Oh Baby,Baby,Baby,Baby!
by chelsea1234
Summary: This will be the fifth story in my McGee Family Series. Welcome to all the new babies : WARNING! There will be spanking. Any flames will be reported so if these type of stories are not your thing, you are not required to read :
1. Chapter 1

The plan was to skip a few years and write the kids a lot older. Change of plan lol. Maudlin talked me into doing a few fill in stories. So this will introduce all the new babies and the families reactions to them. Hope you're not sick of my little family...or growing family. Hope you enjoy this short introductory chapter. :)

Thank you as always to the Maudlin Muse for all her input on this story :)

Oh Baby, Baby,Baby,Baby!

Chapter 1

"Wow Zi...they are like...EXACTLY the same." Tony muttered in amazement as he stroked each of his newborn's cheeks.

"I know." Ziva said. Tears of pure emotion filled her eyes at the sight of these beautiful babies. She pushed back thoughts of what she had nearly done. That was done now and she would make up for it by being the best mother ever to these girls...and to her boys... The door creaked open and the rest of their own little family arrived with two slightly taller young boys, still with messy long hair but now wearing giant smiles.

"Come in boys." Tony said excitedly. "Two little girls are VERY anxious to meet their big brothers."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

How come THEY get to go in first?" Maddie asked miserably.

"Cos it's THEIR baby sisters dummy." Dyl said, jumping with the moderate tap his Mom gave him on the bottom.

"No Name calling." she said.

"But..."

"No Name calling." Abby said. She felt a little sorry for Maddie with this. Maddie was the only one, well with the exception of little Jack, to not have the big sibling experience and she was feeling it. It was a shame really. Still not her business. Tim had made that VERY clear. Of course if she just so happened to point out maybe an older child...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Why CAN'T you have a baby?" Maddie pleaded later that night. "Why do I have to be an only child?"

"It's just the way things are Maddie." Kim answered. She knew it answered nothing really but how do you explain to a seven year old that her Dad thinks he's too old to start again and that the Mom would be even pushing it...

"But WHY?" Maddie persisted. Gibbs looked up over the top of his paper.

"Leave your Mom alone Maddie." he said.

"S'not fair." she said with folded arms. "EVERYBODY got a baby cept me. Well Jess and Dyl have to share theirs but still..."

"These are small people Maddie, not toys." Kim said. Maddie sidled her way up to Gibbs.

"But Daddy...I'm so lonely here. I have NOBODY to play with."she said pathetically. Gibbs put down the paper and lifted her onto his knee.

"Are you saying that we're not that we're not good company?" he joked with a hang dog expression.

"No Daddy!" she giggled "But I want another kid."

"You know what? Almost bed time." Gibbs deflected. "Tell you what... you go have your shower and brush your teeth and then I'll read any book you want."

"Ok Daddy." Maddy said. She knew when she was being distracted but she also knew she wouldn't win. She walked sadly up the stairs and she imagined all the fun the other kids were having with their new babies.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Not so much fun in the McGee house. Abby sat in the large rocking chair in her bedroom breast feeding her now three week old son. This should be a peaceful and bonding experience...this evening it wasn't. On either side of her there were perched a McGee sibling each of them determined to get the first cuddle when Ethan was finished feeding.

Tim had gone back to work to finish stuff off. Without both Ziva and Tony there'd been extra paperwork. He usually played the club bouncer while she was feeding. It was amazing the crap the kids pulled as soon as they knew she had the baby firmly attached to her breast.

Abby rolled her eyes as Dyl actually took a swipe at his sister over the top of her head. She pulled the baby even more protectively against her and swatted Dyl with her free hand.

"Stop." she said. "Just for that Dyl, you can go to your room."

"That's not fair!" he wailed. "She gave me the bird!" Jess looked suitably shocked.

"I did not!"

"Did to."

"Was scratchin my nose."

"Were not!"

"Were too!" Abby tried to swing around to both kids, and the change in position didn't suit the littlest prince at all.

Ethan let go of his Mommy's breast and wailed loudly in protest at the rude interruption of his evening meal.

"Shhh...shhh." Abby soothed. The other two had the good grace to at least look sheepishly guilty.

"Sorry Mom." Dyl said.

"Sorry Ethan." Jess said. "But it is my turn to be first."

"You were first last time." Abby leaned back in the chair and tried to block out the voices and stay calm. She sure hoped that stuff about stress curdling your milk was an old wives tale.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tony had left all his girls in the care of the nurses while he took the boys home. It was late and they had collected pizza on the way home.

"How we gonna tell them apart?" Mike asked as he took a big bite of his cheese laden slice."

"Hmmm...well Aviva has a tiny birthmark on her bottom." Tony said.

"That could be a bit embarrassing Dad." Kyle said. "You gonna make her show her ass every time you wanna know who you're talking to?" Tony whacked Kyle on the back of the head gently.

"Bottom." he said. "I'm sure we'll figure something out." Truth be known, the thought had crossed his mind. I mean look at what happened in 'The Parent Trap', he thought.

"They are pretty cute though." Mike said.

"They sure are." Kyle said with a grin. "I think they have to be the prettiest babies I've ever seen."

"You haven't seen that many." Mike said.

"No but they are anyway." Mike nodded in agreement.

Tony felt emotion overtaking him and stood up to gather up the empty box and toss the paper plates in the trash.

"Let's hit the hay kids. How'd you like to sleep in with me just one night and we'll watch a movie?"

Both boys raced upstairs to get changed. That almost NEVER happened.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ziva sat in her hospital bed with her twins sleeping between her legs. This was certainly not the norm or really even allowed as hospital policy but the nurses knew she was nervous. She and the twins had been waiting for Tony to come and take them home. She had taken to the feeding easily and they were good babies so far, but her biggest worry was that with the hospital bracelets off she would make a mistake and her twins would be the wrong person for ever because of her inability to tell them apart. She had chuckled at Kyle's idea of stripping them naked to tell them apart but at this moment the idea was not such a strange one.

They were truly beautiful little girls. Both had dark curls that framed their chubby faces. What could only be described as perfect cupid bow mouths, tiny noses and what would probably be quite olive skin. The soft white dresses that she had chosen with just a hint of pink trim were beautiful yet simple, the tiny satin baby shoes were like ballet slippers with pink ribbons to hold them on their tiny feet. Two little dolls. Two little dolls that were exactly the same. Ziva sighed and she brushed a tear from her cheek in frustration. She had the scissors sitting beside her on the bedside table but she couldn't bring herself to use them to remove the hospital tapes that had kept her babies identities intact for the last five days.

Tony burst into the room a wide grin on his face, but it fell immediately at the sight of his wife in tears.

"Zi what's wrong? You ok? The girls?"

"We are fine...I am just scared Tony. What if we mix them up?"

"There's always the birthmark." he said with a grin meant to cheer her up.

"Tony I am serious. What if the birthmark goes or gets so small we cannot see it?"

"Zi...I know it'll be fine. You know what they said. As they get older it'll get easier...Until then..."

Tony produced two small packages from his pocket and handed them to his now very curious wife. As she undid each package her tears stopped and her smile widened.

"They are perfect." She undid the clasp on each small bracelet and clasped it around each tiny wrist. One read 'Aviva Antonia' and the other read 'Hannah Tali'.

"They're pure gold so they don't have to be taken off until they outgrow them and then we'll get them bigger ones." Ziva took the scissors and finally cut off the hospital tags. She was ready to go home.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts. They meant a lot. I'm glad you were pleased to see our family back again. I hope you like this chapter :)

Thank you as always to the Maudlin Muse for working with me :)

Chapter 2

Two weeks after they had brought their precious bundles home Tony had gone back to work. Ziva was a capable agent who caught criminals for a living. She was a lean mean fighting machine...sort of...

Tony turned his key in the door and entered his home, his sanctuary... to the sound of one of his princesses hearty

cries. He bumped smack into the boys who were both about to tuck into enormous ice cream sundaes.

"Does your Mom know you are about to eat that a half an hour before dinner?" he asked.

"Doesn't care." Kyle said as he scooped a big spoonful and popped it in his mouth. Michael followed suit.

"You sure?" Tony asked. Both boys nodded while greedily scoffing down their ice-cream. They didn't like where this conversation was going and they wanted to get as much down as quickly as possible. That didn't seem like Ziva, Tony thought...usually it was fruit or yogurt. Tony took the stairs two at a time.

He stuck his head into the bedroom and found Ziva in her pyjamas juggling one crying baby while she tried to change the diaper on the other. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she had a banana skin sticking out of her pocket.

"Can I help?" he asked. Ziva looked at him with tired daggers.

"Yes..." she said with a sigh.

"You sit hon and feed her...I have this." When he opened up the diaper though he gagged. "Jesu...maybe..." he started.

"Maybe what Tony? I should change the diaper while you breastfeed?" Tony schooled his face quickly into what he assumed was the look she was looking for.

"No...NO! Of course not Zi. I have this." he said. He lifted away the diaper with his arms straight while he tried to hold his breath. What the hell could this tiny little thing have eaten to make her smell so bad...well drunk... "Daddy's little girl smells like Uncle Timmy on a stake out...yes she does...yes she does." he babbled to the staring new born who suddenly turned up the corner of her mouth. "Zi...she smiled!...She knows her Daddy is funny...yes she does..." Ziva couldn't help but smile.

"Gas Tony...she has gas..."

Tony jumped at the sudden eruption that exploded into the now not so fresh new diaper.

"Awwww...she wasn't finished..." Tony smiled through his teeth as he reached for a new diaper.

"Uhhuh."

"No problems here Zi. I'll fix her right up and then pass her to you."

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said with a barely concealed smile. "THAT had brightened her day."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So, Abby was wondering if we were going over this Sunday..." Jimmy tried tentatively. Amber smiled.

"I dunno Jimmy." she said. "It kind of messes with his routine."

"Um...yeah, well I know that a routine is important Amber honey but...so's getting out sometimes."

Amber gritted her teeth.

"You go then." she said. "We don't mind."

"I mind." Jimmy said. "I want to go with my family."

"No."

"Pardon?"

"No."

"That's not fair." Jimmy said. "I ….we..."

"WE are not here with Jack on Monday when he's fussy and out of sorts from his routine being disrupted. I AM! The book..."

"Don't quote the damn book Amber. I've read the book."

"We're not going." As far as Amber was concerned the subject was well and truly closed. Jimmy had other ideas. He was worried. As he watched his wife move from chore to chore he questioned what he was really not happy about. She had lost the baby weight quickly, the house that Gibbs had leased to them very reasonably was spotless. Jack was well looked after and a very good baby. He was a credit to her...that was it... to her. He didn't seem to have much of a look in where Jack was concerned. Amber had her routine and Jimmy went to work. That was his role...the provider. He wanted more.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Finally Tim was getting home in time for dinner with his family. As HE turned the key in the lock he was trying to think what to do for dinner. Sarah wasn't in and Abby deserved a break after looking after all the kids.

As his foot set on the bottom step he heard Jess squealing as what sounded like a ball bounced off the wall. "Dyllaaannn! STOP!" she yelled loudly.

"Who's a little bitty baby scaredy cat?" Dyl chanted as he bounced the ball again off the wall above his sister's head.

"I am NOT!" she said kicking at her brother.

"Well give me back my dollar."

"Finders keepers...losers weepers.." she chanted musically. Dyl bounced the ball again noisily at the wall.

"Dyl stop!" Abby did her best to yell in a whisper so she didn't wake the dosing baby. Jess let out a blood curdling scream and lunged at her brother sinking her teeth firmly into his leg.

"What on earth!" Tim said pulling Jess off Dyl and holding her firmly.

"She STOLE my dollar!" Dyl yelled. "She is SUCH a brat!"

"Did not! I found it!" Jess said as she poked her tongue out at her brother. Tim looked at Abby who raised her eyebrows and stood up with the baby.

"You SAW me drop it!"Dyl carried on regardless.

"Your call Tim...I think they BOTH need a spanking! They carry on like this every time I'm feeding..."

Both kids looked aghast. Such disloyalty...

"Mommm!" Dyl said. "She started it!"

"I did not! He did!" Abby kissed Tim's cheek and left the room with the now squalling baby.

"They're all yours. Ethan and I are going somewhere quiet to finish his feed." she said with a smile and a shrug.

"What about us?" Dyl asked. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Liver and Brussels sprouts." Tim said looking sterner and taller than he had a moment ago.

"Hmmm yum." Dyl said. Mom would never make them eat liver...he wasn't about to argue with that look on his father's face. "Nice."

"Too late Dyl." Tim said as he tucked his eldest son under his arm and whacked him a half a dozen times hard. "Shower and homework while I cook...And you better NOT give your Mom such a hard time again..." Jess eyes nearly came out of her head and Dyl's face flushed with embarrassment as he stood dumbfounded and rubbed the sting out of his bottom. It wasn't like his Dad to spank him in front of anyone. Guess he'd gone a little too far. Tim pulled Dyl back and gave him a hug.

"You need to behave Dyl." he said quietly. "Your Mom has a lot on her plate." Dyl nodded and walked sadly to the door.

Jess tried to leave with her brother who didn't seem quite the enemy in the room now.

"Not so fast Miss." Tim said taking his daughter's hand and turning her to the side and giving her the same amount of smacks he'd given Dyl. "You won't give your Mommy a hard time again either. You're old enough to know better."

"Dyl's older." she said feebly.

"Which has absolutely nothing to do with it...and NO biting Jess." Tim cuddled Jess and kissed her head before sending her off with the same instructions.

Now for dinner. But first to kiss his littlest son goodnight. It was their pattern for Abby to express some milk so he could have some quality time with their son later when the older kids were asleep. He loved the solitude of the evening feeds and it gave Abby a chance to catch up on some much needed sleep, but he couldn't wait til then to feel the soft velvety skin against his lips, or a whiff of that distinct baby smell. It was part of coming home. Like brushing Jess hair while she spelled her words to him or Dyl reading to HIM now while they rocked in his chair. He hoped he'd never be too big for that chair. Or messing with Sarah while they cooked the dinner when she was home and finally when he lay with his wife in the darkness of their room. Whether they made love or talked or lay in the dark listening to the gentle baby murmurs from the crib across the room. Even the kids fighting...it was all part of coming home and he loved it.

"Tim I am NOT eating liver!" Abby said with her hands on her hips, breaking into his thoughts. Tim grinned.

"Which one tattled?"

"Both of them." she giggled.

"I was only kidding."

"I guessed." she said. "Not like your Mom's here."

"Um...about that..." Abby's face was a picture. She should have guessed that they'd come but she could never really prepare herself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ziva placed Hannah with her sister in the wooden crib. They did have two, but the girls seemed to settle better when they shared a crib... so... whatever it took. She then staggered downstairs to the kitchen to see what she'd been smelling for the last half an hour.

"You look beat." Tony said as he looked at his wife properly for the first time. He plucked the decaying banana skin from her pocket and threw it in the trash. "Oh well it's good you have your PJ's on already, you can grab an early night."

"I have not JUST put my pyjamas on Tony. I am still wearing them. I have not had a shower or changed into my clothes and changed back. I have not had time to change them in the first place. And I will NOT be having an early night because I have to feed the babies...This is my big decision of the day...will I go to bed at 8:00 and wake up again two hours later...or will I stay up until 10:00, or no, not 10:00 by the time I feed them both and change them and settle them...11:30 and then to wake up again at 2:00. If they make it to 2...maybe 1:00. Maybe I should just stay up all the time..." she said as she dropped into a kitchen chair.

Tony dropped the spoon that he was stirring the sauce with and gathered Ziva into his arms.

"Honey your exhausted." he said. He shouldn't have gone back to work... it was too soon.

"I have to take care of my babies."

"They're OUR babies Zi and there's two of them. You're not Houdini."

"Yes. I know this...I have been holding them and changing them and nursing them …..all day, and I can count."

"Right. You're snippy cos you're tired..."

"And hungry. I am hungry. All I have had all day is that damn banana."

"Ok... food I can fix." he said rapidly slinging some pasta onto a plate and covering it with sauce. "Boyyyysss!" he called at the same time. The boys came running thunderously down the stairs and took their places at the table.

"Wow Mom you don't look so hot."

"Thank you Kyle." Ziva said with a half smile as she forked the pasta Tony had put in front of her. Tony was wildly doing cut it out motions behind Ziva's back but she wasn't that tired. "It is alright Tony...he does not mean any harm."

"Why do they cry all the time?" Mike asked.

"They are hungry. Their tummies are small, so they just have to eat every few hours." Ziva said. Even though she had been starving, after a third of her plate she could not eat any more.

"Why don't you go take a bath." Tony said. "I could give them formula in a bottle tonight..."

"No. I will feed them."

"Ok." Tony said but he was going to ring Abby or Kim after dinner and get some advice.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When Gibbs came home it was to find his usually calm wife a bit stressed.

"I can't find Maddie anywhere." she said.

"Has she gone out to play?"

"Nope." Kim said, tears now filling her eyes. "She's not in her room. Not in the backyard, not the basement. She's nowhere."

"Calm down. She couldn't have gone far." Gibbs said as he hugged his wife. "Somethin happen?"

"The usual... The baby brother or sister. I told her to leave it alone and go do her homework and she stomped up the stairs...that was nearly an hour ago. I went to check on her and she was gone."

"Ok. That's where we start."

Gibbs bounded up the stairs and into Maddie's room. He noticed on her desk her markers were out of the packet...No sign of homework. He opened and closed the drawers of her desk...nothing. Suddenly a flash of pink right under the back of the desk caught his eye. After getting to his knees to retrieve it he had to chuckle. "Kiiimmm!" he called. He passed the note to Kim who narrowed her eyes and then she too had to chuckle as she read the letter that was scrawled with Maddie's printing.

**Dear Mommy and Daddy**

**This is yo only daughter Maddie. I wanna have a brother or a sister and I am not gonna come back until I get one. Its not fer. If you wanna get me one …...or both...and have me back I will be in the garage. **

**Luv Maddie**

"Awww Jethro...maybe she does need to have a baby brother or sister." Kim said. Gibbs smirked. "I know what she wants and it isn't a brother or sister."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jimmy picked up the phone and called the person that had always been there for him. Ducky.

"Hey Dr Mallard." he said to the English voice on the other end of the phone. Ducky frowned. He'd only left young Jimmy a couple of hours before, it was unusual to say the least that he should call him in the evening.

"Is everything alright Jimmy?"

""Um...yeah...yeah...everyone is well …..they aren't sick..." he started. And then the words just poured out of his mouth as he unloaded all his disappointment and fears to the ME's willing ears. Ducky was a great storyteller but he was also a great listener. Not bad at problem solving either.

"Well...I would say Jimmy, that perhaps Amber experienced thoughts of being a less that stellar mother when young Maddie was able to...borrow little Jack. She NOW feels she has to make up for her mistake by being the perfect mother and wife. She probably doesn't even realise that she's leaving you out. This is about her I think Jimmy...not you."

"So what do I do?"

"I think she needs to break the cycle... get out...be with people. Talk to the other girls about all their struggles. She'll see that no one does it perfectly. It's not possible."

"I would love to go on Sunday but she won't come."

"Well then, maybe you need to take the mountain to Mohammad Jimmy."

"Ahhhh yeah!" Jimmy said finally breaking into a smile. "That just might work."

"It can't hurt."

"Thanks Dr Mallard. You helped ….a lot."

"You are very welcome."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Come on out." Gibbs said to the empty garage. Nothing. "I mean it Maddie, you don't come out you're gonna get it bare." Maddie put her hand on the door handle of the utility closet she was in.

"Am I getting a baby?" she dared..

"Nope. But you are getting a spanking." Gibbs said as he followed the voice.

Maddie went silent but it was too late. The door swung open and she found herself lifted from her spot in the dark.

"Nooo Daddy." she pleaded. "I just wanted to get a brother or a sister!"

"You scared your Mommy half to death."

"Weren't YOU scared?" she asked directly into Gibbs face. The quick glimpse of vulnerability he saw in her innocent face was almost his undoing.  
>"YES Maddie I was." he said seriously, and it was the truth. The fact that he'd reacted like the seasoned professional that he was didn't mean he didn't care, it meant he wanted to find her and he used his skills to meet that end. "That's why I'm gonna spank your bottom. You can't do that stuff to the people you love to get your own way. It's not right, and it's just plain mean." Maddie burst into tears.<p>

"I'm soorrrry!" she wailed.

"Sorry you did it or sorry you're getting spanked?"

"Botthhh!" she wailed loudly. Gibbs shook his head and tipped her over his knee. At least she was honest.

He brought his hand down hard a couple of times before lifting up her school dress and lowering her underpants. He slapped her bottom hard a few times and then replaced her clothes.

"You have something you need to do?" he asked as he cuddled her to him in a tight hug.

"Say sorry to Mommy?" she sobbed into his shirt.

"Good girl."He kissed her head and turned her towards the exit. Maddie took herself slowly into the house rubbing her stinging behind.

"Sorry Mommy." she said to her Mommy who was standing in the kitchen trying not to hear.

"That's ok Maddie. Don't do it again. You scared me honey."

"If I got a baby brother or sister I'd be real good." she tried.

"Enough." Gibbs said. The child was incorrigible. "You'll be real good anyway Mads...or else."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts and apologise for taking so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Thank you to THe Maudlin Muse for being my sounding board, I always appreciate your help :)

Chapter 3

Sunday morning arrived and Jimmy's eyes sprang open. What had he done? It had seemed like a good idea to surprise Amber with their visitors...but...well she was gonna be pissed. Still, if he'd given her a chance she would have found a way to wriggle out of it, and this was what she needed. What the three of them needed. Jack deserved to feel the love of a family and he needed to be with everyone too and even if Amber didn't realise it, she needed it more than any of them.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tim looked up from his Sunday paper and pursed his lips together tightly to hold in the chuckle that was threatening to escape. Luckily for him he was good at keeping his face straight at the right time.

"You look very...pretty today Abs." he said. Sarah smiled and pinched Dyl who had dropped his spoon noisily into his cornflakes bowl.

"Why's Ethan wearing a pirate suit Mommy?" Jess asked innocently. She was confused. Was it dress up day at church? She wondered.

"It isn't a pirate suit Jess... it's a sailor suit." Abby said with a smile. To her the outfits were a perfectly normal occurrence. Both Tim and Sarah recognised the the fifties style skirt and twinset. It was her 'I'm nervous the in laws are coming outfit'.

"So they're coming next week then" Sarah asked.

"Uhhuh." Abby said.

"You know they're not coming until next week Abs." Tim said.

"Just practising."

"You don't have to practise and you don't have to wear that stuff at all...just be yourself." Abby rolled her eyes but said nothing. Her look though said volumes. He hated that she felt she had to change for his parents...even temporarily. He loved his Mom but he cared little for what she thought of Abby. His parents loved Abby really, but his Mom was old school and although she didn't say it outright...Abby was very aware of the way her eyes wandered constantly to her tattoos, long legs and short skirts or tight pants. She wanted them to love her, really love her and she didn't want them to feel like Timmy had settled.

Abby laid Ethan in the Moses basket next to her and sat down to have her breakfast.

"It's gonna be weird havin Sunday lunch at Jimmy and Amber's house." Dyl said.

"Amber has lots of dollies..." Jess said happily.

"Um...Kyle and Mike and I don't play dolls..."

"Well he has a nice big yard." Tim said. "Take a football or something. Or some video games. Jimmy has an X Box I'm pretty sure."

"Yes!" Dyl said, suddenly the sun shone on what he thought was going to be a bleak day.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jimmy nervously looked at his watch when he realised that Mass would have been over about a half an hour before. It was now or never.

"Amber, I have a surprise for you." he said nervously. Or a shock, he thought. Amber popped her head around the corner from the kitchen.

"What is it?" she asked with a smile.

"We're hosting Sunday lunch. Everyone will be here soon."

"Oh no we're NOT!" Amber said in a panic. "We can't!...What would we even feed them..?"

"They're bringing the food with them. Gibbs'll cook on the grill like he usually does."

"But...I love them Jimmy but Jack..."

"Jack will be fine Amber."

"The kids...Jimmy I love them you know I do but...there's so many and they're noisy...real noisy. Jack won't be able to sleep."Jimmy was at a loss as to what was bothering his usually friendly wife, but he'd had enough of living in solitary and he planned on fixing it... today.

"It's done Amber. You don't want to insult them do you?"

"No of course not.." She looked around at her neat and clean surroundings and found she didn't have much to do...if they were bringing the food she couldn't really find much to object to. Jimmy took Amber's hand.

"Honey what's wrong?" Amber looked into Jimmy's eyes and sighed.

"I really don't know." she said. "I think I'm just tired."

"Well then maybe you should slow down and breath Amber. Enjoy your day with the girls and just relax a little."

"But Jimmy if the baby's routine is upset he might not sleep tonight and..."

"If he wakes up I'll help ok?"

"Ok." Amber did appreciate his efforts and his offer but she knew that if her son was awake he would want her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jimmy was out back cleaning the grill as he waited excitedly for the others to arrive. The side gate creaked open and Maddie came skipping into the backyard. Jimmy didn't think that was unusual at all. After all this was Gibbs house. It was natural that he'd feel at home.

"Uncle Jimmy!" Maddie yelled as she threw herself into his arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Mads." he said hugging the little girl back.

"Where's Aunt Amber and Jack?"

"I'm right here honey." Amber said quietly. "Shhh. We have to be quiet. Jack's asleep."

"But he's ALWAY'S asleep!" she said.

"He's a small baby honey. He's supposed to sleep a lot." Amber said. "He'll be awake in a while."

"Can I hold him then?"

"We'll see." Amber said hoping that Maddie would be distracted by then. Kim looked at Gibbs.

"Come on Maddie, leave Amber alone." she said trying to take her daughters hand.

"But I wasn't doin nuffin." Maddie said as she clutched her hand to her chest and out of her Mommy's reach. She wanted some kind of promise that she was gonna be able to hold Jack. She'd been distracted by the best and Amber wasn't even close to being good at it. She still blamed her for takin Jack away that time and she had said she was sorry...and she got punished. Amber should of forgot about it by now.

"Maddie." Gibbs said in a quiet warning.

"I was just... I wanna play with Jack."

"I know Maddie but that's not your call." Gibbs said with a smile. "AND it just so happens I need your help."

"You do?" Maddie said with a grin.

"Yep, I need you to come tell me when to turn everything over." Maddie walked proudly over to her Daddy, happy that he needed her. No one usually needed her opinion at all.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Next to arrive were the McGees. Jess ran in and hugged Maddie and Dyl walked in behind pushing an empty stroller. Well it wasn't really empty...It was full of bags of potato chips and a salad. And all sorts of baby junk...but there was no baby. He was in Abby's arms. His sailor hat was a little crooked and the whistle that had come on a rope, had been taken off and fastened with a gold ribbon to one of the button holes. It did seem a little over the top for a five week old baby but he didn't seem to mind as he happily sucked on his small fist. Tim was bringing up the rear with the family dogs. Rex and Lulu bounded in happily wagging their tails and sniffing everyone.

"Back Rex!" Tim called. "No drooling on people." Rex sat down obediently and panted enthusiastically, his tail giving a wag every now and then even though he was sitting on it. Lulu looked on lovingly, as usual happy to sit by Rex's side. This was a rare treat for the pair indeed to get to go out with the family. "Hope you don't mind..." Tim said. "They're used to having people around on the weekend and they kind of tear stuff up around the yard if they get bored and lonely."

"No problem." Jimmy said. "I wanted the whole family 've missed you guys. Where's Sarah?"

"She and Zac will be along any minute."

"Great!" Amber said. She'd be happy to see Sarah and Zac. She was doing her best to relax but...she hoped the animals didn't get inside. God knows where they'd been walking. There'd be any number of germs on their paws. The fact that all the McGee kids seem to survive despite their pets unhygienic presence seemed to slip Amber's mind. If she'd have truly stopped to think about the fact that the dogs must have actually travelled in the car with a practically new baby...her mind would have truly boggled.

As if they'd read Amber's not so friendly thoughts, the dogs started barking loudly as they ran up to the gate to greet the Dinozzo's. Why the heck is everyone struggling in the back gate? Jimmy thought. The boys both knelt down to pet the dogs just as their parents bustled through the gate with two babies worth of stuff...Ziva nearly toppled over both of them.

"Boys!" she yelled.

"Sorry Mom." they both said jumping to their feet to move out of the way. Hannah who was in Ziva's arms started to wail loudly.

"Shhhh shhhh little one. Momma is sorry." she soothed. Tony was holding Aviva who was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to any drama. Clutched firmly between his teeth was a note. Once he finally set some of the gear down he held it up for Jimmy.

"Way to greet your guests Jimmy! What's with the note? Do you know how hard it was to cart all this up the steps just to be told to use the back gate. Jimmy looked puzzled as he took the note. He frowned at Amber.

"You left this on the door?" Amber looked on unconcerned.

"Kind of...besides...they're family!" Jimmy shook his head.

"Sorry everyone..." he said with a frown in his wife's direction.

Abby barrelled in and tried to ease the tension. "Oh let me see those precious little things!" she said excitedly to the Dinozzo proud parents, as she made a be line for the new twins.

"Well we're standing right here Aunt Abby." Kyle said with a grin.

"Oh and so you are...and still as handsome as ever!" Abby said paying the little smart ass back with a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek.

"Ewww." Kyle said with his face all screwed up.

"Sorry …...you are just so cute I couldn't resist. Mike had managed to get himself way out of Abby's reach as he dragged Dyl towards the back door. Amber saw them out of the corner of her eye and pounced.

"Not inside boys." she said quickly steering them towards the back yard.

"How come?" Dyl asked. "We just wanna play Xbox. We'll keep the sound down." He wasn't being rude, he really didn't understand. If his brother had to have an empty house to sleep he'd be awake forever.

"Because babies need a lot of sleep." Amber said looking at Jimmy for back up. "And they need peace and quiet.."

"Not really." Mike said. "Look at my sisters...one of them is squawking her head off as usual and the other's still sleepin. She don't care if t's noisy or not."

"Yes well Jack is..." Jimmy sucked in a panicked breath. Please don't say special, please don't say special...he thought.

"Older...Jack is older and more easily distracted. He's harder to get to sleep and harder to keep asleep."

"Why does he have to stay asleep?" Mike asked.

"I just told you Michael...babies need sleep...so they're not cranky." Tired of the conversation, the boys wandered away to kick around the football. They had to do something.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ducky arrived next and before long the grill was sizzling and the air was filled with the delicious fragrance of home cooked BBQ. Kim started to lay out the salads and rolls and Abby went to get the plates from inside while Ziva fed Hannah. Amber had been ready to stop her but Jimmy stepped in and placed baby Ethan in her arms.

We can't eat straight off the table..." he said quietly.

"I would have gone." she whispered. Jimmy sighed and walked away before he bought himself an argument. Amber couldn't help but be taken by the sweet little blonde haired bundle in her arms though and she sat down next to Ziva and calmed herself by stroking his almost invisible hair.

"I love the feel of his hair..." Ziva said.

"I know...it's so soft." Amber looked from the now calm baby girl that was nursing contently while looking up at Ziva's equally calm face. "How do you do it? I..." Amber's eyes filled with tears.

"What is it? Something wrong..."

"I...we'll talk later. I hear Jack." Amber said about to rush inside. Aunt Abby though had beaten her to it. She came through the door with the wide eyed red haired seven month old baby in her arms. Jack held his arms out to his Mommy as soon as he saw her.

"You don't need her!" Abby said brightly as she plopped down in the spare seat at the table. She ignored Jack's turning and immediately broke into a noisy song.

As the funny lady swung her head from side to side, Jack started to smile, this funny person had a friendly voice and her eyes were sparkling. Abby sang 'If You're Happy and You Know it Clap your hands' clapping the little boy's hands together as she sang. Amber watched on unable to hide her enjoyment. Jack's giggle was contagious and the nervous young mother started to relax and even let herself laugh. Jimmy had been right. She'd missed this. It suddenly occurred to her that Abby was dressed kind of funny but Kim beat her to the question.

"Abs...what's with the formal outfit?" she asked.

"I'm practising. Tim's Mom and Dad are coming to see Ethan."

"Uh oh." they all said together.

"Mmmhmm." Abby said. "Last time we took the kids to see them...that was bad enough. Then it was only me that didn't measure up. This time I'm sure it'll be me, the house, all number of things."

"Really?" Ziva asked. "She is that bad?"

"Not so's you'd notice. " Abby said with a sigh. "She says nice things with one sentence while bringing you down with the next."

"Maybe you're just imagining it." Amber said helpfully. Abby shrugged.

"She looks at me funny."

"Ok then...I guess that clinches it." Kim said with a laugh as she gave Abby a hug. "And what about you Amber? What's with you not coming to lunch anymore?" Amber blushed and put her head down.

"I don't know...really. It's just...easier to stay home."

"When was the last time you went out?" Ziva asked.

"Don't remember...I get Jimmy to get what I need and like I said. It's easier to keep Jack in a routine."

"Wow Amber!" Abby said. "There a difference between a routine and jail."

"I know...I didn't realise until we started talking how much I missed you guys."

"You know what we need?" Abby said with a grin. "A weekend away...a girls weekend."

The others all grinned widely.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jimmy called everyone to the table and the kids came running nearly knocking them all over in the rush. Far from being traumatised, Jack's eyes darted from face to face and he gurgled happily. This was exciting. He reached forward and grabbed some bread from Abby's plate and stuffed it in his mouth. Abby winced at the look of horror on his Mommy's face.

"Sorry Amber, he's kind of quick." Amber went to take it off him but Kim stopped her.

"He'll be ok hon, we'll watch him. He likes it... look." To her amazement, Amber found her son was handling the piece of bread just fine, he was even dancing while he ate.

"The boy needs a high chair." Gibbs said. "I'll see what stuff I have left in the basement and I'll make him one. Jimmy flushed with pleasure.

"Thanks Gibbs." he said. Amber smiled.

"We'd really appreciate that Gibbs."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When Gibbs had left the house, he 'd left most of his tools and wood and stuff there. He just hadn't had the need for it much. He found that he was more than happy to spend his evenings in the company of his wife and daughter. No more long lonely nights in the basement drinking bourbon from a jar. But this he'd enjoy. And Maddie could help him if she liked.

After they'd eaten he took the stairs down to the basement.

"Crap!" he said out loud before checking to see that no kids were behind him. He had finiished the last boat and never started a new one but his tools had been left in their usual places. It was an organised chaos, but he'd always been able to find what he needed. But this...this was like some sort of tupperware hell. The shelves where he had always been able to put his hand on an old jar full of nails, were now lined neatly with pink containers of every shape and size. Next to the washer and drier that stood neatly against one wall were laundry baskets...pink laundry baskets. He sighed deeply as he went towards the shelves to try and find what he needed but then he tripped. He put his hand out to save himself and looked down to find that his toe had caught the edge of a fluffy pink floor rug. "CRAP!" he said again. Amber hadn't done anything wrong...this was her home to do as she pleased...but...she'd turned his basement into a Barbie dream house.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for your reviews and alerts. They mean a lot and it makes it easier to write when you have something to bounce off. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Thank you as always to The Maudlin Muse :)

Chapter 4

Gibbs was putting the finishing touches on Jack's high chair while Maddie looked on proudly. She loved that her Daddy could make things. He'd made a WHOLE chair! And it was as good as one that you could buy in the store even.

"We should make a chair for Ethan next." she mused. Gibbs nodded. He too would be sorry when the chair was finished. He'd enjoyed Maddie's constant chatter while they'd worked together on the small project and he'd found out more about the kids in her class and the rest of the neighbourhood than he'd ever imagined. She could spin a tale and even though he was sure she'd exaggerated quite a bit, it was entertaining.

"Yeah Mads we could do that. And for the Dinozzo twins too." Maddie grinned showing a wide gap of missing teeth.

"And maybe we should make one to keep here too...you know... just in case." Gibbs gave her a mock frown.

"How about I make you one for your dollies?" Maddie jumped down from the perch she'd been sitting on. "Really?"

"Really." Gibbs said bending down so she could climb on his back. "But not tonight. Bedtime."

"Awww already...?"

"Yep...bath and pyjamas and I'll read you a story."

"But I wanna wait for Mommy."

"Mommy's gonna be a while. She's gone to bowl with Aunt Abby, Aunt Ziva and Aunt Amber." Maddie started to form a pout but remembered just in time that she wanted a story so she let the subject drop. She wouldn't win the argument with Daddy anyway.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Abby had fed Ethan and he was already in bed before she left, well for the next four hours at least. She'd let a couple of bottles of expressed milk just in case. Abby's panic had been steadily growing all week and she'd been getting steadily more of a pain in the ass as the week went on. Finally all Tim had to do was relax until it was time to either feed the baby again or read the older kids a bedtime story. He just hoped that the girls were able to calm Abby down a little.

"When's Grandma and Grandpa coming?" Jess asked. Tim sighed.

"Monday." Tim said. It was Friday night so they still had a few days...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A reluctant Ziva had been shooed out of the door by Tony who had assured her that he was perfectly capable of making up formula. She had fed the twins already but wasn't sure they wouldn't wake again. They'd been supplementing with formula for the last few days because they didn't seem to be going long between feeds. Finally she gave up arguing and relaxed. She may as well enjoy her brief bout of freedom.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Amber was actually feeling excited to be going out. She'd enjoyed her visit with everyone a lot and she'd even been letting Jimmy do more for Jack. He'd been on the bottle for a month or so, so in theory it didn't really make a great deal of difference to his evening. She did however feel the pangs of guilt creeping in as she kissed her boys goodbye. Jack dropped his lip and put his little arms up for her to pick him up and she almost changed her mind.

"He'll be fine." Jimmy said. "He's gonna have a bath aren't you Jack? Yes you love to have a bath." The baby bounced happily in his Daddy's arms forgetting all about his Mommy leaving. With mixed feelings and her pangs of guilt now mild pangs of jealousy, Amber left quietly, part of her secure in the knowledge that her baby was just fine with her leaving.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

No one was surprised to see Abby wearing her usual fifties style bowling skirt, and shirt with the embroidered 'Abby' on the pocket. They WERE surprised however to find that she was totally off her game. When her third ball in a row rattled down the gutter pathetically she flopped dejectedly onto the seat.

"It's no use." she said. "I just can't concentrate. The closer it it comes to them coming the worse I feel. I just have this sinking feeling in the pit of my tummy that something is going to go terribly wrong. Like monumentally wrong...like devastatingly..."

"We get the message Abs. But really honey, you don't think your overreacting just a little?" Kim asked. Abby shrugged. It wasn't like her to be so...worried. She usually couldn't care less what people thought.

"I dunno."

"You need to do something to take your mind away from your problems." Ziva said. Abby looked longingly at the bar. Just one little drink to relax her a little. That might help. She wasn't much of a drinker but nothing else seemed to be helping.

"You know what?" Kim said. "A glass of wine might be nice." she said.

"Yeah." Abby said. "Let's have a glass of wine...or a beer. That won't hurt my milk will it? I expressed so it should be gone from my system by the morning feed."

"Maybe you should give him a formula bottle to make sure." Ziva said. "The girls have some formula."

"We don't have any."

"We'll get some on the way home." Kim said. "Now will you just relax a little?"

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Tony had put the water on to boil and was reading the instructions on the can of formula wishing to hell he'd watched Ziva last time like she wanted him too. It couldn't be that hard but the girls were both screaming now and he was finding it hard to think.

"Kyle don't jiggle her like that bud she doesn't like it." Kyle rolled his eyes but stopped his gentle rocking anyway. Didn't much matter what he did...she still screamed. How could so much noise come from such a small person? Mike wasn't doing much better with Aviva.

"Dad could you hurry?" he said. He didn't like his sisters being so upset.

"I'm trying." Tony read the directions again and then slapped his forehead. "Shit!...Sorry boys...and girls..." It said cooled boiled water and he'd just tipped out the cool boiled water and put fresh water on to boil...he opened the can and peered inside. The little scoop thingy seemed to have gotten buried in the powder picked up a knife out of the drawer.

"You can't use that." Mike said.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"It isn't sterile."

"Right. I knew that." He moved the can a little and managed to make the scoop surface without touching it. Short of wiggling his nose though he couldn't see how it was gonna make it's way out of the can with out him touching it. He really didn't want to give the boys the satisfaction of asking more questions but …..Hannah screamed louder and made the decision easier. Kyle grinned.

"There's stuff in the steriliser." he said with a grin. Except for the screaming he was quite enjoying his Dad's discomfort. Tony poured the now boiling water into four sterile bottles. He threw two into the freezer and then ran the other two under a running tap. He felt like he was doing a science experiment.

""Don't they have pacies?" Mike asked. Of course...the pacies...that might put the stopper in the sink and stood the bottles in the running water while he took Aviva off Mike.

"Go see if you can find some. Don't touch them with your fingers though."

"How's he supposed to get em down here then...magic?" Tony glared at Kyle, making a mental note to wallop him when it finally got quiet.

"I knew what he meant." Mike said with a grin. He was happy that his job involved getting away from the noise if only for a few minutes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ok what're we all drinking?" Abby asked. Amber picked up the drink menu.

"How long is it since we've all been out together? We should celebrate!" Abby bounced up and down in her seat.

"Cocktails!" she said happily. Kim looked unsure. "Ok..one cocktail...and possibly a beer. It's been a while since I had a beer."

"What if we each pick a cocktail that suits our mood or personality..."Abby said brightly. She was really warming to this idea.

"Could work..." Kim said with a giggle. She could only have one though cos she had driven everyone.

"I am in." Ziva said as she picked up a menu. "I will choose...'Death By Sex'!"

"Death in the Afternoon for me." Kim said. "Cos that's what's gonna happen to me if Jethro finds out I had a cocktail and then drove."

"Lighten up Kim. It's evening anyway."Abby said. Kim gave her a gentle shove.

"Uhhuh...I'm sure that'll make a difference." she said. Abby giggled.

"Me...I'm having a …...'Sex on the Beach'." No I don't really like the sun...I'll have a 'Dark and Stormy'."

"Abs are you sure...dark Rum?"

"Yeah you only live once."

"Hmmm. Somehow I have a bad feeling about this." They all turned to Amber who was examining the menu carefully.

"I'll have a 'Pink Lady'." They all burst out laughing. "They'd all marvelled at Gibbs control when he'd seen what Amber had done to his basement. Living with Maddie must have broken him. A year ago he would have wasted no time with niceties. He would have smacked her ass and told her to get rid of all the pink crap pronto.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mike returned from upstairs with some very welcome gifts. The pacifiers. Thankfully they had lids on them.

"Where'd you get them?" Tony asked.

"They were in their crib."

"Didn't think of that." Tony admitted. He popped the lid off one and put it in Hannah's mouth. She calmed immediately and the loud crying became little sobs. He did the same with the other, popping it into Aviva's mouth and then passed the much quieter little bundle back to Mike. He wasn't silly... he knew the peace wouldn't last long and he'd have to move fast before they realised there was nothing coming out of those things.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"You know what? That was yummy... I don't think another would hurt." Abby said.

"Yep." Amber said. "I could go another."

"Hmmm...one more." Ziva said slurping up the last of her drink.

"I dunno. I have to drive." Kim said.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"What would I be scared of?"

"Are you scared Gibbs is gonna spank you?" Abby asked with a teasing smile. Kim narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"NO! I'm not scared of Jethro and will you keep your voice down."

"It's just a word. Spank. See...spank...spank...The roof didn't cave in or anything."

"Abby shhhh. I'm not scared of Jethro ...you know..."

"SPANKING YOU?"

"Abby shhhhh. People are staring and it's not that. I have to drive."

"Then leave the car here. We can get it tomorrow."

"I guess."

"Well I'm gonna have a …."

"No no no...I think we each should pick for each other this time." Abby pulled a pen out of her purse and picked up some napkins writing each of their names on one. Then she turned them all over and mixed them up. Everyone pick one. They all picked a napkin and then decided on a cocktail for that person. Kim and Abby got each other as did Amber and Ziva.

"Amber I will choose for you...A 'Fancy Angel.'."

"Aww thank you Zi." Amber said "I will choose for you...A Body and Soul Reviver'." Cos with twins you can probably do with all the reviving you can get."

"Yes sleep...I have forgotten what sleep is. Thank you Amber." Abby screwed her face up.

"Ok no talk of sleep yet we'll all get tired. This is a party remember." They all frowned. Was it a party? What were they celebrating. Oh freedom that's right. Freedom. None of them were really drinkers and the cocktails were strong.

"Ok... Kim let me see what can I pick for you...?" Abby grinned. "A 'Yellow Fever'...cos you're scared of little ole Jethro." Kim chuckled.

"You'll keep little Miss Smart ass. I pick for you... a 'Pain Killer', cos your gonna need it when Tim's done spanking your ass." Abby giggled.

"That won't happen." Abby said smugly.

"Uhhuh." Kim said.

"She is an adult." Ziva said.

"Xactly. I'm not doing anything wrong.I'm over twenty one and I can drink if I want to." Abby slurped up her drink maybe just a little bit quickly. "And you know what...I'm gonna have another one." Abby picked another drink from the menu only this time she chose by alcohol content and slurped away determinedly while Kim looked on a little concerned. Perhaps they should move from the stool onto a chair. Abby was starting to sway.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tony finally had the formula at the right temperature and the girls were happily sucking away each in a brother's arms. Tony was fussing around like a mother hen, making sure they were held properly and the bottles were tilted so they babies weren't sucking air. It appeared that he did in fact listen to some stuff.

"I have her Dad." Kyle said as he looked adoringly into his sister's face. "She's kind of pretty isn't she?"

"They both are." Mike said as he kissed Aviva's soft curles.

"Well duh...they are twins."

"Don't start Kyle." Tony said.

"Jokes Dad...geez lighten up."

"The only thing I'm gonna light is a fire on your ass if you don't cut the smart ass comments." He was deadly serious. He was tired and stressed and he needed a little peace. He spoke too soon though as a distinct rumble could be heard in Hannah's diaper.

"Oh gross!" Kyle yelped with fright. "Oh ….how can she do that while she's eating!" He screwed his face up and coughed in disgust. "I think your daughter needs you Dad." Tony rolled his eyes but took his little girl with a smile.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Well it is time I went home." Ziva said. "Are you ready to go girls?"

"Um how we getting home?" Amber asked. Ziva shrugged.

"Cab?"

"Guess so." Amber giggled. She'd had a great time tonight. Abby and Kim were in fine form and had been very entertaining.

"Don wanna go yet." Abby said.

"Me either."Kim agreed.

"You can stay but...I can't keep my eyes open."

"Nah...I've had fun but I'm worried Jack'll wake and freak cos I'm not there."

"Come on then. We better go."

""Come on Zi!" Abby said with another slurp of her fourth cocktail. "I feel better now...we're having some girls having fun. Hey...'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!' she sang. we need Karaoke..."

"I know would be so much fun..." Zi chuckled. "But I am tired...I need to sleep." Abby put her fingers to her lips.

"SSSHHHHH!" she whispered very loudly. "Don't tell Tony I been …..." She hiccupped and nearly fell off the chair. "Don't tell Tony..."

"Don't tell Tony what?" Ziva could hardly keep a straight face.

"Um... I don remember...but don't tell him..."

"Ok." Ziva kissed both her friends."Are you sure that you two are going to be ok?"

"We're FINE!" Kim mumbled as she swayed precariously on the edge of her seat. She whispered in Ziva's ear. "I'll looksh after her ….shwees hadded a little...tooooo much..."

"I can see." Ziva said and then when Kim wasn't looking, she bent down and picked up her friend's bag without her even noticing and took out her car keys. At least they can't attempt to drive home she thought.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tim put Ethan back in the crib in their bedroom and smiled. The crib choice was so Abby. It was like a sort of hammock arrangement that hung from the ceiling. It was meant to mirror the wombs gentle action. There was even a musical toy that instead of playing music thumped out soothing womb sounds that sounded like a heart beating. He shook his head at the ingenuity of it as the baby soothed himself off to sleep in a few seconds. Abby was a perfect mother. So patient and gentle. He looked at his watch and frowned. She was a little later than he expected. He hoped she was ok.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Amber turned her key in the door and tiptoed inside and into the living room. She smiled at the sight of her Jimmy fast asleep with her little man asleep in the crook of his arm. They must have gone to sleep in front of the TV. The Wiggles danced on noisily in the background by themselves. She turned off the television and took off Jimmy's glasses off and placed them gently on the coffee table before settling at the other end of the sofa and pulling a comforter over all of them. Before she knew it she was sound asleep...her routine had been totally smashed and she didn't give a damn. She was happy.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ziva crept upstairs and into the nursery where Tony was giving the girls another feed. She almost cackled out loud at her brilliant husband. He had laid a pillow on his tummy and had each of the girls facing him while he bottle fed them both at the same time.

"You are clever my love. How did you come up with this idea?" she asked.

"Needs must Ziva. My little helpers have conked out for the evening."

"Ahhh." Ziva placed a gentle kiss on her husbands lips.

"Um...have you been bowling or to a bar?" he asked.

"Hmm. We started to bowl but then went to the bar."

"Ok..." he said with a chuckle. "You have fun?"

"Yes I did." Ziva decided. "I had a lot of fun. I got a taxi and dropped Amber off on the way."

"Abby and Kim?"

"Still having fun."

"Uh oh."

"I took Kim's keys." Ziva said. "She said she wasn't going to drive but I thought I better be sure. I didn't like leaving them there but I need sleep."

"They'll be ok. You go to bed. I'll join you after I put the girls down again."

"Thank you." Ziva said before going to prepare for bed.

Normally Tony would have thought to phone Tim and Gibbs and tell them where their wives were but he'd had a hell of an evening and he was beat. He just didn't think.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Gibbs rang Kim's cell phone for the fifth time. It rang out again. He shook his head. She better have a really good reason for not answering her cell... it was past midnight. Where the hell was she. The bowling alley would be closed by now. He would have gone and looked for her if Maddie hadn't been asleep upstairs.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Abby narrowed her eyes and focused on the clock behind the bar.

"No no no!" Abby yelled.

"What what what?" Kim asked.

"The formula... It'sh after midnight."

"Oh...oh...ok. Come on...wees better go find shome."

They got up and staggered out of the bar and onto the street. Kim looked at her car. Hmmm. How much had she had to drink? She hunted around in her bag for her keys.

"You ccan'tsh drive." Abby said.

"I knows...my keysh is misshing...come on."

"Whersh we goin?"

"Drugsh shtore..."

"Yeshh...why?"

"Formula of courssh" Abby started to cry. "Whatsh wrong baby...don't cry..."

"I'sh a bad Mommy."

"Nooooo noooo we'll get it."

"What?"

"The foooorrrrmula."

"Yessh." Abby said stomping off as fast and as straight as she could go down the street with Kim hot on her heels.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tim opened Sarah's door. "Sar?" he whispered. Sarah squinted her eyes at the clock next to her bed.

"Tim?"

"Sar...Abby hasn't come home yet I'm gonna go look for her can you manage?"

"Yeah. When did Ethan eat last?"

"An hour and a half. He shouldn't wake up."

"Ok. I might just go and lay in your room just in case."  
>"Thanks Sar."<p>

"No problem."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gibbs was getting really worried now. He was just about to call someone when Tim called him.

"Ah Boss..."

"No she's not home... Abby?"

"No...Boss I'm worried."

"Yeah I am too."

"I've left the kids with Sarah...I'm going looking."

"Thanks." Gibbs said with relief. "If you need me call."

"I will."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tim drove towards the bowling alley keeping his eyes open for Kim's car as he went. Nothing until he reached the bowling alley and then there was Kim's car parked in front. The bowling Centre was closed. Tim ran his hand through his hair. Where the hell could they be. He thought about phoning Gibbs but he didn't really have anything to tell him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kim and Abby had managed to find a 24 hour drug store and they walked in arm in arm. It was a stance that had helped to keep them both upright while they made their way down the long street.

They hobbled along the isles inadvertently knocking things off shelves as they went. When they reached the formula isle the gathered up several cans that had newborn on the label in large letters.

"Which one?"

"Dunno." Kim said.

"Thish one." Abby garbled. "It'sh a gold cannn. Gold ish alwaysh the besht." Kim frowned but she couldn't really dispute her friends logic. Gold medalsh...gold winning …...prizes. Gold wash besht.

They tottered to the front of the store with their prize in hand and prepared to pay the bored checkout girl for their purchase. Not so easy. Abby dug deep in her purse for her wallet but she couldn't find it. She ended up emptying the whole thing onto the counter. Unfortunately for Abby...while she hunted for money... the checkout girl grabbed at a pair of sunglasses... in the middle of all the other stuff...that still had the tag attached. She held them up and banged on the bell loudly. Both Abby and Kim covered their ears.

A security guard came from nowhere and Abby smiled at him sweetly.

"Gonna need you ladies to come with me."

"I needsh to go home..." Abby said. Kim nodded although she was starting to worry that they might be in some kind of trouble.

"Should have thought about that honey before you stole the sunglasses." Abby looked at the man confused and then to the glasses in the checkout girl's hand.

"You think I shtole thoshe?"

"I know you did." the girl said. "They fell right out of your purse." Abby stood up to her full height.

"I am NOT a THIEFTH! I am a MOMMY and a SCHIENTISHTEST!" Kim stood by dumbfounded not really having a clue what to do. The security guard took Abby by the arm.

"Let my friend gooooo!" Kim yelled loudly whacking at the guard with her purse.

He rolled his eyes. He hated this time of the night. The place was always full of drunks and crazies and judging by the get up on the tall one..sometimes a bit of both.

"Now knock it off..."he said sternly. Abby started to cry...loudly.

"I would NEVER wear glasshesh that ugsly!" she wailed.

The man hauled Abby to his office with Kim following... still hitting him with her purse and yelling. Luckily for him she was so drunk that she wasn't making contact very often. He sat back and tapped the desk with his pen while the smaller one comforted her distraught friend. He wasn't sure how to handle this, he really did think the glasses may have been a mistake but he couldn't just let them go in a state like this. He picked up the phone. The cops could give them a bed for the night. They wouldn't be his problem anymore then.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tim's phone rang and he picked it up quickly hoping it was Abby.

"Tim McGee."

"Tim?" Sarah said into the phone nervously.

"Yeah Sar...the kids ok?"

"Yeah...but there's a couple of other problems..."

"Oh no. What now?"

"Firstly...the police called." she whispered into the handset.

"What the?" Tim said NOT in a whisper. Sarah continued to whisper..

"She and Kim have been arrested for being drunk and disorderly."

"SHIT! Wait...why are you whispering?"

"Mom and Dad have arrived. Their plane got in early and they couldn't wait."

"Oh Holy F..." Apparently Tim had forgotten all about his no swearing rule as he picked up the phone to call Gibbs.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts. I know I always say it but I really do appreciate you taking the time to review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It does contain spanking so if that bothers you I suggest you find something more your taste. Plenty on this site to choose from. Don't try and change me many have tried and failed. The exercise would be futile. For everyone else enjoy :)

Thankyou as always to the Maudlin Muse :)

Chapter 5

"Gibbs." The worried man in question barked into the phone.

"Little bit of not so good news boss." Gibbs heart pounded hard in his chest.

"They ok? Did ya find them?"

"They're fine...well they're fine but a little under the weather and...

"For God sake McGee!"

"They've been arrested." Tim said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"They've WHAT?"

"They've been arrested for being drunk and disorderly." Gibbs didn't say a thing for a couple of moments but Tim almost ducked to avoid the steam coming from his boss's ears that he could sense even from a distance. Finally Gibbs spoke.

"I have Maddie. Are you able to go bail them out?"

"Yeah...I'm on my way."

"Thanks Tim."

"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"At least they're safe."

"You think?" Tim smiled wryly and hung up. Before he drove off he rang Sarah back. He had no idea what to tell his parents but he'd have to tell them something... it wasn't in his nature to lie.

"Hi Sar?" He whispered like his Mom and Dad could hear him.

"Hi..." she said.

"They're in the room aren't they?"

"Uhhuh. Mom is feeding Ethan, Dad is upstairs. He didn't think it was decent to stay down here while Mom was feeding the baby with Abby's breast milk."

"It's not in her breasts!" Tim spluttered. Oh crap this was gonna be a long few days.

"Yeah Mom says she can't wait to see you either. She wants to talk to you."

"Shit." Tim said. He was gonna kill Abby.

"Tim? Hi honey! The baby is just beautiful!" his Mom said sweetly.

"Hi Mom."

"Where are you and Abby Tim?"

"Abby went out tonight Mom with her friends. She needed a break."  
>"Until nearly two in the morning?"<p>

"The car got stuck in front of the bowling alley and I went to fetch them."

"Oh?"

"Yes Mom...listen is Sarah's room ok? She's gonna bunk in with Jess for a few days."

"Just fine Timmy. After I put the baby to sleep I'll come back down and wait for you. I can't wait to see the children. I bet they've grown."

"Yeah they have. But Mom it's late. Why don't you and Dad turn in. We can catch up in the morning."

"Whatever you think dear." Hmm there was to this story than meets the eye, she thought. She hoped they weren't having money problems...they didn't even have a proper crib. They had to have Ethan hanging in some home made contraption from the ceiling...may as well be sleeping in a dresser drawer.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After posting bail and signing the necessary papers Tim was lead through to the cells. He didn't really need to be directed to Abby...he could hear her as soon as the heavy door was opened for him. She was singing VERY loudly with another person with an even more gravel voice. Elvis would have been proud...not. Abby and her new friend were belting out one of Elvis jail songs...very badly while Kim banged her shoes on the bars.

An older female police officer that was sat guarding them nearly cried with relief when Tim passed her the release papers.

"Oh thank God. You don't wanna take Bertha too do you?" she askd with a straight face. If Tim's sense of humour hadn't left him he would have laughed but at the moment he was a long way off seeing the funny side.

The woman moved her cigarette to the side of her mouth and shuffled over and unlocked the cell.

"It's been nice ladies." she said sarcastically. Kim and Abby switched from the look on Tim's face and then back to each other.

"Uh oh." they both said.

"Doesn't even begin to cover it." Tim said as he took each of their arms and marched them out of the building and towards the car.

"Timmy I cansh exchplain." Abby babbled.

"Hmmm."

"But we wash getting fomula... cosh I hadded jusht a couple of little drinksh."

"Where is it?" Tim asked sternly. Abby looked at Kim and she shrugged. They must have lost it.

"Dunno...but it wash the beshed one Timmy it wash gold and everone knowsh gold is the beshed."

Tim's head was hurting but he drove towards the drug store. The formula was a good idea at least for a couple of the feeds tomorrow. How in the hell he was gonna explain all this he had no idea. He felt like putting Abby over his knee and spanking her right then and there but there wasn't much point... it made more sense to wait until she could feel it. Tim was just about to pull onto the freeway when Kim unclicked her seat belt and leaned forward.

"Kim!"Tim yelled pulling over a little. "Put that back on!"

"I has to tellsh you something."

"What?" Tim's patience were wearing extremely thin.

"I lookeded after her." She whispered dramatically. Tim looked at his bedraggled wife next to him with her make up all smudged, her bloodshot eyes and her hair all over the place and he smiled. She was still cute. In big trouble but cute.

"I can see that Kim. Now put your belt on before I ring the Boss."

"Yes Shir!" Kim said with a salute.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A while later with the formula safely stashed in the back and the two girls snoring loudly...one beside him and one behind like surround sound, Tim pulled into the driveway of the Gibbs' well lit house. The front door flung open and Gibbs appeared immediately at Tim's window.

"Thanks Tim." he said as he opened Kim's door.

"Can you manage her?"

"Yeah." Gibbs said. He flung her over his shoulder and marched into the house.

Instead of driving off though, Tim got out and retrieved some baby wipes from the back seat and then opened Abby's door. He did his best to clean up her make up and make her look a little less...well...a little less like she was drunk and had been singing and dancing in jail with a large prostitute called Bertha. He sprayed her with a light deodorant all over and then straightened her clothes. The end result wasn't great but it was better...God he hoped his Mom and Dad were asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tim pulled into the garage and tried to wake Abby.

"Abby...you need to wake up." Nothing. Tim shook his head. A light flicked on in the kitchen and he dropped his head onto the steering wheel. Damn. He should have known she wouldn't go to bed. Not much he could do. He got out and opened up Abby's door and like Gibbs had he manoeuvred her out and picked her up. He tried to put her over his shoulder but it wouldn't work... she was passed out and a dead weight and far too long to deal with easily while she was in this state. He had to settle for carrying her in his arms. Even that proved difficult as her head lolled back precariously.

Just as he had just about got her through the doorway his Mom pounced.

"Tim...what in the world is wrong with Abby?" Tim couldn't do it anymore he was dead tired and he couldn't come up with an excuse.

"She's a little under the weather Mom." he said.

"Oh dear...is it the baby blues?

No more like the in law blues he was thinking but didn't say. "No...she's just..."

"Yes Son?" As she came closer she realised that Abby wasn't just asleep. "She's drunk."

"Yes Mom she's drunk."

"Oh dear..."

"Mom...I need to put her to bed and then I'll come back down and talk to you."

"Ok. Will she be alright?"

"She'll be fine. She just needs to sleep it off."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gibbs stripped off Kim's clothes and popped one of his T-shirt's over her head and bundled her into bed. He couldn't resist popping her bare bottom once...hard. When she woke in the morning the slight sting of the pink handprint would be a reminder of the trouble she was in.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tim stripped off Abby's bowling clothes and considered leaving her naked, That's how she preferred to sleep but with his parents there...he pulled some pyjamas out of the drawer of the dresser and dressed her before tucking her under the covers.

Tim looked down the stairs half hoping that his Mom had given up and gone to bed. Nope. Kitchen light was still on.

"Hot chocolate Tim?" she asked as walked in. He smiled before enveloping her in a warm hug. She could be a little overwhelming but she was his Mom and he loved her.

"Thanks." he said taking the steaming cup.

"What's all this about?"

"All what?"

"Tim..." Tim shook his head.  
>"Mom...I don't want you to judge Abby on this. She messed up but she's a good mom and wife and it'll be settled between us." Tim's Mom looked shocked.<p>

"Why would I judge?...Son I love Abby."

"She doesn't think that Mom." he ventured. She didn't understand.

"I think you better tell me what she does think." Tim shook his head.

"It's late Mom." Tim tried to change the subject but his Mom was having none of it.

"Did Abby going out and getting drunk have anything to do with our visit?" Tim was cornered but he didn't have to answer with words... the answer was written all over his face. "Oh Tim."

"I'm sorry Mom. She thinks you don't think she's good enough for me."

"Where would she get a fool idea like that?'

"I dunno. She says you look at her funny."  
>"I don't...well I don't mean to...well I admire her Tim. She's such a free spirit. The tattoo's and the... the...well just the way she is. Everyone loves her."<p>

"Oh Mom. I wish you'd tell her that."

"I will Tim tomorrow. I thought tomorrow that your Dad and I might take the older kids all out with Sarah and this Zac. Time we met him and I want to spoil my grandchildren a little. Buy them a few things." Tim rolled his eyes.

"Just a few things Mom."

"Of course Tim." she said with a smile.

"How's Dad?"

"He's fine. Can't wait to see the kids. He thinks that Ethan is very handsome...and very much like a blonde version of his Mommy."

"Ok I don't know about you but I need to go to bed."

"Ok Sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning." She noticed the formula. "Are you going to give Ethan this for his next feed?"

"Yeah. Probably for a couple."

"Well why don't I get a couple of bottles ready then and I can take care of Ethan so you can both get some rest."

"Thanks Mom."

"He's asleep next to Sarah in the stroller. I'll put him in our room. You'll be doing me a favour by sharing him." she said with a grin. Tim gave his Mom a hug and then took himself off to bed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Abby opened her eyes and squinted. The room was unnaturally light her head was thumping...a beat that was only superseded by the thumping in her breasts.

"How you feeling?" Tim asked from the bathroom doorway.

"Not so hot." Abby's voice croaked from under a pillow.  
>"Not surprised."<p>

"You're mad."

"Not so much mad as...yeah actually I'm mad. Luckily for you though you were too drunk to get spanked last night when I was really mad." Abby started to roll her eyes but it hurt so she squeezed them shut instead.

"I was just letting off a little steam Timmy. Is Ethan asleep?"

"Yeah he's in the hallway in the stroller."

"Huh?"

"He slept in Sarah's room with Mom." Abby sat bolt upright her thumping head suddenly on the back burner.

"They're here?"

"Yeah well not technically here now. They've taken all the older kids out shopping."

"Oh no." Abby flopped back down and covered her head again with the pillow. "Do they know about last night?"

"Mom knows you were drunk. But not about you being arrested."

"I wasn't..." Images started to flash vividly through Abby's mind along with a soundtrack of a very loud fake tanned woman singing with her. "Fuck."

"For once Abby you're close to describing the mess you and Kim were in last night."

"Would it help if I said I was sorry Timmy...and have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Nope and I love you too and you're still getting spanked. So up and in the shower. There's Advil and club soda on the vanity. And the pump...I don't know how long they'll be so if you don't want to risk them hearing you squeal you better move." Abby bounded out of bed and gave Tim a wide birth as he stood in front of the dresser looking for clothes. It wasn't like she was new to being spanked but it had been a long time and she was feeling jittery and nervous.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kim opened her eyes with the same result as Abby with her tummy churning instead of the sore breasts. She flung back the covers and made a mad dash to the bathroom. When she finally emerged Gibbs was standing there with a glass of Alka-Seltzer. Kim shook her head.

"Drink it." Jethro said.

"I can't...I feel sick." Jethro poked the glass closer.

"Uhhuh."

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Uhhuh."

"I was just looking after Abby."

"Seriously? Between you you got drunk, made a mess in the drug store, stole sunglasses, tried to beat up security and finally got arrested!...How is that looking after either of you?"

"I didn't drive." Kim said cutely. Jethro always had a way of making things sound so much worse.

"No...which brings us back to the fact that the two of you were roaming around the city in the middle of the night...alone...and drunk."

"You WANTED me to drive?" Gibbs turned her to the side and smacked her bottom several times hard...blotting out the pale pink handprint from the night before.

"Does that answer your question?" Kim rubbed the sting out a little and nodded. Perhaps now was not the time to be a smart ass.

"Where's Maddie?"

"Dance class. I dropped her off and Tim's parents are gonna bring her back after."

"Uh oh. Tim's parents are here already?"

"Yep. And they're takin the kids shopping, so Abby has Tim all to herself for a few hours at least."

"Poor Abby."

"Poor Abby made her own bed, as did you."

"Yeah well speaking of that I might just go lie in mine for a bit longer." Jethro narrowed his eyes and chuckled...not the funny kind of chuckle...the kind that most would read as having gone that step too far. Those that weren't very foggy and hungover.

Kim felt her hand captured in Jethro's larger one...she tugged but to no avail and she soon found herself examining the bedroom carpet. The fingers of her right hand grabbed desperately for the edge of the T-shirt to cover her bottom but it was too late, it was well out of her each.

She yelped as her husbands woodworking roughened hand made sharp contact with her still stinging backside. "Ouch! Ow...I'm sorry...Ow."

It didn't take long for the fire to build and she found it hard to lay still. She rested her open mouth on her husbands leg...did she dare? "Knock it off." Jethro barked. He slapped each thigh in silent warning and she decided that biting him may not be too bright.

"It hurts!"

"It's meant to!" Jethro stepped up the spanking. Ignoring her squeals and protests, he brought his hand down hard and fast, handprint after handprint joined together to turn her whole bottom and the top of her thighs a uniform bright red. Finally Kim's quiet sobs got to him and he stopped. He rubbed her back gently while she calmed herself and then passed her a tissue before helping her stand. She fell into his arms and sobbed.

"I'm...so...so...rr..y."  
>"I know you are...do you know how worried I was?"<p>

"I do now." she said with a hitched breath.

"I thought you'd had an accident or...I dunno...anything could have happened. You're a free agent...but leave your damn phone on and if your plans change...call me."

"Ok."

"Now maybe you should get back in that bed and sleep off your hangover."

"Uhhuh. But Maddie'll be home soon."

"We'll be ok. We're makin doll furniture."

"Ok then." Kim said with a faint giggle. She climbed back into bed on her tummy and covered up her head with a pillow. Despite her throbbing backside she was asleep within minutes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You could shower with me..." Abby called out hopefully from the bathroom. She had sat and expressed some milk to take the edge off. She REALLY needed to feed Ethan. Her breasts had been painfully swollen. Another reminder of how irresponsible she'd been... especially after she'd had to discard it.

"Nice try Abs...no deal."

"Come onnn Tim...couldn't we just wait til they've gone home?"

"Five minutes then I'm coming to get you." Abby sighed. Oh well she may as well relax. She liked getting spanked didn't she? Of course she liked it better with a nice slow warm up and …...

"Two minutes!" Abby quickly rinsed off the crème rinse and stepped out of the shower making sure she dried her bottom first. It may have been a while but nobody forgot a wet bottomed spanking. Especially from a pissed off husband that's had to bail you out of jail. Not that that had ever happened before... well not the wet bottom spanking...but the bailing out of jail thing. That was a first...That's where her thoughts ended as Timmy came through the door and threw he over his shoulder and marched into the bedroom.

Tim sat on the edge of the bed and tipped her over his knee in one foul swoop.

"Anything to say for your self?"

"Um...um...I'm sorry I got drunk when your folks were here?" Tim whacked each cheek hard. "Wrong answer. Try again."

"Ow Tim...um...um...sorry I um...sorry I got drunk..."

TWO hard whacks to each cheek. "Try again."

"That's not fair!" Tim shook his head before sharply smacking each cheek four times.

"I can do this all day."

"No Tim...they'll come back...they'll hear."

"Try again then.

"Um...I'm sorry that I um...stayed out so late without calling." One spank to each cheek.

"Getting warmer..."

"Very funny McGee!" Tim shook his head and slapped Abby's bottom hard several more times on each cheek.

"Ow, ow,ow, McGee! I'm thinking...um...I'm sorry that I drunk so much that I didn't remember where I was or what I was doing...wait I'm not finished...I'm sorry that my cell phone was off and that I didn't call you and tell you that I was staying later and arrange for you to pick me up."

"Thank you. Now for your spanking."

"You already did sp..."

"That wasn't a spanking. That was an incentive to remember what you did wrong." Abby narrowed her eyes...stuff was on the tip of her tongue but her ass was already stinging and it was about to get worse..." She didn't get to finish as Tim started to spank her in earnest.

"Noooo. It hurts!" she squealed. She rocked her body from side to side in an effort to avoid the stinging spanks. Tim ignored all of Abby's efforts to get away, her yelling and even the pulling of his leg hairs but when she started to cry pitifully he stopped spanking and laid back on the bed and pulled her with him into his arms.

"I'm...so...rry." She sobbed silently into his chest while he hugged her and whispered how much he loved her into her still damp hair. "That hurt McGee...a lot."

"I know."

"You should say your sorry too."

"I'm sorry that I had to spank you but I'm not sorry that I did. You worried me Abby and you disrupted the whole family. Even Ethan. You were wrong and I want you to remember what happens...it may have been a while but nothing's changed." Abby listened and nodded slightly. She'd messed up...she had to admit that. "You wanna take a nap?"

"Yeah." Abby crawled into bed and let Timmy tuck her in. When he'd left the room she sighed and rubbed some of the sting out of her sore bottom, or tried to anyway. Geez...she'd forgot how hard Timmy spanked when he was angry. Lucky he hadn't spanked her last night...or was it...if he'd spanked her last night he'd probably spanked even harder...but then she wouldn't have felt it. She would have felt it this morning but it would have faded...much of a muchness really...with her thoughts all spinning as usual she drifted into a deep if somewhat uncomfortable sleep.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AS always I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts and for all the support I've received this week in private messages. I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you do let me know :)

Thank you to The Maudlin Muse. She had a big input into this story line and I'm always grateful for her help :)

Chapter 6

George McGee scratched his head as the walked into the specialist bedding store with kids. They were due to meet Sarah and Zac for lunch soon but Martha had insisted on coming in here first. She had some idea of getting the kids new beds.

"Little Ethan needs a new crib. We can't have our grandson hanging from the ceiling like a sack of laundry. You know the kids wouldn't ask for help even if they needed it. It'll be a surprise." she had explained.

"I'm not sure that's the reason.I think it's made that way on purpose."

"No well it'll be a nice surprise anyway won't it?"

"I suppose... but the other kids have perfectly nice well made beds as far as I can see."

"I have two words for you George. Sibling rivalry. And it would be worse because they're adopted. We can't have Dyl and Jess thinking we're going to treat Ethan better than them can we?"

"No we can't." So it was agreed and they headed off to the furniture store first thing after they dropped Maddie home from dance class.

"Do we have to look at beds?" Dyl asked as he tried to keep the bored expression off his face. He had been hoping for the toy store.

"Have to keep the women folk happy son." George said. "But I tell you what. You be good and smile for your Grandma and I'll buy you whatever you want in the toy store after lunch."

"Really? Thanks Grandpa." They followed behind the women folk...Jess skipped along holding her Grandma's hand.

"How come we have to buy new beds Grandma?" she asked happily.

"We don't HAVE to buy new beds...but these are not ordinary beds...wait until you see." When they reached the section that Martha was looking for no more words were necessary. Jess's mouth dropped open and she spun around when Dyl yelled

"WOW!" Each child ran from bed to bed amazed. Jess had a lovely brass bed with princess furnishings and fluffy pillows but these were...they were like nothing either child had ever seen before.

"Holy hell Martha..." George said. "These are not just beds!"

"I know! Aren't they wonderful?"

"Um...I dunno how Tim and Abby are gonna feel about all this. They're kind of big and showy and it might be a little much." Martha knew how to get around her husband.

"Sweetie it might seem that way but really...after all Tim and Abby have done for our Sarah...and these are our grandchildren. We hardly see them. Nobody could deny me a a gift for my three grandchildren could they?"

"Well no...oh of course not." He smiled and kissed the top of her head affectionately. With the decision made he got into the choices as enthusiastically as his wife.

After much deliberation, Jess decided on a huge castle bed with stairs up one side and a slide down the other with the actual bed inside the castle underneath. There were other accessories like a small Cinderella coach that was actually a chest of drawers and a blue rug that looked like sparkling water to surround the castle like a moat. Jess could hardly keep still she was so excited.

"When will it come Grandma?" she asked as she bounced up and down.

"I'll talk to the man honey...after Dyl chooses his and we choose one for little Ethan."

"Ok." Jess said as she ran up the stairs of her new bed.

Dyl was worried that some of the beds might look a bit babyish although he would have secretly loved any of them...but finally he decided on the tree house bed. It was just like an inside tree house. It had a large wooden tree frame with the house built around it. It even had realistic looking leaves that hung from it's branches. Instead of stairs like Jess' bed, his had a ladder to reach the top where a soft mattress nestled inside the house itself. Instead of a slide, it had a pole to slide down on the other side. A surf board stood in the corner which concealed a chest of drawers discretely behind it. Beneath the tree was a rug of fake grass that gave the whole thing a look of being outside in the yard.

Dyl was still laying on his bed imagining it actually being in his room while the others all went to choose a bed for Ethan. It had to be something that would do for a baby and a toddler so they had to choose well.

"A pirate bed!" Jess squealed. "My Mommy loves those pictures!" she said looking at the skull and cross bone flag that was flying on the smaller bed. The bed had crib sides and could be taken off as Ethan grew older and a separate small slide that could be attached once the protective sides were no longer needed. The crib itself was the shape of a wooden ship that any miniature pirate would be proud to sleep in. Several billowing white wooden sails permanently fluttered above the bed on makeshift flag poles. Martha chose a rug the same as Jess' but of a more bluey green colour that would match the sea. And a pirates chest that would be his drawers.

"When can these all be delivered and installed?" Martha asked. The salesman smiled widely with a mouth full of whitened teeth. He hardly EVER sold any of these beds. To sell three in one morning was a miracle and he would do anything to appease such a customer.

"When would you like them to be installed?"

"This afternoon please." she said with a smile. Her grandchildren both looked on hopefully. Her husband prayed the the answer was the right one. His wife was a lovely and kind woman but when she wanted something... she wanted it and she expected to get it. The man's smile stayed there but lost some of it's sparkle.

"Oh...it's just that it's Saturday." he faltered.

"I know that honey. It's a Saturday that I am about to spent a great deal of money on three of your SPECIAL beds." Her look told him that they both knew that the beds were a hard sell and his sparkly smile now held a hint of admiration. Check mate.

"And I'd like them set up the same as they are here with all the accessories and wall coverings..."

"They'll be done this afternoon. If you just give me the address..." Martha rattled off the address and past the salesman her credit card.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Pleased to meet you Zac." George said with an outstretched hand. Zac shook the offered hand and then nodded to Martha.

"Pleased to meet you Mr and Mrs McGee."

"I'm pleased to meet you too Zac." Martha said with a smile. "At last."

"Grandma and Grandpa brought us all new beds." Jess said excitedly. "Mine is a real castle with a moat and a slippery slide and stairs.

"And mine is a tree house that has a ladder and a pole to slide down." Dyl said "And Ethan's is a pirate ship with sails and a flag and everything!"

Zac's eyes widened in surprise. What kind of a bed needed stairs to get onto it? Or a pole to get out of it. Sarah frowned at her Mom.

"Did you talk to Abby and Tim about that Mom?" She didn't bother to ask her Dad...she knew whose idea that would have been.

"No...I thought it would be a lovely surprise." Not sure about the lovely...but it was definitely gonna be a surprise and a very generous one Zac thought to himself.

"Uhhuh." Sarah said with a grin. "What do I get?" Zac's head swung round.

"Sarah!" he said with shock.

"Oh it's alright Zac, we don't mind spoiling our little girl a little while we're here... Seeing as how she won't come home to us now we're back home."

"Mom I've explained. My friends are here and my school and I'm settled."

"Mmmhmm." Martha said knowingly, but she suspected the young man in front of her with stunned expression was mostly the reason.

"Oh well I guess young people have to do what makes them happy."

"Yes I do. Now what would really make me happy is a new IPAD."

"Yes well I guess you'd need that for school and all." her Dad said as he patted her hand. It was as good as a yes and Sarah knew it.

"Thanks Daddy." she said sweetly. Zac was speechless.

"Now what are we all eating?" Martha said as she perused the menu of the nice restaurant they had chosen.

The waiter took all their orders and they chatted amiably while they waited. Dyl slurped his second glass of coke and Jess slurped up the last few dregs of her Shirley Temple.

"Can I have another one?" she asked sweetly.

"Mom that's a lot of sugar and red colouring and caffeine in the coke. I think Tim and Abby would make them have water or juice."

"Nahhh." Jess protested with a pout that would make Maddie proud.

"You're no fun Sarah!" Dyl said. He'd been enjoying this grandparent experience and now Sarah was gonna ruin it.

"Oh a little sugar never hurt a child and I'm sure all that hogwash about the colourings and such making kids hyper is a myth." She smiled indulgently at the little ones while she signalled for the drinks waiter. Sarah shrugged. She'd tried. Zac sat back sipping his drink and wondering just how bad this was gonna get.

The meals were served and Dyl looked dismally at the food on his plate. He ate a little of the chicken and some of the potato but he really didn't like the sauce. Neither did Jess. She poked hers with her fork and tasted a little of the chicken but then spat it out.

"You don't like it?" Martha asked.

"It tastes funny." Jess said. She didn't want to get into trouble or hurt her Grandma's feelings but she didn't like the food at all.

"You don't like it either?" George asked Dyl.

"Not really." Dyl said quietly.

"It's probably a little different than they're used to." Sarah said.

George signalled the waiter.

"I'm sorry but the children don't really like the food."

"I'm sorry Sir." The waiter said with a plastic smile. "Can I get them something else?"

"What would you like kids?" They both grinned.

"Could I have some fries?" Jess asked.

"Me too." Dyl said. George and Martha looked at the waiter expectantly.

"I am sorry.." The waiter said. "We don't serve fries."

"Hmmmm. Why is that?" Martha asked.

"They are not on the menu Madame."

"Oh...Do you have potatoes...and oil?"

"Yes Madame but..."

"Then perhaps you could cut some potatoes and fry them in the oil..."

"I am sorry Madame." the waiter said ignoring what may or may not have been sarcasm. "That is not possible."

Martha looked at the two children's dejected faces.

"Then we'll just have the dessert menu please."

"Yay!" Jess said happily. Dyl just beamed silently. He knew there would have been a very different outcome if his parents were there.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Wow!" Zac said when the two were back in his little beat up old car. "Did your folks spoil you that much when you were little?" Sarah giggled.

"They were a little indulgent." she said sheepishly.

"Uhhuh. I just bet they were. No wonder Tim had you on such a short leash when we first met." Sarah poked her tongue out and blushed.

"Well I'm all grown up now."

"Oh are you just Miss 'what would really make me happy is a new IPAD'." Zac mimicked in Sarah's Daddy's girl voice.

"Oh well old habits die hard." she said with a grin. "Besides I do need a new one, there's a later model out now." Zac rolled his eyes.

"Geez. I don't even have the first one yet."he said.

"I bet Mommy and Daddy would buy you one if I asked."

"No thank you. I would rather EARN what I need." he said pointedly.

"Suit yourself." she said as she turned the radio up full blast. Zac shook his head. Poor Tim was gonna be nuts with these brats by the end of the week.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As they pulled into the driveway Martha turned to the kids.

"Remember...it's a secret...I'm gonna try and get Mommy and Daddy out of the house before the men arrive."

"I won't tell Grandma." Jess said.

"Me either." Dyl knew he had more chance of keeping his new bed if it was all installed and not able to be returned.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They carried in a few packages and Tim was just getting ready to leave.

"We have a case. Abby is in the kitchen giving Ethan a bottle." he said as he kissed his Mom on the cheek and hugged his Dad. "I hope you were good for Grandma and Grandpa." he said to the kids.

"They were Tim." she said. You go off to work...your Dad can watch the kids, I thought I'd take Abby for a coffee and have that little talk."

"Thanks Mom." Tim said. "I'd appreciate that."

When Martha walked into the kitchen Abby looked a little like a frightened deer at the prospect of being left alone with her mother in law.

"Hi Martha." she said with a wan smile. She was standing and burping the baby. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable sitting to do that dear?"

"Ah...no it's ok. He likes it when I walk around." Abby said. So do I at the moment, she thought.

"I was thinking... George is going to watch the older kids. I thought you and I might go and have a coffee. We can take Ethan."

"Oh I dunno..."

"I won't take no for an answer Hon." she said patting the younger woman's cheek. You go get ready. I don't mind burping Ethan and changing his diaper."

"Thanks...And thanks again for helping with him last night... I..." For the first time in a long time Abby was lost for words.

"Don't you worry about that now. We'll have our coffee and talk." Abby looked into Martha's eyes for a trace of sarcasm or some kind of malice but she didn't find anything there but warmth.

"Ok." Abby said with a smile. She was confused that's for sure. Confused and more than a little worried about how she was going to conceal the fact that it wasn't exactly comfortable for her to sit. While she prepared herself to go out, she racked her brain for a cafe they could go to that had soft seats.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As they seated themselves at the coffee shop that had big overstuffed couches Abby fussed with Ethan's stroller nervously. Martha decided the best way was to jump right in.

"Abby I had a talk with Tim last night."

"Oh?" Abby's eyes widened. She had no clue what was going to be said next.

"I know you had a few too many drinks."

"Yeah...yeah I..."  
>"I know why Abby. Tim told me that you think I don't think you're good enough for Tim." Abby almost choked on her coffee.<p>

"Um...I..."

"Nothing could be further from the truth." Tears sprang to Abby's eyes. That was the last thing she expected.

"Really?" she said as she puffed out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Really. I love you Abby. You are about the most unique woman I've ever know. You have your own taste and your own flair..." Abby was genuinely touched. It was more than she could have hoped for...

"If I stare at your tattoos Honey...it's because I always wished...anyway I'm too old now."

"Too old for what?"

"A tattoo." Abby smiled widely.

"Who says you're too old! A tattoo is art...you're never too old for art are you?"

"No but I don't think it would be so accepted in my circle of friends."

"Really? Who cares what they think?"

"I do. See that's what I mean. I wish I didn't care...I wish I could just go ahead and do it..."

"You can."

"No Abby. I've missed the boat there I'm afraid." Abby looked at her Mother in law sadly.

"You're disappointed." Abby was shocked.

"No...NO!" She shook her head violently. "Well I am a little but not about that. I wish we'd taken the time to get to know each other better. There's been so many lost years." Martha nodded.

"I know. But one can't live their life on regrets."

"No. You're right." Abby said and then suddenly beamed. "I have the solution!"

"What solution dear?"

"When …..was the last time you showed your friends your butt?" Martha's mouth dropped open and then...she roared laughing. Only Abby would dare to make such a suggestion. A suggestion that she just might take her up on before the week was up.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Back at the house George McGee was in his element helping with the children's rooms. He had hung the pretty feature wall mural of a sky with clouds in Jess' room which would be the backdrop for her new bed and two of the men were assembling her bed. Another man was in Dyl's room hanging his mural of a jungle while George hung Ethan's mural of sky with clouds and waves along the bottom on the other wall where his little pirate bed was going to go. Before long all the men were putting together the boys beds and then George was left to make them up with fresh linens. He was an old hand at that after his time in the navy. You could bounce a quarter off his well made beds.

Jess danced around happily examining her new room. She ran up the stairs and then climbed over the mattress that her Grandpa had put there for Sarah to sleep on and then slid down the slide. She couldn't wait to show Maddie her new bed tomorrow. She was gonna be so happy. Maddie would LOVE it.

Dyl was excited too. He picked up tools and passed them to the men. Pulled the drawers open and shut them carefully while he put away his stuff properly like his Grandpa showed him. This was the coolest bed he'd ever seen let alone owned.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Abby and Martha went to the mall on the way home and picked up a few things. The IPAD for Sarah and some video games and toys for the kids. Abby had tried to scale down Martha's purchases but in the end like Sarah she gave up and enjoyed the shopping trip.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

The case wound up quickly and after typing his report Tim headed home.

He pulled into the driveway behind Abby and his Mom. It made him smile to see the two laughing and talking together as they got Ethan and their purchases out of the car. He frowned a little at all the bags. Especially those from the toy store. Their kids had plenty, and while he didn't object at all to his Mom and Dad getting the kids a present, he was worried that they might go overboard.

Suddenly thee was a beeping of an old car horn and Zac pulled into the driveway as well. The teenagers bounded from the car and raced up to the others. They were over the moon that most of the adults seemed to be just getting home which meant that they hadn't missed the big reveal. They both had their phones at the ready to capture the looks on Abby and Tim's faces. Particularly Tim's.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

AS they got inside the door Martha stopped them. "Now I have a little surprise for you both." she said excitedly.

"Surprise?" Abby said as her own excitement gathered. "What kind of surprise?"

"I hope you're not going to be mad Timmy but I let the children choose a little something for their rooms."

"It isn't an animal is it?" Tim asked.

"No of course not silly." They walked towards Jess' room and knocked on the closed door. The door slowly opened and a little princess opened the door wearing her Disney Princess outfit and a huge smile.

"Welcome to my castle." she said. The adults all walked inside slowly. Martha's face was pure unadulterated pleasure...Abby's look alternated between joy, surprise and hilarity but finally settled on Tim's face to see what it was doing. It was just a big gaping whole of shock. Sarah and Zac clicked away happily capturing the moment on the cameras. This was definitely a Facebook moment.

"Mom!" hTim said. "This is not little..." He picked Jess up who looked like she was going to cry. She'd wanted her Mommy and Daddy to be happy about her new bed. "But it is VERY lovely." he finished. Jess relaxed and gave her Daddy a big hug. When he settle her back on the ground she grabbed his hand and tugged him over to the enormous structure and pointed out all of it's special features.

"Wow." Abby said as she pulled Martha into a hug. "It's a little girl's dream...thank you...But where's George?"

"You're welcome. And, I suspect he's putting the finishing touches on Dyl's room."

"Next..." Martha said and hustled the family towards the next room. Although Tim had expected something special this time, he never in his wildest dreams would have imagined a tree...what looked like a real tree in his son's bedroom. Dyl was at the top in the tree house and yelled "Surprise!"

"Wow!" Abby shook her head in wonder at her sons new room. This was a room that would fit both her boys and it was beautiful. "You kids are so lucky." she said as she climbed up the ladder. Again Zac and Sarah clicked away as Abby slid down the pole. She then ran her fingers all over the little Pirate ship marvelling at the design.

"I love it." she said bending down to show an oblivious Ethan his present.

"Good. I have it on good authority that you like skulls and cross bones." Martha said with a giggle.

"I sure do."

Tim couldn't really object to this extravagant gesture, it was clear from the looks on his parents faces that it was given with love and he was grateful and touched. He just hoped that it stopped here because he'd seen through his difficulties with Sarah how over indulging kids ended up. Not well.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

As always I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts. They mean a lot. I hope you're all still enjoying my family and th i hope you like this chapter.

Thanks as always to the Maudlin Muse :)

Sunday morning Jess was beyond excited at the prospect of showing Maddie her new bed. She knew her friend would be as excited as she was to play like real Disney Princesses in the castle. It was going to be even more exciting to have a friend to play with. Her Mommy loved the slide but she was big and couldn't wear any of her dress ups.

As soon as the family were back from church, Jess ran upstairs to lay out her two best princess dresses. They really needed to have crowns. Maybe she should ask Grandma she thought. Of course Maddie had her pageant crowns but she didn't wanna ask her to bring some cos it would spoil the surprise.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

The door bell finally rang and Jess tore down the stairs and flung it open before anyone else had a chance. "Maddie!" she squealed. "Come see! Come see the bed Grandma and Grandpa boughted me!"  
>"A bed...? Why'd they buy you a new bed?"<p>

"Cos they did. They didn't have a reason."

"Is it a bunk bed?" Maddie had secretly always wanted a bunk bed but her Mommy was frightened she'd fall out.  
>"Better!" Jess giggled as they ran up the stairs they got outside her closed door Jess stopped. "Close your eyes." she said. Maddie rolled her eyes but then did as her friend asked.<br>"It better be good." she said.

"It's better than good." Slowly Jess opened her door and lead her friend inside.  
>"Open." she said as she bounced up and down excitedly. She stood back and watched for Maddie's reaction.<br>"Oh MY GOD!" Maddie said with her mouth agape. "THAT is NOT a BED!"

"It's great isn't it?"  
>"Oh Jess...you are sooo lucky."<p>

"Did I just hear..." Gibbs started from the doorway but found himself distracted. "Holy cow." he said. "I see you have a new bed Jess." he said. Or a new apartment he thought. OH this was going to be a weeks worth of nagging at least.  
>"Daddy...isn't it the most mazing bed you ever sawed?" Maddie squeaked.<br>"It's certainly the biggest bed I've ever seen."  
>"Uhhuh." Maddie said.<p>

"And look..." Jess said running up the stairs.  
>"You can run up here and slide down here."<br>"I can see."  
>"Can I have one?" Maddie asked tugging on her Daddy's shirt. And there it was.. the question that he was going to be hearing over and over in many different variations for a very long time.<p>

Luckily he was saved by Dyl... "Come see mine and Ethan's beds." he said.

He pulled Gibbs out of the room babbling constantly...not that Gibbs took much convincing to escape Maddie's begging. As he stepped into the bedroom he had to smile. Oh these Grandparents were something else. He was starting to feel sorry for his own Dad. He wasn't the only one who was never gonna hear the end of this. His Dad was gonna get an earful as well.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kim hadn't gone up to see what all the fuss was about yet. She was taking the opportunity while she and Abby were alone to have a quick post mortem on the after effects of their Friday night bowling party. The McGee's had gone to pick up dessert after church.

"You ok?" Kim asked. Abby smiled.

"Yeah...fine today...you?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Abby checked first that Tim was still outside. "It was sooo much fun though...when you kept trying to hit that security guard with your purse." Kim giggled.  
>"Not as funny as you and your impromptu karaoke."<p>

"Who was that woman?"  
>"That would be Bertha. She works the night shift I believe." Both girls burst out laughing.<br>"Gibbs pissed?"

"Oh yeah."

"Tim too...but it was sooo worth it."  
>"Uhhuh."<p>

"Nice beds Abs." Gibbs said.  
>"I KNOW! Aren't they?"<br>"Uhhuh. An extravagant gift, that's for sure."  
>"A little...but Martha just wanted them to have something nice to remember them by."<br>"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously. Kim looked totally confused. All this fuss about some new beds...  
>"A jewellery box or a locket is a keepsake... that's almost a room renovation."<br>"Oh well it's done now."  
>"What on earth are you talking about?" Kim asked.<br>"Martha and George got the kids new beds." Kim looked at her husband's disapproving face. There had to be more to this.

"Come have a look..you have to see this." The two ran up the stairs.  
>"Have your answers ready!" Gibbs called after her.<p>

As soon as her Mommy appeared in the doorway Maddie slid down the slide and ran into her arms. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked. Kim was still trying to take it all in.  
>"Wow...yeah Maddie...It is."<br>"Can I have one?" Kim was very aware that Abby's in laws were about to arrive and she didn't want to set Maddie off on a tantrum. She also knew there was no way Jethro was going to agree to a bed like this or anything like it.

"We'll talk about it at home." she said.

"That means no." Maddie grumbled. Jess looked on worriedly. All the fun would be over if Maddie got in trouble. She tugged on her friend's arm to get her up in the castle again.  
>"You should see Dyl and Efan's beds too."she said in an effort to separate Maddie and her Mommy.<p>

Kim gave Abby a knowing look and they escaped into Dyl's room. Maddie allowed herself to be dragged away but she wasn't happy. Not a bit.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Oh Abby. These are magnificent."

"I know...wouldn't you have just loved a bed like this when you were little?"

"I wouldn't have even imagined a bed like these. Like any of them."  
>"Yeah I either."<p>

Next thing Amber was behind them.  
>"What's all this kids?" she asked.<br>"Oh...my...lord!" She walked around Dyl's room with Jack on her hip. "Look Jack..." she said. "Look at the pirate ship..." Jack gurgled happily and did grabby hands to the big boat.  
>"Put him in hon it's fine. It's gonna be a little while til Ethan goes in there."<p>

"Really?" Amber put her son down in the crib and he babbled away to himself while the ladies were talking.  
>"Where'd you get all this?"<br>"Tim's parents bought them as a surprise."

"Wow. Lucky kids. What's Jess' like?"

"Go see. We'll watch Ethan. I don't wanna be in Maddie's line of fire." Kim said with a grimace. "She wants one."  
>"Awww. Poor Maddie. Don't blame her. I want one too." She hurried into the next room to see the girly variety.<br>"Poor Maddie nothing." Gibbs said coming up behind them.  
>"She can't just assume that she can have everything that she doesn't work that way." "Explain that to Maddie." Kim said.<br>"I intend to at the right time."

"Uhhuh." Kim said. "Good luck with that."  
>"My money's on Maddie." Abby said. Gibbs frowned and she ran up the ladder and poked her tongue out.<br>"Nope." he said. And as far as Gibbs was concerned the subject was closed. "Mark my words Abby...this is overindulgent and it won't end well."  
>"Your words are duly noted." Abby said saluting from her safe house.<br>"Oh you'll keep. ...I was a marine Abs do you think I can't get up a tree house ladder?" Abby's eyes widened and then she held up a white pillow in surrender. She really didn't feel up to a round with Gibbs... even in fun.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Amber walked into Jess room and looked suitably amazed.  
>"Well... you are one very lucky little girl." Amber said. Maddie folded her arms and scrunched her face into her trademark pout.<br>"I'm not lucky." she said grumpily. Amber felt terrible that she'd made the little girl feel bad.  
>"Oh Mads, I'm sure these gifts were because Jess' grandparents have been away and they've missed a lot of the kids birthdays and Christmases."<br>"Don't matter..."  
>"Yes it does. This is like all those presents rolled into one." Maddie unfolded her arms to make her point.<br>"My gramma gaved me pyjamas for my birfday. Ugly ones."  
>"Well that was one year and it's not the present...it's the thought that counts." Amber wished she'd got up the tree house and stayed there.<br>"She thoughted it was a good idea to give me ugly pyjamas...lots of times. For a hundred years!" Amber was going to point out that not only was that a lot of pyjamas it was impossible... but she knew it wouldn't help her argument. Maddie slid down the slide in disgust.  
>"I don wanna play no more." Jess looked at her friend sadly. She had no idea what to say to comfort her. "You get EVERYTHING Jess McGee...a baby and now castle bed and I don't get nuffin!" Jess burst into tears.<p>

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The adults in Dyl's room all looked at each other. "And the green eyed monster has landed." Gibbs said as he went to have a talk with his daughter.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gibbs scooped Maddie up as she was storming out of Jess' room. "Hey!" he said. "What's all the noise in here?"  
>"Don wanna play no more."<br>"Why?"

"Cos Jess gotted a cool new bed and a baby brother and I didn't got nuffin."  
>"What makes you think you get to get everything Jess gets?"<br>"Cos it's not fair." Gibbs carried her away from Jess room to somewhere quiet so that what he was about to say wouldn't be overheard.

"Jess' Grandparents bought the beds...Jess had no say in it. No point bein mad at her. It was too big a gift but that's not our business. I can't control this house but I can control ours. You're not getting one of those beds and that is the end of it. You're gonna go apologise to Jess and you're going to behave or else." Maddie's eyes filled with tears.

"But I want one."  
>"And I want lots of things I can't have...so does Mommy and so does everyone."<br>"No fair."  
>"I tell you what won't be fair in a minute...your bottom when I smack it." Maddie opened her mouth to say something but then decided to save herself the trouble...it always ended the same way. She got a spanking and then had to do as she was told anyway.<br>"Ok then. If you're going to be good you can go and apologise to Jess and then play princesses." "Ok."

"But Mads?...No kissing any frogs until your sixteen."

"Awww Daddy." Maddie ran off to make friends again with Jess.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

By the time the Dinozzo family arrived the fuss had died down and the girls were playing happily again.

Kyle and Mike were amazed when they got to Dyl's room.  
>"What the...?" Kyle said.<br>"Wow!" Mike said.  
>"This is so cool." Both boys had several turns of climbing up the ladder and sliding down the pole, before settling on the mattress to talk. None of them even thought of turning on the television or starting a video game.<p>

"You know Dyl, this bed is real private. You could keep all your 'private' things up here under your

mattress and no one would find them."  
>"Don't really have any private things."<p>

"You could get some." Mike watched and listened with interest.  
>"What kind of private things...?"<br>"Dunno...like magazines and stuff."

"What kind of magazines?"  
>"You know..." Kyle said quietly. "Ones with girls in their underwear."<br>"Oh common Kyle!" Mike said. "You don't have any magazines like that."  
>"That's because I don't have anywhere to hide them doofis." Dyl looked aghast.<br>"Where would I get those anyway?" he asked shyly.  
>"Junk mail." Kyle said smiling. "Haven't you ever looked inside the junk mail. There are pictures right in there..."<br>"I just usually look at the toys and stuff."  
>"So does he." Mike said. "You are so full of it Kyle." Kyle grinned widely.<p>

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So..." Ziva said when the girls were back downstairs. "How are you getting along with Tim's Mother?" Abby beamed.

"I was sooo wrong about that." she said. "She likes me...she actually said she loves me."

"That is so great." Kim said.

"So how'd that conversation all come about?" Amber asked.

"Tim went and told her what I thought.." she said with wide eyes.

"Oh...that could have gone badly." Ziva said.

"Uhhuh. But thankfully it didn't." She sighed. "So we had coffee and now we're getting along just fine...she even said she wished she had a tattoo." Kim giggled.

"Really?"she said.

"Yep...so that is gonna be my gift to her. I'm gonna take her for her first ever tattoo."

Tim came into the kitchen at that moment to get something.

"I hope you're talking about after she's eighteen Abs." he said having gotten the wrong end of the stick. Abby shot a look to her friends.

"Oh Timmy, she'll definitely be over eighteen." Satisfied that Abby had agreed so quickly without an argument Tim went back outside with the other guys. The girls all giggled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Everyone was outside with the babies in the sunshine, except for the little girls who were playing in the castle and three young boys with a sudden interest in the recycling bin.

When they'd found what they were looking for they darted up the stairs and into the treehouse to examine their treasure before stashing it under the mattress like a bunch of puppies with a bone. Dyl was a little confused about what he was supposed to feel about pictures of women in bras but he knew he couldn't wait to check out the catalogues when the boys had gone home...there was a bunch of new X Box games that he wanted to put on his Christmas list.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Martha...George." Abby said getting up to hug them both. "You know everyone..."

"Yes of course we do." Martha said and they greeted everyone warmly. "Dessert is in the kitchen Abby."

"Oh good thanks. Whatcha get?"

"Just some cakes and ice cream." Martha took baby Ethan from Abby and rocked him gently while she chatted amiably with the others. Abby and Ziva went to set out the salads and rolls.

"Food's almost ready." Gibbs called. "Someone wanna get the kids?"

"I'll get them." George said.

The adults were all seated and waiting for George and the kids to come down. Kim stood to go and see where they'd gone, when they appeared. All eating a cupcake.

"Dad!" Tim said with exasperation. "We're about to eat."

"Tim...it's just one small cupcake each." he said a little guiltily. The kids had all bombarded him when they'd seen the array of cakes and he didn't have the heart to say no.

The boys weren't keen on this exchange and shoved their cakes right into their mouths whole before anyone could tell them not to.

"You kids know better." Tim said addressing his own two kids. The boys were all too busy trying not to choke to say much but Jess spoke up...

"Grandpa said we could have it." she whined.

"Well that is true." George said. "It's not such a big deal."

"Dad...the kids all know that it's the real food first and then dessert."

"I know son...it's only this once." Jess put her cake behind her back to keep it safe while Maddie ignored the argument and ate as much frosting off her cake as she could. Those greedy boys already ate theirs...she wasn't giving hers up.

"Maddie...that's your dessert then..." Gibbs said.

"But...gramma bought ICE CREAM..." she said. She knew that this lady wasn't really her gramma but she wished she was...

"You didn't let me finish...if you don't eat your lunch." Gibbs said.

"Same goes for you Jess and Dyl..."Abby said.

"And you boys too." Ziva said to be fair. There was not a lot of chance that the boys would not eat.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The kids did eat their lunch but decided to wait for a little while for their ice cream. They all went upstairs to play. Sarah sat next to Abby.

"I'm going out after dinner tonight... Sarah said. "There's a party..."

"School night Sar." Abby said. "You'll be home by ten?"

"Yes well...that's the thing."

"Uhhuh." Abby said. "Where's Zac? He going?"

"No he'll still be working. But the party won't get going til ten."

"Not on a school night Sarah." Tim said. Sarah went for the easiest person to get around at the table.

"Mommm...tell him...it's not fair..." she whined. Tim frowned. Sarah knew better than to ask to go to a party on a school night.

"Tim..." Martha said. "It's obviously a one off. The girl is seventeen. It won't hurt to let her go." She smiled and nodded at her daughter. Abby's mouth dropped open and she looked from Tim to Martha and back to Tim again. It wasn't like it was even a stand off. The woman had no malice in her face at all...but Tim wasn't happy, a fact his Mom didn't miss. When Sarah ran off triumphantly Martha smiled at Tim.

"I am her mother Timmy and I'm not here often."

"Mom..." Tim started to say what he really thought but he stopped. "Never mind." He would never embarrass his Mom like that in front of their friends. Abby got up and took his hand.

"Give me a hand with the coffee Tim?" He gratefully followed behind her. Gibbs shook his head as Tim and Abby went inside. She chatted away happily, as far as she was concerned she had explained.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Once inside Abby gave Tim a big hug.

"Your Momma getting to ya huh?" Tim rested his chin on Abby's head.

"Arrrrgh...a little." he said.

"She doesn't mean anything you know...she just wants..."

"To have everyone love her...I know."

"Sarah's come a long way Tim. She isn't the same as she used to be."

"I don't wanna go backwards...the beds the desserts, all the little things... "

"I know Timmy but it is only a week. I think the kids are just testing you know? Seeing what they can get away with."

"Yeah I know."

"Have faith. They're all good kids really."

"Yeah I know they are."

"And they have two exceptional parents to pick up the pieces." Tim chuckled.

"That they do."

Tim was about to go back outside when he noticed the array of cakes and candies that his parents had bought.

"Oh geez." he said as he opened up the freezer. "Would you look at the amount of ice cream they've bought?"

"Oooooh rocky road...oh and hot fudge sauce."

"Abby you're as bad as the kids." Abby grinned and popped a handful of M&M's into her mouth.

"You know there'll be after effects."

"Probably."

"I'll make you a deal..."

"Hmmmm?"

"I'll fix them if they get sick but you have to take care of tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Monday...Sister Mary Clarence."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all as always for your reviews and alerts. I really appreciate that you have stuck with me. This chapter i a little shorter but I hope to update very soon. I hope you like it :)

Thankyou to the Maudlin Muse :)

Most of the adults were sitting around the table talking when two little girls skipped out the back door and darted behind the garage. Martha appeared not long after. 

"Dessert anyone?" she called. "The kids already have theirs." Abby looked at Tim and he frowned. He hated to upset his Mom. She did mean well. Was a little sugar... or a lot... the end of the world?

Abby winced when she saw all the bowls of colourful candy laid out for a make your own sundae arrangement. Judging by the spilled candy and sprinkles and the drips of hot fudge sauce the kids had already served themselves. No wonder the girls had run behind the garage, she thought.

The boys had chosen to eat their candy separately and make ice cream sundaes out of their ice cream. With no adults objecting they took them all upstairs.

"Your Grandma is the coolest." Mike said as he slurped his frothy drink. Kyle had already finished his and was scoffing his candy. Dyl was munching on his candy and was drinking his drink slowly. When they'd finished the last of the drinks, the boys all flopped on their backs to stretch out their tummies. But they didn't rest for long before the sugar rush set in.

"Let's play truth or dare." Kyle said with a grin. He already had the best dare in his head. He couldn't wait to try it out on his first victim. The others sat up.

"Who goes first?" Dyl asked.

"You can." Kyle said. "You care?" he asked Mike.

"Nah...go ahead." he said

"Ok." Dyl said. "Kyle...have you ever kissed a girl?" Kyle tried to keep his face cool. Fact was he hadn't but there was no way he wanted to answer that. A kid had to keep his reputation in tact.

"Dare." he said. Dyl giggled.

"Um...you have to go into the girls room and steal the clothes off their dolls."

"Um...why?" Kyle asked.

"Cos it's like Russian roulette. The girls were downstairs before... but you don't know how long for." Kyle still didn't see the point. "You have to hide them somewhere in the room so they can't find out it was us. Don't you get it? Maddie'll scream blue murder...and her Dad will come up to see why..."

"Unless you're scared of Gibbs." Mike said.

"I'm not scared of nuffin." Kyle said as he stood up to prove it. He was about to slide down the pole when he decided to really make his point. He grabbed hold of the pole and then leapt to the floor.

"Holy shit Kyle...you ok?" Dyl yelped.

"I'm fine." Kyle said making sure that he didn't limp as he left the room. He did stop to give his leg a shake once out of sight though.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I don't feel so good." Jess said as she stirred the last of the ice cream in her bowl. What had started as a pretty and colourful concoction was now looking more like melted pile of grey trodden on snow. It wasn't just the colour turning her tummy. She'd never been allowed to have four scoops before.

"My tummy hurts too." Maddie whined. "We can't tell though, otherwise they won't let us have more candy when we feel better."

"I know...lets go lay down in the castle." Maddie nodded. The two little girls headed for the bedroom without so much spring in their step this time.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kyle crept into Jess's room and climbed up the steps to the top bed. Just as he thought, the two baby dolls were tucked inside the bed. He whipped them out and quickly divested them of their clothes and then slid down the slide and darted out just as he heard the girls voices on the stairs.

He held the clothes up with a wince.

"Are you crazy?" Dyl asked. "You were supposed to hide them."

"There was a problem...I heard them coming. Didn't have time to hide them."

"Wait for it then..." They didn't have to wait long for the blood curdling scream.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Downstairs Gibbs sipped his coffee and shook his head at the array of desserts. He was about to have a word to Tim when there was a loud scream from upstairs. His coffee was put on the counter before he took off up the stairs two at a time expecting to see one of the little girls lying on the floor below that ridiculous bed.

The others weren't far behind him all except Ducky who went to get his bag.

He burst into the room to find JESS not Maddie screaming her lungs out with a naked doll in her hand. Maddie was holding her ears.

"Somebody taked my baby's clothes!" she screamed. Gibbs completely forgot his audience as he climbed just enough steps to pluck the screaming child from her perch and land a couple smack to her wiggling bottom.

"Jess!" He was as rattled as the kids had ever made him. "I thought you'd really hurt yourself...I was worried." He didn't even see it coming as Martha came up behind him and hit him with a pillow.

Martha was about to step forward and intervene but Tim stopped her.

"But he hit your child." she said. She looked into Tim's face and saw no anger, she really didn't understand.

"He gave her a well deserved smack Mom. That's all."

"She was upset Tim."

"She was throwing a tantrum. Ever heard the story of the boy that cried wolf? If she carried on like that all the time then we wouldn't really know when she was in danger would we?"

"No but..." She looked up to see Jess now in Gibbs arms as she rested her head on his looked anything but traumatised. 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tony took himself into the room next door where he had a feeling the trouble may have started.

"So boys...someone got anything they wanna tell me?"

"It wasn't me."

"I didn't do it"

"It was him." were the three replies he got all at once. Kyle glared at his brother and Tony held his hand out.

"He was gonna find out Kyle."

"Now Kyle." he said shaking his hand. Kyle tossed down all of the baby's attire.

"It was just a joke...Dumb girls overreact to everything."

"Look...think yourself lucky you're not in more trouble. The only reason I'm not tanning your backside is cos McGee's Mom nearly fainted when Gibbs smacked Jess once. But I'm warning you...knock it off. Leave the girls alone."

"We will Dad I promise." he said with a smile.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Don't ask." Tony said as he slipped the dolls clothes to Tim. "They promised they'd leave them alone. Sorry about that."

"S'ok." Tim said.

"Jess...here's your clothes."

"They're not my clothes they're my babies."

"My mistake. Now don't you scream like that again unless you're hurt. You here?"

"Yes Daddy." she said sweetly.

When the last adult had left and the babies modesty was once again in tact the girls sath down to rock them and soothe them from their ordeal.

"Those dumb boys." Jess said.

"Yeah. We should take somefing of theirs." Maddie said. Jess grinned.

"Yes we should." she said. 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Back in Dyl's room the boys continued their time it was Kyle's turn, and after his near miss with trouble his target of course was Dyl.

"Dyl...what is your greatest fear?" Dyl frowned. There was no way he was going to tell Kyle that, he wasn't crazy. He sighed.

"I'll take the dare." Dyl said. Inside Kyle was cheering.

"Ok...see that ceiling fan. You have to turn it on low and then put on a bike helmet and put your head in the fan."

"Come on Kyle." Mike said. "That's dangerous."

"No it ain't." he said. "I just wanna see how strong the helmet is. If you can fall on your head on the pavement and it saves you, then a little whack with a ceiling fan blade shouldn't hurt your head at all." Dyl didn't look convinced.

"I can't reach it anyway."

"Yeah you can. Just stand up on there...unless you're chicken."

"I'm not." Dyl fibbed. He slid down the pole and got his helmet out of his closet and strapped it climbing up the ladder and then onto the fake window ledge in the tree house. He stepped back down again. I forgot to turn on the fan." he said.

"I'll do it." Kyle said. He slid down the pole and turned the fan on at the switch. "Now." he said. Dyl climbed up onto the fake ledge again and pointed his head towards the fan. He started to giggle nervously as each time he went to put his head into the line of fire it involuntarily ducked back out.

"Come on Dyl...you're not chicken are ya?" Dyl forced his lips into a concentrated line and made his neck keep still as he poked his head under the fan. Mike closed his eyes at the first clink of the fan blade hitting the helmet.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt at all!" Dyl said poking his head up again and again. "Make it go faster."

"Ok, but then I wanna have a turn." Kyle said.

"Me too." Mike said. The truth or dare game was long forgotten but then the door creaked open a crack and two little girls bent on revenge poked their heads in. The boys were having such fun that they didn't even notice. Maddie quietly shut the door.

The girls looked at each other and smiled before nearly knocking each other over to get down the stairs and tattle. Those boys would be sorry they messed with their babies.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jess yelled as she ran in the room with Maddie behind her.

"Uncle Tony! Uncle Tony! Maddie yelled at the same time.

"Wait til you see what those boys are doin!" Maddie said.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. You know I appreciate you all very much and your comments make it much easier to write, so thank you again. I hope you enjoy this update :)

Thank you as always to the Maudlin Muse :) 

Chapter 9 

Tony stood immediately. He should have known from that crazy ass look in Kyle's eyes that he wasn't done yet.

"What they do to you honey?" he said to Maddie who looked like she might spontaneously combust if she didn't get it out. Maddie paused for dramatic effect before standing on a chair to make herself taller so they'd grasp the gravity of the situation.

"Dyl was standin way WAY up high on the ledge of the tree house!" she said while making gestures with her hands. Jess wanted to get her bit in too, but there were no chairs left to stand on. They were all occupied by the stunned looking adults who all felt like they'd been dropped into the circus. To make her point Jess had to make do with putting a bowl on her head to demonstrate the bike helmet. She missed the fact that were the dregs of someones sundae still inside.

"And he's wearing a bike helmet and stickin his head in the fan!" she managed to get out before Maddie. Tim and Tony took off upstairs after the boys with Jess in hot pursuit. Maddie wasn't far behind. Gibbs grabbed hold of Maddie and she squirmed desperately to get free. Abby grabbed Jess's dress effectively pinning her to the spot.

"It's not fair!" Maddie wailed. "We wanna watch!"

"Let me go!" Jess squealed.

"Don't talk to me like that Miss." Abby said. She was taken aback by the tone that she hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Then lemme go!" Jess said slapping at Abby hand. Abby pulled Jess towards her and landed a sharp smack to her bottom.

"Stop!" she said sternly. "You do NOT smack Mommy." With that she marched her to the corner. "Stay there Jess until I tell you to come out." Jess stuck her bottom lip out sadly. Now she was gonna miss seein the boys get spanked. The fact that she was skating really close to witnessing her own spanking didn't seem to occur to her.

"Abby dear...you don't think that was a little harsh?" Martha whispered. Abby's eyes widened. She'd forgotten that the in laws were sitting right there.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

When they got to Dyl's room they could hear the tell tale clink of the blade hitting the helmet. Tim opened the door and immediately turned off the fan.

"What are you clowns doin?" Tony yelled. The boys all looked down guiltily. It was in fact Kyle now that was under the helmet and on top of the ledge.

"Lettin the fan hit the helmet..." Kyle said with a grin. He hoped that his Dad would see the funny side.

"Get down here genius." his Dad said. Not so much of a sense of humour today, Kyle thought as he slowly climbed down.

"You as well." Tim said. Dyl was red faced as he slid down the pole.

"We were just playin." he said. Tim rolled his eyes.

"You too Mike." Tony said.

"What on earth were you boys thinking?" Tim asked. They looked at each other and then shrugged.

"Dunno." Kyle said. "We just wanted to see if it hurt...it didn't by the way."

"And if it had?"

"Dunno. Guess we would've stopped." Dyl said.

"And if you'd fallen?" Tim asked.

"It was just a dare!" Tim turned Dyl to the side and smacked his bottom.

"Don't raise your voice to me." he said. "It was a silly silly thing to do."

"Not to mention that you don't treat people's good stuff like that." Tony added.

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm."Tim said, he didn't sound too sorry.

"You know what?" Tony said. "I think it's time we took our part of the act home."

"But we're sorry!" Kyle begged.

"You will be." Tony said. "I gave you a chance and you still couldn't behave."

"But I will this time."

"Too late...Did you do it too?" he asked Mike.

"It wasn't my idea." he answered.

"But did you have a turn?"

"Uhhuh."

"Ok then that makes it easy then. You're both getting spanked. Get your gear."

"On ya Kyle." Mike said. "Ya got us all in trouble again."

"I didn't make you do it."

"No you didn't." Tony said. "While your ideas are dangerous and lets face it just plain annoying, they're just ideas. Mike could of said no. You're not responsible for other people and what they do."

"Thanks."

"But you could sit on your ideas and think for a while before you share. Now get your stuff together while I go and help your Mom with the girls." Tony said. "Then come downstairs and thank the McGee's for all the nice desserts."

"Did I detect a hint of sarcasm there Tony?" Tim asked when the boys were out of sight. Tony grinned.

"It's over their heads." 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dyl followed the boys down the stairs and into the living room where they'd left their stuff.

"Sorry you're gonna get in trouble." he said. Both heads popped up.

"You're gonna get it too." Kyle said. "Your Dad was pissed." Mike nodded.

"Yeah." he said.

"Nope. My grandparents are here. No one gets in trouble when they're around."

"Sure." Mike said.

"I'll prove it. Just watch." he said. They all went out the back door where Ziva and Tony were packing up the little twin's things.

"I am disappointed that you boys did not behave today." their Mom said.

"Sorry Mom." Kyle said.

"Yeah sorry Mom." Mike said.

"What about you Dyl?" Abby asked.

"Um yeah. I guess I'm sorry too." he said with a sly grin at the twins. Abby looked at him incredulously. She bent down and whispered in his ear.

"You better loose that smug look." she said. Aware that his captive audience was waiting for their proof, Dyl stepped up his show...although he may have overshot just a little.

"Geez Mom...say it don't spray it." he said, loud enough for the twins to hear...unfortunately everyone else heard as well. Abby should have reacted but to say she was stunned would have been an understatement. She could not believe that her sweet boy had spoken to her that way.

Tim crossed the yard in a nanosecond And lifted Dyl off the ground and threw him over his shoulder and stalked into the house and up the stairs.

"Oh dear." Ducky said.

Gibbs said nothing but the look he gave Abby quite blatantly said 'I told you so'.

The twins looked at each other with wide eyes as their friend's hollers could be heard travelling up the stairs.

"Dyl's getting spanked." Maddie giggled into her hand.

Jess stood very quietly in her corner, not game to push now that the rules seemed to have come back.

Abby looked like she was about to burst into tears. She was sure that all the headway she'd made with her Mother in-law had been ruined.

Tony was stuffing bottles and diapers into a bag as he tried not to laugh. This was like the old days...the McBrats were back.

Ziva gave Tony a push to make him hurry. It was time they were out of there. Jimmy and Amber were almost ready to go, it was obvious that the party was now over.

Tim's Dad looked at the ground, obviously wishing he was anywhere but there but the most stunning reaction came from Tim's Mom...

"That's so not like him Abby...I don't know what could have gotten into him." she said as she put her arm around her daughter in law.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. They mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Thank you to the Maudlin Muse as always :)

Chapter 10

"Ow...ow...ow.." Dyl yelped as Tim's hand cracked off his bottom intermittently as he carried his charge up to his room. His own room. Well his and Abby's. Not much point taking him to the fun park that was now HIS bedroom.

"Hush, before I really give you something to cry about." Tim barked.

"You're gonna do that anyway!" Dyl squealed as an extra hard swat exploded across his already stinging bottom.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he yelled. Tim rolled his eyes. He just bet he was sorry now.

You gambled big this time Dyl and you just lost, he thought. In Dyl's panicked state he made a fatal error...in a last ditch effort to save his butt...literally, he upped the stakes.

"You're gonna be in so much trouble with Grandma." he said.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So this is a little... awkward." Abby said with a nervous giggle.

"That would be an understatement." Tony said under his breath.

"Is Tim..." she stopped to listen to Dyl's unmistakable yelps. "Is he..."

"Well deserved Martha." Gibbs cut in.

"I'm sure you think so..."

"I do." Gibbs said without taking his eyes from hers. She reluctantly looked away first.

"So do I." Abby said. " Martha...Tim is your son...you love him."

"Of course I do.."

"Do you really think he'd spank Dyl or any of the kids unless he thought it was necessary?"

"No he wouldn't." George said. Martha said nothing but she did look a little guilty.

"This may be partly my fault." she said. Gibbs almost laughed out loud. How did such a clueless woman give birth to such a bright son?

"It's more than partly your fault Martha." George said surprising everyone...his wife most especially. She was obviously shocked and hurt by his apparent disloyalty. "But the rest of the blame lies with me."

"I don't..." Martha started but George held his hand up to stop her.

"In our haste to be the best Grandparents in the world...we managed to step over the line."

"Now Dyl's in trouble cos of us..." she said."I'm sorry Abby." she said."There won't be any more craziness."

"Can I come out of the corner now?" Jess asked.

"Oh Jess... Yes you can." Abby said. "But no more hitting Mommy."

"Sorry Mommy." Jess said. "I won't."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tim stood Dyl in front of him. "What has got into you?"

"Dunno." Dyl said not looking up from the floor. His hands reached back to rub the sting out of his bottom.

"Not good enough Dyl." Tim said. "I know Grandma and Grandpa have bought you some nice things...but that doesn't mean they're in charge here. And it doesn't mean the rules don't count." Dyl didn't seem to react, except for a slight shuffle of his feet. "You've been so naughty today, but what you just said to your Mom...was rude and hurtful."

"It was a joke."

"It wasn't funny. You embarrassed your Mom in front of her friends. Has she ever done that to you?"

"No." Dyl said. He brushed away a stray tear. He'd never hurt his Mom on purpose, he was just trying show the twins...he'd shown them alright. They were probably still laughing.

"I want you to listen to me. Don't you EVER speak to your Mom that way again." Dyl tipped Dyl over his knee and smacked him hard over and over.

"Stop!...Please Dad!" Dyl howled. Tim kept spanking until he'd covered every inch of the jean clad bottom several times over. When Dyl burst into tears Tim stopped and rubbed his back gently until he calmed.

Dyl got up with Tim's help and then threw himself into the arms that were open wide and waiting to comfort him.

"I'm sorry." he sniffed into his Dad's shirt.

"I know." Tim said as he brushed Dyl's hair from his eyes.

Now he had to worry about facing his parents and their disapproval.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tim was pleasantly surprised when he reemerged. Instead of being outraged and yelling at him for over reacting, both she and his Dad apologised.

"I'm sorry Tim." Martha said. "I guess I just got a little carried away."

"Uhhuh." he chuckled. "Could be..." He was sooo relieved that this wasn't going to end up in some sort of family fight.

"Is Dyl ok?" she asked.

"Mom..." Tim said incredulously. "Apart from being embarrassed and feeling a little sorry for himself cos his bottom hurts...he's fine. I spanked him but he'll live and he'll think twice before he disrespects Abby like that again."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

While Tim was talking to his Mom, his Dad had made his way upstairs to Sarah's room where the teen was getting ready.

"Hi Daddy." she said brightly as she dragged the hair straightener through her hair.

"Hi Baby." he said. "Sarah we need to talk."

"Oh?" she said. "About?"

"Honey...your Mom made a mistake. She shouldn't have said you can go tonight."  
>"NO! No...she didn't." Sarah said in a panic. "She said I could go."<p>

"Well she shouldn't have. Sarah...I love you honey and I'll always be your Daddy...and your Mom will always be your Mom...but you live here with Tim and Abby and you live by their rules. It isn't right for your Mom and me to take over and tell you that the rules in this house don't count. It's a bad example to the younger kids and it's disrespectful to Tim and Abby. They deserve better."

"But Daddy...please...I already told them I was coming."

"Sorry honey, you're gonna have to un tell them." Sarah started to cry.

"It's only one time...just one time.."

"If I wasn't here would you ask?"

"That's not the point!"

"Yes it is..." He kissed her head and walked out feeling like the biggest heel that ever walked.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Maddie and Jess were back in the castle. All the adults were so busy that they'd been able to bring a stash with them. They each had a bowl of mixed up candies and hot fudge. Well what used to be hot now it was just cold and stodgy fudge. It didn't taste so good without the ice cream but that would have been too hard to get out of the freezer without anyone seein.

"Kinda shticksh to your mouf." Jess said as she tried to crunch up the mess in her mouth.

"I kn...ow" Maddie said between bites. "That'sh …. why...we brou...ght thish." She held up the bottle of pink soda that they'd also pilfered from the fridge. It was only half full but they'd have to manage. Maddie unscrewed it and took a big swig from the bottle before passing it to Jess who followed suit by washing some of the stuck candy and chocolate away from the roof of her mouth.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarah took off her bangles and threw them on her dresser and then kicked off her shoes before plopping down on the bed. One night just one night. She couldn't believe that Tim had managed to brainwash their parents. Maybe she could talk to her Mom again. Nah. She'd probably have gone all Stepford wife by now too.

After going over and over it in her mind she got up and slipped the bangles back on again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Maddie suddenly sat bolt upright on the bed. "Jess?" she said in wafer thin voice.

"Yeah?" Jess said in a kind of breathless tone. She wasn't feeling too good.

"I'm gonna...b...omit!" Too late...Jess screwed up her face at the pungent disgusting mess before sliding down the slide and running for help.

"Aunt Kim, Aunt Kim, Aunt Kim..." she yelled all the way down the stairs...Maddie beed sick in my bed!"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Thankyou every one for your reviews and alerts I really appreciate you taking the time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Thank you as always to Maudlin Muse :)

Chapter 11

"Well there's a surprise." Gibbs said. Although it was a bit of a delayed reaction. Kim got up and ran inside with Abby behind her. Ducky brought up the rear.

Tim had had Ethan suddenly thrust into his arms and when he looked down, Jess was attached to his jeans.

"Daddy... I don't feel so good." she said. At the look of her very white face he passed the baby to Gibbs who shook his head. Another one about to blow. Right on cue Jess started to cry and emptied the contents of her tummy onto Tim's shoes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Upstairs Maddie was howling loudly. The sight of her Mommy made her cry even louder.

"Mommy! I'm all ewwy." she cried. Abby frowned as she collected the bowls with the remains of their disgusting pilfered snack. No wonder she was sick, she thought. Kim picked Maddie up and carried her to the bathroom to get her cleaned up, while Abby stripped the bed.

"Leave it hon." Kim said. "I'll do it after I've fixed up this one."

"Sok." Abby said. "I don't mind...there really isn't a bodily fluid that bothers me...I've seen, touched,smelled and worn it all."

"Yes Abigail." Ducky said. "It doesn't bother me either...I never really understand why people are so sensitive to smells..." he pondered. "I'll help while Maddie has her bath, then I'll take a look at her."

Abby pointed to the bowls she'd stacked.

"We have cause." she said with a wry look.

"Oh dear." Ducky said with a wince. "We have our secondary weapon." he added holding up a soda bottle with a drain of pink soda in the bottom.

"It ain't funny." Maddie whined.

"No it isn't." Kim frowned at her daughter in the adjoining bathroom. "That was very naughty to get more candy and soda without asking...and very greedy."

"But if we askeded you wouldda said no."

"And you wouldn't have been sick." Kim said as she squirted Maddie's hair with warm water.

"It's too hottt!" she wailed. "You're burning my head off."

"It won't be your head burning off in a minute." Gibbs said as he entered the fray.

"Oh Abs...Jess's just been sick all over Tim's shoes." he called to Abby. Abby tossed him a pair of Jess' pyjamas for Maddie.

"They're not pink!" the grumpy and now shivering child complained. Abby rolled her eyes and gathered up the last of the sheets before heading downstairs to her daughter.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tim's Mom had Jess and was on her way up the stairs.

"Tim's in the downstairs shower...Jimmy and Amber said to say goodbye."

"Awww. I didn't even say goodbye."

"They understood...Abby I'm so sorry about all this."

"It's ok." Abby said taking Jess. "We'll clean her up in my bathroom. Maddie's in hers."

"I don't like your bath...it's scary."

"We're not gonna leave you in there and we're not gonna put on the jets, or several bottles of shampoo."

"Ok." Jess said looked confused.

"Long story...there's a reason we spank around here." Abby said. "Jess did you and Maddie get more candy and soda?"

"Uhhuh." she said quietly.

"You know better."

"It was just sittin there."

"You should have asked."

"You wouldda said no."

"Because you'd had enough."

"You cain't never ever have nough candies." Jess screwed her face up as Abby peeled the sticky clothing off her.

"Apparently you can." she said. "Martha would you mind getting some pyjamas out of Jess' room?"

"Of course I wouldn't." she said.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Martha was in Jess room fetching the pyjamas for Jess, when the Gibbs' all came through with Maddie all cleaned up and in blue pyjamas.

"I was just getting these for Jess." she said.

"How come Jess gets the pink ones!" Maddie cried.

"Oh Maddie...I'm sure there's another pink pair...I'll have a l..."

"Don't you dare!" Gibbs said. "The ones she has are fine."

"I like pink!" Maddie said with a stomp of her foot. Martha hurried out with the pyjamas. She found that Gibbs very perturbing. "You're just a not letter!" Maddie squealed. Gibbs turned her and landed a few hard smacks to her rear.

"Ow ow ow!" she burst into tears.

"Now you're wearing pink." he said. He turned to Kim. "Time to go?"

"Yeah... It's been a long day."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarah picked up her purse and went downstairs. Tim had gotten out of the shower and had found some clean sweats in the laundry room.

"Tim, I'm going to Mel's." she said.

"I thought we talked about you sticking to Tim's rules." George said.

"I Ammm Dad!" Sarah said. "It's early."

"Just checking." George said.

"No need to to talk to Dad with that tone Sar." Tim said.

"Well...he's nagging."

"Apologise please." Tim said. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Sarah." His look told her that he meant business.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"That's ok honey." Sarah took in the look on Tim's face. He'd clearly had enough today. The kids had been monsters and if she was going to get out of there at all a change in attitude was needed.

"Tim is it ok if I go to Mel's?" she asked.

"Of course...but it's a school night Sarah."

"I'll remember." she said. She quickly pecked them both on the cheek and darted off.

"Will she come back on time?" George asked.

"She better." I might have to send Zac after her, he thought.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Gibbs' said their good byes and headed off.

"I'm hungry." Maddie whined as the car passed by McDonalds.

"I'll make you some toast when we get home." Kim said.

"Don't want toast... I need a burger...or some nuggets."

"Can it Mads." Gibbs said. "Toast it is...unless you want some soup with your toast.'

"Ewww. I hate soup. It'll make me sicker." Gibbs' patience was slipping away, although not so much that he couldn't see a little humour in the situation.

"Then toast it is and a good night sleep."

"I can't never sleep in that plain old boring bed!" Gibbs looked at Kim.

"And now it begins." he mumbled under his breath.

"Jess'll be haven special and magic dreams about the castle and I'll be dreamin of Cinderella... I'll be Cinderella...in sad blue pyjamas... cos the the princess always gets to wear pink."

"She should write a book." Gibbs grinned. Kim did her best to keep a straight face.

"It ain't funny." Maddie grumbled. "I don't get nuffin never."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Dinner's ready Dyl." Abby said from the doorway. "You can come down now."

"Ok." Dyl said.

Jess sat at the table with some toast in front of her.

"I'm not hungry."

"You feel ok baby?"

"I'm thirsty...can I have a popsicle?"

"No." Abby said. "You've had way too much sugar today already." She passed her a bottle of water.

"I don't wanna eat toast."

"No popsicle." Tim said. "You want to go up to your room?" Jess nodded. "Then you may be excused. I'll come up in a while and tuck you in and read you a story." Jess got up and went to her room.

"She's sick Tim." Martha said disapprovingly. Tim looked pointedly at his Mom.

"She's sick because she had too much junk...she isn't getting any more."

"She's thirsty .."

"She has some water."

"But..."

"Mom...drop it please." Martha opened her mouth but then changed her mind. She nodded.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The car pulled up in their driveway and Gibbs opened Maddie's door.

"Come on Cinders." he teased.

"What about dessert?" Maddie asked sleepily.

"No!" Both Gibbs and Kim said together.

"You've had a week's worth of desserts today already." Gibbs said.

"They don't count... I done throwed them up."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Can you guys go set the table for dinner boys, while I help your Mom with the babies." They'd been home for a while but Tony decided to leave dealing with the boys until it was time for the girls to sleep, so their Mommy could have her dinner in peace.

"Sure." Mike said.

"What are we havin?" Kyle asked.

"We have pasta sauce. I will come and put on pasta soon." Ziva said. "Do you think you boys could make a salad?"

"Maybe he forgot he was pissed..." Kyle said as his parents disappeared up the stairs and down the hallway.

"I didn't forget!" Tony called down from the top of the stairs. Kyle winced.

"Sorry...I thought they were gone."

"I swear they DO have eyes in the back of their heads." Mike said.

Upstairs Tony and Ziva did their best to keep quiet. Tony had switched off their side of the sound so the boys wouldn't hear the babies and give their game away. They'd heard accidently at forst but it might be fun to hear what kids said to each other. They were funny enough when they knew people were listening.

"That was fun today though." Mike said.

"Oh yeah." Kyle said. "Dy's face when he was looking at those women." Mike smiled.

"Dya think he'll get them out and have another look?"

"Are they saying what I think they are saying?" Ziva asked.

"I think so..." Tony said with a proud grin on his face...but at Ziva's look he allowed it to slide off. "Which would be sooo wrong and degrading to women." Ziva scoffed.

"It's a guy thing Zi...it's...well it's normal."

"Not in my home."

"They weren't at your home...they were at McGoo's house. Ooooh. Do you think they got hold of some of McGee's girlie mags...nah...maybe...you think McGee had girlie mags?"

"I do not know but..."

"Shhh." Tony said when the boys conversation struck up again.

"Don not shush me."

"You wanna know where they put them or not?" Ziva thought.

"Yes." she said.

"Probably when he's on his own." Kyle giggled. "Hope he doesn't get caught. He already copped it today."

"Probably got em out from under the mattress already." Mike said. "I know which pictures he's lookin at though."

"Yeah at the giant sets in the centre fold." Kyle set with a big smile which Mike returned. They both noticed they were the only pictures he was interested in.

"Ok...ok...on it." Tony said as he got out his phone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They'd had their light meal and Tim had read to Jess and was now on his way to Dyl's room.

He'd just climbed up the ladder and sat on the edge of the bed when his phone rang. After listening to Tony for a few minutes he thanked him and hung up.

"You have something under your mattress you wanna show me Son?" he asked.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I really do appreciate them all more than ever. you are a lovely bunch of people :)

Thank you as always to Maudlin Muse :)

Chapter 12

Dyl sighed and got the junk mail catalogue out from under his mattress. His eyes didn't meet his Dad's as he placed it on the bed. Tim pursed his lips to keep from smiling. Ahhh the underwear ads, he thought.

"You been looking in these?" He asked carefully. Dyl nodded.

"Yeah..." Tim rolled up the paper and tapped Dyl gently on the head.

"You know what this book is for don't you?" Dyl nodded.

"Sellin people stuff...and so you can see if there's somethin you wanna buy." he said. Tim lifted his chin with his finger.

"Is that what you used it for?" Dyl couldn't put his head down so he shut his eyes. How was he supposed to answer that? He knew why Kyle and Michael looked at and he did too when they showed him but he wasn't sure what was so great about them. So he did the only thing he could. He shrugged.

"Dunno."

"That's not an answer." Tim said. Dyl sighed. He really didn't wanna tell on his friends but they'd obviously told on him. It had been Uncle Tony on the phone telling on him.

"I...Kyl..." Dyl started. His face was bright red and Tim felt bad for him.

"Why don't you show me." Dyl nodded and passed his Dad the catalogue. When Tim opened up to the centrefold he almost burst out laughing.

"Leggo sets." he said with a grin.

"Yeah...I was gonna ask Grandma and Grandpa."

"No!" Tim said sternly, although he was very close to laughing.

"Yeah I had a feeling you'd say that."

"Maybe you could put it on your Christmas list." Dyl smiled.

"Dad can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Dyl flipped the pages .

"You won't yell?"

"Nope." Why would he yell. He had the distinct impression he was about to find out what Kyle and Michael had been up to if he hadn't already guessed. But more than that he'd avoided one of 'those' conversations. Dyl opened the page to the underwear ads. "I see...what did you wanna ask me?" Damn Tim thought. Thought too soon.

"What's so good about ladies boobies?" Tim raised his eyebrows. Oh God...Tim thought.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Okay boys..." Tony said. "It's been a long day so I'm gonna make this quick."

"We were just messin." Kyle whined. "It's not our fault those little baby girls can't take a joke." Michael nudged him. Kyle never saw the signs. He never knew when he should shut up. His Dad just said he was tired and he was gonna make it quick. If they just shut up it'd probably be over in a few minutes.

"Kyle...you better make an effort to understand girls better. You have sisters now and you might want to marry a nice girl one day. Your gonna wanna be nicer to her if you want to have a happy life." Kyle grinned slyly at Mike who rolled his eyes.

"Well I sure as hell ain't gonna marry Jess or MADDIE!" Kyle said while he stuck his fingers in his mouth and made gagging noises.

"Hey!" Tony said. "We're getting way of track here."

"We were talking about bein nice to girls." Mike said helpfully.

"I like some girls." Kyle said.

"Hmmm. That brings me to a story that a little bird told me."

"Birds don't talk Dad." Kyle said.

"I know."

"Well parrots talk."

"If they're taught." Mike said. He could have slapped himself. Now he was doing it.

"And cockatoos I think.."

"Hey!" Tony yelled. "Were you kids looking at pictures of …...girls?" He motioned towards his chest.

"Ummm...well we were looking at a Wallmart catalogue...there probably were girls in there." Kyle said.

"Were you looking at pictures of women wearing underwear?" Tony said. You couldn't skirt around the subject with these kids...you had to be blunt.

"There was pictures of women wearing underwear in there?" Kyle said feigning shock. Mike actually giggled at that.

"You know what, I'm going to keep this simple. What you did wasn't like a ten on a scale of one to ten of being terrible...but it wasn't great. Your Mom would say that you were objectifying women."

"Huh?" Kyle said.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ziva had checked on the girls and they were sound asleep. She had heard the snippet of the conversation as she was walking past and she could not help but listen. Kyle as usual had Tony's mind running in circles but it was so sweet that her husband had taken into account her feelings. She just hoped the boys did not find his magazines.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"But I'm still starvin." Maddie whined. "I bet it's against the law the starve kids."

"Nope." Gibbs said as he picked up the book. "You had a light dinner which is all your supposed to have when you're sick."

"But I didn't even want no yucky toast...not wiffout no jelly on it." Gibbs took a deep breath.

"Hey!" he said. "I can read you a story and you can try to forget about begging for dessert...or I can go back downstairs and you can lie here by yourself and imagine you're getting your own way. Cos that's as close as your gonna get." Gibbs said as he took a sip of his coffee. Maddie folded her arms.

"You's a hard ass." she said. Gibbs spat his coffee all down the front of his shirt.

"WHAT... did... you... say?" he asked between bouts of choking. Maddie eyed her Daddy warily. Ok that might have been just a little too far. As she found herself sailing through the air and then staring at the carpet she KNEW she'd gone way too far.

"OW!" Maddie yelled as her Daddy's hand smacked her butt. "Don't!" Her hand shot back to protect herself but he kept on spanking.

Gibbs had really had enough today. He'd tried to be patient, because he knew that it hadn't been totally Maddie's fault. She had eaten way to much crap and he knew she'd been jealous about the bed... but sayin that to him...he had to nail that on the head. He caught her hand in his and spanked her bottom several more times before lifting her up into his lap. Maddie opened her mouth and wailed loudly.

"You never be that rude and disrespectful again Maddie!" he said. "You hear?"

"I... hear." she said with a sob. "I'm... sorry... Daddy." She buried her face in his shirt and cried.

"I know." he said as he rubbed her head.

"It's just..." she started a fresh bout of crying...

'It's just what?" Gibbs asked gently.

"I wanted a princess beddd!" she cried.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tony's head was thumping...it was different when all this crap was the McBrats' faults. He used to just get to have a giggle at their expense and then leave them to it...now the the crap followed him home.

"Basically that means that the women in the catalogue are there in their underwear because they're SELLING UNDERWEAR. They're not there for people to look at their bodies."

"Oh." Kyle said. "Sooo...what you saying is..." Michael thumped him discretely but Kyle just couldn't stop...it was just too much fun. "So what your saying is... that if we wanna look at girls, we should look in one of those books where they have their clothes off on purpose." Tony narrowed his eyes at his smart ass brat but spoke to Mike.

"Michael? You're grounded for a week for your behaviour at the McGee's." Michael nodded enthusiastically, grateful that he hadn't gotten any of the blame for his brother's runaway mouth. "Now go downstairs with your Mom for a while...Kyle and I need some time to talk."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I know it sounds like a cop out Dyl, but when you're older you'll understand..." Dyl's face had a worried expression that Tim didn't often see on his normally happy little face.

"Dad...they just looked like mothers to me...is that ok?" Tim pulled Dyl out of bed and into his lap.

"Dyl...Kyle and Mike...they're older than you. It's perfectly normal for you to like looking at leggo more than ladies in underwear."

"You sure?"

"Yep. Positive. How you feel about things is how you feel about them and it's perfectly fine." Dyl smile and hugged his Dad tight.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too." Tim said as he cuddled him tight. It made him a little sad that before long, Dyl wouldn't sit in his lap easily. He didn't want his kids to grow older and away.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Right." Tony said as Mike had left the room.

"I was only messing.." Kyle whined.

"There's a really fine line...and you crossed it." He pulled Kyle up and bent him over his knee. "Enough." he said as he gave the upturned bottom a sharp smack.

"Ow!"

"Enough of you teasing the girls..." another sharp smack to match the first.

"It was...ow...a...joke!"

"Enough of making fun of everything." Several more hard smacks in a row.

"Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch!" Kyle started to cry.

"ENOUGH of your disrespect!" he said. Tony landed several spanks to each sit spot before standing the teary eyed young boy up.

"I'm sor...ry Dad."

"Kyle..." Tony said tilting the boys chin so he was looking at him in the eye. "You have to control two things...your talent for ideas and your mouth." Kyle nodded.

"I thought it was funny." he said.

"Uhhuh...being able to make people laugh is a gift, and it can be addictive, I of all people know that. But, knowing when to stop is an even greater gift."

"I am sorry."

"I know you are now...just try and read the signs next ok?" He gave his dad a big hug and then stepped back and grinned.

"Yeah...on the plus side...it's over for me...Mike's still grounded."

"Nah...you're grounded too."

"Man!"

"He didn't get a spanking cos he wasn't being a smart alec."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sarah took the beer that was offered to her. It was 9:30. She could still make it home by 11:00. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite that easy. She used to just push all the disappointed faces away from her and not feel guilty at all. Now they'd sucked the fun right out of being bad. Maybe she should have just stayed home. Problem was, she couldn't really fix this now without getting in trouble. When she'd arrived she'd been offered a beer and she took one cos she was mad...but she'd brought her car, so she either had to drive it home or explain why she didn't drive it. Either way it was a lose lose situation. God...she'd have to worry about what to do later. She took a big sip of the bitter amber coloured beverage with a screwed up face. Why do they drink this stuff anyway? Cos it was there? She chugged the rest of her drink and wound her way to the middle of the floor where her friends were all dancing...

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts. As always I really do appreciate them all.

Thank you of course to Maudlin Muse who supports me in so many ways :)

Chapter 13

As the time on her phone clicked perilously towards her curfew, Sarah had to make a decision about what she was going to do. She wasn't THAT far from home...and she hadn't had THAT many beers. She only sipped at them really. How unlucky could she be to get caught...?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tim and Abby had just settled onto the sofa for a cuddle and a giggle at the days events.

"Leggo...a classic." Abby said. "I'd love to have seen the look on your face."

"Pure relief."

"Uhhuh...aww Timmy I want our kids to be babies forever, I don't want them to ever grow up."

"Me either." Tim said. "But I suspect that's why God gives us teenagers...to lesson the blow a little of having to let go. By the time they're ready for college you both need a break from each other."

"Hmmm. I guess. Speaking of teenagers, it's ten...do you think Sar will come home by eleven?" Tim sighed.

"Not sure...but the folks are here...maybe I'll just let them take this one.." Abby winced.

"Yeah about that...they were exhausted today after all the excitement...they've gone to bed already." Tim shook his head.

"Big surprise..."  
>"Ohh Tim they can't help it...and they were tired."<p>

"I'm sure they were...but they're hiding Abs." Abby snuggled further into Tim's arms and kissed him. "Sar's lucky that she has you."

"Not sure she sees it that way."

"She loves you Tim...and for the most part she's happy and she loves the way things are here. I guess your Mom and Dad being here have just stirred up the past and made her hanker for some freedom."

"Yeah and she might still come back on time."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gibbs walked into the kitchen and poured himself a coffee from the fresh pot that Kim had started for them.

He held a cup up in an unspoken question.

"Please." she answered. Kim watched her husbands face. There was something not quite right. "Penny for them." she said as she stirred cream and sugar into the black brew.

"It's nothing." he said taking a large gulp of his scalding cup.

"She got to you didn't she?" Kim asked with a grin.

"Nope." Gibbs said... "She called me a hard ass." Kim's coffee spluttered out of her mouth in a very unladylike fashion.

"Sorry." she said as she mopped up the damage. "I bet that ended well."

"Hmm...we can't let her be...like that." he said.

"I know."

"And that bed was WAY too much...it was ridiculous."

"Uhhuh."

"She can't just have her own way."

"Nope."

"But?"

"Her feelings are hurt Jethro. She feels left out and not very special. Every child deserves to feel special."

"Hmmm. Point taken...but she's still not getting a monstrosity of a bed."

"Ok."

"I'll pick her up after school tomorrow..." he said with his mind made up. He had just the thing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What you wanna watch?" Tim asked.

"You pick." Abby said snuggling into Tim's chest." She was tired and some quiet time with Timmy's arms around her was all she needed right now. After settling on a show, Tim laid down on the sofa with Abby still in his arms.

"Do you think they'll ever have another baby?" Abby asked.

"Who?" Tim asked sleepily.

"Gibbs and Kim." Tim shrugged.

"Not our business."

"I know...I was just wondering is all."

"Uhhuh."

"You can't help but feel a little sorry for Maddie."  
>"And I repeat...not our business."<p>

"I know...but..."  
>"But nothing Abs. People don't have children as 'pets' for the kids they already they get to decide the ifs and whens."<p>

"They only have one...ow...ok I'll leave it."

"Good."

There was a knock at the front door. "It's just me." Zac said into the window.

"Come in Zac, it's not locked." Tim said.

"Hey Zac." Abby said. "Sarah isn't here."

"Oh?" he said. "I just wanted to say a quick hi on the way home, I feel like I haven't seen her all day."

"Hmmm. She's gone to a party, but she's supposed to be back on time."

"Ok. I'll call her." Zac said with a blush when he realised they'd been laying down. "Um...sorry."

"We were watching television Zac." Abby said with a grin.

"Oh ok."

With a quick wave he was gone. Maybe he could catch up with Sarah at the party.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarah picked up her keys and said good bye to her friends who tried hard to stop her from leaving. They'd missed her, she always seemed to be with Zac, they hardly ever saw her/

"Nah...I have to get home." she said.

"You gonna be ok to drive?" a friend asked.

"Yeah it isn't far." she answered hoping like hell she really was ok, she felt fine.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Zac had tried to ring Sarah but her phone went directly to her messages. After a couple of calls he discovered where the party was at and thought he'd turn up to surprise her.

As he drove up the street to the party house, he saw the lights of Sarah's car as she started it up. Too late... he'd just have to follow her home and see her there.

Sarah blinked her eyes a few times to clear them, her eyes were heavy and tired. She turned the key and stepped on the gas...

Zac's car got closer and his eyes opened wide in shock as Sarah's car instead of pulling out onto the road, lurched backwards and crunched noisily into the car that was parked behind her.

"Shit!" he shouted uncharacteristically to no one as he pulled his own car over.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Abby punched Sarah's number into her phone once more. There was fifteen minutes to Sarah's curfew...a small reminder wouldn't hurt...would it? The fact that she was making the call from backyard didn't mean that she was doing anything wrong. She was checking on the dogs at the same time. They may have needed a drink or something...For all the good it did her or Sarah ….she wasn't answering.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Zac tapped repeatedly on the driver's window. "Sar...? Sar you ok?" he asked. Sarah looked out of the window with bleary eyes.

"Zac?" she asked a little confused at her boyfriend's sudden appearance. He opened the door slowly.

"What happened?"

"I don't know...I...um..." Sarah tried to explain. Zac looked into Sarah's eyes. There was something not right here.

"Did you hit your head?" he asked. Sarah shook her head no.

"Um I...I guess my foot slipped." Zac bent down to help her out of the car and in doing so got a whiff of beer.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked... more shocked than anything. Sarah didn't answer. "Sarah?"

"My foot slipped is all." she said tears now forming thickly on the edge of her lashes. She felt stupid and embarrassed and she didn't like the look of disappointment that Zac was wearing.

Zac said nothing. The truth was that Sarah was wearing the truth all over her face and he didn't know what to say to that really. Now people had come to see what happened.

"Oh wow." The owner of the car said as he came up behind Zac.  
>"I'm sorry man." Zac said. He reached in the car to the glove compartment and grabbed out a pad and pencil and jotted down his, Sarah's and Tim's numbers. Taking back the other guys number.<p>

"Can we sort this out tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, but I have a feeling there's more damage there." the guy said. His car was a truck that was virtually untouched, Sarah's car however was all crushed in at the back...she sat and cried while she tapped out a message.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Abby had given up on reaching Sarah and was about to go inside when her cell phone beeped a message. After a quick read Abby sighed.

"Sarah..." she said as she shook her head. "You are soooo dead. Question is …..at who's hands?"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them all. I hope you like this chapter :)

Thank you as always to the Maudlin Muse :)

Chapter 14

Abby trudged inside and gave Tim a small shake. He'd been dosing on the sofa and was snoring softly.

"Timmy." she whispered. Tim jolted awake and sat bolt upright.

"Sorry...I must have dosed off. I'll feed him." he said with staring half asleep eyes.

"It's not Ethan hon...Sarah needs us."

"What's happened? She ok?"

"Um...she's fine but Tim she messaged me. She's had a slight bump with her car. She backed into the car behind her when she was leaving to come home.

"So she was coming home on time? " Tim asked as he scrambled to fix himself and look for shoes.

"I guess..." Abby knew there had to be more to the story...the text had been badly jumbled, if she didn't have such an eclectic brain she never would have deciphered it herself. She nearly didn't say anything but Tim deserved more. Forewarned was forearmed. "Tim...I think you should read the message she sent me." She passed him her read it seriously. Abby watched as the colour crept up his neck... soon his entire face was blazing.

"She's been drinking." he said simply.

"Maybe..."

"No MAYBE about it Abs...I can't believe she'd be that irresponsible." he stalked up the stairs.

"Where are you going? We have to go."

"You're not going Abs. This isn't your mess...or mine... Dad can come with me."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Sarah...what were you thinking?  
>Zac asked.<p>

"I...I...didn't want to leave my car here. They would have known if I didn't bring my car home." she said.

"Um there gonna know now." he said in a whisper.

"I know... I messaged Abs." Well at least she wasn't trying to get out of it he thought...that was something.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

George got up when he heard the knock on the door. He hoped it wasn't what he was dreading... he knew he'd been a a bit of a coward to go to bed instead of waiting up for Sarah. Truth was this wasn't a normal situation. He couldn't be in charge in Tim's house.

"Problem Son?" he asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact there is. Come on. We have to go get Sarah's car. I'll fill you in on the way." Martha slept on, peacefully unaware of a problem.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sarah's phone rang and she started to cry when she saw the number that came up. She answered.

"I'm …...sorry Tim..." she cried.

"Who's there?" Tim asked.

"Zac'...s... with... me. He turned... up... just as... it... happened." she sobbed.

"Pass him the phone Sarah." Tim said. He had very little sympathy for her tears right now. AS far as he was concerned she could save them, she just might need them later.

"Yeah Tim..."

"Take some photos of the damage and give the guy these details." He read out the insurance details. Do you mind staying with her til we get there?"

"No of course not."

"My Dad and can drive Sarah's car home. Is it drivable?"

"Oh yeah should be."

"Dad Sarah was going to drink and drive." Tim said seriously.

"Are you sure Tim...it doesn't sound like her." Tim shook his head.

"Dad she's a teenager and she's no saint. She's been a million times better but she has drunk before."

"But to drive a car Tim..."

"She backed into another car Dad...the car was turned on and she was behind the wheel."

"Well... I'm just saying maybe we should give her the benefit of the doubt until she has a chance to explain."

"Ok Dad." Tim said with resignation. It was seriously like banging your head against a brick wall.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As they pulled up Tim and George could see Zac talking to the other driver. Sarah was sitting on the hood with smudged eye make up.

Tim immediately went to Sarah. "You ok?" he asked. "You're not hurt or anything?"

"I'm ok." she said her eyes once again filling with tears.

"You are in so much trouble." Tim had to say even if it was stating the obvious.

"Tim I was coming home."

"Have you had a drink tonight?"

"Um...just beer."

"How many?"

"A...few." Tim shook his head. There were no words...he was seriously upset.

George introduced himself to the other driver. He interceded the passing over of the insurance details.

"We don't need to bother with all that." he said with a smile. If Sarah HAD been drinking, he didn't want those kind of questions being asked. It could affect her chances of getting into a good college. George got out his check book and started writing. There was hardly any damage to the man's car and he was sure the amount he'd offered would keep him happy. It had. The now beaming man shook his hand.

"Thanks." he said. "No reason to make a big deal." Zac was dumbfounded. Not that he would have interfered even if words had come to him, but they hadn't.

"All sorted." George said to Tim and Sarah. Sarah threw herself into her Daddy's arms.

"Thank you Daddy." she sobbed into his chest.

"Cleared up how Dad?" Tim asked.

"I paid for the damage...no need to bother with insurance companies and the like. It's only a small bump."

"Dad!" Tim said rather loudly. "This was Sarah's fault. She was drinking. She needs to understand the enormity of what happened...hell... what could have happened."

"Don't say hell Tim, especially in front of your sister." Tim went to storm off but he wasn't going to let this go...it was too important.

"I think we should just take this performance home. We've put on enough of a show tonight." Sarah was stuck to her Dad like glue. With the looks on Tim and Zac's faces she knew where she was most comfortable. Her Dad got into the drivers side and she jumped into the passenger seat.

"I...I'll talk to you tomorrow Zac." she said out the window.

"Yeah ok." he said. "I better go home...Can I talk to Sarah tomorrow?"

"Of course...as long as you're not going to sympathise with her plight."

"Not a chance." Tim smiled. He liked Zac, he had his head screwed on right.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Sarah have you been drinking tonight?" George asked.

"Daddy it's sooo hard when everyone else is. I only had a couple and I sipped them slowly."

"You shouldn't have driven...why didn't you call me?"

"Normally I would have but you were being all mean and you said I had to do things Tim's way." That hit George like a lead balloon. This had been his fault. He'd pushed her so hard that she felt she couldn't turn to him."

"I'm sorry honey. You should have called me. I would have come to get you."

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"I know you are. And I'm sorry that you felt you couldn't come to me."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tim was angry. He was angry at Sarah and he was even angrier at his Dad. He could just imagine the conversation in the car. What was Sarah gonna learn from this. That you could do what ever you wanted and Daddy would bail you out?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Abby winced as the cars pulled up the driveway. Sarah's coughed noisily as it made it's way up the steep drive eventually stopping behind Tim's. Tim slammed his door and stalked inside as George and Sarah followed behind arm in arm.

"Tim..."

"I don't know who's worse. My sister or my father." Tim said with frustration.

"So none of that went well then?"

"Not so you'd notice Abs. My Dad paid off the guy and made everything alright again."

"Oh."

"Look Tim...I thought it was better to pay the guy for my daughters mistake. It was easier that's all." George said. "He shouldn't have been out of pocket for a mistake that wasn't his fault."

"No he shouldn't but is that really what your motive was?"

"I don't know what you mean..."

"Yes you do Dad. You were making it all go away like you always do. You can't just throw your wallet at things and make them ok again."

"It was just a little bump." George said.

"This time Dad...if someone had been hurt...or would you have done then? What size check replaces a persons life?" Sarah burst into tears.

"I wouldn't... have driven... if I didn't... think I …...was ok." she wailed.

"That's the whole point Sar." Tim said. "Once you've HAD the drink your reasoning skills aren't so hot. Hence the reason you backed into another car."

"I said I was sorry!"

"She is sorry Tim."

"Well I guess that's ok then Dad is it? Let's just think ourselves lucky that she's still here to be sorry. What if she'd wrapped HERSELF around a pole?" George was silent. He had no answer for that. Sarah sensed the hesitancy in her Dad and she didn't like it.

"I bet you just wished I did wrap myself around pole Tim don't you...just so you could be right!...AGAIN!"

"Hey! Don't you dare turn this around on Tim." Abby said.

"I wasn't...I'm sorry. Can we all just stop fighting?"

"There's no fighting here. The bottom line is Sarah that you live with Abby and I...if you make a monumental mistake like this one in this house...you get spanked. You knew that. You knew it when you drank and you knew it when you decided to drive.

"But..."

"But nothing. Go wait in the garage..." Sarah took herself off tearfully to the garage which left the other three adults staring at each other.

"So Dad...what's it to be? You wanna be the Dad or the friend?"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts I appreciate them all very much and they really help. I hope you all like the next chapter...I'm sure everyone won't agree with the way I went but that's just the way I see it which is all I can write really. :)

Thank you to the Maudlin Muse as always, even if we agreed to disagree on this one lol. Your opinion means a lot to me. :)

Chapter 15.

"Dad?" Tim could see the look of panic on his Dad's face and so could Abby.

"Hey...you know what? I think we could all do with some tea..." Oh God where had that come from? Her Grammy? Oh well couldn't hurt. "Won't do little Miss Sarah any harm to cool her jets for a while." she said. Tim nodded.

"Good idea Abs." he said. George nodded gratefully. He would be forever indebted to Abs for relieving that tense moment. He knew Sarah needed to be punished and punished by him...but he couldn't spank her...Suddenly he felt very old.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sarah paced the garage nervously. She hated waiting for a spanking, especially when she didn't know who exactly was gonna spank her. Well that wasn't technically true, it kind of had to be Tim. Her Dad would never spank her. In some ways she wished it would be her Dad that stepped through that door. Not that she wanted him to spank her but it would be nice to know he cared that much.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As the kettle whistled merrily and Abby splashed the boiling liquid into cups Tim softened his tone.

"Dad this is serious. It can't be just fobbed off like she'd done something silly."

"I know Son, I do."

"Then why can't you just do what needs to be done?" George sighed and shook his head sadly.

"Tim, you're raising a fine family and your way of doing things works well for you and you Abby."

"But?"

"But I'm not you...I will punish Sarah in my own way and I won't interfere with what you feel is best. This IS your house and she broke YOUR rules...you need to handle that, and I can't deny that your mother and I being here have made things blurred for Sarah and for that I'm sorry." Tim nodded.

"You didn't mean it, I know that. What do YOU have in mind for a punishment?"

"I think she should get a job and earn back the money I paid to fix that car. The money can be donated to a charity."

"That's fair." Tim said. Abby grinned happily and kissed both men.

"See we all just needed to take a breath."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarah's eyes darted to the door as it creaked open.

"Dad!" she said with wide eyes.

"You can lose the deer caught in the headlight look Sar." he said. "I'm not here to spank you, but I am going to punish you." Sarah still wore the same stunned look with a little bit of confusion mixed in.

"Tim will come and talk to you in a little while. I wanted to have a word first."

"O..kay." Sarah said.

"I'm disappointed in you Sarah. More disappointed than I've ever been."

"More disappointed than when I toilet papered or next door neighbour?" Sarah said with a grin.

"This isn't funny." Sarah sobered.

"I know. I was just trying to make this a little less awkward."

"Honey there's nothing more awkward than standing in court on a drink driving charge."  
>"I know...Daddy I thought I was okmtodrive. Really I did."<p>

"Enough of the Daddy stuff Sarah. I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." Sarah's face flushed. "You're going to need to get a job and pay back the money that I paid to the other driver."

"But Daddy you don't need the money."

"No...but you need to pay it back. So when you've earned enough Tim will help you to find a charity to donate it to."

"Where do I have to work?"

"That's up to you."

"Ok."

"I do love you honey...you know that right?"

"Of course I do." Sarah said with tears in her eyes.

George held out his arms and Sarah fell into them.

"I'm sorry Daddy." she said.

"I know. You have to make better choices Princess."

"I will...you could tell Timmy I've learned my lesson." she said hopefully. George chuckled.

"You knew what rules you were breaking Sar." he said. She nodded sadly. It was worth a try.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

George nodded to Tim and then got himself up the stairs quick smart. It'd been a miracle that Martha hadn't woken... he needed to make sure she didn't come downstairs and stick her nose in. Abby wasn't in the kitchen anymore so she'd obviously gone to feed the baby or something.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarah didn't look up as Tim entered the room. She felt so guilty she couldn't even look him in the eye.

"So...quite a night."

"Yeah...I'm so sorry Tim."

"Me too...we trusted you Sar. We let you go thinking that you would actually do the right thing."  
>"I tried to..."<p>

"Except for the beers and the driving after you'd been illegally drinking?"

"Come on Tim...you know how it is...it just kind of happened."

"Things like that just don't happen. You have a decision to make and you make it. And if you make the wrong one...you call and have someone come pick you up...you don't drive...you NEVER drive after you've been drinking." Sarah promptly burst into tears.

"I'm sorry!...Don't yell." Tim took a hold of himself immediately. He hadn't meant to yell...he just really wanted her to understand.

"Ok...I'm not yelling." he said. He took her hand and sat on the bench seat against the wall. In a flash Sarah found herself looking very closely at the gross garage floor. Tim brought his hand down hard on her skirt clad bottom.

"Ow Tim..." Sarah squealed. He followed it with another and another. The smacks were hard and close together and Sarah could hardly catch her breath between spanks. "It hurts Tim...slow down!" She wriggled and rocked from side to side in a vain attempt to escape Tim's hard hand but nothing worked.

"Please Tim!" she wailed. "I'm sorry!" Tim slowed the spanking and stood Sarah up.

"I'm sorry Timmy I won't ever do that again." Tim lifted her chin with his finger.

"We're not done." he said bend over the hood of the car." he said as he unbuckled his belt. Sarah shook her head.

"Not the belt Tim..."

"I want you to remember what will happen if you EVER drive a car after you've been drinking again. I don't care where you are...I don't care how old you are...I will come after you and I will tan your ass with this belt."

"I won't Tim I promise."

"Bend over the trunk." Sarah did as she was told while not taking her eyes off that belt. Tim raised his arm high and brought the belt down hard across the back of her skirt. The distraught young girl wailed loudly. Tim sucked in a breath and quickly wiped away a tear before he brought the belt down again and again. After the sixth spank he threw the belt down and pulled his little sister into a hug.

"I'm...so...rr...y" she sobbed.

"I know...Please don't ever do that again."

"I...wo...n't."

"Is Abby mad?" Suddenly the door opened and the woman in question bounded in.

"No honey!" she said pulling Sarah out of Tim's arms and into her own. Tim frowned.  
>"I was mad...but you did your time now...all's forgotten. But if you ever pull a stunt like that again...watch out!"<p>

"I won't Abs."

"Now sleep. We all need sleep." Abby said. Tim popped his arm around his wife's shoulders. He'd only just realised how tired he really was.

"Yeah nini." Sarah said as she headed for the stairs.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jess had gotten up to go to the bathroom as Sarah came into the looked like she'd been crying.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Jess didn't miss the wince as Sarah laid down on her mattress in the castle bed.

"Daddy spank you?"

"Uhhuh."

"What you do?"

"A bad thing...I can't say."

"You wanna sleep in bed wif me?"

"I don't wanna move again honey."

"Ok." Jess said happily. "I'll come in there wif you." Sarah smiled as the little girl cuddled up beside her.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah Jess?"

"When I grow up I wanna be just like you." Sarah's eyes filled with tears as the enormity of the innocent statement hit her like a ton of bricks. It wasn't that she didn't WANT Jess to want to be like her...she just wanted to be a more deserving role model.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next afternoon, Gibbs was waiting at the gate for Maddie, just as he promised.

"Hi Daddy." she said with a smile. "Is Mommy sick?"

"Nope. Mommy's just fine."

"Then how come your picking me up?"

"Surprise." Gibbs said with a hundred watt smile.

"Really?...Am I getting the bed?"

"No." Gibbs said with a shake of his head. "Better."

"Better than a castle bed?"

"Why don't you just wait and see."

"Ok." Maddie said but her mind was working overtime wondering what the surprise could be.

As they pulled into a lumber yard Maddie sat upright..So they were going to build something...

"What are we building?" Maddie asked.

"A boat."

"A boat?" Maddie asked with a frown. She didn't want a dumb boat.

"A special boat. It's going to be called 'The Maddie.' Maddie's interest suddenly piqued.

"My very own boat?"

"Uhhuh...And we're going to make it together...and when it's finished...we'll go on fishing trips. Just the two of us." Maddie was clearly impressed by this idea.

"Can I pick the colour?" Gibbs chuckled as he imagined a hot pink boat.

"Sure."

"And can it have a Princess painted on the outside?"

"No need...MY princess will be on the inside." he said as he took Maddie's hand and walked her into the lumber yard.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So...you catch it big time for your little stunt last night?" Zac asked with a smirk. The fact that Sarah had been sitting rather gingerly all day hadn't escaped him.

"You know I did."

"You knew you would." he said the smirk completely gone.

"It was stupid. I know that now. I thought I could pull it off and I was wrong."

"So who spanked you, your Dad or Tim?" Sarah shuffled uneasily in the uncomfortable old car seat.

"My Dad's making me earn the money that he paid and I have to donate it to charity. Tim spanked me. A lot...with a belt even." Zac winced.

"Good...you deserved it."

"He said if I ever drive after a drink again he'll find me and do it again. No matter how old I am."

"He won't be the only one."

"Hey...a little sympathy here.."

"Nope. NO sympathy ..." Zac said as he started the car. Sarah sighed. "Where you gonna work?"

"Dunno yet."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Tim, as your Mom and Dad are leaving tomorrow, I wanna take her out tonight. Are you gonna be ok with Ethan and the other kids?"

"Sure...Abs...what do you have planned?"

"A surprise."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Martha was as excited as a schoolgirl as they headed for the city and Abby's favourite little tattoo parlour.

"So have you thought about what you're gonna get and where?"

"I've though of nothing else all day but I'm still not sure..."

"Honestly...I think I'd go with the ass...sorry butt."

"Ass is fine Abby...and I think you're right." Martha was excited about this but she wasn't game enough to get one on show so to speak.

"Good...one decision made...now you just have to decide what..." Abby said cheerily. "You can decide that when you get there."

"Are you gonna get one?"she asked hopefully. Abby smiled.

"Why not..."

Martha perused the book for the third time while Abby was having her's done. She'd chosen a tiny little angel with a halo and the name Ethan prettily etched underneath. She had a tattoo for each of her children so it was high time she'd had one done for Ethan anyway.

"I have it." Martha said finally.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tim and his Dad were watching a game in the living room when Abby and Martha came home.

"Hey!" Tim said. "Have a nice time?"

"We sure did."Abby said.

"Where'd you go?" George asked curiously.

"I introduced my favourite mother in law to one of my favourite places." Tim's head sprung up.

"Which place Abs?" he asked. Abby grinned. "Mom?" he turned his attention to his mother.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I'm thirsty." Jess said.

"It'll go away in a minute." Sarah said. She loved Jess but she wouldn't be sorry to be back I her own room again. The whole sleepover thing was getting a little old.

"It won't go away Sar...I'm really thirsty."

"." Sarah said with a yawn. "Let's go get you some water."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I did something I always wanted to do my whole life..." Martha said proudly.

"Yep she sure did." Abby said as she bounced up and down on her platform boots.

"Spill Abby please..." Tim said.

"Not my surprise...well I do have a surprise but my surprise is not as big as your Mom's surprise. Not that it's too big...well...not that there is a too big...it's all a matter of taste..."

"ABBY!" Tim said. "Mom?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The girls approached the stairs and Jess heard her Mommy's voice and took off at top speed. Sarah almost went back to bed until she heard a squeal...from her Dad.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Martha had lowered her tailored trousers at the back to reveal the big surprise... A bright red laughing devil. George had let out a loud squeal of shock at his wife's now ornately decorated backside.

"Isn't it great?" Abby enthused.

"You got my Mom's ass...sorry Mom...bottom... tattooed with a devil?"

"Ass is fine Tim and no I had my OWN ass tattooed with a devil."

"He's cute." Abby said. George said nothing. He was still struck dumb by the shock of it all. Tim suddenly realised that he was staring at his mother's naked ass and shut his eyes and covered his face. Like there was any covering that would block out that sight.

Sarah stood motionless on the stairs for minute. Forget remembering spankings...that was a sight she would remember for the rest of her days...Jess bounded down the stairs happily.

"I think your picture is real pretty Grandma." she said with a smile.

"Oh for goodness sake put your ass away woman!" George said as he finally found his voice.

"Thank you Jess." Martha said before pulling up her pants indignantly.

Tim sprung into action and picked up Jess and took her to get her drink. Abby and Sarah took off upstairs and the grandparents were left alone.

"I thought you'd like it." Martha said.

"Didn't say I didn't like it."

"You didn't even look."

"I looked."

"You told me to put it away."

"I wanted to look at it plenty. But I would have preferred a more private unveiling." Martha grinned and relief flooded through her.

"That can be arranged."

"Yes it can."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts and to apologise for my delay with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it :)

Chapter 15

It was a couple of days after The senior McGees had left and the family was sitting down to breakfast. Minus Sarah who was still in her room. Tim stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sarah!" he yelled. "You're gonna be late!" Abby helped Jess with the jelly on her toast but her ears were still pricked at the silence from upstairs. Something was hinky...Tim raised his eyes and then made for the stairs.

"You know what Tim...have your coffee, I'll go." Abby hadn't had a chance to really talk with Sarah since her in laws had gone but she had a feeling it was about time. Since she had her room back Sarah hadn't really moved out of it.

Abby knocked...no answer. "Sar?" she called. Nothing. "Ok I'm coming in..."She opened the door to find Sarah in her uniform but laying on the bed facing the window. "Sar?" there was still no answer but the tell tale shaking of Sarah's shoulders told her there was something terribly wrong.

"It's all gone wrong..." she sobbed out finally.

"What has?" Abby asked. She tried to keep the totally confused look from her face but that was very difficult. She tapped Sarah on the bottom gently and pulled her arm. She need to see her face to judge just how serious this was...

"Zac...he's still mad at me." Relief washed through Abby and she took a big breath and pulled Sarah into a hug.

"Honey Zac loves you...I'm sure this is just...I dunno...he's mad...he'll get over it...have you talked?"

"Kind of...he...he said..."

"What did he say?"

"He said I acted...different...like...not like me..." Abby sighed.

"Yeah well you weren't at your best..."

"I know..." she wailed.

"I'm sure Zac will forgive you honey..."

"No he won't." Tim appeared in the doorway.

"Um...sorry to interrupt...but we have to go."

Abby tried to wave him off. "Why don't you take the little ones and I'll drive Sarah. I'll give her a note for being late."

Dyl was next to arrive.

"Hey! I'm not a little one! Why you cryin Sarah?" He said all in the one breath. Sarah buried her face in Abby's lap and cried harder. Abby made a signal that she'd call Tim and he was only too pleased to get out of there. Teenage drama wasn't really his favourite morning pass time.

"Daddy I don't got no lunch." Jess whined.

"Not to worry you can have a cafeteria lunch." Tim said as he herded the kids out of the room and down to the car.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At the Dinozzo's, the usual morning pandemonium was in play. The babies were crying. Tony was trying to iron his shirt, while Michael slapped together the most unhealthy looking healthy lunches imaginable. Ziva didn't like them to buy their lunch... she felt the healthy array of fruits and vegetables in the fridge were a much better alternative. That was completely true...except said healthy goods seemed to have had trouble finding their way into the boys lunch sacks that morning.

Mike opted for a tastier variety of sandwich as opposed to the salad ones his mother generally prepared. He did use the turkey but he slapped cheese and extra cold cuts instead of salad …... there was tomatoes in catchup wasn't there? Tomatoes were a fruit anyway...that was healthy.. The actual fruit was replaced with bags of potato chips and the yogurt with chocolate pudding. He shoved the two lunch bags into their respective back packs and went to find his brother who was under the bed looking for his tie.

"Mom's never gonna let you wear those pants now." Mike mused as his brother emerged with the missing item. "And that tie's dirty." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"What are you the uniform police? They're fine." he said smoothing out the wrinkles and brushing off the dust from his pants. Maybe that's why Mom insisted they vacuum underneath the bed and not just around it...Mike had a point about the tie...what was that anyway? Shrugging, he scratched at the spots of food that he'd managed to drop on it sometime yesterday. And maybe that's why his Mom told them to take off their uniforms before they ate. Oh well good as new now, he thought at the now scratched clean garment.

"See...fixed."

"Boys!" Tony called from the bottom step. "We're gonna be late!"

"Coming Dad!" Kyle called. "I was just hurrying up Mike." he laughed. Mike punched him in the arm and raced him to the stairs.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Can I put some pink paint on it yet?" Maddie asked. She loved her boat but it was just wood coloured and it was gonna look so much better when they made it pink. She wanted to put glitter too but Daddy said he'd draw the line at sittin in a sparkly boat.

"Not yet Mads. It has to be finished and sanded properly first."

"Can I help you sand?"

"You better. It's not just my boat...it's out boat and I'm not gonna do all the work myself. I need you." Maddie flashed a toothless grin.

"You REALLY truly NEED me?"

"Really truly need you." Gibbs said picking her up and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"That's so sweet...but what I NEED... is for you to take off those pyjamas and put on your uniform and for you to eat something to block some of that coffee that's going to bore holes in your tummy all day."  
>Gibbs plopped Maddie down and she ran off to her room. What had her Mommy meant by that? Was her Daddy's coffee making him sick? She didn't want her Daddy to get sick and have holes in his tummy. Why did her Mommy make the coffee and give it to him if she knew it was gonna make him sick? Well she wasn't gonna let him get sick and leave her.<p>

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Zac drove his car to school acutely aware of the empty space beside him. He hated when he and Sarah argued. He hated feeling this way...he just felt like his eyes had been really opened.

The fact that she'd had a drink hadn't worried him that much. He didn't drink cos he didn't like it and he didn't like the way it made him feel, Sarah was no worse than any of their friends...but the driving...on purpose...that was something else. She'd known what she was doing and she did it anyway. If she'd actually managed to make it on to the road, she could have killed someone...or herself. It was that...that thoughtless decision of trying to save her own ass instead of worrying what she could do to others.

He'd seen shades of it at lunch...the inkling of the spoilt brat...wheedling her parents out of stuff...was that who she really was? He really thought they'd get married one day...raise a family...but he didn't know now if his Sarah was his Sarah...All he'd wanted to do was let her know he wasn't impressed and she'd turned on him...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Tim drove the kids to school he let his mind wander back to what might be eating Sarah...He slammed on the brakes when he got to a red light. It couldn't be could it? No...Abby had waved him off. She wouldn't wave him off if Sarah had a SERIOUS problem would she? It must be something else.

"I know why Sarah was crying." Jess said from the back seat. Tim knew he should tell her it wasn't polite to tell tales or to meddle in other people's business, but these were desperate circumstances here.

"Why honey?"

"She and Zac had a fight yesterday. I hearded them. Zac said she was spoiled.. and she said a bad word." Tim fought with himself...he didn't want to encourage Jess to gossip but if he just concentrated on driving for a minute...

"How bad?" Dyl asked now suddenly interested in the conversation.

"It started with a P and it ended with a..."

"Ok! I think we all get the picture." Tim said. "Now you know that's not a word you use right Jess?"

"Of course Daddy...that's why I sounded it out."

"And you know that what happens in out house...or in our car...stays there...right?"

"I remember...cos Sister Mary Clarence doesn't need to know anymore of our business."

"And she's old and you don't wanna give the old duck a heart attack." Dyl said with a grin.

"Hey Dyl! That's a nun you're talking about. Have some respect."

"That's what Uncle Tony said!"

"Yes well Uncle Tony is an adult and has a way with words." Tim said as he turned into the school. "Another thing that stays within this car...got it?"

"Got it." Dyl said.

"Be good." Tim said.

"We will." Jess called as they got out of the car and ran into the playground.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ok what's all this about?" Abby asked. "The drinking and driving?"

Sarah nodded sadly. "And cos he said when Mom and Dad were here I changed. I acted like a spoiled brat."

"Hmm."

"You agree with him!" Sarah wailed.

"Well...I don't agree that you're always spoilt...but honey when your Mom and Dad were here you weren't really at your best."

"I know."

"But you were punished...does Zac understand that?"

"Yeah...but he's still mad..."

"Sounds like you two have some talking to do."

"I don't think he wants to talk."

"Oh?"

"He called me spoilt."

"And?" Abby said sensing that there was more.

"I swore at him and told him to leave me alone."

"And he did..." Sarah burst into a fresh bout of tears.

"Ye...s"

"Oh Sar...I bet he's feeling just as bad as you. He's only doing what you told him to do..."

"What am I supposed to do."

"I think you know what you have to do." Abby said...her sympathy waning a little.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Zac parked his car and turned off the engine just as his phone beeped. He stared at his phone for a minute before opening the message. He hoped. He finally let out the breath that didn't know he'd been holding as he read the words.

"I really am sorry Zac...I love you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sarah was also holding her breath while she waited for the hoped for reply. It wasn't two minutes before the tell tale ding signalled her answer.

"I love you too...save your seat...better hurry." Sarah jumped up and raced to the bathroom to fix her make up. Once again everything was right in her world.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts. You are all awesome! I hope you like this chapter :)

Thank you as always to Maudlin Muse :)

Chapter 17

"What's wrong?" Jess asked a very quiet Maddie.

"My Daddy's tummy is getting a hole on the inside." she said dramatically. Jess's eyes widened.

"Really? How'd ya know that?"

"My Mommy said."

"Wow." Jess said. If her Mommy said then it must be true.

"Is he sick?"

"No he don't look sick...But my Mommy said he had to eat somefing so that coffee don't make holes in his tummy all day.

"What would you eat to stop your tummy from getting holes?" Jess asked curiously.

"Dunno...somethin like that white stuff that Daddy uses when he fixes a little hole in the wall?" Maddie mused.

"I don't think that stuff is for people holes...it's for wall holes and it smells bad. I don't think he'd eat it."

"Na..." Maddie agreed with her face all screwed up.

"Maybe oatmeal." Jess tried.

"I don't think my Daddy eats oatmeal...I have to get rid of the coffee."

"I'll help you if I'm allowed to come over and play."

"Cool. And we can get him somethin to eat that will make him all better."

"Yeah." Jess agreed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sarah looked over at Zac across the lunch table. They really needed to talk but privacy was an issue. They probably had two minutes max before one of their friends landed to join them.

"Zac I know it was stupid." she said quickly.

"Uhhuh."

"And I know your were mad..."  
>"Yep. And disappointed and...surprised."<p>

"I know. It won't happen again Zac.. I promise."

"I guess you got in trouble huh?"

"Yeah."

"Your Dad or Tim?"

"Both kinda..." Sarah said, her face colouring with embarrassment. "My Dad said I have to get a job to pay back the money that he paid." Zac looked surprised.

"Really..." he said. "I'm impressed...And your brother wasn't impressed?"

"Um...no." Zac chuckled.

"Oh well you deserved whatever you got."

"Thanks..." Sarah said with a pout. "You could be a little sympathetic."

"No sympathy here." He said looking at her seriously.

"Ok I get it."

"I hope so."

Before either of them could say anymore their friends all started to arrive one by one so they left their conversation there. There really wasn't much else to say.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After school the girls went running up to their mothers.

"Can Jess come over? Please please pretty please?" Maddie begged.

"Can I go Mommy please...it's real important." Abby looked at Kim who shrugged.

"Ok. I don't see why not." she said. "They'll be with Jethro though after four ….I have a dentist appointment. The girls looked at each other and smiled. Perfect.

"You better be good Jess." Abby said, but Jess was already buckling herself into Kim's car. "What's so important do you think?"

"Who knows." Kim said with a smile. "Probably some doll emergency...better get them home."

"Thanks. I'll get Timmy to spin by and pick her up on the way home if that's ok."

"That's fine."

Abby waited for the three boys as she was going to drop the twins home for Ziva. Actually she thought she may as well call in and see the littlest Dinozzo twins...and her friend.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You ask." Maddie whispered to Jess as they got through the door.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Cos you're the guest...she won't say no to you."

"Ahhh." Jess said with a grin. "Aunt Kim can we make our own snack?" Kim looked at the two desperately innocent faces before her. Oh what harm could they do, she thought.

I don't see why not. So long as you don't use any knives and such."  
>"No knives Mommy we promise." Maddie said.<p>

"Ok...just let me put some coffee on for your Daddy when he gets home..."  
>"Ok." Maddie said as she tried to hide her frown. She'd wanted to get rid of the coffee stuff before her Mommy had a chance to make anymore coffee.<p>

"Thank you." Jess said politely.

"What are we gonna do now?" Jess whispered as Kim disappeared into the kitchen.

"Dunno...get rid of it?"

"How?"

"Pour it down the sink?"

"I guess." Jess said. She hoped the pot wasn't gonna be too hot.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hi honey we're home!" Abby called as she entered the front door that Ziva had left open for her.

"We are in here!" Ziva called from the living room. She had been so pleased at the prospect of company that she'd actually managed to wrangle a minute to take a shower and put on clean sweat pants. The babies had been fed and were lying on a blanket on the floor.

"Hey Zi." Abby said as she gathered her friend into a hug.

"Hi." Ziva said kissing first Abby and then the boys.

"And how are my boys...you were good today?"

"Of course we were Mom." Kyle said with a smile.

"I'm starving." Mike said. "Can we get something to eat?" He was already on his way to the kitchen...

"Fruit and yogurt!" Ziva yelled. "I know what you took for your lunch today." Mike and Kyle looked at each other.

"How does she do that?" Kyle asked.

"It's a Mom thing." Dyl said. "They have eyes in the back of their head." Like most kids the thought that their Mom could actually do a quick stock take of what was left after they raided the fridge eluded them.

Abby laid Ethan on the floor between the two girls. Abby and Ziva giggled as he immediately clutched a handful of each little princess's dress.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hi girls." Gibbs said as he came through the door. He'd come home early to watch Maddie and now Jess as well. "How are we today?" Both girls threw themselves into Gibbs arms

"Daddy!" Maddie yelled.

"Gibbs." Jess yelled. He gave them both a giant hug before setting them down.

"Mommy said we can get our own snack."

"Did she?" Gibbs said with a smile.

He went into the kitchen and kissed Kim.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just the dentist."

"Good."

"You gonna be ok with the girls?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Of course I am. Two little girls don't faze me." Kim smiled and kissed her husband before grabbing her keys and heading towards the door.

"Coffee's on but it isn't done yet." she said.

"No problem."

"Ok I'm just gonna be in the basement until my coffee's done. Don't touch the pot...it's hot." Gibbs said seriously.

"Ok Daddy." Maddie said. They watched as Gibbs headed down the basement stairs and then they ran to the kitchen.

The girls stared at the coffee pot.

"How we gonna get rid of it?" Jess asked.

"Dunno." Maddie said. She didn't wanna touch it cos she'd get in trouble and she didn't wanna get burned up either.

"If the coffee maker was broke it wouldn't make coffee..." she said.

"Nooo Maddie." Jess said. "We can't do that."

"Hmmm. Well guess if he just had some of that one...and we could get rid of all the other coffee so he can't have no more." Jess nodded. That was more like it. Better than breakin stuff anyway.

"And we can make him some food to stop the coffee makin him sick."

"Ooooh. Good idea. What should we make him?" Maddie opened up the pantry and looked inside for the right kind of snack.

"What does your Mommy give you when you're sick?"

"Toast." Maddie said.

"We can make toast." Jess said. "What would he like on it?"

"Jelly?"

"I guess." Jess set about putting some bread into the toaster while Maddie got out the jelly and a blunt knife that she was allowed to use. "I know...we should put some medicine in the I'm sick, Mommy puts medicine in the jelly so it doesn't taste bad." Maddie's eyes lit up. She hadn't thought of medicine. It was in the cabinet right up high though above the fridge.

"You better watch the door though so he don't catch me climbin up to get it."

"Ok." Jess said and she went and stood in the doorway so she'd see if Gibbs was coming.

Maddie climbed up quickly and opened the door to the cabinet and rifled through the bottles. She was tryin to be quick but she had to read the bottles, cos everyone knew it was dangerous to take the wrong medicine. One by one she discarded the bottles...he didn't have a cough...he didn't have a headache...'Milk of Magnesia' she read slowly. That was it. That was the stuff that her Mommy had given her when her tummy hurted. She grabbed the bottle and climbed down.

"This is the stuff." she said excitedly. Jess got the toast from the toaster. It had got a little cold but that shouldn't matter. She got some butter and spread it n the toast. It kind of sat on the top cos the toast wasn't hot anymore. Maddie scooped some jelly out of the jar with a big spoon and dumped it on the toast.

"That's a lot of jelly." Jess said with her nose wrinkled up.

"It needs to be a lot so it hides the taste of the medicine." Maddie said.

"Ahhhh." They made a hole in the jelly ready for the medicine. Maddie turned and turned the lid on the bottle of medicine but it wouldn't come off. She huffed in frustration...her Dad was gonna come in here in a second and they had to hurry.

"I know how." Jess said. She got up on a chair and pressed down on the bottle. "Now you turn." Maddie did and they managed between them to remove the lid. Maddie poured a generous amount into the jelly and stirred it around with the knife.

"It's kinda pretty." she said as she looked at the swirly concoction.

"Uhhuh." Jess said. Maddie managed to stuff the nearly empty bottle in her back pack just as Gibbs came into the kitchen.

"Ah good coffee's ready." he said as he poured himself a cup.

"Daddy we maded you a snack." Maddie said. Gibbs looked at the unattractive mess before him and then at the expectant little faces.

"That looks so...covered in jelly."

"Uuhuh. I putted lots." Maddie said with a grin."

"Are you gonna eat it?" Jess asked.

"Um...yeah...of course." Gibbs said as he took a bite. "Mmmmm." That was the strangest tasting jelly he'd ever tasted but the girls were still staring. Words failed him so he smiled and nodded while he kept on chewing. He even took another bite hoping they'd find something more interesting than him to look at...they didn't. They sat and watched him while he downed the whole two pieces of toast. Nice. Not.

That was the...the yummiest snack anyone ever made me." he lied. In truth it was the chalkiest piece of crap he had ever tasted in his life. But it wasn't that bad that he would hurt the feelings of two little girls.

"Thank you Daddy." Maddie said proudly. Jess smiled as well.

"Daddy's just gonna go back downstairs and finish up so the boat'll be ready for sanding." Gibbs said.

"Ok Daddy." She wanted to go help but they really needed to get rid of the coffee.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Where is Jess?" Ziva asked.

"She went with Kim. She and Maddie were all fired up about something."

"Uh oh." Ziva said with a grin.

"Hmmm...and Gibbs is minding them."

"Oh well they won't get up to much."

"I hope not." Abby said. "This is Maddie and Jess we're talking about." Ziva giggled.

"So how are you anyway?"

"I'm fine...a little tired, but better. The girls are sleeping a little more at night and Tony is a big help."

"Daddy Dinozzo...who would have thought 2 years ago...?"

"I know." Ziva said. He really has stepped in though.

"Stepped up Zi." Abby giggled.

"Yes well he has had to step up, down and sideways lately...and he has done well."

"Yes he has." Abby said with a smile.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The girls put Gibbs plate and cup into the dishwasher and then opened the pantry to execute the second part of there save Gibbs plan. The coffee. They hunted down every package and jar of coffee...even the instant kind... Maddie got out a trash bag and they stuffed it all into the bag.

"Whadda we do with it now?" Jess asked. Maddie looked at the bag.

"We put it in the trash." she said.

"Won't they find it?"

"Ewww...who looks through the trash?"

They went outside and dumped their rubbish just as the back door squeaked open.

"What are you two up to?" Tim asked with a grin.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts. I Hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope there aren't too many mistakes. I tried with the editing but the doc manager isn't working properly for me so I couldn't edit as well as I would have liked. Enjoy... I hope :)

Thank you as always to MaudlinMuse xoxoxoxo

Chapter 18

The guys were upstairs at the Dinozzo's making plans.

"Do ya think they'll let us?" Dyl asked. Mike shrugged. He was doubtful. His Dad had not been to thrilled with the thought of halloween when he'd mentioned it. Although he'd mumbled something about them going trick or treating with the other kids.

"Sure they will." Kyle said...ever the hopeful. "They got the babies to worry about...they'll be happy to let us go."

"My Mom LOVES halloween." Dyl said. "She had her costume picked out before Jess did."

"Well she'll still have Jess even if Ethan is too small."

"Yeah I guess." Dyl said. "But she's gonna want me to go trick or treating."

"That's for babies." Kyle said. "The candy's good but the real fun is in the tricking."

"But we're still gonna trick or treat?" He was a little worried they were going to miss out on all the candy.

"First...but when we're done...we have fun with the cranks that don't give nothin." Oh his Dad would NOT like that AT ALL..He said they should just say thank you anyway and leave.

"When you go home just ask can you go trick or treating with us...when it gets dark and without adults." Dyl looked sceptical. "Ask your Dad...not your Mom."

"Why? My Dad is the not letter..."

"Yeah THAT's why."Kyle said.

"I don't get it." Dyl said. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Look...if you ask your Mom and she says no...there's no way you have her for a back up. Here's what you do. You tackle the hardest one first. You tell him it's a guy thing...that you know he's more understanding than Aunt Abby that she's gonna want him to go with her like a baby...but how you KNOW he'll understand cos he's a guy and he's been there."

"Then..."

"Then he'll either say yes or no...if it's yes...you go along with any rules he comes up with.."

"Rules?"

"There will always be rules." Dyl nodded. His Dad was the rules man.

"And if he says no?"

"You have Aunt Abby for back up. Tell her the same thing. That you KNOW she's the understanding one. That she thinks young...adults like that." Dyl shrugged.

"Ok I'll try...what about you?"

"Well arrange our end."

"What about the eggs and toilet paper and stuff?"

"Luckily...Mom hasn't noticed the few eggs here and there I've been swiping." Kyle said with a grin. Michael smiled.

"I've been on toilet paper duty...Been stashing a roll here and there for a couple of weeks."

"Wow." Dyl said in awe. "You two know all the good stuff to do."

"Uhhuh." Mike said. "Kyle is just full of good ideas." Ideas that usually got them all spanked but what the hell it was halloween.

"Oh Dyl...you have to get stuff ready for the last trick cos we don't have a dog." Dyl's eyes widened as Kyle explained what he had to do.

"Dyl?" Abby called from the bottom of the stairs. "We have to go!" Dyl high fived the others and ran for the stairs.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Did you have fun?" Tim asked.

"Yeah...we been looking after Gibbs." Jess said truthfully.

"Really?" he said with a smile.

"We maked him toast and everything." Maddie said with a toothless grin.

"Lucky Gibbs..." Tim said. Then the thought that Gibbs might be sick filtered through. "Is your Daddy sick Maddie?" Tim couldn't remember a time that Gibbs had been sick..

"I'm fine." Gibbs said from behind him. The truth was that his gut was not the best...probably a bug , he'd shake it off. "Coffee Tim?"

Tim looked at his watch. "Yeah why not." he said.

"Can I go play Daddy?" Jess asked. "I wanna see Maddie's halloween costume."

"Ten minutes." Tim said planting a kiss on his daughters head. "Then we have to go."

The girls ran inside and up to Maddie's room to play. They'd fixed Gibbs and the holes in his tummy and if they drank coffee now it would all be gone and they'd never have to worry about it again.

Gibbs and Tim poured coffee and sat down so Tim could fill Gibbs in on what had happened at work after he'd left.

"You ok Boss?" Tim asked with a frown. Gibbs himself was frowning and staring into his cup.

"Yeah.. can't get the taste of the girls snack out of my mouth." he said. Tim didn't bother to hide his obvious mirth.

"They made you a snack?" he said with a chuckle. "He knew they had but he was dying to hear the Boss's version.

"Uhhuh..." Gibbs said as he checked that the girls were out of earshot. Giggles from the top if the stairs told him he was. "Worst piece of crap I've ever tasted in my life."

"Really?" Tim asked. "And you still ate it?" Gibbs shot Tim a stern look.

"Well of course I still ate it McGee!" he grumbled. His stomach rumbled noisily. "They were being nice..."

"Yeah, yeah of course." Tim said, this time he hid his grin. Could it be that the Boss was going soft?

"Ow!" he said at the slap that clapped off the back of his head. Well no to the going soft, he thought.

"They're little girls." Gibbs said as if he read Tim's mind.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tim had left with Jess and Kim had come home with Chinese food for dinner. Jethro's eyes lit up and he and Maddie laid the table quickly while Maddie prattled about hers and Jess's witches costumes.

"And her's is black wif gold too."

"Really?" Gibbs asked. "I'm sure you'll both look beautiful."

"I don't wanna look beautiful Daddy...I wanna look SCARY!" she said with a growl.

"Oh...well I would think that you have scary down pat." he smiled, ignoring the gentle slap from Kim.

"You ok?" he asked his wife as he pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Yeah...no cavities." she said with a smile.

"Good girl Mama." Maddie said.

"Thanks Mads." Kim said. "And I made an appointment for you after school next week." Maddie's smile slid off her face to be replaced with a frown.

"Mommy! I don't hardly got no teeth." she wailed.

"We have to take care of the ones you have."

"I doooo. I brush."

"You still need to see the dentist and get them cleaned properly and check if you have any cavities."

"Are my teeth baby teeth?" Maddie asked.

"Yes."

"Well they's gonna fall out anyways."

"Maddie enough." Gibbs said. "You're not scared of a little trip to the dentist...you're a Gibbs." Maddie smiled. She was still proud to be called a Gibbs.

"That's good." Kim smiled. "Cos you're taking her. I made an appointment for you too." Gibbs looked at Maddie and kept his grin but his eyes told a different story. Kim's were twinkling away like the fairy lights on a Christmas tree.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You have a nice afternoon?" Tim asked Jess as he drove along.

"Uhhuh." she said.

"What did you and Maddie do besides making Gibbs a snack?"

"Something good." She was proud that they'd saved Gibbs but she was a little worried that her Daddy wouldn't think that it was so good that they touched the medicine cabinet or that they threwed out the coffee.

"Oh?" Tim said. "What was that?" Jess desperately tried to think of an answer that would be telling the truth...

"It's a secret Daddy." she said. Tim looked at Jess's face briefly.

"Hmmm. We all have secrets sometimes Jess. Did you do anything you shouldn't have?" Jess looked sideways at her Daddy who was thankfully looking at the road. Well SHE didn't touch the medicine cabinet and she didn't climb and Maddie putted the coffee in the trash.

"No.." she said a little feebly. Lucky for her he had pulled into the driveway and Dyl had come running out of the house which was an unplanned but very welcome distraction.

"Hey Dyl..." Tim said "Something wrong?"

"Tomorrow's Halloween..."

"Yeah.." Tim said. "And...?"

"Well...the twins and I were thinking..." Oh that can't be good Tim thought.

"Yesss...?" he asked slowly.

"Well we're older and we don't wanna go trick or treating with the babies."

"Hey!" Jess yelled. "I'm not a baby!" Dyl frowned. He forgot Jess was there, that wouldn't help. Maybe he should wait til she wasn't around.

"Don't worry Dad...I'll talk to you later." he said. He was going to tell his Dad about the chore he'd done without being asked but that would be a dead give away. He just hoped he didn't find the hidden treasure.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tim walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Abby who had been trying on her costume...again. Tim wasn't complaining...the Police woman outfit was cute...the tamer version that she'd picked to wear while trick or treating with the kids. But she'd hinted at the more adult version underneath that she was planning on unveiling for him in the evening...the thought made his blood suddenly pump faster in anticipation of her favourite night of the year.

"You like?" she asked silkily.

"Oh yeah." he said as he slipped his arms around her waist. "I bet I'm gonna like finding my treat even more." Abby giggled.

"What if I don't give you a treat?"

"Then you have to say Thank you very much and walk away." Jess said causing them both to giggle.

"Yes that's right Jess." Abby said. "You have to remember your manners."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the Gibbs house Gibbs and Maddie were in the basement working on the boat. Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead and he felt decidedly seedy. It was about time Maddie went to bed anyway. He wondered what had happened to his coffee. Kim had promised to bring him some. As if she'd read his mind Kim appeared on the stairs.

"Did you use any more coffee while I was gone?" she asked.

"No...just the coffee that was already in the coffee maker when you left."

"Well that's odd."Kim said with a confused look. "I could have sworn there was a can with only a little out and another brand new one and I can't find any..."

"There's no coffee at all?" Gibbs asked. They never ran out of coffee. "None?" His gut suddenly started to churn violently. At first he thought it was just protesting at the disappearance of it's favourite substance. At first...but it soon became very apparent that he needed to get to the head...and fast. He ran up the stairs two at a time in his haste to find relief from the griping pains that were tugging and twisting his insides.

Kim had watched his face turn white and his sudden dash for the stairs. Wow, she thought. He really needs to get a hold of this addiction. It wasn't like there wasn't more coffee in the stores.

"Jethro?" she called as she headed up after him. Maddie tiptoed up the stairs and to her room. She was a little worried now that her Daddy was going to be a little upset about the missing coffee.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At the Dinozzo household the family were just getting ready to sit down to dinner and Kyle was ready to pounce.

Ziva had gone upstairs to feed the twins before they ate, in the hope that they may get to eat the meal in peace.

"Geez...tomorrow's gonna be a little difficult with the babies' feeds and all." Kyle said.

"I'm sure we'll manage." Tony said. Kyle shot Mike a look.

"Yeah well you know there' s always a real lot of people around on halloween." he said.

"Yep...a lot of them crazy people acting even crazier than they do on any normal day."

"That's Halloween Dad...Don't you have any good memories of halloween?"

"I have memories...not good ones."

"What happened?" asked Mike.

"I well I made a mistake...I had an error of judgment.." he hedged.

"Whatdya do?" Kyle asked.

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"Cos you said you made a mistake."

"Hmm. Yeah well I may have borrowed my Dad's expensive ski suit and maybe turned it into an astronaut costume."

"An astronaut..." Kyle said with a grin. "You must have really been one of the movers and shakers there Dad...I bet you were in the cool group at school." He ducked the head slap that headed his way.

"Of course I was." Tony said with a far away smile. "Course I did a fair bit of moviin and shakin after my Dad got a hold of me."

"You got spanked?" The boys said together.

"Yes...it's halloween...it's a curse." He stared off into the distance as his mind took him to a place and a time long ago. Kyle though was very much in the present and he didn't miss a trick.

"So how old were you that year Dad?" he asked.

"About your age." he said unthinkingly. Kyle's eyes lit up.

"Oh good cos Dad I was gonna ask if we could go trick or treating alone...well like with our friends." Tony bounced back to the present with a bang.

"I can't let you roam around the streets by yourselves." he said.

"We won't be alone...there's always a lot of people around on halloween."

"Kyle I don't think..."

"That's so not fair...YOU did it...you just said you did."

"Yes well...times were very different then."

"No there not...you just don't trust us cos you think we're gonna do the stuff you did."

"No I don't...I don't have a ski suit." Tony joked. Kyle opened his mouth but closed it when Mike kicked him under the table.

"Dad please?" Mike begged. "It's halloween and we're not babies. We'll be careful." Tony looked from one to the other.

"if your Mom says it's ok." he said.

If I say WHAT is ok?" she asked.

"The boys would like to trick or treat with their friends." he said.

"Oh...I do not see why not." Ziva said.

"Yay!" Kyle said. "Thanks Mom."

"Yeah thanks Mom." Mike said.

"You are welcome. But you will not eat any of the candy until we have checked it." she said. "And you will not be later than the time we tell you."

"Yes Mom." they chorused together. They looked at each other happily. The hardest part was over.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

The hardest part of Gibbs' night had just had had to rush to the head so many times that he was now camped outside with a pillow and a blanket that Kim had insisted that he use.

"I must have a bug." he said to Kim who was hovering over him. She's never seen her husband let his guard down like this. She'd never really seen him ill.

"Had to be the chinese food." he said.

"No Jethro, we all ate the same and Maddie and I are just fine." Jethro nodded and then leapt to his feet and rushed to the bathroom...again. Kim rushed to the phone and called Ducky. She didn't wait to tell him because she knew that Jethro would just say he was fine and she was fussing. By the time he had emerged, Ducky was on his way and it'd be too late for Gibbs to complain. "Ducky's coming." she said to the man who slid back down the wall and into his previous spot. He just nodded. Wow, she thought, he really is sick.

Maddie closed her door quietly. She didn't understand it. They'd taked the coffee and they'd gaved him medicine. He should be better. Now he was worse. She'd never seen nobody pooped that many times...maybe the hole got even bigger. She wrinkled her nose at the thought. It was good Ducky was coming. He'd fix him. She suddenly remembered the bottle she'd poked in her backpack. If her Mommy saw it when she was putting in her lunch she'd get in trouble.

Kim opened Maddie's door quietly just as her daughter pulled the contraband from her bag.

"What do you have there Maddie?" she asked.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I appreciate them all. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 19

"Maddie?" Kim repeated. "What do you have in your hand?" Uh oh, Maddie thought, she stuck her hand behind her back.

"Nuffen." she lied.

"Don't lie to me." Kim said. It was obvious she was hiding something. Maddie dropped the bottle in her hand into the toy box behind her.

"I'm NOT Mommy." she whined. Well technically she wasn't then. She didn't have nuthin in her hand no more. Kim was across the room in a second. She turned Maddie around and then looked down behind her. There sitting in amongst the leggos and random dolls clothes was a bottle of medicine. She picked it out and read the label and shook it.

"Oh Maddie...what did you do?" Kim asked. "Why do you have this? Where did you get it?" Kim was full of questions but Maddie didn't appear to be full of answers. Then the penny dropped. "Maddie did you give this to Daddy?"

"We tried to make him better." she cried nervously. Kim rushed out into the hallway to find Ducky on his way up the stairs.

Ducky looked up at the nearly empty bottle that Kim held up to him.

"I'm pretty sure this is the problem." she said. "Apparently Maddie and I think Jess as well somehow gave it to him this afternoon."

"Oh no...how much was in the bottle to start with?"

"I bought it when the kids ate all that junk at Abby's. I only gave Maddie one dose out of it. The bottle was practically full." Ducky shook his head. These children were always getting up to some kind of mischief but this took the cake.

"Oh dear..." Ducky said. "Where's the patient?" The patient had managed to get himself onto the bed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"GIBBS SICK?" Abby yelped in surprise. "Gibbs never needs Ducky's help. Well not that kind of help anyway...like dead people help he ALWAYS needs." Jess's eyes went really wide as she heard her Mommy talkin on the phone. That medicine mustna worked if Gibbs needed to see Ducky. "Oh Kim...I'm so sorry...we'll see what we can get out of Jess." The family were just finishing dinner and all eyes were on Abby as she hung up the phone.

"Go upstairs please kids." she said. "I need to talk to your Dad."

"Is Gibbs sick?" Dyl asked. A question obviously everyone else wanted to know the answer of as well.

"He WAS really sick." Abby said. "But Ducky is seeing to him now... he's laying down in his bed resting." Now Tim's eyes were as wide as Jess's. The Boss resting... at seven at night? Unheard of. He'd thought he wasn't feeling well this afternoon. Abby's look told him there was more to the story and she obviously wanted to talk to him alone.

"Ok upstairs and do your homework kids." Tim said. Dyl and Sarah got up but Jess was a little slower. She wasn't happy at all that her name had been mentioned. Maybe they were mad about the coffee... "Jess." Tim reminded.

"Yes Daddy." Jess said with a wobbly bottom lip. She ran up the stairs and into her room wondering why she felt like she was just about to be in BIG trouble.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Geez Duck...this stuff tastes like s..."

"Just drink it Jethro." Ducky said with irritation. "The shot I gave you will slow things up so to speak, but you still need to replace the electrolytes and fluid that you've lost." Gibbs' face set in a stubborn look and he went to set the bottle on the bedside table. Ducky picked it up and passed it back to him. "I could arrange for you to go to Bethesda and have a drip put in your arm..." he said. Gibbs snatched the bottle and downed the contents in a few gulps.

"There." he said.

"Good." Ducky said as he produced another bottle.

"Come onnn Duck."

"Last one I promise." Ducky said with a smile. Gibbs closed his eyes and took the bottle. He knew the small Scotsman had an iron will and he wouldn't win the argument anyway, so he unscrewed the bottle and once again downed the contents in a few gulps. "Thank you Jethro."

"No Duck...thank you." Gibbs said if a little gruffly. "I do feel better." Ducky stood and patted Gibbs on the arm. "I would like to know what brought this on." Ducky thought this would be a really good time to take his leave. Kim could deal with the aftermath of this little lot.

"Get some sleep." he said. Gibbs had only one thought...some coffee to take the nasty taste of that sweet crap outta his mouth. "No coffee till tomorrow Jethro."

"Are ya tryin to kill me duck?"

"It's a diuretic Jethro." Ducky said. "You can't afford to lose anymore fluid." Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned over. Duck would leave soon and he'd get his coffee then.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

"What happened?" Tim asked when the kids had disappeared.

"Gibbs has had the WORST diarrhoea ever." Abby said.

"Ok then...just a little too much information." Tim said with his face all scrunched up.

"No it isn't."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...Kim found Maddie with a nearly empty bottle of Milk of Magnesia." she said quietly. " Maddie eventually admitted that 'they' were trying to make Gibbs better." Tim's mouth dropped open.

"Noo." he said.

"Uhhuh." Kim wasn't sure it was both of them but Maddie did say we, not I. And did you see the look on Jess's face?" Tim thought back to that afternoon when he'd picked Jess up.

"The snack...they made the Boss a snack and he said it tasted like...bad...actually he said it was the worst thing he ever tasted.

"But he ate it anyway? He's sooo sweet."

"We need to talk to Jess."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kim walked into Maddie's room and closed the door quietly behind her. Maddie was in bed fast asleep. Or so it appeared.

"Not gonna work Maddie." she said. The only answer she received was a the start of some very loud fake snoring. Kim shook her head. Her daughter had a flair for the dramatic even in her silence. She sat on the edge of the bed. "It's a shame really." she said out loud to herself. "I thought we could deal with this right now but I guess if Maddie doesn't want to talk to me she may as well miss trick or treating tomorrow and we'll call that her punishment." Maddie sat bolt upright, no WAY she wanted to miss one of the best days of the year. She yawned as dramatically as she had snored.

"Oh Mommy...how long you been there?" Maddie said feigning surprise.

"Long enough." Kim said. "Maddie what were you thinking giving your Daddy that medicine?"

"We wanted to make him better?"

"Make him better?" Kim asked confused.

"Fix the holes in his tummy."

"Fix the holes in his tummy?" Kim asked. She was seriously having trouble following her daughters line of thinking. "Daddy doesn't have holes in his tummy."

"But you saaaaid!" Maddie wailed. "You said that he had to eat so the coffee don't make no holes in his tummy all day."

"Ahhh. Yesterday morning...Maddie that was just a figure of speech."

"So you lied?"

"Nooo I didn't lie. I just told Daddy to eat. Anyway, that doesn't excuse what you did...was it just you?"

"I askeded Jess to help me...But Mommy we was savin him."

"Maddie, you may have had the best of intentions but you made Daddy very sick." Maddie burst into tears and Kim gathered her into her lap.

"Shh, shh...I know you didn't mean it." Kim said.

"I didn't Mommy I didn't. I would never wanna make Daddy sick." Kim's heart was heavy. She felt bad for Maddie, but she couldn't let this go. Jethro was too sick to take care of it and she didn't want this to carry over to halloween tomorrow...and it had hurt her more to see her husband hurting so badly.

"Maddie I know you didn't do it on purpose, but you did some really naughty things. You shouldn't have roped Jess in, you shouldn't have climbed up and got that medicine out of the cabinet. The medicines are kept that high for a reason. You never touch that cabinet...not ever." Maddie nodded her head enthusiastically...she knew she'd messed up bad here. "How did you get Daddy to take the medicine?" Bigger people than you have tried to get him to take medicine, she thought.

"We putted it in the toast with a bunch of jelly." Maddie offered openly. "But we was helping."

"You THOUGHT you were helping. But you're just little girls and you didn't know what you were doing. You shouldn't have touched medicine and you shouldn't have been climbing."

"I'm sorry." Maddie cried. She was lucky her Daddy was too sick to spank her at least right now, she thought.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tim and Abby went into Jess room together. Jess was sitting at her desk writing her words. Tim glanced over her shoulder.

"Very neat Jess."he said.

"Thanks Daddy." Tim was going to ease in and get Jess to open up. Abby wasn't intending to be that subtle. Everything pointed to the fact that these little girls had made Gibbs sick and she wanted answers.

"Jess...what did you and Maddie get up to this afternoon?" she asked. Jess's face went pink.

"Nuffen..." she said. Tim picked her up and sat on her chair and sat her on his knee.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I told you Daddy... we maded Gibbs a snack, that's it."

"Yes you told me that." Jess nodded. "Now I want you to tell me exactly what you put in the snack." Jess's eyes filled with tears. They did it to make him better but both little girls had known they shouldn't have touched the medicine and Jess knew that telling was going to get her and probably Maddie in trouble. But lying was going to get them into even more trouble.

"Jess Mcgee, you tell us right now...did you and Maddie put medicine in Gibb's snack?" Abby asked with her hands on her hips.  
>"Abs." Tim said with a frown.<p>

"They could have made him very sick Tim!" Jess started to cry loudly.

"I'm sor..ry." she howled. Abby backed down immediately.

"It's ok baby. I know you didn't mean it...but Jess playing with medicine is very dangerous."

"And it's not ok." Tim said... he didn't want Jess to think she wasn't in trouble cos she was. "And Jess? What were you and Maddie up to in the backyard?"

"And why would you think that Gibbs was sick anyway." Abby asked. Jess sniffled and looked from one to the other.

"I think you better start at the beginning." Tim said.

So prompted every now again for clarification Jess told her parents everything her and Maddie had done that afternoon.

The front door had shut as soon as Ducky reached the bottom of the stairs. All seemed to be quiet, so Gibbs gave it a few minutes and then snuck down the stairs to get himself some coffee.

He went over to the pot and it was cold and bare, washed clean to within an inch of it's life. No problem, he could make coffee. He picked the newspaper up off the table and started to read while he opened the pantry and put his hand in the space where the coffee usually lived. Nothing. His hand flailed around in the empty space. He dropped the paper on the counter and opened the cabinet wider so he could get a better look. Kim must have moved it. He shuffled things around and dug down the back. Nothing. Nothing in the canister...no new packets...not even any damn instant. What the hell?

Kim was out of her comfort zone a little because this was generally Jethro's role, but with him out of action for the time being it was down to her.

"I'm going to have to spank you Maddie." she said. Maddie look up...her face filled with shock, but before she could protest or...run, she found herself face down over her Mommy's knee.

"No!" she squealed. "She kicked and squealed. She even considered biting her leg as the spanks warmed her rear end. But she knew if she did that sick or not she'd get a spanking from her Daddy so she didn't.

"Ow, ow, ow! It hurts Mommy stop!" Kim smacked Maddie a few more times and then stopped and pulled her back into her lap again and cuddled her.

"I'm... sor..ry I ma..ded Daddy si...ck Mom...my." she sobbed.

"Shh. I know." Kim said. "No more touching medicine. Only adults are in charge of the medicine." Maddie nodded and sniffed.

Abby and Tim looked at each other with horror on their faces. They had thrown ALL the coffee in the trash?

"That was very naughty Jess, no matter what the reason..." She looked at Tim. "I'm gonna let you deal with this and I'll go warn Kim. Maybe she can go get some before he wakes up...?" Tim nodded and she ran off to use the house phone.

"You're in trouble." Tim said. Jess nodded. "What you did you did for the right reason but you shouldn't have done it at all. If you really though Gibbs was sick you should have asked Mommy or me or Kim...even Gibbs himself. Maddie doesn't know everything Jess, you can't take her word for it."

"But she said that her Mommy said."

"Yes I know...doesn't mean you can touch medicine...and you definitely shouldn't have thrown Gibbs coffee in the trash." Jess nodded.  
>Let's get this over with." jhe said before tipping Jess over his knee. He brought his hand down sharply on the back of her pj's. Jes squealed and jumped.<p>

"Oww Daddy that hurted!" She cried. Tim smacked the wriggling bottom several more times in a row. Causing Jess to let out one long howl. Another hard smack and two more to each sit spot and Tim was finished and he pulled his little princess into his arms and cuddled her while she cried.

"Is..Gi...bbbs...go..nna...be ok?" she asked through her sniffles and sobs.

"He'll be just fine now. Ducky has given him a shot to make him better." Jess's eyes widened in fear.

"He got a shot? Cos of us?" she asked. Tim cuddled her tighter again. "Damn." Jess said. "I wished he could have some coffee now." Tim almost laughed out loud. "He's gonna be even madder."

"Don't say damn." he said instead.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxox

Gibbs's frustration was increasing by the second as he emptied the pantry item by item. The shrill ring of the house phone caused him to drop a canister of sugar all over the floor.

"Gibbs!" he barked into the phone. Jumping to the side to avoid getting sugar all over his bare feet. Abby baulked at first...she thought for sure Gibbs would be asleep. "GIBBS!" Gibbs barked into the phone again.

"Um...it's Abby...Gibbs you're up?"

"Yes Abs. That's how I was able to answer the phone."

"Oh yeah good."

"Did ya want something Abby?"

"Um...no...well...yes...um...could I talk to Kim please?" Kim walked into the kitchen and held her hands up to Gibbs to signal she wasn't impressed at either the mess or the fact that he was out of bed.

"It fell..." he said while Abby was still on the other end of the phone. "Can't find the damn coffee...none not even instant." he barked. Abby winced.

"I have to go now Gibbs." she said and hung up. Gibbs looked at the mess he'd made and then the phone in his hand. He dialled Abby back up.

"Abby McGee?" she said brightly.

"Abby... your phone call to Kim...did it have anything to do with my coffee?" he asked grumpily.

"Kind of." Abby said, "They thought they were saving you Gibbs." Gibbs said nothing while Abby told the story. Finally he hung up and turned to Kim...

"They threw ALL the coffee in the trash?" he asked.

"And they accidentally sort of poisoned you." she said with a nervous grin. "But I already spanked Maddie."

"All of it?"

"You better then I take it?" she asked hopefully.

"I would be." he said as he picked up his keys.

"You stay." she said kissing him. "I'll go get some coffee."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Maddie jumped when her door opened and her Daddy entered.

"So...you and Jess gave me some medicine." he asked. Maddie nodded.

"Mommy already spanked me." she said.

"I know, she told me." Maddie sighed with relief.

"What you did...and I know about the coffee..." Maddie's eye filled. "You did for a very nice reason." Maddie flew into his arms.

"I didn't want you to get holes in your tummy."

"I know...but that's not going to happen...adults sometimes say stuff that they don't mean to be taken so literally...so...Mommy didn't mean that exactly."

"I know that now, but I didn't know that then."

"Next time if your worried about something ask me."

"Ok Daddy."

"Maddie, do you know what rule number twenty three is?"

"Nope."

"Never mess with a marine's coffee.." He adjusted it a little but she was a little girl he didn't want to scare her half to death by finishing it...'if you wanna live'.

"Ok Daddy I'll remember."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you to everyone for your lovely reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them. I hope you like this chapter :) Sorry we got so far past halloween.

Chapter 20

The families had all met at the Dinozzo's for trick or treating. Jess and Maddie were all dressed up in their witch costumes and bouncing around with excitement. All bad memories of the day before were long forgotten.

"How come the boys get to go by theyselves?" Maddie asked.

"They're older than you." Kim said.

"Anyway, we wouldn't wanna miss out on watching you trick or treating would we?" Abby asked. She looked a sight as she breastfed Ethan. They were both in full halloween costume. Abby with her policewoman outfit and Ethan was dressed as a chubby jack-o-lantern.

"Jimmy...he's eating the cheese..." Amber said from the spot where she was teasing Maddie's hair. Jimmy took the fake cheese from little Jack and tucked it in the back of the stroller. Jack opened his mouth wide and wailed loudly at the loss of his less than satisfying but still much wanted fake snack.

"Nonono Jack...it wasn't real." Jimmy tried to explain. "The baby couldn't have cared less for his Daddy's explanation. He looked at him with betrayal in his big blue eyes and howled even louder.

"I don't think he's crying over the cheese Jimmy..." Tony said covering his mouth to talk dramatically so baby Jack wouldn't hear. "The kid's got a girl's costume on."

"It's a mouse." Jimmy said.

"Uhhuh...a pink and white mouse." Tony said.

"All mice are pink on the chest and inside the ears Tony." Jimmy said indignantly... "Anyway, Amber chose it."

"Like I said...Uhhuh. When honestly was the last time you saw a pink and white mouse...? A normal mouse is grey... Next she'll have him in a pageant...little bitty fake eyelashes...OW."

"Stop winding him up Dinozzo." Gibbs said grumpily. Jimmy chuckled. Tony didn't. The use of his surname was like a parent calling a child by their full name when they were in trouble. It hurt as much as the whack.

"OW!" Jimmy said as Gibbs hand clapped off the back of HIS head. "Why don't you get the baby a cookie or some real cheese." He pinched his nose in an effort to make his head stop throbbing.

"So you really think it's a good idea to let the boys go on their own?" Gibbs asked Tim and Tony. He saw the slight look that passed between the two men. He got it. They were fathers and able to decide for themselves.

"Getting older Boss." Tony said.

"They just wanna spread their wings a little." Tim said. There'll be a lot of people around...they'll be safe.

"But will people be safe from THEM?" Gibbs asked under his breath with a chuckle. Some people just have to learn from their own mistakes he thought with a smile.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

"Ok girls, your buckets are full now, time to go home." Kim said an hour or so later. Jess was getting tired but Maddie wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"We could eat some now and make more room?"She said hopefully.

"Nope...leave some for someone else." Gibbs said. Jess was dragging her weary legs...so Tim lifted her up and carried her the rest of the way. Abby pushed Ethan who barely fit in his stroller in his Jack-o-lantern costume. Little Jack was fast asleep with his fake cheese hanging out of his mouth, as were the twins...two little angels with tiny little soft satin wings and furry little halo headbands. Tony and Jimmy walked behind everyone and rummaged through the babies pumpkin buckets.

"Tell you what Jimbo...seein as how you can't eat your candy...I'll be willing to swap you all these pieces of fruit and the stickers and the sugarfree gum for all your goo...useless stuff."

"Amber can still eat candy." Jimmy said "And baby Jack can eat a little white chocolate."

"Yeah... not interested in white chocolate." Tony said.

"You have two buckets already." Jimmy said.

"Ok then...be that way...Just doin you a favour."

"I'm sure." Jimmy grinned.

"Shame for the fruit to go to waste."

"We have fruit...here's a novel idea...you could eat some." Tony pretended to cough.

"Sacrilege...and on halloween."

"Tony...never mind." Jimmy said. No point trying to explain that Halloween wasn't exactly a religious holiday.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The boys were upstairs concealing their stash in their costumes. Michael was a ghost. The old ghost made out of a sheet was an oldie but a goody and the beauty was that there was heaps of concealing room underneath.

Kyle wore a garbage can costume. It was a huge barrel shaped thing his Mom had made out of foam rubber. She would have liked to have sewn it but she ran out of time so it was stapled. It looked great though. And like Mike's costume it had heaps of room to conceal some of the toilet paper and the eggs. Ziva had poked a couple of empty cartons out of the top with cereal boxes to make it look like an overflowing trash can. Kyle had filled the cartons back up with the eggs he'd been saving. Ziva hadn't even noticed. Dyl was wearing a vampire costume with a giant cape. While the little ones were trick or treating the boys had been busy taping rolls of toilet paper to the inside of the cape.

"We're home!" Ziva called. "It is starting to get dark. You boys should go."

The three boys slowly manoeuvred their way down the stairs, weighted down by all the added contraband.

"Awww...you all look so cute!" Abby said rushing over to hug them all.

"NO Mom!" Dyl said in a panic that he immediately tried to hide. "You'll muss our costumes all up." Abby held her hands up in mock defeat.

"Oh sorry Dyl." she said. "Hands off I promise." She blew him a kiss and they all grabbed their shopping bags and headed off. They were all way too big for the candy buckets the little ones carried.

Gibbs watched the three leave. Oh yeah, he thought, there was going to be a show here tonight for sure. He'd never seen three more devious looking faces.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Where to first?" Dyl asked. The twins looked at each other.

"Ole Man Biggins." They both said together. "Mark from down the street says he HATES halloween. Doesn't even give candy to the little kids."

"So we toilet paper his house?" Dyl asked.

"Nah...he's old." Mike said."He mightn't be able to clean it. We could just knock and run a few times later..."

"Who are the toilet paper and the eggs for?"

"We could actually trick or treat first so we toilet paper the people that don't give us candy." Kyle said.

"What if they did give candy but they just ran out?" Dyl asked.

"Too bad too sad." Kyle said. "Everything goes on Halloween."

The boys knocked on the first door they came to. The house was decorated with skulls and spiderwebs, and like they thought they would they gave out REALLY good candy.

"Thank you." the three sweet little angels chimed before leaving. The next house was the same and so were the few after that. When they got to the fifth house however, no one answered the door.

"They're pretending they're not home." Mike said.

"Yep we have a winner." Kyle said. "Did you manage to find it?" Dyl stuck his hand inside his cape and produced the slingshot.

"My Dad had it hidden in the back of the garage." he said. "It wasn't easy finding it without getting caught." Tim had been going to dispense with it but had second thoughts. He was sure there'd be an occasion when Dyl got older that a speech with a prop could be used.

"Kyle took the sling shot and put an egg inside before aiming it at the house."

"You sure this'll be ok?" Dyl asked.

Kyle pulled the weapon down and thumped Dyl on the arm... "I was concentrating Dyl!"

"Sorry, sorry." he said. "I got nervous." Kyle aimed again and then let fly and the egg flew through the air and splattered all over the pristine white wall. The door opened and the boys scooted as fast as they could through the bushes. When they got a few houses down they collapsed on the ground in a fit of the giggles.

"THAT was the greatest." Dyl said. He'd never felt such excitement. His heart was thumping nearly out of his chest.

"My turn next." Mike said when they'd recovered. They knocked on the door and the neighbour answered with a big smile.

"Trick or treat." they said almost with disappointment. They accepted their haul with the usual politeness and then headed to the next house. Same again. They were happy though as their bags filled with candy. This really was win, win.

Finally though they got to a house where they had no candy. Not only did the man not have candy but he barked at them to leave him alone. As he closed the door in their faces they headed for the street.

"Let's give him the works." Kyle said with a grin. The others nodded and hunted inside their costumes for rolls of toilet paper and eggs. They even had the gaul to sneak right back up to the door. The other two stood there bouncing on their heels with nervous excitement as Kyle set four eggs underneath the front door mat. They snuck back down the path and headed into the dark and more protected area of a bunch of trees to prepare. Then each of them had to stifle fits of the giggles as they ran around madly and threw roll after roll all over the manicured front garden's many plants and trees and bushes. Finally Kyle brought out the sling shot.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Do you think the kids have been gone a little long Timmy?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." Tim said. "Maybe I'll go take a look."

"I'll come." Gibbs said. He could feel it in his gut..There was trouble ahead.

"Me too." Tony said. He grabbed up one more mars bar for sustenance.

The three headed off and wandered amongst the now thinning groups of children, most of them a little older. The hair stood up on the back of Tim's neck as a few groups ran up the street past them laughing their heads off.

"Did you see that?" one said to his friend.

"Better hope they don't get caught ." the other said. Tony looked at Tim and the pair started to walk faster with Gibbs right beside them with an 'I tried to tell you' just hanging off his tongue.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Please can I do it?" Dyl begged.

"I called it first." Mike said.

"Please." Mike looked at the younger boy. He felt a little sorry for him but he really wanted to do it too and he had called it.

"Will ya hurry.." Kyle said. "make up your mind before he comes out."

"We'll share." Mike said as he made a final decision. He placed the egg in the slingshot and together they pulled the elastic part back, but Dyl being slightly shorter pulled it away from the original target. They all three watched with horror as the egg flew through the air and smashed right into one of the big picture windows in the front. They looked at each other with fear filled faces as the air was filled with the sound of shattering glass. Not to mention the expletives from the none too pleased house owner. They all turned to run...but they hit a brick wall in the shape of the not very happy Gibbs, Tim and Tony.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

I would really like to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts AND their patience. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. It isn't long but it was the best I could do at the moment. More soon I hope . I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 21

The front door flung open so hard it almost bounced off it's startled adults and two stunned little girls who were waiting not too patiently while their candy was checked, all looked up as the three miscreants were ushered none too gently into the room.

"Do you know what they did?" Tony spluttered. "They used that damn slingshot to put an egg through one of the neighbours windows!" Ziva glared at the boys.

"Why would you do such a thing?" She asked. They all had the good grace to look down guiltily.

"I dunno...Kyle said. "Trick or treat...that was the trickin didn't wanna break his window...it was just supposed to make a mess." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Not helping." he whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Tim looked a little guilty. He really hadn't thought the whole trick or treating thing through either. You had to be so literal with these kids. Gibbs looked smug.

"I think the boys should wait upstairs while we're having this conversation." he said.

"Go." Tony said. "Leave the candy!" he snatched it off all three before they ran up the stairs.

They all waited until the boys were out of sight and Kim had taken the girls into the kitchen. Maddie craned her neck to make sure she wasn't missing anything but the bowl of candy that was thrust at her appeased her enough to keep her minding her own business...for a little while at least.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxo

"What?" Ziva said with her hands on her hips as she turned on Gibbs. "You KNEW they were going to do this?"

Gibbs held his hands up to slow her down from what promised to be a rant.

Jimmy and Amber watched the exchange like they were watching a horror film. One where you feel like yelling. "Don't unlock the door!" To their surprise it was a decidedly mellow Gibbs that answered.

"Not exactly this..." he said with a smirk. "I...imagined... they might be up to something."

"Then why did you not tell them...?" Ziva said, first pointing to Tim and Tony...and then poking Gibbs in the chest. She was so incensed that she almost forgot who she was talking to...and poking. Gibbs was more amused than angry. She was pissed and he didn't blame her. Her focus would shift soon enough.

"I did...Ziva." All eyes in the room widened ...well those that were open. The babies all slumbered on regardless of the adults bickering.

"Really..." Abby said with a twinkle in her eye. She found the whole unravelling of this latest stunt more interesting than dreadful... They shouldn't have done it but hey, they were kids and it was halloween after all. Tony and Tim being oblivious didn't surprise her at all. They both had their eye on this evening's prize. Tony's had been on actual candy and Tim's was waiting inside the policewoman's outfit she was wearing. Not that Tony wouldn't have been over the moon to peel HIS lovely wife out of a halloween costume...but the chances weren't great after dealing with two overtired babies. Ziva muttered something indistinguishable under her breath. Not only were Tony's chances not great...they were negligible, at best. Tony ducked the cushion that came flying towards his were non existent.

"You did not listen?" she asked her husband who now shared Tim's guilty look. Tony looked at Tim for support. He tried, but a pissed Ziva was nothing to sneeze at...she could be scary.

"Well...we kind of...well we thought they'd be ok." Tim said with a wince. Abby nodded.

"Should have gone with Gibb's gut." she added helpfully with a grin.

"Thanks Abs." Tim said.

"Welcome." she said with a smile. She loved halloween, all end of surprises and fun.

"This is not funny Abby." Ziva said. "It was very naughty of the boys to throw eggs." Abby nodded seriously. "And the window will have to be paid for."

"I know hon...I'm sorry. We'll pay half...won't we Tim?"

"Of course we will." Tim said. "And Dyl can come over and the boys can apologise and clean up the mess."

"Thank you." Ziva said, a little appeased."But they cannot pick up glass..." Ziva said.

It was Tim that looked at Tony this time. His turn to let her in on the rest. Tony sighed. At least there were witnesses.

"There may have been some toilet paper involved too." Ziva surprised them all and burst into tears.

Tony crossed the room and wrapped her in a hug. He was gonna bust those boys butts. They made their mother cry. There was no greater sin.

"It'll be ok." he said. " I told him to call the glass repairer and I'd be back with a credit card."

"Ok." Ziva had all become too much, all of a sudden she was beyond tired and as if on cue, both girls started crying. Baby Jack blinked open his tired eyes and his lip wobbled. This wasn't his bed...and the room was filled with awful wailing. He searched the room until he found his Mommy and then he opened his mouth and joined in with the girls wailing.

"Time we left." Jimmy said. He didn't have to tell Amber, she'd already grabbed a distressed Jack out of his pram and was doing the rounds of saying good bye. Now in familiar arms, Jack was happy to wave goodbye.

"You know what Zi?"Abby said, looking at her own son sprawled out in his stroller sound asleep. "Why don't I help you get the girls to bed and then we'll take Dyl home and kill him there?"

"We'll take Jess if you like hon and drop her back in the morning." Kim said from the kitchen doorway.

"Good idea." Gibbs said. He found any woman crying to be uncomfortable, but Ziva...she rarely let her guard down at all and it broke his heart. He really would have liked to have taken all three of those boys home for a trip to the basement, but it wasn't his place. He was going home to read the little girls a story.

"Is that ok?" Kim asked.

"Thanks Kim." Abby said. "That'd be great."

"Awww." Maddie said from behind her Mom. Jess's face was crestfallen.

"Don't ya want me to stay?" she asked.

"Cause I do silly." Maddie said as she took her friends hand. "But we not gonna get to see the all the fun."

"There will not be fun here Maddie." Ziva said. "No fun for the naughty boys..."

"I'm not naughty am I Daddy?" Maddie said.

"No your a little witch." he said with a grin. "Come on girls!" he called. Jess ran out and took his hand and the four said their good byes and left.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Upstairs the boys were of course trying to lay the blame.

"It was my turn...you shouldda just let me take it." Mike said.

"You were happy to share." Dyl grumbled. "If you weren't pulling it so much it wouldn't of gone the wrong way."

"Na ah."Mike whined. "You pulled it down towards you."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Kyle was standing peering through the crack of the door. He couldn't see anything and he could barely hear, but he did hear one thing...his Mom was crying.

"Shut up you idiots." he said. "We made Mom cry."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts and for keeping up with this story. I know I have been haphazard with my updates so I appreciate you sticking with me and especially for those who take the time to comment. You are appreciated and loved. Thank you xoxox I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)

Chapter 22

Tim opened the twins door to the sound of loud dramatic snoring coming from three not very convincing naughty boys.

"Nice try." he said. "Dyl...march." Unwilling to give up on what they'd all thought was a brilliant plan just yet...he yawned loudly.

"Sorry..." he said. "I was so tired."

"Uhhuh." Tim said. "You two aren't fooling anyone either."

"Um...sorry?" Mike said. "Did you say something Uncle Tim?" Tim rolled his eyes and stepped in and took Dyl's arm.

"Move." he said with an encouraging smack to get him moving. "You're Mom has just fed your brother and we want to get him home and into bed."

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Kyle asked. You never know...they could have gone somewhere...

"I'm right here." Tony said. Kyle sighed in resignation."Your Mom has gone to bed...she's tired and overwhelmed and...disappointed."

"We're gonna go." Tim said. "We'll see you in the morning." Tony said goodbye and then closed the boys' door before going to sit on the bed.

"We ARE sorry Dad." Kyle said.

"Real sorry." Mike said.

"Oh I'm sure your sorry." Well that was hopeful, Mike thought.

"Kind of like when you were little and you made an astronaut costume outta your Dad's ski suit?" Kyle asked. Tony frowned. Smart kid...trying to turn it back onto him...but he was toying with the best.

"Ahh yeah...just like that, and we all know how well that all turned out? Don't we?" Mike thumped Kyle in the arm.

"Once again...not helping." he said.

"Hey! No hitting!" Tony said. Kyle's eyes lit up.

"Does that rule apply to ALL of us?"

"Not me." Tony said with a smile. "And besides...spanking is not hitting."

"It's pretty damn close." Kyle said... immediately clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Did I say that out loud?" he asked with a wince. Tony grabbed his arm and tossed him over his knee. He was tired himself and he'd had all he was gonna take this little smart...mouth.

"Yes and you just bought yourself a ticket to being first." He slapped Kyles bottom hard. "Mike, go and take first shower while you wait for your turn."

"Hey! No fair!" Kyle wailed. "I have to take a shower AFTER you spank me?"

"Should have kept your mouth in check...I was going to get you BOTH to take a shower first." He brought his hand down again several times in the same spot which left Kyle almost speechless...almost.

"Ow...ow...ow..." he yelled. "I'm sor...ry...I'm so..rry. Owwwwww." Smart mouth Kyle had been replaced by panicking Kyle.

"You need to learn to think before you act." Tony lectured while punctuating each word with a solid smack."

"I..wi..ll..I pr...om...ise." Kyle wailed.

"And you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut." Tony added with another flurry of smacks.

"I...ll...ne...ver...say...nuffin...aga...in." Tony almost laughed out loud at the cheeky brat's impossible promise.

"Please Dad!" Kyle cried "Please stop. He promptly burst into tears and sobbed into his Dad's leg, not even realising that the punishing smacks had stopped. Tony lifted him up and into his arms.

"Shhh. Shhh.." he soothed. "I know you're sorry and I know you didn't mean to break the window."

"I'm sorry we made Mom cry. Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's tired Kyle, really tired and she needs a bit MORE of our help and LESS of the cr...misbehaving." Kyle nodded.

"I'll try harder." he sniffed.

"Good boy."

"Can I have a shower in the morning?" Kyle asked as he gave his very sore bottom a rub with one hand and swiped an annoying tear away with the other.

"Um...no." Tony said with a mock glare. He sent Kyle off with another light smack to find his brother and take his shower.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Tim glanced at Abby as he drove towards home. Unlike the Abby that once ran on caf-pow, music and love, this was the down to earth breastfeeding Abby who had fiddled with costumes, looked after a baby, gone trick or treating and helped her friend who had reached her peak of tolerance for the day. All sans caf-pow. He took her hand and smiled sadly.

"I haven't forgotten Timmy." she answered with a grin.

"You're not too tired?" he asked carefully.

"Timmy! It's halloween. You think I'd pass up the chance to..." she looked back and Dyl was wide awake...didn't look like he was really listening but his eyes were open. "You know...celebrate halloween..." Tim's face lit up. He felt sure all his chances of a fun and romantic interlude with his beautiful wife had gone out the window.

"I love you Abs."

"I love you too Timmy."

"Ewww!"

"Quiet in the cheap seats." Tim barked. "You're in enough trouble."

"I wasn't talking about you...I saw something gross..."

"Oh...What was it Dyl?" Abby asked huskily. She loved trying to catch the kids out in an obvious lie."

Dyl looked at his Dad and decided that it was probably not in his best interest to go there.

"Ok. It was you...all that lovey dovey stuff is gross." Abby grinned.

"You keep thinking that way Dyl." Abby said with a warm smile. The longer it took her babies to grow up the better. Dyl returned his Mom's smile gratefully. At least she wasn't mad at him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

"Those boys are gonna get a spanking aren't they Daddy?" Maddie asked with a satisfied smile.

"Not our business." Gibbs said.

"Well they are." Maddie said answering her own question. Jess was already nearly dosing next to her.

"Maddie." Kim said. Maddie sighed and changed tack.

"Can we eat some more candy while you're readin our story Daddy?"

"No." Gibbs said. "You've had plenty for one night."

"But Mommy always let's me eat my candy when ever I want."

"Your Daddy said no Maddie." Kim said uneasily. Maddie was tired and this wasn't going to end well she could feel it in her bones.

"But it's MINE." Maddie continued to argue. "The people gaved it to ME!"

"It's still yours Maddie." Kim tried to explain. Gibbs frowned.

"Enough." he said. "You can have more candy tomorrow."

"But I don't wanna wait til tomorrow..."

"I said no." Gibbs said.

"Give me BACK my candy!" Maddie wailed. I want my candy!" She gave the back of her mother's chair a big kick.

"Stop that now!" Gibbs said.

"It is her candy." Kim mouthed. Her hand went to her bag and Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

Jess sat up nervously in her seat, she was wide awake now.

"Stop Maddie." she whispered. "You'll get in trouble." It was too late ,Maddie had worked herself up into a fit of proportions that none of them had seen in some time. Kim bounced forward in her seat with force of the flurry of kicks coming from behind. She didn't really know what to do. This old Maddie brought out in Kim the old panicky feeling of the past and she needed a minute to decide how to handle it.

She didn't get a minute...the car screeched to the side of the road and Gibbs jumped out.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

"Is Mom ok?" Mike asked as he walked towards his Dad slowly.

"She will be after she has a sleep." he said. He intended to give the girls bottles tonight so Ziva could catch up on some sleep.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"I know. You really have to think about stuff before you do it...and I don't mean the long term planning that obviously went into this prank."

"I know."

"I know you know...that's why it amazes me that we have to keep going over old ground."

"Dunno. Short term memory maybe."

"Really." Tony said sarcastically. "Think I have something that can help you with that." Before he could protest, Mike found himself dangling over his Dad's knee.

"Ow!" he yelled as the first hard smack exploded across his rear end. Tony didn't bother to lecture anymore. He knew Mike got it. The kid knew what he'd done wrong. Instead he settled down to a steady rhythm of stinging smacks that had poor Mike yelping and rocking and finally sucking in his breath to keep control.

"Dad..." he pleaded. "Dad it hurts...I'm sorry."After a few more smacks, Tony stopped and pulled his son up and into his arms.

"I'm...so..rry." Mike whimpered again as he clung to Tony soaking up all the gentle comfort that was offered.

"Dad?" Kyle asked sleepily from his bed a short while later.

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna get to keep our candy?" A halloween a long time ago came to mind and Tony remembered being made to throw away all his candy haul and he'd still been spanked. It'd destroyed halloween for him ever since. Surely the object of being a Dad was to teach and reinforce not to destroy...

As he kissed both boys goodnight Tony smiled. Both were on their tummies looking at him hopefully.

"Yes you can have your candy back tomorrow." he said. And as an afterthought... "But I get five picks from each bag." There had to be some perks for all this angst, he thought cheerfully as he crept off to try and get an hour or two of sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The McGees' pulled into their garage and Abby got out and got Ethan. She'd changed him into a onesy so all she had to do was pop him in bed. He should sleep for at least another few hours...sometimes it was even more.

"Kiss your Mom good night Dyl and go wait in your room." Tim said. "You can take a shower." Dyl sidled over and kissed his brother on the forehead and then his Mom.

"Can't you tell him it's too late to punish me tonight?" he whispered. Abby gave him a one armed hug.

"Sorry small fry. No can do." she whispered back with a sympathetic smile. "You did the crime..."

"Man." he said and stomped up the stairs to his room. Tim shrugged and gave Abby and Ethan a hug.

"Thanks Abs." Abby looked up into Tim's eyes.

"Don't take too long." Abs said.

"I won't. Don't take off that costume." he said before jogging up the stairs.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gibbs flung open Maddie's door and hoisted her out. Her tantrum had come to sudden stand still.

"I'm sorry Daddy." she wailed. "I'm sorry."

"Uhhuh." he said he stuck one foot up on the car rim and tossed her over his knee. He was sure she was aorry now she was about to get spanked.

"Don't Daddy. I'm s.. sorry. I didn't mean to kick Mommy's seat." Gibbs lifted her witch costume and brought his hand down smartly on the back of the jeans she had on underneath.

"Don't spank me...please." It was too late. Maddie cried loudly as her Daddy's hard hand bounced off her bottom several more times. Finally he plonked her back into her seat and kissed her head.

"Not another word from you miss until we get home."

"But my bottom hurts."

"Good."

"Mommy.."

"Daddy said be quiet." Kim said. Maddie folded her arms and pouted, but she stayed quiet.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Dyl got out of the shower Tim was sitting on the bed waiting for impatiently.

"Come on." he said. This was going to have to be the abridged version of a lecture.

"You told me to have a shower."

"Yes I did. But shower doesn't have to last half an hour Dylan. You were stalling."

"I..."

"Stop...do you know what you did wrong?"

"Yes." Dyl answered. He would have like to come up with something to defend himself but there wasn't many ways to defend throwing stuff all over someone's front yard and then breaking their window.

"Good. Don't do it again." Tim flipped Dyl over knee and started a flurry of rapid fire spanks that set the wriggling child's backside on fire within minutes.

"Dad...Ow...Da...ouch." Dyl yelped. Two minutes and he he burst into tears.

"I'm sorr...ry." he wailed. Tim helped Dyl up and set him gently on his knee, making sure he kept his sore bottom from making contact.

"That was too much tonight Dyl." he said.

"I know. I won't do it again." he said clinging to his Dad's shirt and sobbing into his neck.

When Dyl finally stopped sniffling Tim shifted him inside the covers and kissed him gently on the forehead.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ok, he thought. Sarah was gone for the night, Dyl and Ethan were both asleep and Abby was waiting for him... He smiled as he headed for their bedroom.

Tim opened the door and there she was...still in the costume as promised. Her skirt had ridden up and he could see she was wearing his favourite thong. Her cuffs were on the bed beside her and her cap was on his side of the bed...only one thing wrong with this perfect scenario...she was fast asleep.

"Damn." he said.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you all again for your reviews and alerts, and mostly for your patience while I slowly find my way back into this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 23

After a therapeutic rather than relaxing cool shower, Tim settled next to Abby in their large bed. He tossed the cuffs and cap onto the floor and covered Abby lovingly. He sighed as he cuddled up to the warm body next to him...tomorrow was another day, he thought.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tim opened his eyes the next morning and checked to see if Abby was awake..nope...she must have been worn out. She never slept this long. They had put the baby in Jess' empty room last night, and Tim could hear him starting to fuss. Should he wake Abby...nah he thought. A bottle wouldn't hurt. Better for Abby to have a little sleep in. Then he remembered that he had to take Dyl over to Tony and Ziva's. Oh well she could sleep in until then.

Ethan grinned broadly as Tim lifted him from the portable crib...this was a good thing...food was coming. It wasn't gonna be the Mommy kind but it was gonna be food...and hopefully Daddy would fix the other problem...he seemed to be all wet down there.

Tim did indeed change the baby's diaper before going to wake Dyl on his way to the kitchen.

"Time to get up Dyl." Tim said as he opened his son's door. Dyl groaned but apart from a slight shuffle in position made no move to get up. "Dylan... now."

"Ok." Dyl said sleepily.

Abby opened one eye when she woke and took in her surroundings. The bed next to her was empty...she squinted at the light and then it dawned on her. She had missed Halloween...well not all of it, but she and Timmy had missed THEIR halloween.

The realisation that she hadn't fed Ethan for some time became a priority, as was the necessity to shower. She swung her legs out of the bed and stomped towards the bathroom...Tim should have woken her, at least to feed Ethan if he wasn't really fussed about playing with her on Halloween.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Down in the kitchen, Tim was feeding Ethan a bottle while Dyl spooned mouthfuls of cereal into his mouth slowly when Abby entered. Tim looked up startled as Abby stood with her hands on her hips shooting daggers at him.

"What are you doing Tim?" she asked. Tim winced. Clearly Abby was in a foul mood, something that didn't happen often...

"Ah...I'm feeding Ethan." he answered.

"Why would you be doing that?" Abby asked grumpily.

"Um...because he was hungry..."

"Well if my son was hungry Tim , shouldn't you have woken me?"

"I thought It'd be a good idea to let you sleep."

"Well you were wrong." she said. If Dyl wasn't there she would have stomped her bootless foot. Stomped and maybe thrown that bowl of cereal all over Tim's head. How COULD he be so clueless?

"Sorry Abs." he said.

"I NEED to feed him." she said. "You should KNOW that by now Tim."

"I thought I was helping." he said. "Dyl...go brush your teeth and get dressed ok." Dyl didn't have to be told twice. He gave Abby a wide birth as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"Morning Dyl." she said sweetly as he passed.

"Morning Mom." He gave her a quick hug and shot up the stairs. Okay...Tim thought, so it's just me that's the target.

"Is there a problem Abs?" He asked.

"Well I don't know Tim...is there? I mean, apart from the fact that my breasts are like two hard rocks and I NEED to feed my son who apparently has already been fed?" Not to mention that my husband has lost all interest with me, she thought irrationally.

"Oh Abs.." Tim said. "I didn't think...here..." he said as he passed Ethan over to his Mommy. As if on cue, the baby gave Abby a big toothless grin and burped loudly. Yeah like he was gonna eat now. Abby took the baby and gave him a big kiss before handing him back to his Daddy.

"Like he's going to eat now." she grouched. "I guess I'll use the pump." She turned and stomped up the stairs. She knew she was over reacting for some reason, it wasn't like she hadn't used the pump on lots of occasions, she just felt...ornery, she didn't know why and she couldn't stop..she was on a roll.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At the Gibbs, the last night's antics in the car were almost forgotten as the girls finished the last of their breakfast and ran upstairs to examine their haul more closely.

Gibbs came up behind Kim as she stacked the dishwasher with their breakfast dishes.

"I haven't forgotten you know." he said into her ear as he pulled her back against him.

"Forgotten what?" she asked with mock surprise. She knew it was coming. He wouldn't let it just go without mention.

"You were going to give in to Maddie last night." he said.

"Well no..." she said. "I...well it was Halloween and she was tired.."

"She was being a brat...like she used to be."

"It may have seemed that way..." Kim said with a grin. He was right and they both knew it but she wasn't going to admit that...she wasn't crazy...well maybe a little. She had been about to give into Maddie again.

"It WAS that way..." he said with a chuckle. "We're not going back to those days again..." Kim smiled and turned in his arms.

"Of course not." she said.

"Of course not." Gibbs mimicked in a girls voice. She giggled.

"Very funny." she said.

"I mean it." He said catching her unaware with a firm smack.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tim was sitting contemplating what had just happened when the phone rang.

"Hey Tim." Tony said. "I was wondering...do you have one of those blowing things that sucks up leaves?"

"No...but I think Gibbs has one. I'll ring him if you like. I might have to get him to bring Dyl over...Abby is in a mood."

"Oh? What you do?"

"No idea...I let her sleep and I fed the baby..."

"Oh you rat Timmy." Tony said with a laugh. No wonder you're in trouble..."

"Anyway... I need some time to figure this out." Tim said with a sigh. "How's Ziva this morning?"

"Much better." Tony said with a smile. "Thanks for that last night. Tell Abby...It helped...a lot."

"Welcome...I'll tell her when I get the chance." Tim sighed. Tony chuckled.

"We'll see you tomorrow at lunch."

"Yeah you will. See ya then."

Tim looked at Ethan who was watching him with wide eyes while he sucked happily on two fingers.

"Don't worry. Daddy will figure it all out." he said with a grin. "Yes he will. Happy Mommy will be back real soon."

Abby had fixed herself up and was surveying their bedroom with a pout. She picked up the remains of her costume and tossed it into the laundry basket. The handcuffs were tossed into her night stand drawer and the hangers all rattled as the cap found it's way to the back of the closet with great speed. She slammed the door. The more she tossed things around while attempting to set the bedroom straight, the more wound up she got.

Gibbs answered his phone on the first ring. He listened quietly to Tim's dilemma.

"Sounds like your wife needs you more than Tony does Tim." he said. "I can take Dyl over and help...and leave Jess here, they're just playing."

"No problem." he said. "Yep I'll take it..." When he hung up he went to tell Kim about the change of plans and went in search of the blower vac.

Tim watched as Gibbs drove off with Dyl. He was grateful that Sarah wasn't there until tomorrow. The older kids all being out would give him some time to spend with Abby that day. He just needed to figure out what she needed.

He'd put Ethan into his pram while he sorted Dyl out ready for the Boss and now the baby was dosing. He plucked him out and took him upstairs to the portable cot so he could nap while he saw to his Mommy.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The boys dragged their feet while they were herded over to clean up their mess. None of them were excited. It had seemed like much more fun to make the mess. However, they all still had enough sting left in their tales...they weren't silly enough to start complaining. Especially with Gibbs there.

"Come on." he said. "Best get it over."

"When do we get our candy back?" Kyle asked.

"When you're done." Tony said.

"What about mine?" Dyl asked. It didn't seem fair that he had to wait until he got home.

"It's in the car." Gibbs said. "Better get moving...or I might feel like a snack." The boys all looked at each other with panic and headed for the door to apologise, just like Ziva had told them to.

Tim stood outside the bedroom door and frowned as he heard Abby inside muttering to herself. He took a deep breath and opened the door...

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you again to the people that took the time to review and alert. You are appreciate xoxox I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 24

Abby was so mad that she didn't even see the mess that she'd made of their bedroom.

She had already been in a bad mood... but when she'd caught sight of herself in the mirror bent over, she'd been shocked. Now she was distraught. What had happened to the lean mean dancing machine she'd been before her pregnancy. No wonder Tim couldn't be bothered to wake her the night before. He probably got sick just lookin at her giant ass. She'd been lying there all seductively while she waited for him and then she'd dozed off. Now she KNEW what had happened. Tim had crept in and there was her big wobbly post pregnancy revolting ass poked up to see to think she'd actually framed it in a THONG! She should have covered it with a pair of boy shorts and turned off the light. He was probably relieved that she'd fallen asleep. Saved him the awful task of having to pretend that she still turned him on.

Abby was past being rational...the fact that she'd blown up a little gained baby weight into problem of mega delusional proportions didn't occur to her at all.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I still see more toilet paper." Tony said. Insisting that they pick up the worst before they brought out the blower vac.

"I'm tired." Mike said. It was a warm day and they'd been at it all morning...well it seemed like all morning.

"Me too." Kyle said.

"Yeah." Dyl said. "Couldn't we take a break?"

"Not yet." Gibbs said. "You've only been cleaning for half an hour."

"Are you serious?" They all said together. Tony clapped his hands together.

"Chop, chop." he said. Kyle narrowed his eyes at Tony.

"Can I see your watch?" Tony's hand clapped off his rear end.

"No." he said. "Anyone else?"

"Nope." Mike said.

"Not me." Dyl said.

"Now you're all starting to make better choices." Gibbs said with a grin.

Abby had ripped off the outfit she'd chosen that morning and thrown it on the floor. She'd tried on skirt after skirt and t-shirt after T-shirt, trying to find something that would look cute. There was a time when Tim could hardly keep his hands off her. Now...well given the opportunity, he'd pulled the covers over her so he was able to get some sleep, without the disadvantage of having to look at her.

Finally she yanked out one of Tim's shirts and pulled it on with annoyance. It was big on her and long...an improvement so long as she didn't have to leave the house. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and then went to choose some shoes. There was nothing that would go with this particular outfit.

After dragging most of her footwear out of the closet, she stood in the middle of the floor surrounded by shoes and boots of various heights and styles.

"Why should I even care." she mumbled to herself. "Why would Tim even care? Stupid Timmy. How DARE he judge me? I can't help it if my body's changed...if my hips are wider and my body isn't as toned, and my ass has a lot more junk in the trunk. I didn't get pregnant by myself. Wouldn't care if he actually told me...instead of being so God damn nice all the time...pretending...marriage was supposed to be for better or say for thinner or fatter or for cute or not cute anymore."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I'm starving Uncle Tony." Dyl said. "Couldn't we go have lunch and then come back?"

"No Dyl." Tony explained patiently. "There isn't that much more to go and then we'll go get lunch."

"Sure could go for a slice of piping hot pizza." Kyle said as he looked at Mike. Mike picked up the ball.

"Oh yeah." he said closing his eyes. "I can almost smell the sausage and pepperoni?" Tony's eyes closed too and his mouth started to water.

"Yeah and the cheese...don't you just LOVE the way the cheese is all stringing and stretchy when you pull apart each slice?"  
>"Well...OW." Gibbs hand clapped off the back of his head.<p>

"They're playin you Tony." he said with frustration. "They have a job to finish first." Tony snapped out of the pizza induced trance he'd gone into and frowned.

"Back to work." he said. The boys all sighed and trudged back to work.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Abby looked up as the door opened and the man in question entered. Tim looked around the room in dismay.

"Is there a problem Abby?" he asked. His answer was a boot big enough and with enough buckles attached to slice his head clear off if it had connected. Luckily his reflexes were fast and he ducked just in the nick of time as the mobile weapon clipped a rather sizeable chip of paint off the door. "Abby what the hell?" Abby just glared and picked up another shoe. "Abby put that down."

"Or WHAT McGee?" Abby challenged raising the shoe higher in the air. Tim was totally must be some kind of hormonal explosion or something...

"Just put the shoe down..." Tim waved his arms about and tried to coax her as he would a dangerous criminal or maybe drug crazed suspect with a gun. "ABIGAIL!" The shoe in question sailed through the air and landed at his feet. Disappointing for Abby that she had missed her target but she had plenty more left and she was actually starting to feel better now. She picked up the mate to the heavily buckled boot with a smile...yeah this was fun. "Abby don't you dare!" Abby did dare and Tim not only had to duck, but actually had to almost sprawl on the ground to avoid getting hit. He lunged at Abby and tackled her onto the bed so that he could keep her hands still long enough to find out what on earth was wrong with her. Abby panted wildly as Tim kept her still with his weight on hers. "Now tell me what's wrong." Tim said.

"Figure it out McGee." Tim looked around and then down at what Abby was wearing.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" he asked. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Just because."

"Because why?" Geez this was like talking to one of the kids.

"Because McGee it was the only thing wide enough and long enough to cover my ever widening butt!"

"Huh?" Tim was really confused now. There was absolutely nothing wrong with his wife's butt. When had this all started? Then it dawned on him. Everything had been alright until last night."Does this have anything to do with last night?"

"You don't have to pretend that you don't know!"

"But Abby I DON'T know...I didn't do anything. YOU fell asleep."

"I'm sorry McGee I was tired." So now he was gonna make it her fault? She thought.

"I know...that's why I let you sleep." Of course it was...

"Don't lie." she said. "I know the real reason you didn't want to play with me."

"I don't lie Abby...you know that...now tell me why YOU THINK I didn't wake you." Abby pouted.

"No." she said childishly. Tim shifted until he was sitting on the bed not letting her out of his grip. He hauled her over his knee and raised the long shirt. He smiled when he realised she was totally naked underneath. Good, he thought. He brought his hand down hard on her lily white bottom leaving a pretty pink stain. "Ow!"

"Now start talking." he said.

"You already KNOW!" she squealed with next sharp spank.

"I...told... you... I... don't." Tim said as he decorated his canvas with more pretty pink handprints.  
>"HOW can you not!" Abby yelled loudly. "You're staring at it!" Tim stopped mid spank and sat Abby up on is knee so he could look into her eyes.<p>

"Are you telling me that all this has something to do with your bottom?"

"Well YES McGee! It's huge...that's why you didn't wake me...you don't want me anymore." she sobbed.

"Oh Abby, we've been here before...remember when you were pregnant and you first started to show?"

"That was different." she sobbed. "I was being irrational then...there was a reason for my curves...I was pregnant." Tim almost laughed as he looked at the devastation around him.

"Oh... you were irrational THEN."

"Well in a less messy way." she added, finally a little embarrassed at the mess she'd made.

Tim lifted her chin with two fingers to make sure she was looking at him and listening.

"I want you to listen to me Abs. Your bottom...and the rest of you... is no bigger than it was before Ethan. Well maybe your boobs...which were already great...but now...But even of it was...I wouldn't care...I love every part of you and if your rear end grows to be the size of a barn it'll just give me a bigger target and there'll be more of you to love." Tears filled Abby's eyes.  
>"I'm sorry I've been so horrible Timmy." she said.<p>

"I know." he said kissing her tenderly.

"I love you Timmy." she said.

"I love you too, which is why I'll give you anything...do anything...if you just talk to me and tell me what the problem is." With that he flipped her back over his knee and went back to his unfinished art work.

"Ow Tim!" Abby yelped. "What're you doing? That hurts...move around, move round. Not in the ...same...SPOT."

"You... wanted... to play... Abs... so we're playing..." Tim said now moving the smacks from one place to another all over her wriggling backside. She never knew where the next smack was gonna land. "I wouldn't dream of disappointing you." The spanks were coming hard and fast...  
>"Warm...up...Slow down." Abby panted. "Tim...it's too hard." Tim kept spanking, appreciating the colour that was deepening on his wife's quivering cheeks.<p>

"I'm confused Abby...you want me to slow down or warm up or was it too hard you said?" he asked with a smug grin.

"I...I...dunno." Abby muttered, her mind so muddled that she could barely think...Tim stopped. Abby tried to sit up... "Don't stop..." she said almost under her breath.

"Sorry?" Tim asked. "I didn't hear you...did you say don't stop?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The boys had picked up all they could and were sitting on the grass watching as Gibbs sucked up the last of the mess.  
>"Can we have our Halloween candy back yet?" Dyl asked.<p>

"Oh I dunno about that." Gibbs said as he turned off the vac and popped it in the back of the car. "Seems I cleaned up the last of the mess...you boys owe me now." He really didn't mind helping them but he thought that Abby and Tim could do with a another hour maybe...he was stalling for time.

"Awww geez...I'm gonna just DIE of hunger." Kyle said dramatically as he threw himself back on the grass. Gibbs winked at Tony.

"After lunch." he said. "After lunch you can come help me at home for a while while your Dad goes to help your Mom."

"Can we have pizza?"

"YES...pizza would be good." Tony said. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about pizza since the boys planted the thought.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Tim started spanking again, Abby was forced to put her hands on the floor to steady herself. The smacks were hard, slow, rhythmic and the heavy thud of each one rippled through her and took her breath away. She rocked from side to side in an effort to get away but the truth was it was where she wanted to be...needed to be...

"Tim...Ti...m..." Was all she could get out. Tim was also lost in the moment...it had been too long...feeling the soft, once pale skin as the flesh beneath his hand flattened and bounced and heated was effecting him as much as Abby...

"I know..." Tim said quietly. He stopped spanking and tumbled back onto the bed taking Abby with him...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A couple of hours later Gibbs knocked on the door and Tim answered immediately.

"Daddy!" Jess said before she flew into the outstretched arms.

"Hello Princess." he said as he high fived Dyl.

"We got our candy back." Dyl said happily.

"Ooooh...lucky...Did you get your mess cleaned up Dyl?"

"Yes he did." Gibbs said. "Did you?" Tim chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Where's Mommy?" Jess asked.

"She's upstairs cleaning out her closet...her shoes were a little messy." he said. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and then laughed. I bet there's a story there...

"I better get back." he said. "See you at lunch tomorrow...you can fill me in then."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts. They make my day. I hope you all like this chapter :)

Chapter 25

The next morning after church the McGee's were busy getting ready for their usual Sunday lunch. Tim sighed happily as he got the grill ready as he remembered the day had started badly but it had ended GREAT! It'd been a while since he'd warmed Abby backside for real. He hadn't even realised how much he'd missed it...or realised that ABBY had missed it...them being them.

Abby blew raspberries on Ethan's tummy and smiled as he chuckled. You know if you could bottle that sound and market it...there'd be no need for anti depression pills. She took a deep sniff of the freshly bathed a powdered baby. And that baby smell... she thought.

"Why you smellin Ethan?" Jess asked, climbing up onto a chair to join in.

"Cos it's about the nicest smell out..try." Abby said. Jess lowered her nose to her brother and sniffed deeply. Ethan smiled and burped.

"Ewww." Jess said, her face wrinkled. "He don't smell THAT good." she said kissing him anyway. "Can you brush my hair Mommy?"

"Sure thing hon...just let me put Ethan somewhere safe."

"Can I hold him? Please?"

"Sure Jess but you have to hang on tight."

"I will." Jess said with a broad toothless grin.

"Come sit over here." Abby said, making sure Jess was sitting securely in a bean bag on the floor. She pulled up a stool to sit on herself and then passed Ethan to his sister.

"Hellloooo Ethie Wethy!" Jess said smacking a big kiss onto her brother's chubby face. Abby smiled to herself as she brushed her daughters long golden locks. Too long really. They should really have it trimmed but Abby couldn't bring herself to. You could really only have that kind of long hair when you were little...

"Careful Jess." Abby said. "I think he's had enough kisses."

"You can never have enough kisses...can you Ethie?" Jess said as she planted yet another kiss... Ethan winced and then did the only think a baby could do under such circumstances, he grabbed a handful of a golden lock that escaped the brush and tumbled offered Jess one of his biggest smiles as he twisted the satiny strand tightly in his hand.

"Owwww...ahhhh. Mommy stop he... he has my hair!" Jess wailed as she tried to undo the tiny clenched dropped the brush and and quickly undid Ethan little hand.

"I tried to tell you Jess."

"But I love him!" Jess cried. "I can't help it..."

"Then you better save up for a wig." Abby said planting numerous kisses all over her daughter's face.

"Mommy!" Jess squealed.

"Annoying isn't it?"

"A bit." Jess said with a coy smile.

"When he starts to wriggle or pull a face you have to stop." Abby said rescuing her son from being killed with kindness.

"Ok Mommy." Jess said. "That's Maddie!" she said before jumping up and disappearing down the stairs.

"You know what THAT means..." Abby said to her oblivious son... "Keep those little fists handy...there's more kissing coming..."

By the time Abby reached the bottom of the stairs Jimmy and Amber and little Jack had arrived.  
>"Yay!" Abby said enthusiastically. "You're here!" She pulled first Jimmy and Jack and then Amber into a tight one armed hug. Amber smiled.<p>

"So your mood's improved I see?" she asked. Abby grinned.

"Who...me? I'm always happy." Tim came to greet his guests with a smug grin..

"Not always.." he said.

"Ethan wants his Daddy. Don't you Ethan." she said passing over the baby. Mommy has to make a salad.

"I'll help." Amber said.

"Do you need some help with the grill?" Jimmy asked as he popped Jack into a car bouncer that Abby kept there for such occasions. He laughed at the look of concentration as Jack attempted to bounce up and down while hitting all the rattly toys all at once.

"Nah...Gibbs and Ducky are already arguing about whether it's hot enough." Tim laughed.

"Just like old times." Jimmy said.

"Tony here yet?"

"In the flesh..." Tony said from the doorway. "Someone wanna come help? The boys scooted around the back. They heard Dyl in the pool."

"Is someone watching them?" Abby called out.

"Sarah and Zac are there." Tim called back. Sarah had gotten back early that morning.

Tim put Ethan in his baby swing next to the car Jack was in and secured him with the restraint.

"Do you mind watching him Jimmy?"

"No of course not." Jimmy said, putting on the television and popping in a Wiggles dvd.

Tim and Tony walked back out to the car to give Ziva a hand with the rest of the stuff and the babies.

"Missed ya yesterday..." Tony prodded.

"Yeah sorry about that...Dyl behave?"

"Yeah, he wasn't a problem..I was just wondering what would keep you away..."

"Were ya?" Tim said with a grin.

Tim slung a bag over his shoulder and helped himself to a baby.

"Hi Zi." he said. "And which little princess are you?" He asked the baby in his arms with a smile as he read her tiny bracelet. "Hannah...hello Hannah..." he kissed the tiny baby before carrying her into the house.

"Leave him alone." Ziva whispered. "I will find out from Abby what happened."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Kim." Abby said as her friend wandered into the kitchen after slathering all the kids with sunscreen...mostly against their will.

"Hey there." she said giving Abby a hug. "You feeling better today?"

"I'm fine thanks." Abby said with a small smile.

"And you were not fine yesterday?" Ziva asked joining in as she plonked on a stool with Aviva in tow.  
>"Tell em Abs." Tim said with a chuckle as he passed Hannah to Kim who was trying to wrestle her out of his arms. Abby went on rinsing the salad.<p>

"Abby?" Kim giggled. "What happened?" It'd been a while since they'd had some nutty Abby excitement.

"I may have been in a little bit of a bad mood." she said with an angelic smile. Tim scoffed. She couldn't care less if her friends knew she got spanked. WHY she'd been spanked though was a different story. Abby knew she'd behaved badly...she'd taken a chunk out of the door...and broken the buckle off one of her favourite boots... It had kind of ended up ok though... she thought with a smile.

"Bad enough that Tim had to stay home..." Kim said. Abby just gave them all a secretive smile and carried on.

"Exactly..."Tim said.

"I think those salad greens are well and truly washed now hon." Kim said.

"Yes they are..." Tim added.

"You know what Timmy, why don't you take your pompous as.." Tim covered Jack's ears.  
>"Tch, tch, tch..." he tutted. "Not nice Abby." Abby threw a dish towel at Tim's head...he managed to duck in time. The girls all giggled at their antics.<p>

"Oh well...at least it wasn't a boot at fifty paces this time." Tim said before he slipped out of the back door and went to join the boys. His work there had been done. He'd planted the seed and the girls would all be on Abby like vultures now...he chuckled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"You seem pleased with your self there McSmiley." Tony said. Tim grinned even wider and snatched the basketball form his friend.

"Yes I am Tony...life is good."

"Even when your kid eggs a neighbours house on halloween?" Jimmy asked.

"Yep...well technically it was Tony's neighbour and they did break a window..but yes...even then."

"Even when Jess helped Maddie slip me a medicine on toast...?" Gibbs asked. Tim smiled.

"They meant well..." he said with a smile.  
>"What about when the little girls pour Barbie pink bubbles into your pool?" Ducky asked.<p>

"They haven't done that..."

"Um yes they HAVE!" Gibbs yelled suddenly noticing the quickly changing colour of the pool water.. "Everyone! Get out of the pool!" All hell broke loose when the boys realised they were turning bright pink.

"You threw a boot at Tim?" Ziva asked. "Why?"

"That must have gone down well." Amber said.

"Oh Abby." Kim giggled.

"Ok, ok...not all at once." Abby said with a grin. "Firstly...I was angry."

"Okay...about?" Kim asked. Abby sighed and then retold the sad tale that was her yesterday. Ziva giggled.

"I would have loved to have been eyes on the wall, when that boot almost hit Tim."

"A fly on the wall." All the girls corrected Ziva at once.

"Oh me too." Kim said. "I'm surprised he kept his patience as long as he did.

"Oh it takes a bit to rile Timmy these days." Abby said.

From where Amber was sitting she had a good view of the backyard.

"Um Abby...don't speak too soon." she said as she watched the performance in the backyard.

"You pair of idiots!" Kyle yelled as he examined his brightly coloured skin.

"There's no way I'm going to school like this!" Mike muttered as he tried to scrub the pink off with his towel.

"Dad!" Dyl whined.

"I'm so sorry Tim." Zac said. "They were just in the spa with their dolls." Jess's bottom lip wobbled.

"We thought the Barbie's wouldda liked to have pink spa water..." she said.

"Cos they're Barbies..." Maddie said with a wince. "They kinda like pink..."

As Tim and her Daddy headed for the pool area, she looked around for somewhere to run. There was nowhere...cept the pool and it was all pink. So she settled for the only thing she COULD do. She hung onto the gate for grim death. With the only option being used up by Maddie Jess did the only thing that was left to her. She wailed..loudly.

"Don't spank me Daddy! I'm sorrry!" Jess sobbed. Zac tried desperately to scoop the pinkest of the water out of the pool before it spread and Sarah helped in the only way SHE could, by seeing the funny side. She almost fell off her lounger she was laughing so hard.

"Maddie..." Gibbs said as he swung the pool gate opened with ease, while Maddie was still attached to it. "You are in big trouble."

"Again." Jimmy said with a chuckle. He stopped though when Ducky frowned at him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Abby, Kim, Ziva and Amber all ran out to see what all the fuss was about. They were a comical vision them selves with all the babies in tow. Jack had been pushed out still in his walker. He looked around with bewilderment while he wondered where the Wiggles had gone. Ethan looked around wearily at the noise around him. Nothing out of the ordinary for these crazy people, they were always making noise. Aviva and Hannah slumbered on regardless of the trauma of their brother's sudden pinkness..

"Mom!" Kyle whined. "I'm all pink."

"I can see." she said, trying not to laugh. "Shh. We will try and fix it when we know what it is."

"Try?" Kyle said, his voice filled with horror.

"What did you put in the pool Jess?" Tim asked sternly.

"Pink colour." she said quietly.

"What kind of pink colour?" Her Daddy asked. "Show me the bottle." Jess walked over to the pool backwards where a bunch of bedraggled pink dolls were laying in a heap. She dug underneath the pile and fished out an empty bottle of pink food colouring.

"Is that all?" he asked. He couldn't see how one tiny bottle of pink should have made such a bright pink colour I such a large amount of water. Jess looked at Maddie nervously.

"Maddie?" Gibbs warned. "Tell Uncle Tim what you put in the water." Maddie went and fetched the other bottle and passed it to Tim.

"Red." he said."Ok pool's closed for today...until I can get someone out to fix it."

"Awww. Thanks a lot girls." Dyl said. Maddie poked her tongue out.

"All you kids come with me and we'll see what we can do to get the colour out." Abby said.

"What soap you gonna use?" Mike asked curiously.

"Not sure.." Abby said. "Trial and error."

"Very scientific." Amber said.

"Yes it is." Abby said with a smile. As each child walked through the kitchen, she passed them something to clean themselves with.

"Kyle...shower gel." she said passing him a bottle.

"Mike...shampoo."

"Dyl...toothpaste."

"Jess...lemon juice"

"Maddie...shaving cream."

"I'm not a boy!" she yelled at her Aunt.

"Luck of the draw." Maddie, Abby said with a smile. Then she whispered. "Don't shout...you're in enough trouble as it is."

"You mean we're still getting spanked? Even though we have to put all gross stuff on ourselves."

"Pretty safe bet honey." Kim said.

"It's a certainty." Gibbs said with a frown. "As soon as Aunt Abby has finished her experiment."


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts and your patience. I know I've been a little slack with this story this year. Today was my birthday so I thought I'd finish it up with a chapter of one of my favourite families. I hope you like it :)

Chapter 26

"I'm still PINK!" Kyle said as close to Maddie's face as he dared. Gibbs after all was standing guard.

"So am I." Maddie said with a pout. "I think it's pretty."

"Hush." Gibbs said, pointing to a spot on the floor. Kyle gave Maddie a look of disdain before sitting down with the towel wrapped tightly around him.

"I'm still pink!" called Mike through a closed door. Jess didn't say anything. She knew when the time was right to be quiet. She just settled her little pickened self down next to Maddie.

"Mine's a lot better." Dyl yelled. "But I ran out of toothpaste."

"Someone we need more toothpaste!" Abby yelled. Finally an answer. If only she could have run the kids through Mr Major mass spec.

"I'll go." Jimmy said.

"No I'll go Zac said. "It's the least I can do."

"Thanks Zac." Tim said. "It's not your fault though. YOU didn't put the colour in the pool." He gave each of the girls a withering glare.

"Sorry Daddy." Jess said. Kyle scoffed.

"Kyle." Tony said. "Enough...we're trying to fix it here...let it go."

"You need to trust me guys... I'm a scientist...I'll figure out how to remove the colour form your skin ok?"

"I don't mind being pink Aunt Abby." Maddie said.

"Good." Gibbs said wryly. "I plan to make part of you plenty pink."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What kind of toothpaste do you think?" Zac asked Jimmy who decided to go along anyway. " Anti decay? Total? Whitening?"Jimmy pulled a face and pushed his glasses back onto his nose.

"Well...we're not really cleaning their teeth THIS time. Whitening? Possible...I'd go with the TOTAL, that supposedly does everything...you'd think it would take everything away wouldn't you?" Zac shrugged. They loaded the cart with about twenty tubes.

"That should be enough to clean five kids." Zac said.

"Yeah I guess." Jimmy agreed. "Maybe we should buy the boys some kind of body suits in case they can't get the colour right out." he grinned. "Man I would have hated to have to go to school all pink." Zac nodded.

"Oh yeah...could you imagine...especially at that age, when you imagine yourself to be all cool."

"Yeah." Jimmy laughed. "Top of the school and then the next year you go to middle school and you get knocked back down again...bottom of the school all over again."

"That's the order though." Zac said. "It's what stops your big head from actually exploding and killing you." They both chuckled.

"I don't think I was ever that cool." Jimmy said. "Actually, I know I wasn't...skinny, braces...glasses...five dollar haircut."

"I was...for a while...but as you get older if your smart you realise none of that really means anything in the end."

"How come you're so old in the head?" Jimmy asked curiously. Zac shrugged.

"Dunno..." he said.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Abby and Tim doled out what was left of the toothpaste in the bathrooms like they were handing out rations in depression. The little girls weren't too fond of the toothpaste remedy.

"It stings my skin and I don't wanna smell like mint." Maddie whined.

"It's just cold." That's all." Kim tried to explain.

She and Abby had managed to make some headway with the girls but the results were patchy at best. The boys did a little better because they could stand the water a little hotter and were concentrating more on removing the colour from their skin than on what they felt or smelled like. It was Abby's scientific opinion that boys under fifteen had the opposite of a keen sense of smell anyway. They certainly couldn't smell themselves normally...or their feet or the shoes their feet had just come out of. She would have been surprised if they'd been offended by the smell of toothpaste all of a sudden. The problem for all of them was that they ran out of toothpaste totally.

Finally the boys came back and were treated to a hero's welcome by the remaining adults that had really had enough of the constant whinging and whining. Finally each of the boys were able to have a liberal amount of toothpaste and were soon returned to nearly normal.

"Kyle." Ziva nodded with approval. "I do not think I have seen you look this clean for..well ever."

"That can't be helped." Kyle said cheekily. "At least I'm not pink anymore...well mostly."

"Hmmm." Tony said with a dramatic sniff at Mike's arm. "Minty fresh."

"Now can we eat?" Mike said, ignoring his Dad's teasing. "I'm starving."

"THAT is the BEST idea I've heard all day." Tony said. "Lets heat up the food."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Once again dressed in their clothes and decidedly less pink the little girls awaited their fate in separate rooms.

"I'm sorry!" Jess wailed when Tim opened the door.

"Uhhuh." he said. "I bet you're sorry now."

"I am." Jess said sincerely. She'd missed the sarcasm completely.

"Jess you KNOW now and you KNEW THEN what you were doing was very wrong."

"We just wanted to make the Barbie's a pink spa." she sniffed.

"Does doing something you KNOW is wrong make it suddenly right?" Jess shook her head. "I can't hear you Jess.

"No Daddy." she said quietly.

"Then you understand why Daddy has to punish you." Jess's lip wobbled but she nodded her head. She knew she was in trouble and she understood why.

"Ok." Tim said. He took his daughters hand and gently lead her closer so he could lift her and place her over his knee. Jess instinctively reached back to cover her rear end.

"No Daddy." she cried. Tim did his best to harden himself to her pitiful cries as he smacked her bottom firmly. He didn't bother to lecture the little girl opting instead for getting the unleasant deed over with as soon as possible.

"Ow." she yelped "Ow ow Daddy!" she kicked her legs and did her best to wriggle off her daddy's knee but Tim was holding her firmly. Another three firm swats and he was finished. He lifted her onto his knee and hugged her tight.

"I'm...sorry...Daddy." she whimpered sadly. Tim almost smiled. He had barely warmed her bottom. The spanking had been a token one really, to prove a point. The scrubbing they'd all endured had been enough of a deterrent, the spanking was merely a reminder of what happened when you made wrong choices.

"I know." Tim said gently stroking her long hair. "Are you going to be a good girl now?"

"Yes Daddy, I promise." Tim set Jess down and led her back out of his room and back downstairs.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Maddie...did you know what you were doing was wrong?" Maddie winced.

"Kinda Daddy, but we didn't know it would turn the boys pink... honest!" Gibbs held his lips firm.

"That's hardly the point." he said. "You knew that putting colour in the pool was wrong..."

"Maybe..."

"Maddie!" Gibbs scolded. There was no maybe about it. You wouldn't have hidden the empty bottle if you hadn't known you were doing the wrong thing." Again Maddie winced. This time becaiuse she didn't have an answer to that. Although that in itself was a rare occurrence. She always had an answer for EVERYTHING.

"I guess." she finally said lamely.

"Come on." Gibbs said tugging her over to his side and lifting her over his knee. He brought his nad now smartly in the middle of her jean covered bottom.

"Ouch!" she wailed. "That hurt!" Gibbs rolled his eyes before bringing his hand down againseveral more times.

"Ow, ow, ow." she yelped. "Stop Daddy." Gibbs landed another few firm spanks before standing Maddie before him.

"You have to look after other people's property the same as you would look after your own." he said.

"I'm sorry Daddy." she said with a protruding bottom lip. "I won't do it again." No that particular thing was not likely to happen again, he thought. The McGee's would probably never have the stuff in the house again...all their cakes would be white.

"Good girl." he said pulling her into his arms for a giant hug. "You're better than that Maddie. I know you can be a good girl when you try." Maddie nodded into her Daddy's shirt, stopping long enough to give her nose a wipe. Gibbs wasn't fazed. He'd had worse.

"Come on." he said taking her hand. "Lets go see what Uncle Tony has done to the food."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I'm sorry Uncle Timmy." Maddie said. "I'm sorry Aunt Abby."

"That's ok kiddo." Abby said. "All forgiven." Maddy smiled.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"Sure you can." Abby said. You can go put this bowl of salad on the table."

"Funny how when kids have just had a spanking it's like there's an angel sitting on their shoulder for a little while?" Kim said when Maddie had left the room.

"OH really?" Tim said with grin and a sideways look at Abby. "Hadn't noticed so much."

"She said KIDS MCGee." Abby said with a look that told him to drop it. He did and left to go outside but he'd left enough of a hint to drop his wife in it, he was determined they'd hear her story and how appallingly she'd behaved...

"Hmmm." Kim said. "So Miss Abby...weren't you telling a story about a flying boot when we were rudely interrupted?"

"Come on Abs." Amber said. "Give."

"Abby it is not like you to be shy..." That did it. If there was one thing that was an insult to Abby it was being thought to be shy. She shuddered.

"Ok." she said "Tim and I always ...you know 'play' on Halloween, well we play at other times too, but Halloween is special for us. Special."

"Yes...and? " Kim said with a smile.  
>"Well...Tim had to go and deal with Dyl because of the other Halloween debacle and when he came into our room...I guess I'd dosed off."<p>

"You were tired Abby. It was a busy day." Ziva said unable to see the problem.

"Yes well Tim didn't WAKE me." she said with disgust.

"Oh that terrible man!" Kim said with a giggle.

"I do not think it is terrible...you were tired...he let you sleep.." Ziva said, missing the point entirely.

"I WANTED him to wake me Ziva." Abby explained patiently. "I WANTED him to WANT to wake me."

"Ahhh." Ziva said finally getting it.

"He was being nice Abby." Amber said. "I think it's sweet."

"Yes it was sweet...when you look at it like that but at the time I wasn't looking at it like that and I thought he didn't want me anymore... I thought he was repulsed by me."

"Ok...so you threw a shoe."

"Or two or three and then the big boot which kind of got me a little more than I bargained for and then some great sex." she said candidly.

"Ok." Kim said a little disappointed. "I guess."

"Well that's what happened." Abby said. "Honest!"

"That's really scary, now you sound like Maddie."

"What she is saying Abby is that you skimped on the details."

"Yep that's what I'm saying alright." Kim said. "Now sit down here girl and fill in all the blanks." Abby rolled her eyes but sat...gingerly.

"Once upon a time there was a forensic scientist..." she began with a sarcastic roll of her eyes.

"Foods on." Tony said from the doorway.

"Get out!" Three women said from their places around the kitchen table.

"Abby is telling us a story. You start..." Ziva said waving him away.

"Okayyy." he said backing out of the kitchen. Part of him wanted to stay and listen but the bigger part wanted to eat so he complied.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Where's the girls?" Gibbs asked placing the meat on the table.

"They said to go ahead." Tony shrugged. "Abby's telling them a story." Gibbs grinned.

"REALLY." he said. He chuckled. I knew I'd find out the story, he thought. They wouldn't be home five minutes and Kim would tell him.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts I hope you're all still enjoying this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 27

Tim wrapped Abby in a tight hug from behind. "I have a surprise..." he whispered into her ear. Abby caught sight of him in the bathroom mirror and excitement was written all over his face. She spun in his arms.

"Really..." she said in her usual husky tone.

"Yes really." He held up a cheque with a snatched it her eyes widening at the numbers.

"Yay...your advance..." Abby clapped her hands excitedly, squishing the cheque a little in the process.

"Yep." Tim said wrestling it back off her. "I have an idea."

"Hmmm?"

"What about a vacation? One with everyone..."

"Oh Timmy! That's a great idea!"

"Remember when we went camping with everyone...?"

"How could I forget..." Abby said. "This time we can't go camping Tim..."

"I know...too many babies."

"Yep...I have an idea though...a family cruise."

"The Boss would love that...I think..."

"He's a marshmallow Tim..he would love anywhere that we were all there."

"I hope so."

"He'll go for Maddie and Kim regardless."

"Let me show you what I'm thinking..." Abby said bouncing into the bedroom and opening up her laptop. Tim had to smile...the kids were gonna love it.

Abby was beyond excited and had already thrown open her closet to see what she'd need.

"I can't WAIT to tell the girls. Especially Ziva...that girl needs a break...that on board spa will be just the thing...and there's babysitting..."

"Abby slow down."

"Well it will Timmy...and Kim will have so much fun...and Amber could relax a little as well...

"Abby..."

"I know...I'm calming down...but you know what would soooo great?" She babbled enthusiastically. "If Gibbs and Kim got so relaxed that Kim actually got pregnant!"

"Abby stop!" Abby was way past stopping and her mind was going ten to the dozen...Tim leaned around and landed a sharp smack to her skirt clad bottom.

"Hey!" she said finally winding down a bit. "What was that for?"

"My sanity...now no matter where we are... we... meaning...you... are not going to have anything to do with pressuring people into having a baby."

"I was only sayin that it would be special..." she said waving her arms around to prove her innocence... "And it would be." she added.

"So don't wanna even think about Gibbs and Kim..." Tim winced. He almost thought he could taste a little vomit... "making more than a sandwich...none of our business." Tim said giving Abby a stern glare. "Are you listening...cos it won't just be one smack next time?" Abby nodded but then poked her tongue out behind his back when he turned around to pick something up. She was starting to regret getting bossy Tim out of his box...sort of. "Answer me with words Abby so I know you heard me."

"Yes Timmy." she said with a sweet grin.

"Best not say anything just yet."

"Awww why not?"

"We need to check with Gibbs first and then Vance about whether we can all get vacation time."

"I told you...Gibbs will say yes."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

By the next Sunday the cruise had been approved and Gibbs had promised to keep it to himself so Abby and Tim could break the news. It was all Abby could do to sit still in church. Even the kids were wondering what was happening.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom Mommy?" Jess asked. Tim glared and Dyl giggled. Ethan looked up into his Mommy's face certain that she was happier than usual. He gave her a wide smile and then stuck his fist in his mouth to celebrate.

"No honey." Abby whispered back. "Mommy's fine." Abby grinned at Tim. "REALLY fine." Tim gave her hand a squeeze and smiled back.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Something's up." Dyl said as the the kids all sat in the boys treehouse in Dyl's room.

"Like what?" Mike asked.

"I dunno but something." Dyl muttered. "They're snickering and whispering and going inside rooms to talk quietly and shutting the door."

"Uh oh." Kyle said after listening quietly. "They could be having another baby." All the kids eyes widened except for Maddie's...her's narrowed. She stood and indignantly plonked her hands on her hips.

"THAT is just NOT fair!" she said. "You all gots a baby already." she said to Dyl...she didn't want to vent her anger directly at Jess. Then she turned on the twins. "And YOU have two!"

Trust Maddie to make it about her, Dyl thought. He rolled his eyes and was set to ignore her but Kyle couldn't let it drop. Maddie was a dream to play with, she was SUCH an excellent target for teasing.

"Well Mads, that's cos there's two of us and we're was OUR turn first." Maddie said nothing while she tried to digest what the older boy had meant. "Yeah if there is a baby coming...it COULD be yours..."

"REALLY?" she asked...her eyes were now wide open... "It could be MY Mummy having a baby?"

"You never know..." Mike and Dyl exchanged a controlled grin but said nothing, but Jess saw.

"They don't know Maddie." she said. At her friends crestfallen look she tried to soften it.

"It could happen though." she said.

"Not likely." Gibbs said from the doorway. He levelled his eyes on Kyle who now swallowed. "Downstairs kids...Tim and Abby have something to tell us." As each one past he widened his arm to let them go past until Kyle. The widened arm came down and Kyle was jolted by a hard smack to his rear. "That was mean." Gibbs said. "DON'T wind her up on purpose."

"I wasn't...we were just guessing what was happening."

"Uhhuh." Gibbs said. "I mean it...I know Maddie can be ...well Maddie but she still has feelings." Kyle looked down at his feet.

"Sorry."

"Not me that you should be saying sorry too." Kyle nodded. "Come on... let's go see what the news is."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Abby and Tim were finally going to let the others in on the news...well some of it.

"We have some exciting news." Abby said excitedly. "At least I hope YOU think it's exciting...we do..."

"Abs...You wanna tell them or do you want me..."

"Me...me...please Timmy...can I do it?"

"Come onnn!" Tony whined. "Someone tell us."

"Ok ok." Abby said. "Timmy has a new book deal and...with his advance...if you'd all like to go...he's taking us all on a four day cruise to the Bahamas!"

The room erupted with yells and screams from the kids...the adults were pleased but filled also with a mixture of embarrassment and worry...about work and babies...

"Will Vance let us go?" Tony asked... "All of us I mean?"

"It's arranged." Gibbs said.

"It is too much Tim." Ziva said.

"No Ziva it really isn't." Tim explained. "Ever since my first book when I wrote about you all without telling you...it's eaten at me a little. This is my chance to give back...make up for it just a bit. Please? Let me do this for you all?" Abby clapped her hands excitedly and jumped up and down with the kids while she waited for their answers.

"Well then..." Tony said with a grin... "Guess who's going to the Bahamas?"

The others all joined in excitedly.

"Are you sure the babies are not too young?" Ziva asked Abby quietly.

"Nah...they have to be three months." Abby said. "They have excellent baby sitting and a fully equipt nursery...you're gonna get the break you really need Zi."

"I would be nice to rest."

"Yeah rest...and go to the SPA...and party...and swim and lay in the sun...and did I say party?"

"You did." Ziva said. "And I do believe the twins will be weaned by then as I am to go back to work."

"Even better." Abby said.

"Oh I can't wait." Kim said. "Time to lay in the sun..."

"Oh yeah." Gibbs said. "He wasn't too sure what he would do on a cruise ship but for the smiles on his girls faces he would make some fun...they had bourbon didn't they?"

Amber was quiet but smiling. She really did wish she could relax and throw herself into this like the other girls.

"This is just what we need." Jimmy said in her ear... "A little alone time...dinner ...dancing..."

"You're right." she said giving him a kiss. "I'm just gonna throe caution to the wind and enjoy myself."

"Good."

"What is there for kids?" Jess asked.

"Lots of stuff." Abby said. "There'll be so much to do you won't know what hit you."

"What about kids our age?"

"You too." Tim said. "There's something for everyone."

"I bet there'll be someone...i mean something for you too Duckman."

"And some quiet romantic time for you...Gibbs and Kim..."

"Abby..." Tim warned.

"Well there will be Timmy..."

"Uhhuh...Could be some private time for you too Abby."

"Ewww!" Dyl said.

"What about you Zac? Can your Mom manage if you come with us?" Tim asked. Zac grinned.

"I hope so... she'll probably get her sister to come watch the kids while she's at work." Zac knew his Mom wouldn't want him to miss an opportunity like this.

"Well good." Abby said. "Now we better eat."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Do ya think Zac and Cody gonna be there...not our Zac...THE Zac?" Maddie asked.

"Dunno." Jess said. "They might be."

"That's just a television show." Dyl said shaking his head. "This is a vacation on a ship."

"Oh." Jess said.

"I know what a cruise ship is." Maddie said. "And Zac and Cody MIGHT be there." The boys looked at each other... no one wanted to get in trouble for picking on Maddie again. She'd find out.

"Ok whatever Mads." Dyl said. Maddie poked her tongue out at the boys retreating backs. What would they know anyway.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So...did we do the right thing keeping some of the cruise a surprise?" Tim asked Abby that night.

"Yeah...I know they're gonnahave a good time once they get on the ship..."

"Uhhuh." Tim said. "It'll be the most different vacation any of us have ever had before."

"Different is good Timmy..."

"Yes I know it can be..."

"It'll add some extra zing and excitement."

"Yes it will do that..." Tim said pulling Abby into his arms. There was always zing and excitement wherever Abby was and this cruise would be no different...and he couldn't wait.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you all as usual for the reviews and alerts. I'm sorry that it's taken a while for me to update. I've been really busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 28

The buzz of excitement in the McGee household the night before the cruise had made it almost impossible for any of them to sleep...big or small. Finally most of the McGees had laid down their heads and dosed off. Even Zac who was asleep downstairs on the fold out sofa in readiness for their early flights the next day.

"Abby...you need to sleep." Tim said, the patience he'd had for the last two hours finally slipping. "WE need to be up early."

"I'm trying Timmy really." she said flipping over once again in the bed. "You sure that special bag got there on time?"

"Yes...I'm positive. As positive as I was when I checked for the second time today just before we went to bed."

"But..."

"Go to sleep Abs."

"I'm trying." she flipped over again with her back to her husband and flicked on the TV. "I just need a little background noise." Tim pulled Abby back against him and snagged the clicker and switched the TV back off.

"Sleep." he said hoisting one leg over her body to keep her still.

"Really Tim?"

"NOOO. We have to get up in four hours Abby...sleep."

The heat from Tim's body and the fact that she could no longer move, soothed Abby until she finally drifted off to sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoox

They all stood in awe at the site of the enormous ship they were about to board.

"Holy crap it's a Disney Cruise!" Tony said forgetting to close his mouth.

"TONY!" Ziva chided. "Little jugs have big ears!"

"So does Mickey Mouse...and Pluto and and Eye Ore..."

"We get the picture Tony." Gibbs said.

Abby was bouncing around like she was doing an impression of Tigger.

"Isn't it exciting?" she said clapping her hands. Jess and Maddie were bouncing right behind her.

"Will all the princesses be here?" Maddie asked loudly and with great excitement..

"Yes...ALL of them!" Abby squeaked.

"Oh Abby, this is too much..." Amber said.  
>"Pretty close." Kim giggled at her husbands obvious discomfort.<p>

"Don't you get to dress up and have dinner with the princesses on these cruises?" she asked.

"I'm not getting dressed up." Gibbs answered.

"But you HAVE to Gibbs."

"We don't have costumes." Ziva said. Gibbs could have kissed her.

"She's right Abs. We don't have costumes." Gibbs added winced.

"Yes we do Gibbs!" Abby said bouncing over in his direction. "Tim let me choose costumes for everyone and we had them all delivered to here."

"Oh crap!" Kyle said. He loved Aunt Abby but if she chose all their costumes God knows what they were gonna be wearing.

"Hey!" Tony said trying to swipe the back of his ducking head.

"You said, it." Kyle whined.

"I told you Tony... big jugs!" Ziva said. He smiled at the missed opportunity that he didn't dare say. He was hoping to see her big jugs clad in a bikini NOT a Minnie Mouse costume.

"Ok everyone relax..." Gibbs glared in Tim's direction. "Sorry Boss...I had to give her a job her excitement was...overwhelming." he whispered. No change in Gibb's expression. "You only have to dress up for one dinner..."

"I'm not wearing tights." Gibbs said.

"Oh... I'm sure she chose something for you that wasn't ….tights...Boss."

"Did you check Tim?"

"Uhhh...not exactly."

"I'm not wearing tights McGee..."

"Got it."

"Did you get him tights?" Tim whispered to Abby.

"All the Princes wear tights McGee..."

"Of course they do." Tim was starting to rethink the costume idea, but when he saw the look on Abby's face he relented. It was too late anyway. "It'll be fine Abs...I'm sure everyone will grow to love their costumes."

"Is this a baby cruise?" Dyl asked.

"Nooo. Boys you're gonna LOVE this cruise!" Abby said. She got out some books from her purse and handed them around. "See?" She pointed to the space that was to be the playground for the three boys... a room called 'The Edge'...All the boys gathered around and whooped with edge had numerous entertaining activities for this kids of this age including a comedy workshop...

"Good Abs.." Gibbs chuckled... a place for them to learn to be even bigger wiseacres.

"I know right!" she said not catching on. All she saw was his smile. She so wanted them all to be pleased.

"Wow!" Mike yelled. "Look at the video wall...it's eighteen feet long and five feet high."Kyle and Dyl's mouths dropped open in were speechless.

"Do we get a special room too Mommy?" Jess asked.

"You sure do." Abby said... "You have two places and the boys can go there too...see?" she said opening the book to show them. "There's the 'Ocean Club' and the "Ocean LAB' JUST like Mommy's... only bigger! And...not real and definitely more colourful and more...Disney."

"Does it have a big TV?" Maddie asked.

"Bigger than the other room." Abby whispered.

"And that's not to mention all the pools and outdoor areas...This ship has something for EVERYONE!" Tim said. "If we don't actually miss it..!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tim and Abby had wrestled with the sleeping arrangements, it hadn't been easy with the families all growing as fast as they had Finally they'd settled on what they hoped would be ok with everyone...

"Wow...Abby said as she walked into their rooms. They had booked for themselves and the Dinozzos...because they had the largest families...a 'Royal Suite'. These rooms came with a separate bedroom for the parents with a queen size bed AND most importantly...a door that closed for privacy. The large living area had two double fold down beds. Cribs for the babies had been placed in each suite.

For the other two families they'd chosen One bedroom suites...as well as for Ducky and Zac who'd they'd put together. These rooms were basically the same , just a little smaller with only one fold down bed...Abby and Tim knew that Sarah wasn't going to be happy with the arrangements, but Tim still couldn't bring himself to provide his sister with a room to sleep with Zac in...what she did that he didn't find out about he couldn't really change. He knew that.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

The families all settled into their rooms and had even done quick tours of the ship. The kids were over the moon with their activities areas and they couldn't wait for the next day. The ladies had all booked into a spa. Tony and Tim were planning on heading for one of the adult only pool areas, where they could relax and hear themselves think for a while. Gibbs had a book and was heading to the Cafe where he could read and relax. Ducky thought he might head to the adults bar. Not that he would spend all day drinking but it was the place he was most likely to meet other FRIENDS, possibly of the female persuasion.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

After a quick swim with the kids, they all changed and met up at one of the many dining rooms. Tonight was casual night so everyone was happy that they weren't going to have to face Abby's costumes yet.

They had a large table reserved so they could all eat together. As usual, Kyle Mike and Dyl were starving so they were first at the table waiting to be served. The little girls wandered around in wonder at the fining room. All the characters lit up on screens around the room.

"The fun will really start tomorrow." Kyle said with a grin."

"Yeah I can't wait." Mike agreed.

"Which room will we go to first?" Dyl asked.

"None." Kyle said.

"Huh?"

"Come on...the opportunity is just to sweet." Kyle said.

"I hate to admit it but he's right."Mike said. "What did ya have in mind?"

"I say we sneak out and do a little exploring of our own...on our own."

"Could we get away with it?" Dyl asked.

"Of course we could...and a ship this size...can you imagine what there is took look at...?"

"Oh yeah..." Mike said. "We could sneak into the bowels of the ship and see all the engines and stuff."

"Um,...yeah there's that..." Kyle said with a roll of his eyes... "OR we could sneak up to one of the adult pool areas and see the women in bikinis...or into one of the other adult areas..." Dyl giggled.

"I wouldn't mind seeing the big screen TV in that room Mom told s about."

"Yeah it's big, but it'll probably just show Micky Mouse."

"I guess."

"You can go there if you want Dyl." Mike said.

"No...I'll come with you two."

"Ok everyone choose yet?" Tone asked, taking the menu from Kyle.

"Ah yeah...we decided.' he said with a grin.

TBC

Just a short note. I have just had a book published by Blushing Books. It's called Becky's Last Chance. The name I'm writing under is Constance Masters. It is a little racier than I write on here but if you're over eighteen you might want to take a look. Thanks :)

The book is available at Blushing Books and also on Amazon Kindle :)


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you all for your lovely reviews and alerts, as always I appreciate them all. I also thatk everyone who purchased my book.

This is for Carla for helping me with twitter and retweeting me often Thank you Carla :)

Chapter 29

The next morning the kids were all up early mostly dressed casually again in shorts and T-shirts with a bathing suit underneath. This worked out perfectly for the boys. Didn't matter where they started or where they finished, the same clothes would apply.

Jess and Maddie thought would both get dressed as Disney princesses. Neither Abby or Kim cared. This wasn't school and it didn't matter one way or the other what they wore really. By the time they dropped them off at their chosen venue for the day they realised that they weren't the only little girls with the same idea. Luckily Abby had thought to pack a couple of those dresses, Maddie would have been really put out if Jess had had a costume and she didn't.

Tim and Abby,Tony and Ziva and Jimmy and Amber walked the babies down to the nursery while Gibbs and Kim took the little girls to join the other kids their age. Sarah and Zac took the boys to their room and after signing them in left to find some fun of their own. Ducky had decided to find some adult fun and had gone exploring on his own. He planned to meet up with the other adults for lunch. The kids would be eating with their minders.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Freedom now at hand, Gibbs took himself off for a quiet coffee in the sports lounge where sports games were streamed.

"I hope that Aviva and Hannah will be ok." Ziva said worriedly.

"They'll be fine Zi." Abby said putting an arm around her friend. "Besides, Ethan's there too." What Abby thought Ethan might do to protect the girls distracted Ziva for the moment.

"The staff here is specially trained honey. The babies will be fine." Ziva smiled.

"And I left Jack in there." Amber said with a smile. They all burst out laughing...even Amber. "See...it must be safe...no horrible gut feeling are telling me otherwise."

"You are all right." Ziva said. "I am sooo looking forward to a massage."

"Me too." Abby said. "We're all gonna have the works. And if anyone needs us...the boys have that phone they gave us."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"This is pretty neat in here." Dyl said as he stared at the giant TV screen. "And look at the computers."

"Come on Dyl." Kyle said. "Don't chicken out now...we had a deal. Besides we have the rest of the trip to spend in here...lets just go see what we can find."

"I wasn't chickening out." Dyl said offended. He hated it when the older boys thought he was a baby. He wasn't.

"How are we supposed to get out of here anyway." Mike asked.

"I'll figure it out." Kyle said. I just have to have a look around...suss the place out a bit." Mike rolled his eyes. Family loyalty stopped him from pointing out to Dyl that that meant he had no idea.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxox

Jess and Maddie squealed when they found Snow White herself standing in the middle of the Oceaneer's club. She was there to greet all the kids for an hour or so before she moved on but the girls thought she was there just for them.

"Where's the Prince?" Maddie asked excitedly.

"Oh he's a little busy at the moment." Snow said sweetly with a smile. Another question asker. It was all she needed...if only she could tell the truth , that it was a low paying job that she thought was going to be a lot more glamorous than it turned out to be. With VERY low tips. Kids this age didn't carry cash for tipping...

"What's he doin?" Maddie persisted.

"Well I'm not exactly sure...I'm sure he's doing very Princely things." Jess nodded enthusiastically, totally awed to have met the real Snow White.

"Is he in the Edge?" Maddie asked following the poor girl that had tried to make a quick escape. "Jess's brother and our other friends are in the edge." Snow White turned and gave Maddie and then Jess a big hug in the hope that that would distract them enough to make them stop asking questions. It didn't.

"Are you gonna marry Prince Charming on this boat?" Snow White kept her plastered on smile in place while her mind tried to come up with something that would appease this poor child, who was really just curious.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." she whispered softly. "It's a surprise...so that no little child ever knows which of us is going to turn up where...don't tell anyone..." she said. Maddie nodded seriously. All she had to do was say. Maddie could keep a secret.

'I won't tell...will we Jess."

"Nope... we won't tell anyone." Jess said reverently.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

All the girls were happily ensconced into the spa. Abby and Ziva were getting massages while Kim and Amber were in the middle of a pedicure.

"This feels sooo good." Ziva moaned. All the physical stuff she'd put her body through with her Mossad years and her crime fighting at NCIS...even being the mother of two rumbustious boys...nothing had run her body ragged like the constant care of twins...Now that they were finally starting to sleep more at night was the perfect time for this relaxation.

"Good hon." Abby said. "You deserve it. I don't know how you do it."

"It is fine...but my body is...tired."

"Well hopefully after this it'll be raring to go."

"Yes." Ziva muttered sleepily. "Better"

Kim and Amber were side by side getting their feet soaked.

"Are you ever sorry you didn't have another baby?" Amber asked. Kim looked thoughfully.

"I don't know. You know...I don't think I want another BABY as such but I wish that Maddie wasn't an only child...so maybe...no...I don't think it's what Gibbs wants."

"He's not the only one that matter you know." Amber said.

"I know...and if I really wanted a baby he would go along with that for me... but I'm not going to insist on something that I don't know I want in the first place...does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does."

"What about you...? Do you think you'll have more?"

"Yeah...not yet though. When Jack's a little older."

"Well you will have to get your pageant girl." Amber giggled.

"Boys do pageants too you know."

"I know..." Kim smiled... "Could you imagined if I did have a son and I put it in a pageant...Gibbs would..."

"Oh yeah." Amber said. Both women burst into a fit of giggles at the picture of an outraged Gibbs rescuing his son from a pageant...a tiny King's crown perched upon his small head.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After dropping off the kids Tony, Tim and Jimmy headed for the adult pool area. They were happy to find it pretty much deserted. There was a bar at one end and lounge chairs where a few other adults were already laying reading books or or napping. They all grapped a lounge chair and started on there work for the day...some serious relaxing.

Tony waited until they were all settled and then pulled a large book for the beach bag he'd brought with him.

"Very funny Tony." Tim said with a scowl.

"Sorry Mc Gemcity...just thought this would be the perfect opportunity to catch up on our favourite agents..." he said with a grin.

"Uhhuh. You already read it."

"No no I scanned it for all the bits about me. NOW I'm going to read it from cover to cover...because I have time and I can."

"Gee thanks Tony."

"You're very welcome Tim. I'll let you know what I think."

"I'm sure you will." Jimmy closed his eyes and let their banter amuse him while he drifted off for a few minutes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Back at the edge the boys were still searching for their out...or better still Mike and Dyl were waiting for Kyle to find their out. The Edge was great, but it was crowded and they would much rather spend the morning exploring the ship.

After a while, Kyle's keen eyes settled on something... A Goofy character disappeared into what looked like some sort of storage cupboard. He made a bee line and stood outside listening, the other boys hot on his tail. Suddenly he opened the door, there before him was a what looked like a seventeen year old kid with a Goofy head under one arm and a cigarette in the other.

Goofy looked horrified. This could would mean the end of his job if this brat told.

"Need a favour?" Kyle asked with a grin. Goofy shook his head as he blew smoke out of the corner of his mouth. This could mean even more trouble but the kid had him over a barrel. Suddenly two more grinning faces were in the doorway...

"Shit." he said. "Ok...what do you need?"

"Out of here." Kyle said. You have to either sign us out or distract the girl on the desk while we make a run for it."

"Guess I have no choice...and you won't tell?"

"Nope."

"Promise."

"Ok."

Goofy ditched the rest of his costume and went about chatting up his friend on the desk quickly before he got caught.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Fifteen minutes later and three young boys were delirious with happiness at the freedom their spectacular escape had given them as they made their way through the ships bowels. Finally their vacation could begin.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts as always I appreciate them all. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

I know I've been asking a lot lately with my book but I was hoping that anyone that had bought it on either Blushing Books or Amazon Kindle could leave a review. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks :)

Chapter 30

Kyle Mike and Dyl ran into an elevator and closed the doors as soon as the elevator jolted into movement Kyle hit the stop button.

"Ok...we need to figure out where we're going to go first." he said.

"I wanna see anything that's exciting." Dyl said.

"I wanna go on that giant slide thing." Mike said. Hmm, Kyle thought. His original plan was to see what was happening around the adult pool but the slide had merit. They'd seen it briefly yesterday when they'd done a quick tour of the boat but only really in the distance. It ran from deck twelve out over the ocean and around the ship ending in a small splash pool...that was pretty neat...Of course Uncle Tim and his Dad had told them they weren't to go on there by themselves...

"We could..." He said with a wide smile that lit up his handsome but mischievous face. " 'Course we were told not to do it on our own."

"I'm sure that's worrying you." Mike said with a grin. He knew without reading the obviously gleeful expression on his brother's face that sneaking onto the ride would only increase the thrill.

"I don't care." Dyl said excitedly. It was obviously the first thing they should try incase they got caught and never got to it. MUCH better than watching some grownups sleeping by the pool.

"Let's go then." Kyle said. Whacking the elevator button go button and the button for level twelve at the same time. Unfortunately the elevator stopped at several floors along the way. The boys all smiled sweetly at the adults who frowned at them after being made to wait while the elevator was stopped.

"You'd think people would keep a better eye on their children." a grumpy man said to his wife.

"Lighten up George." she mouthed back with a roll of her eyes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The girls had changed positions and Kim and Amber were now getting their massages while Ziva and Abby had their pedicures.

"I hope Jack's ok." Amber muttered into her arm.

"He'll be fine Amber." Kim said. These people are trained and anyway if he fusses too much, they'll call Jimmy."

"That's true." Amber said. "I should relax shouldn't I?"

"Yes you should."

"Are you worries about Maddie?"

"No...I'm not this time. Maddie is in Disney Princess heaven." Amber had to giggle.

"You know I would have been too at their age."

"Me too." Kim said with a smile. "I hope the boys have as good a time."

"I'm sure they'll will." Amber said.

"What colour polish would you like Mam?" The pedicure technician asked Abby. Ziva smiled. There would be no choice.  
>"I know what you're thinking." Abby said with a smug smile at her friend.<p>

"Am I wrong?"

"YES actually." Abby grinned. "I'm on vacation I want something a little happy. Let's se...Blue...sky blue with little transfers of Mickey Mouse ears."

"Very pretty Abby." Ziva smiled. She loved the childlike side of her friend.

"What're you going to get?"

"I...am going for red." Ziva said with a sparkle I her eye. "I want a more adult look..."

"Oooh Ziva." Abby's her own eyes danced with her friend's. "Tony's gettin lucky..." she sang.

"Maybe.." Yes he just may, Ziva thought.

"I know where we're going next."

"Where is that Abby?"

"The gift shop to see what sexy lingerie they have on this ship."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gibbs found the coffee shop a little crowded...so after he'd downed the second cup of his favourite brew he took himself out onto the deck. He lay on a beach lounger and crossed his legs while he stared at the open familiar sky and water was calming to the soul. In his shorts and casual summer shirt he could have been on one of his own small boats or on the beach on Mexico. Even in his marine days the sight and scent of the ocean and the sky had been almost the same. He was the one that had changed. He was more mellow, he was less guilty about Shannon and Kelly and his memories made him smile more than they gave him pain. That guilt would always be lurking there somewhere but he'd finally forgiven himself. He'd found love...all kinds of love and he was happy.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ducky found himself ensconced in a game of chess with a lovely woman while they sipped on cappuccinos on an open air table on the deck outside one of the adult bars. He kept his companion very entertained with stories of his family...the children and their antics.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jess and Maddie were in their element. They'd sung Karaoke with different Princess and were getting ready to watch a movie on the big screen. Then they were going to have lunch. Then they could play on the computers.

"I thought we singed the best Jess." Maddie said happily to Jess.

"Me too." Jess said. "And we did the bestest dancing too."

"Uhhuh." Maddie said. "When I grow up I'm gonna live here."

"Can you live here?" Jess asked.

"Well they do." Maddie said pointing to one of the princesses. "I can't see how they could go home. There's water everywhere."

"Yeah Jess agreed." It would be pretty neat to live here. She didn't think her Mom and Dad would wanna live here though, they'd miss their work...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The boys got out of the elevator and joined the line that was waiting to get on the slide. Most kids were with their parents but there wasn't a rule. There was only the height thing. You had to be at least as tall as the Duck...they were thankfully. They chatted animatedly and bravely while they inched along towards their turn. Each one bragging that they wouldn't be scared at all. The fact that the tube was completely see through didn't worry them at all. The fact that the first turn jutted out over the ocean...not a problem...

Finally they reached the top of the steps and the attendants eye'd them carefully.

"Your folks ok with you going on alone?" A girl asked.

"Yeah of course." Mike said quickly.

"They're waiting by the pool where you come out." Kyle added with his most sincere and angelic smile. The girl noticed that Dyl was looking a little sheepish. Kyle put his arm around him and squeezed.

"He's our brother. We'll look after him." he said.

"Ok then. " The girl said letting them through.

"We usually only allow two people to travel in each boat." The next attendant said.

"Oh but we wanna go together." Dyl said. "Please?" The attendant looked at all three boys...their combined weight was probably about the same as an adult and a child...

"Ok...just bunch up." he said.

They climbed into their boat and with a gentle push into the gushing water they were off. Instinctively Mike moved back from the others a little, big mistake. The heavier weight of the twins in front made the boat travel faster than usual. AS it shot out over the ocean and turned the boat swung up on the side, they clung on for grim death and squealed for all they were worth.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"We should start thinking about lunch soon." Tim said putting his shirt back on. His skin was going pink with the sun.

"I could eat." Tony said. "The girls should be done with the spa soon." Just as he spoke both their internal phones started to ring. They looked at each other and winced...Jimmy giggled. His phone wasn't ringing.

They answered at the same time and both were given the same information...their boys had all some how managed to escape.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The boys boat was now in the part of the tube that was circling the ship and curious onlookers watched as the screaming children washed through the pipe above their head.

Tim and Tony looked at each other gravely. Jimmy giggled.

"You'd think people would have more sense than to let their kids go on that thing by them selves." he said to the lady that was tutt tutting next to him.

"Yes you would." she nodded. "Poor little things."

"Yeah...poor little things...that's what they are." Tony said.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gibbs was still looking at the sky when he heard familiar squealing in the background. He chuckled as the boys spun through the tube past him.

"Oh yeah...my boys boys...even in paradise they managed to find trouble." he said to himself.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ducky looked up from his chess game and so did his companion as the sound of yelling and profanities wafted through the air.

"Oh dear." Ducky said with a crooked smile. "Those my dear are the children I was telling you about."

"Oh..." she said with a smile. "Very inventive." she said

"Yes indeed." Ducky said proudly. "Never a dull moment."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I'm gonna kill Dyl." Tim said as they trudged towards the elevator.

"Hey that rhymes." Tim glared at Jimmy. When did he become the smart ass.

"Sorry." he mumbled. "Just joking." All three were trying to find the end of the ride.

"It's like trying to find the end of the rainbow." Tony said. "Without the gold."

"Nah." Tim said. "They are gold...fool's gold. We never should have even imagined that they wouldn't try something."

"Yeah you're right." Tony said. "It's what I wouldda done." Tim smiled. He was still gonna kill Dyl.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you all for your lovely reviews and alerts. As always I appreciate each and every one. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

A quick plug for my books...

Becky's Last Chance and An Unexpected Husband

Both are available on Blushing books and Amazon Kindle. First Chapter is free for both books.

I would really appreciate some reviews, especially on Blushing Books. Thank you to those who have already taken the time to do that for me, I really appreciate it :)

Chapter 31

"Found it!" Jimmy yelled as they stepped out onto the deck for the third time, this time on the right floor.

"Thank God." Tony said. In the distance he saw three pairs of swim shorts making a good attempt at a getaway. "They're getting away! FREEZE!" he yelled.

They all stood stock still and their Dad's and Jimmy were on them in a minute.

"Hi." Dyl said, giving Tim a wave.

"You are in so much trouble." Tim said stating the obvious. "What were you thinking?"

"That it was boring down there, Uncle Tim." Kyle said.

"That's no excuse." Tony said. Tim glared at him.

"That club is NOT boring." Tim said. "It has state of the art entertainment."

"Are you talkin about the ginormous TV? Cos that only shows Disney movies." Mike said. "And there's so many kids down there."

"How'd you manage to get out of there anyway?" Jimmy asked.

A conspiratorial look passed between the three boys and they shrugged on mass.

"Guess they weren't lookin." Kyle said.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Abby and Ziva plonked their purchases on the sales desk.

"Will that be all ladies?" the girl asked.

"Yes thank you." Abby said. "Unless you wanna get..."

"No Abby. This, outfit, is more than enough."

"Rather go with naked huh?"

Ziva chuckled. "After just giving birth to twins...no."

"I think you look great Zi." Abby said "But I know where you're coming from."

Kim and Amber came barrelling in with their faces full of panic.

"There's been a bit of a problem." Kim said. "We went down to check on the kids and the babies..."

"Oh no!." Abby said. "Did the girls do something?"

"Um...it wasn't them." Amber said.

"The babies?" She asked with a wince.

"The boys escaped." Kim said.

"Uh oh." Abby said.

"Where have they gone?" Ziva asked. "How? It is supposed to be secure. Are the babies still there?"

"Of course Ziva it's a ship and they can't walk anywhere."

"I Know. I just thought that someone may have taken them."

"They're fine." Kim said. "What could happen in a nursery?"

"Then how did the boys get out?" Abby asked. "They couldn't have just walked out without anyone seeing them."

Kim and Amber looked at each other and grinned.

"Unless they caught Goofy smokin in the utilities closet." Amber said, a giggle escaping despite her best effort to to stop it. And um;ess they told him not to tell or else..."

"They blackmailed him?" Abby asked wide eyed. "Oh Timmy's gonna LOVE that."

"Seems so." Kim said trying to hide her glee. She was human wasn't she? She mused. It wasn't Maddie for once. She was allowed to enjoy herself with this. She was certain Maddie had offered more than an evening's entertainment for everyone else.

Ziva had broken off into Hebrew, she wasn't amused. Not at all.

"I'm really sorry Zi." Abby said, trying to calm her friend. "I really thought the kids clubs were very secure."

"Abby!" Ziva said. "Do not apologise! I am sure that the clubs ARE secure. Our children are the only ones to blame. Them and this stupid Goof person, who should have just told on them at once."

It was enough for Amber and Kim who couldn't help themselves anymore. They burst out laughing, only to be joined by Abby.

"Abby!" Ziva chastised. "It is NOT funny. They could have fallen overboard or sunk the boat, they are so naughty." And she was off again, ranting in a language that was somewhat foreign to her friends. Foreign, because they didn't understand a word of it, but somewhat, because they knew whatever it was that she was saying boiled down to her being seriously pissed.

Abby put her arm around her to try and calm her down. "There is a silver lining to all this."

"Oh?" Ziva asked. "I cannot imagine what that would be."

"Yep. Tim and Tony got to take the call. Not us." She grinned. "We still got our massage and we didn't have to deal with it."

"Oh yes." Ziva said smiling at last. "There is that."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I guess if you boys don't wanna tell us how you got out of there, we'll just have to investigate a little on our own." Tony said with narrowed eyes. "Cos THAT'S what we do, you bunch of geniuses."

"That's right." Jimmy added. "You can't put anything past us." Jimmy added.

Both Tim and Tony looked at him curiously.

"We'll do the investigating here Autopsy gremlin." Tony said. "But YOU, seeing as how you can't have anything put over on you, can watch the boys while we go and see what happened."

"And talk them into taking them again tomorrow. If you don't mind Jimmy." Tim said with a frown. "Apparently they don't think you boys are a good fit."

Kyle grinned. "Oh no." he said, a sneaky grin turning the corners of his mouth slightly.

"You better hope they take you." Tony said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because if they don't, you'll be spending your day with the two best informers in the business."

"Huh?" Kyle said.

"Jess and Maddie!" Tony said.

"Not the tattlers!" Dyl whined. "Really?"

"I am NOT going to stay all day in the baby room with those stupid girls playing their fairy games." Kyle said.

"Not your call." Tim said.  
>"You should have stayed put." Tony said.<p>

"We wanted to see some stuff, have some fun." Mike grumbled.

"You really weren't having any fun at all?" Tim asked. He couldn't help feeling a little bit hurt. He would have loved to have taken a vacation like this when he was a kid.

xoxoxoxoxo

Dyl shrugged. The truth was they'd started plotting from the minute they got in there. They hadn't given it much of a chance. "Sorry Dad."

"This isn't over." Tim said with a frown. "We'll be talking later."

Dyl sighed.

"You right Jimmy?" Tony asked.

"Yeah sure." he said pushing his glasses back on his face purposefully.

"Be good." Tony said. "Make sure they stay bored Jimbo. Their in trouble."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So Uncle Jimmy?" Kyle asked.

"Yes Kyle?" Jimmy asked.

"We hated that ride. Sooo scary. Maybe you should make us go on it again as punishment."

"Un. Let me think... NO." Jimmy said. "Firstly your Dad would kill me and secondly it would be WRONG."

"Come on! I thought you were the cool Uncle."

"Really?" Jimmy asked. "No, no. That's Not going to work. Take a seat gentleman." he said.

The boys all flopped onto a group of chairs. "Too far?" Kyle asked his brother.

"Total overkill." Mike said.

They sat back and watched as all the lucky people flew past them on the slide.

Jimmy was just starting to relax when his phone rang signalling trouble from the nursery.

"Great." he said under his breath.

The boys sat up and listened to the one sided conversation.

"Oh no." he said. "That is so out of character. Yes, yes but, he's NEVER done that before. Yes I know there's a first time for everything. Yes. I'll be right down." he said.

"We have to go to the nursery and get Jack." he said to the three curious faces.

"Why?" Dyl asked.

"They want me to pick him up." Jimmy said. "He bit somebody. Twice."

"Wow." Kyle said. "He's beating us. Even we didn't get expelled THAT young."

"He's not expelled. He's just..."

"Getting kicked out of the nursery?" Mike asked with a grin.

"Sort of. Come on." Jimmy said. "Let's go get him."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What do you suppose we do with them?" Tony asked.

Tim shrugged. "I don't know." he said with frustration. "I hoped we could actually get through a short vacation without any of this drama."

"Yeah. Sorry." Tony said.

"No. It's not your fault and it's not such a big deal. They're only kids."

"But we can't let them get away with it."

"No we can't."

"We can't exactly ground them."

"I say a quick spanking and have done with it."

"Uh huh." Tim agreed. "Then we can get on with our vacation."

"I hope so. I mean I hope they'll take them back tomorrow." Tony said. "I was really hoping for some alone time with my wife."

"Yeah me too." Tim said.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jimmy opened the door to the nursery and peaked in. One of the Disney nurses was waiting for him a smiling Jack in her arms.

"I'm sorry about this Mr Palmer." she said passing over the cute redhead.

"I'm sure he must just be teething or something." Jimmy said. "He's never done anything like this before."

"I believe you."she said. "But we have a strict policy with biters."

"Grrrr. A baby vampire in the making." Kyle said.

Jimmy slapped the back of his head gently. "Not helping." he growled under his breath.

"Sorry."

"Are you sure the other child didn't do something to him first?" Jimmy asked.

"Positive."

"Were you looking?" Mike asked.

"The baby wasn't really old enough to do anything to him."

"Oh?"

"Actually he bit two babies Mr Palmer."

"He did?" Jimmy croaked.

"Twins."

"Oh crap." Jimmy said.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you all for your lovely reviews and alerts and of course most importantly, thank you for your patience. I've had a lot on.

For anyone that has read my first book Becky's Last Chance, you may want to check out it's sequel Double Trouble by Constance Masters. It's available on Blushing Books and Amazon.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 32

Jimmy carried his son into the elevator with the three medium-sized boys trailing behind him.

"Wouldn't wanna be you when my Mom finds out the baby vampire bit my sisters." Kyle said shaking his head.

"Wouldn't wanna be YOU when your Mom finds out you escaped from the kids club." Jimmy said, chastising himself when the words left his mouth for getting into a debate with a child.

"I know, I have an idea Uncle Jimmy." Kyle said suddenly realising it might be better to appeal to his Uncle's sense of self-preservation than to provoke him. It was fun to wind him up, but in this circumstance, possibly not his smartest move. "If you put in a good word with our Mom and Tim's Mom then we MAYBE could be convinced to plead Jack's case for him."

Jimmy scoffed. "Jack doesn't need anyone to plead his case. He's a baby." Jimmy said. "How about I make this deal with you? You stop being such a pain in the ….neck and I won't tell your Mom you tried to blackmail me."

"We'll take the deal." Michael said, punching his brother in the arm. "Shut up, will ya?" he whispered. You're making things worse."

Jack jumped up and down in his Daddy's arms and grinned at the boys before copying Mike and punching his Daddy's arm.

"No Jack." Jimmy said with a frown, first at his baby and then at Mike. He ran his fingers along his lips like he was closing a zip and then a motion like he was throwing away a key. Worked a treat when he was a small boy when his Mom did it. It meant shut up now or else. Not with this crew.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dyl asked.

"It means that if you don't all be quiet right now, your gonna get it. Don't make me put down this baby."

Jack grinned. This was much more fun than the nursery, he thought.

XXX

Tim and Tony looked at each other before entering the kids club.

"Hi." Tim said to the girl behind the desk. "I'm Tim McGee."

"Tony Dinozzo."Tony added.

"Yes. I remember you." the girl said warily. Some one could be in BIG trouble over this. Three lost children was nothing to sneeze at, and the reaction of these parents would have a big impact on what would be done about it. "I'm so sorry Mr McGee, Mr Dinozzo." she said. It was all she could do to not burst into tears.

XXX

"We..." Tim started. He could see the young girl was upset and was looking for the right words.

"Want some answers." Tony said finishing his sentence. "How is it possible for three boys to just walk out of here without someone seeing?"

"I...well."

"I think I can help you." A teenage boy said from behind them.

"But I..." the girl said.

"It's ok. I'll explain." he said giving her a meaningful look. "I have to."

"Yes son, it appears you do." Tony said. "Geez I wish I brought my badge." he whispered to Tim as the young man lead them to a back room.

Tim rolled his eyes. "This isn't a murder investigation." he hissed back.

"Same process." Tony ground out quietly.

"He said he was going to tell us." Tim mouthed.

"We'll see."

"You wanna sit down?" the boy asked.

"If you're asking me would I like a seat? Then yes I would." Tony said making sure his narrowed eyes didn't leave the boys face.

The boy pointed to a chair.

"What happened?" Tim asked. "What's your name?"

"Matt." the boy said. "Well, I was..."

"Yes?" Tony said. "You were what exactly?"

"I was doing something in the storeroom and your kids saw me."

"Oh?" Tim said "What were you doing?"

"Yes MATT...what were you doing in the storeroom?" Tony asked.

Matt shuffled and looked very uncomfortable.

"You're going to have to tell us son." Tim said. "You may as well spit it out now."

"I was smoking." he said.

"Really..." Tony said. "Smoking WHAT exactly?"

"Tony." Tim said with a shake of his head and then he shrugged. "It was just a cigarette wasn't it?"

"Yes." Matt said.

"Not that smoking anything is ok." Tim said. "But what exactly does this have to do with our boys going missing?"

"Yes MATT. How did you manage to let our boys escape?" Tony said. "You just leisurely puffing away on your smoke while the kids just marched on out of here?"

"Not exactly." Matt said.

"Then EXACTLY what happened?" Tony said standing and propping his flip flop clad foot on the chair. It didn't really look as intimidating as a polished shoe and a suit did but needs must sometimes.

"Your kids saw me and one of them threatened to tell on me." he said miserably. "I NEED this job."

"Are you saying one of the kids blackmailed you?" Tim asked.

"I guess that's about the strength of it, yes." Matt said. "I know I should have told on them, but it kind of seemed like a good idea at the time. I let them sneak out and they agreed not to tell."

"You said ONE of the kids blackmailed you." Tim said. "Which one?"

"Does it really matter which one?" Tony asked. They both had a pretty good idea which one was about to be named or described.

"It does to me." Tim said trying to hide his smile.

"It was one of the taller ones with the long hair. The lighter haired one."

"Ok then." Tim said.

"Are you going to report me?" Matt asked.

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Tony said giving Tim a nudge. "I think we're going to need you here tomorrow to keep a special eye on our kids."

"Sure." Matt said.

Tim nudged Tony. "Thanks Matt." he said. "I don't think you should be smoking on the job though."

"I won't be Sir." Matt said.

"Or at all." Tim said.

"I'll work on that." he said.

"Good. We'll see you here tomorrow."

XXX

Tony and Tim escaped like two small boys that had dodged the paddle in the Principal's office.

"You know that was pretty close to what the boys did right?" Tim said.

"Blackmail?" Tony scoffed. "No it wasn't. THAT was two adults and one almost adult scratching each others backs."

Tim screwed his face up. "I think that blackmail sounded better." he said.

"You know what I mean Tim. It was a mutual decision that benefitted every party."

"I guess." Tim said.

"You want some time with your woman or not?"

Just as they were walking down the hall they caught sight of Abby and Ziva about to go into the nursery. Abby's long legs were ver bare and unusually clad in a pair of flip flops. Admittedly they were on a four inch platform but they were about as close to vacation wear that Abby wore. That and a very short denim skirt and a Mickey Mouse T-shirt that could have very well been one of Jess's. Her new baby curves filled out that shirt very nicely. So nicely in fact that Tim couldn't wait to remove it.

"Oh yeah." Tim said. "Time with my woman. Of course we probably did the boy a big favour.

"That's the spirit." Tony said.

"Where are the boys?" Ziva asked.

"There was a slight problem." Tony admitted. He knew that look. She knew already and was testing him.

"Oh? What kind of problem?"

"They snuck out. They kind of..." Tony started.

"They blackmailed a kid into letting them escape."

"I know." Ziva said. "Some Goof person."

"Goofy." Abby said. "Where are the kids now? They let them stay?" she asked hopefully.

"Not today. Jimmy has them." Tony said.

Ziva's face fell.

"But the good news is that they are going back there tomorrow." Tim said.

"Yes they are." Tony said.

"You cannot just allow them to get away with behaving that way. To blackmail is wrong. Very wrong. Criminal."

Tim coughed.

"They are going to get spanked Zi. They're not going to get away with anything." Tony said pulling her into a hug.

"Well good." she said. "They deserve it."

"Yes they do." Tony said. He didn't see that telling her that Kyle was the ringleader would help. He'd give him a couple of extra whacks for his trouble.

"Time to pick up the babies for a while." Abby said changing the subject.

"Thank goodness there will be no drama in the nursery." Ziva said pushing open the door.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

I would like to thank you all for your reviews and alerts, I am so grateful to all of you who have followed this story for so long. I think I'll always have a soft spot for this one. Sorry I don't get to update as much as I used to. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

For those of you who would like to read more of my work I have a new book out. It is a romantic love story about a widow with two boys who falls in love with the guy next door. He is of all things, an author of spanking romance. It's called My House, My Rules by Constance Masters and it's available for sale on Amazon Kindle.

Check out my website for the links to my books constancemasters dot com

If you have read any of my other books I would really like it if you would leave me a review.

Chapter 33

"What do you mean that someone bit my daughters?" Ziva asked, her face a mix of anger and concern as she examined the pail pink dots on the arms of her precious babies.

"It happens." The girl behind the desk tried to explain.

"It does happen." Abby said nodding. She remembered vividly having taken a few chunks out of her little brother when she was little.

"The little boy that did it was no more than a baby himself." the girl added nervously.

Ziva's head shot up from her daughters and she glared at the young girl. "A boy?" she asked.

"Yeah the cute little one with the red hair."

"Jack." Ziva said narrowing her eyes. "Was his name Jack?"

"Um...maybe..." the girl said nervously. Wow this woman was scary.

"There IS no maybe. Either the baby's name was Jack or it was NOT JACK."

"Ok Zi." Abby said. "If it was Jack, you know, he's just a baby like Zoe.." she said reading off the girl's name tag "said".

"I KNOW that." Ziva said. "I will not harm Jack, he's a baby."

Abby sighed with relief. "I didn't think you would."

"This is JIMMY'S fault."

"Of course it is." Abby said rolling her eyes.

XXX

Jimmy opened his door to Tim and Tony. "Hi." he said. "They're right here."

"Thanks Jimmy." Tim said.

"Yeah thanks Man." Tony said to Jimmy although his gaze was fixed on Kyle.

"What were guys thinking?" Tim asked.

"I guess we weren't." Dyl said.

"You are in BIG trouble." Tony said.

Kyle didn't like the look on his Dad's face one bit. There was only one thing to do. Throw Uncle Jimmy under the bus. "Jack bit the babies." he said.

"Sorry?" Tony said "Which babies?"

"Our babies." Kyle added.

"I can explain." Jimmy said glaring at Kyle.

"Um...how? Was he hungry?" Tim asked, trying not to laugh, more at the look of panic on Jimmy's face than the fact the girls were bitten.

"Are my girls ok?" Tony asked.

"It's just a little mark." Jimmy said. "Well a few little marks...on each of them. Sorry."

"Tony grinned. "It's ok Jim. He's just a little kid. I get that."

"Thanks Tony."

"Besides, it's not me you have to worry about...it's the mother bear."

This time Tim did laugh. So did the boys.

You three don't get to laugh." Tony said. "Come on." He took each of his boys by the shoulder and headed for the door.

Tim grabbed Dyl's hand and followed.

"I'm getting spanked aren't I?" he asked.

"Uh huh." Tim said.

"You know, there's no need to rush off." Jimmy said.

"Yes there is." Tony said. "Kids to deal with so we can try and enjoy our vacation. Besides, me being here isn't going to save you from my wife. She's not long ago given birth, she doesn't get a lot of sleep and her babies have just been mauled by your red head over there. You're toast."

XXX

"Your little boy has had a busy day." Ziva said sternly to Amber with a well hidden twinkle in her eye. When they found her sitting at a table near the cafe. She and Kim had picked up the girls and they were busy with Kim choosing a snack.

"Oh?" Amber said, a little alarmed.

"He BIT my babies."

"I'm sorry?" Amber said. She was totally astonished. "My Jack?"

"Yes. Your Jack."

"He's probably teething." Abby interjected.

"Oh Ziva, I'm so sorry." Amber said. "But he's just a baby."

"I know he is." Ziva said. "It is ok. I know small children bite sometimes. The girls are fine." She looked down at both girls who were napping in the same stroller. "But you can make it up to me..."

"Anything Ziva."

"Let me play with Jimmy some."

Abby and Amber burst out laughing.

Abby gave Jess a big hug when she returned munching on a donut. "I love you baby girl." she said.

"I love you too Mommy but how come you love me more today?"

"I always love you but I love you even more today for not getting into trouble."

"Dyl got in trouble. Does that mean you love me more than Dyl?" she asked with a toothless grin.

"Not possible Jess, I already love all of you as much as is humanly possible." she said. "Thanks for getting her for me." she said to Kim.

"No problem. Amber tagged along with me."

"Thanks Amber."

"Are the boys gonna be in trouble?" Maddie asked.

"I think that would be a safe assumption." Abby said.

"BIG trouble?" Maddie asked.

"Are they gonna get spanked?" Jess asked.

"None of your business girls." Gibbs said, having just joined them. "Who wants a swim?"

"Me!" the excited little girls chorused.

Gibbs took Kim's hand and towed her away from the others. "Go get your suit on. I haven't seen you all day. You can make up for it by letting me see more of you." He kissed her and sent her off with a smack.

"Jethro!" she yelped.

The girls giggled. "Daddy spanked you Mommy." Maddie said.

"THAT wasn't a spank!" Gibbs joked. "Come over here and I'll show you the difference."

"Noooo." Maddie said dodging around him and giggling loudly.

"I'll be right back." Kim said. "I'll see you at the pool."

"Will you take us on the big slide Daddy while we're waiting for Mommy?" Maddie asked.

"I could be convinced to try that. It looks like fun."

"Did that just happen?" Amber asked.

"The swat or the big slide?" Abby giggled.

"Gibbs being...playful."

Abby shrugged. "Maybe the sight of the water is having a magical effect on him."

"Maybe."Amber agreed.

"He's all marshmallow inside you know."

"Hmm." Amber said. "And Graham Cracker on the outside."

"See? You get it. He's sweet."

"Yeah I know he is." Amber admitted. "Sometimes he just keeps it well hidden."

XXX

"In the corner Kyle." Tony said. "Michael...front and centre."

"Would it help if we said we were sorry?"

"I'd like you to tell me YOU were sorry and mean it. Your brother can speak for himself."

"I am sorry too." Kyle muttered. "Besides we're twins. He knows I'm sorry."

"Quiet in the cheap seats." Tony grouched.

"I am sorry." Mike said.

"Good. You're still in trouble but I'm glad that you can admit when you're wrong. I'm not going to go into everything one by one, you know what you did."

Michael nodded. "We shouldn't have snuck out. We should have given the place a chance."

"Yes you should." Tony said. He took his son's arm and draped him over his knee, bringing his hand down hard several times. As Mike started to yelp and squeal Tony could see Kyle wincing. That's why he'd made him go second. It was a little like the dentist. The waiting and listening to the person before you was almost worse than the spanking itself.

"Ow Dad." Mike whined trying to swing himself off Tony's knee. "It hurts!"

"We've been over this son. It's SUPPOSED to hurt." Tony whacked Mike's wriggling bottom several more times and then pulled him to his feet and looked him in the eye with a look that meant business. "No more." he said. "Behave."

"I will." Mike sniffed. "I promise."

"Good." Tony said. "Now give me a hug."

Mike gladly dropped into Tony's warm hug, glad that the trouble was over.

"Why don't you go into my room and close the door." Tony said.

"Come on over Kyle." Tony said. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was stupid, I know." Kyle whined.

Tony slapped his bottom hard. "You are NOT stupid. Far from it. Sometimes though you could do with putting your smarts to better use. Hmm?"

"Yeah." Kyle said. "I know I shouldn't have blackmailed Goofy."

"No you shouldn't."

"Can we just get this over with please?" Kyle begged.

"Your wish is my command." Tony said. He tipped the nervous young boy over his knee and set about lighting a small fire on his rear end.

XXX

"What you did Dyl, was dangerous and silly and you could have all been hurt or something and we wouldn't have even known you were missing." Tim said.

"We just wanted to have some fun Dad. We didn't mean no harm."

"Well you had your fun and I guess you can see now if you think it was worth it."

Dyl squealed as he felt his feet leave the ground and his Dad's hand landed almost at the same time."Ow Dad!" he yelled.

Tim's rapid fire spanks lasted no more than a couple of minutes but Dyl was sobbing by the time he was finished.

"I'm sorry." he sobbed.

"Shh Dyl." Tim said hugging him tightly to his chest. "I know you are. Just remember how sorry you are next time any of you boys get a brilliant idea."

"I wi..ll." Dyl said.

XXX

Jimmy's head turned towards the door with relief when he saw it start to open. At last, Amber was back. "Oh Amber." he said. "You'll never guess what happened. His head jerked violently however when the head that peaked through wasn't a blonde one but a brunette.

"I believe I would Jimmy." Ziva said giving him a steely glare. "Your son has attacked my daughters."

Jimmy face drained of colour.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you all for being so patient, especially those who were expecting a chapter quicker than I managed to get it up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Thank you also to all of you have bought my books and reviewed them. It means the world to me :)

Chapter 34

"Hi." Abby said peaking in through the crack in the door.

"I'm sorry Mom." Dyl said. As Abby came right in he hugged her on the side that wasn't holding his brother.

Abby smiled and kissed her son's head. "It's ok." she said. "Try harder to stick to the rules ok?"

Dyl nodded. "Dad already told me."

"I bet." Abby said to Tim as much as to Dyl.

"Hi guy." Jimmy said form the open doorway.

"Hi Jimmy." Abby said with a smile.

"Looking a bit like the Pied Piper there Jimmy." Tim chuckled. Jimmy was carrying Jack who was grinning his toothless grin with a cap perched over his red hair. Kyle and Mike were looking a little sore and sorry behind him pushing Aviva and Hannah in the stroller.

"Yeah...I kind of told Ziva I'd mind the kids for an hour." he said. Gibbs and Kim are down by the pool watching the girls. The boys are going to swim there too. We came to see if Dyl wanted to come."

"Do you honey?" Abby asked.

"Of course he does. Don't you Dyl?" Tim said. The offer couldn't have come at a better time. Here he was on a ship with his gorgeous wife and he hadn't had her to himself for five minutes.

"Uh huh." Dyl said enthusiastically.

As the door closed behind them Tim grinned. They'd obviously bored Ethan, he was out like a light in his Mom's arms.

"Let me take that baby." Tim said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Why thank you Timmy." Abby said passing her son gently to his Daddy.

Tim had Ethan settled peacefully in his bed within moments and turned to find his wife dramatically feigning a yawn.

"You know... it's a good thing Jimmy came for Dyl, I could do with a nap."

"Oh you're gonna be way to busy to nap." Tim said grabbing his wife's hand and dragging her into the bedroom.

"Oooh Timmy. I love it when you take charge." Abby said squealing as Tim kicked the door shut and lifted her into his arms.

XXX

Tony had been stunned when Jimmy had called to collect the boys and given him the message from Gibbs. What could he have possibly done? Was there something on the ship that needed investigating? Maybe the Boss wanted to talk to him about the boys. Who knew. He best get down to the pool to find out.

XXX

Gibbs raised himself out of the water with a roar and Jess squealed and clung onto him for grim death.

Maddie jumped up and down. "My turn Daddy. It's my turn now." she yelled.

"One more turn each and I'm gonna sit with your Mom and watch you." Gibbs said.

"Ok Daddy." Maddie said. "But I get the biggest turn cos your my Daddy."

"Hey." Gibbs said. "Don't spoil the fun for yourself."

"But you are."

Gibbs plopped Jess down on the side of the pool and ruffled her hair. "Be back in a minute Jess." he said. He hoisted Maddie onto his back and then waded down to the other end of the pool with her where Jess wasn't likely to overhear.

"Maddie, that was mean." he said. "Jess is your friend. She deserves your loyalty."

"I didn't mean it." Maddie said hugging her Daddy's wet back as he dipped into the water.

"I know." Gibbs said. "Better hang on Mads."

XXX

Kim and Amber had also done a little shopping but Kim was now having second thoughts. She was good friends with the other girls now, especially Abby, but she did feel the age difference sometimes. Especially with Amber. She was only a baby compared to the rest of them. Why then had she let the baby help her choose her bathing suit. She turned in the mirror and sighed. The bottom was very brief compared to what she was used to. She hadn't worn a bikini in years. Of course, this was what Amber had called a tankini.

"Shit." she said to the mirror at the sight of her generous bottom cheeks that were peaking out from beneath the scrap of material who's job it was to contain her naked flesh. "More kini here than tank." She tugged at the top trying to cover her tummy. Oh well. Jethro said he wanted to see more of her.

There was a knock on the door and she pulled a light shirt over her head before answering it. "Hi Amber." she said. "Where's Jack?"

"It appears that Ziva scared the daylights out of him enough to get him to mind the kids for a little while." she giggled. "He's taken them down to the pool. I'm heading there now. Coming? You can show off your new suit."

"Yeah. I'll come but I don't know about the suit. It's kind of..." she said squinting while she searched for the right description. "Not very big."

"It's too small?"

"It fits." Kim said. "It appears that I might be too big though."

"Is it under here?" Amber said tugging up Kim's shirt. "Take it off and let me see."  
>"Kim!" she said as the reluctant Kim tugged her shirt off. "You look so great."<p>

"I don't know." Kim said pinching her own bottom.

"Don't be silly. You look lovely."Amber said. "Besides, if you give old Gibbs a thrill he may just leave the rest of us alone."

"Oh I'm so going to tell him you called him old Gibbs." Kim chuckled.

"You wouldn't do that." Amber said. "Come on. Let's go see what's happening at the pool."

XXX

Gibbs came up from his last trip as a sea monster and set the spluttering Jess on the edge. "You ok Jess?" he asked.

"She coughed a little and then nodded. "It was fun Gibbs."

"Boss...I'm here." Tony said lifting his sunglasses onto the top of his head.

"I can see that Tony." Gibbs said. "You wanna turn?"

"Ha...no Boss. Jimmy said you wanted to see me."

"I think Jimmy just pulled your leg Dinozzo."

"Damn." Tony said plopping his glasses back over his eyes. "Sorry Boss."

He went to walk away when he saw Jimmy trudging towards the pool with nearly all the kids.

"Hey Gremlin...what gives?" he yelled.

"I...you need to ask Ziva. I was just passing on a message."

"My wife set me up?" Tony asked. He was more than a little surprised.

Jimmy shrugged. "She asked me to give you a message. That's all I know."

"Really." Tony said. A smile started slowly and then lit up his face. "You kids be good for Uncle Jimmy." he said before darting off in search of his wife.

XXX

Ziva sprawled out on the bed in her new outfit. She had a black silk camisole and teeny panties that matched. She wasn't entirely happy with the new body her daughters had left her with but she was learning to live with it. It WAS tightening more as the weeks went passed. Of course there was stretch marks on her tummy but not as many as there might have been considering she had given birth to twins. She smiled when she thought of her baby girls. They were worth it.

Tony came bursting into the room with a grin from ear to ear. He took in the picture of his beautiful wife. The mother of his children and the sexy new outfit she was sporting. She'd gone to some trouble to arrange this. He was touched.

"For me?" he asked.

"Yes Tony."

"Wow."

"Are you going to join me?" Ziva said patting the bed beside her.

"I'm a bit afraid to touch you in case it all turns out to be a dream."

"You are not dreaming." Ziva chuckled. "Have I been so neglectful?"

"No Zi. Not at all." Tony said climbing up next to his wife. "You've been busy and tired and everything that's understandable in a new mother."

"I am still a wife." she said. "And I love you."

"I love you too."

Tony ran his hand over the soft material. "Are you going to kiss me?" Ziva asked with a smile.

"I am." Tony said with a giant grin. "Then I'm going to unwrap my gift."

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you all for your patience. I know I always say it but I do appreciate it. Thank you too to the people who have bought my books, reviewed them, twittered endlessly and followed my blog. Your support means a lot to me.

This idea came from a conversation I had with Maudlin Muse a long time ago. Don't want to give away much more than that but thank you too :)

I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

**Chapter 35**

Gibbs plopped Maddie down on the edge of the pool and picked up Jess.

"Can I go swim over there." Maddie asked, pointing to the area near the big screen where you could watch movies.

"So long as you don't go where it's deep. Look there's a little girl over there sitting by herself. Why don't you talk to her?"

"Ok." she said and wandered over to where a little girl with hair almost as long as Jess's was sitting in the shallow water with her back to her.

"Hi." Maddie said. "My name's Maddie."

"Hi." The little girl said turning to face Maddie with an open smile. "I'm Bef."

Maddie frowned. This girl looked different and she talked funny too. "Bef?" she asked.

"No Bef!" The other little girl said with a giggle.

"That's what I said." Maddie said.

"No you said Bef. I'm BEF!"

Maddie was more than a little alarmed to see her Mommy heading her way at the same time as an older lady with a bandana on her head. She hadn't done anything had she? She was only trying to be friendly.

"Hello there." The older lady said.

"Hi." Maddie said. "I didn't mean to make Bef mad. Honest!"

"I'm not BEF!" The little girl shouted again.

"Oh I see what's happened here." The lady said. "My name is Louise. This here is my granddaughter. Her name is Beth."

"Is there a problem here?" Kim asked the woman although her eyes were darting between the lady and Maddie. She'd seen Maddie walking over here but this was quick work even for her to upset people in a few minutes.

"Not really." Louise said. "I think this little girl Maddie befriended my granddaughter. They had had a misunderstanding about names."

"Oh?" Kim said. Beth turned to face her and the problem became a little clearer. God she hoped Maddie hadn't said anything inappropriate.

"SHE thinks that I'm Bef!" Beth said. "I'm not."

"Well of course you're not." Kim said. "I think that maybe Maddie misheard you."

"No I didn't." Maddie said shaking her head. They weren't going to pin this on her. She didn't do anything wrong.

Kim gave Maddie 'the look' but she just shrugged.

"Well I didn't. I just said the same as she said."

Louise smiled at Maddie. She knew this type of child. She'd been a teacher for her most of her adult life and she had encountered children like Maddie many times. The only way to explain was with brutal honesty, she would accept nothing less. The best way to do this without demeaning Beth was to get the little girl to explain herself. It wouldn't be the first time. "Beth is working on her pronunciation of words but there are some things that don't come out right. Isn't that right Beth?"

"Yes that's right." Beth said.

"Would you like to tell her why?"

"Not really." Beth said poking out her tongue at Maddie and then looking back up at the screen. "I'm watching."

Maddie frowned. "She poked her tongue out at me." she said indignantly. If she poked her tongue out she'd get in trouble. No one was saying nothing to this little girl about it.

"Beth." Louise said sternly. "That wasn't nice."

Kim watched on nervously, not sure what to do. It'd be extremely rude to just grab Maddie and leave. It would be even more rude to have Maddie say something to hurt the little girl's feelings which was only a matter of time. It was a ticking clock.

"Sorry Nanna." Beth said. She turned to Maddie. "I have Down Syndrome."

"What's that?" Maddie asked.

Kim was wanting more and more to just cut and run. "Maddie." she reprimanded.

"Because I have Down's Syndrome I'm a bit different." Beth said. "Not a lot but a BIT."

"Is that why your face is different?" Maddie asked.

There it was...Kim wanted to swat her daughter for asking such a blatant question. She opened her mouth but Louise put a hand on her arm. "It's ok." she whispered. "Beth is used to this. She needs to have a bit of a hard shell."

Kim wasn't convinced but she held her breath and waited for the answer.

"Yes." Beth said. "And my eyes."

"Oh." Maddie said. "Can you swim?"

"Not so good." she said.

"Then we'll get my Daddy to take you for a ride. He can keep anybody safe."

"Can I Nanna?" Beth asked.

"If you're very careful." Louise said. She's been watching the small family play for a while and she was sure that Beth would be safe while she watched her. "What is the ruke around water?"

"Listen to the adults." Beth answered. "NO. SWIMMING. BY YOURSEF."

"That's right. Good girl." Louise said.

XXX

"I'm sorry if Maddie said something..." Kim started to say but Louise held up her hand.

"Maddie is a curious child. Children's questions are refreshing. It's adult's with their staring and unasked questions that are hard to take. Nothing says rejection like someone looking down their nose and saying nothing while you can see their minds ticking."

"I guess that's right." Kim said. "So if you like it straight I'm just going to flat out ask."

"Go ahead." Louise said going into a bout of coughing as she chuckled.

"Ok. Where is Beth's Mom?"

"Both her parents died when she was a baby." Louise said. "We just had the one daughter, never had any other children. We had no other extended family and neither did Beth's father. So when Beth's parent's died, I gave up my teaching career so I could raise her. My husband died a couple of years ago."

"You've done a spectacular job with her. She's quite articulate."

"Thank you and yes she is. She has a few things she can't say...th...is one. Unfortunate that it's in her name." Louise chuckled. "She's free of the health problems that some Down's kids face so for that I'm very grateful."

"Does she go to school?" Kim asked. Her mind boggled at the enormity of this woman's struggle.

"Not yet. She's nearly six so she can go with the next year's intake. I hadn't decided which way to go with that yet."

"Ok. Last question."

"Go ahead."

"You're having cancer treatment aren't you?"

Louise sighed. The hair was always a dead giveaway. "I've finished my last cycle of chemo."

Kim looked at her and the fear that hadn't been in her eyes when she was talking about Beth was suddenly present. "You're better?"

Louise shook her head. "I wanted to take Beth on a magical vacation before..." Her voice trailed away.

"I'm so sorry." Kim said. "What will happen to Beth?"

Louise took a minute to get control of herself. This was the one thing that made her determination slip. The one thing that kept her awake at night while she listened to her granddaughter's raspy night breaths.

"I have had her up for adoption for the last three months. So far no takers. When I get too sick and need to go to a hospice, she'll need to go into care. It breaks my heart."

Kim wrapped one arm around the stranger to comfort her and used the other to brush away her own tears.

XXX

When Gibbs got back to the end of the pool with Jess, Maddie was back and she wasn't alone.

"This is Beth." She explained to both Gibbs and Jess matter of factly. "She has Down's Syndrome and she can't swim real good but she needs a ride. I told her you'd take good care of her Daddy."

Gibbs looked from the smiling little blonde over to where his wife was sitting next to an older woman wearing a bandana. They were both teary eyed and very serious.

"Will you take me?" Beth asked with a big smile.

"Always room for one more." Gibbs said returning her smile. "You have to hang on real tight though."

"I will." Beth's eyes widened and she squealed with delight as Gibbs turned around and tok her arm and hoisted her onto his back. "Now remember...hang on tight."


	36. Chapter 36

I know, you've all just picked yourselves up from shock. Two updates in the same day lol. I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 36

"I asked Louise and Beth to have dinner with us." Kim said trying to put her mascara on over her puffy eyes.

"Okay. That was nice." Gibbs said. "It's a difficult position the woman's in."

"Difficult. It's impossible. I don't know how she can stay so strong."

"Needs must. She doesn't have a choice."

"It must be terrible. I don't know what I'd do if I were dying and didn't know where Maddie was going to end up."

"Yeah."

"Specially when there are so many people in the world that want to adopt children."

"Uh huh." Gibbs smiled.

"Some people that have several of their own children STILL have room in their homes for another child."

"Yes they do."

"Some with lovely big houses that have more than one spare bedroom."

"Some that happen to have a husband that work at NCIS?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Possibly." Kim said a little sheepishly. "Yes well I tried to ease into it."

"EASE into it? With a tractor more like." he chuckled.

"I knew you wanted Beth form the word go, there was no need for the hard sell."

"Does that mean we can tell Louise that we'll take her?"

"No."

"Why?!" Kim stamped her foot in a manner that was reminiscent of old Maddie. "Why are you SO insistent on not having any more children? It's not fair. It's really not fair. YOU are not the only one in this marriage Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" she said poking him in the chest to punctuate each word. When she got to the last word he captured her finger and that's when she noticed that he was no longer smiling.

"I thought we were done with tantrums in this family."

"It wasn't a tantrum." she said backing towards the bed and then trying to scoot sideways. "Really."

"You stomped your foot. You shouted like a two year old who wasn't getting her own way."

"Well. I was making a point."

"I got that." Gibbs said sitting on the bed with his wife's wrist firmly in his grasp. "When you poked me in the chest."

"I was just making you listen."

"I was listening." He pulled her over his knee. "AND I was feeling your finger stabbing me in the chest. A lot."

"I'm sorry!" Kim wailed as the slinky dress she'd put on for dinner was being smoothed over her now clenching bottom cheeks.

Gibbs brought his hand down hard in the centre of her squirming bottom before finding himself a pace. His hand bounced up and down and all around each cheek.

"Maddie..."

"Is at Abby's remember?"

"Dammit." she muttered. "OW." she squeaked after a particularly hard spank.

"I'd forgotten how relaxing this can be." Gibbs said as he watched the slight wobble of his wife's pretty cheeks.

"It hurts!" she yelled.

"I'm just trying to make you listen."

"I'm listening. I'm listening. Please."

"Ok." Gibbs said sitting her up on his lap.

She tried to get her hot bottom away from his hard knee but he held her firmly.

"I want you to listen."

"Ok." she said. Even with a just spanked bottom it was hard for her to hear the words she knew he was going to say. She had her heart set on it. She couldn't explain it it just felt right.

"I said no." Gibbs said ignoring the pout his wife was wearing. "I said no we can't tell Beth's grandmother that we'll take her. Not yet."

"You mean there's still a chance?"

"I think there's a big chance but it isn't that cut and dry. This little girl has special needs and Louise can't be discounted."

"I don't understand."

"This isn't a puppy we can just take sweetheart it's a little girl. We need to talk to someone. Get advice about how we can do this the best way for everyone. Maddie included."

"So you WANT to take her?"

"Of course I want to. I've told the others that we would like to have dinner alone with Louise and Ducky. See if he has an opinion and see what Louise has to say. She knows Beth better than anyone, she'll have an idea how she will best adjust."

Kim wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Sometimes." he said. "I could hear it again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So what happens now?"

"Now we take Abby with us to see Louise. We can ask her if it's ok for Abb to take Beth to have dinner with the kids."

"Great idea." Sore bottom forgotten Kim bounced up. "How will let Abby know?"

"I stopped next door when you were in the shower."

XXX

"Abby walk don't bounce in those shoes." Gibbs said as they walked up the long hallway to Louise's cabin.

"Sorry Gibbs. I'm just so excited! I can't believe you two are gonna be parents again!"  
>"It's not definite yet Abs."<p>

"I know not technically but it's just a matter of ironing things out and there's no one better at ironing things out than you Gibbs."

Gibbs smirked and kissed Abby on the cheek. "Thanks Abs."

They knocked on the door and waited. Even Gibbs looked a bit nervous.

"Hi." Louise said as she opened the door.

Beth peered out from behind her. "Hi." she said looking at Abby curiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Abby." She stood there on her giant shoes and her black pigtails smiling and holding out a hand to Beth. "You must be Beth."

"Yes. I'm Bef. I'm having dinner with Gibbs and My Nanna. Why are you here?"

Gibbs smiled. He loved the way this little girl was so to the point. "Abs is our friend." He said.

"Oh."

"Actually," Abby said. "I was wondering, if it's alright with your Nanna if you'd like to have dinner with Maddie, Jess and all the rest of the kids. "

"Where is Maddie?" Beth asked.

"She's with my husband. We're all going to go to the pizza restaurant."

"I like pizza."

"Can I Nanna?" Beth asked.

Louise looked at Kim for some kind of assurance that it would be ok. "Abby os a good friend and she works at the NCIS with Jethro."

"Ok then Beth. You mind Abby though and you don't wander off ok?"

"I promise." Beth said already with her hand in Abby's."

The three adults stood there watching the two unlikely new friends. Abby tall with black pigtails and Beth short with blonde pigtails.

"I like pigtails." Beth said.

"I know right? Pigtails are the best."

"Are you a Mommy or a little girl?"

"I'm a Mommy." Abby answered. "I'm Jess's Mommy and I have two boys a big boy named Dylan and a baby boy. His name is Ethan."

"Can I hold Ethan?"

"Sure. Although, he likes to pull hair." Abby said with a wrinkled nose. "You'll be safe though because you have the magic pigtails."

"Beth giggled. "You're funny Abby."

"Surprisingly that's not the first time I've heard that."

"Me eiver." Beth added with a shrug.

When they'd disappeared from sight Gibbs turned to Louise. "We need to talk so we thought it might be best if we had dinner on our own."

"Really? You want to talk?"

Even Gibbs nearly cried at the hope that sparkled in her eyes.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I hope you're enjoying this story line with Beth.

Just a reminder that my new book His Firm Guidance is on sale now at Amazon. Just search Constance Masters. The other book which came out on Saturday is called The Grass Could Be Greener. It's available at the moment at Blushing Books.

Thank you to all who support me. You have no idea what it means to me :)

Chapter 37

Louise, Gibbs and Kim all walked into the restaurant where Ducky was already waiting for them.

"Donald Mallard." Ducky said holding out his hand. "But my friends call me Ducky."

"Pleased to meet you Ducky." Louise said shaking the outstretched hand gently.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Smoothy aren't you?" Louise asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I try."

Kim looked at Gibbs and smiled. "Ducky is our friend. He's also a medical examiner."

"Oh?"

"We asked him along because we thought he might know the right questions to ask."

Louise didn't answer but her eyes darted from one to the other.

"We would like to adopt Beth." Kim blurted out.

Gibbs gave her a half hearted glare. "Bottom line, yes we do. We just don't know how to go about that."

"I have a good feeling about you people." Louise said. "I've met a lot of people while trying to sort out my affairs but the few that were interested, I just didn't get the right feeling about."

"So is that a yes?" Kim asked.

"Oh I would be so grateful to you all."

XXX

"Where Mom?" Dyl asked.

"She's doing something with Gibbs." Tim said trying to run the brush through his daughter's long hair.

"Did somebody get murdered?" Jess asked.

"No Honey. We're on vacation."

"Do dead people don't die when you're on vacation?"

"You really are a dum dum." Dyl said shaking his head. "How can dead people die? If they was dead they'd already be dead they wouldn't need to die now would they?"

"Don't call your sister that." Tim said. "There's no dead people on this ship."

"Do you know that?"

"I know that there's no dead people yet." Tim said giving Dyl a stern stare to let him know the ridiculous conversation was over. "Go brush you hair and change that shirt."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It has pieces of your lunch on it."

"Oooh." Jess said. "That's gross."

Dyl stuck his tongue out but ducked into the small bathroom to brush his hair, BEFORE he changed his shirt. The fact that he'd have to do it again didn't seem to worry him."

"Right, your done Pretty Girl." he said admiring his handiwork.

XXX

Tim hustled his two into the pizza place with Ethan in his arms. Tony and Ziva were there with their brood and Jimmy and Amber were right behind.

"Where're Sarah and Zac?" Tony asked. Haven't seen them since lunch yesterday.

"No. They'll be here." Tim said. "I insisted. I want them to meet Beth."

"Who's Beth?" Kyle asked.

"Beth is a new friend of the family and she's going to have dinner with us." Tim said.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Cos we like her Dumdum." Jess said.

"We like her a LOT." Maddie added.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Then she must be a spaz like you. Hey!" he yelled when Tony whacked the back of his head.

"There'll be NO name calling. None. Or else."

"You didn't slap the girls."

"No well...they're not mine." He said looking to Tim to fix it.

"Like that's ever stopped you." Tim mouthed.

Tony shrugged.

Tim grabbed each of the girls arms and sat them in a chair away from the boys. "Uncle Tony's right. No name calling." He directed to Jess.

"When's Beth coming?" Maddie asked.

"Soon. Aunt Abby has gone to get her."

"Now we all need to make Beth feel very welcome." He looked at the others. None of them had anything helpful to say it seemed. He didn't want to risk the boys hurting Beth's feelings but he really didn't know what to say without pointing the child out as being different.

"Beth has Downs Syn..." she looked at Tim. "I forgot."

"Syndrome. Beth has Downs Syndrome."

"That's right she has that." Maddie said. "It makes her a bit different."

"Oh!" Mike said.

"They have a flat face and they talk funny." Dyl said.

"Dylan." Tim said.

"Beth knows her face is flat." Maddie said. "Like I said, she's a bit different but not much."

"Exactly." Tim said. "So just treat her like you would any other little girl you made friends with."

"I don't make friends with little girls." Kyle said.

"Make an exception." Ziva said with a glare.

"Ok, ok." Kyle said. "I was just joking."

"Here they come."

XXX

"Does Beth have any health problems?"

"No. Not really. She and I have been incredibly lucky in that way. No heart problems, nothing like that. She's a healthy, happy little girl. She needs speech therapy, that's all."

"Does she know?" Kim asked.

"I don't think she gets it. I want to prepare her but I haven't wanted to scare her. I wanted to be able to tell her that she was going to be alright. That she would be looked after and by who."

"She'll be looked after." Gibbs and Kim said together.

XXX

The kids all munched away and Beth seemed to join right in. As Kyle stuffed a whole slice of pizza into his mouth she gasped with horror.

"You eat like a pig." she giggled.

"No name calling!" the boys all said at once.

"She can." Maddie said.

"No she can't." Kyle said.

"She's a guest." Maddie said. "Guests get to say what ever they want."

"Not in this family." Kyle said.

XXX

"What do you think Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"About?"

"How best to tell her."

"That's a difficult thing." he said. "As it would be for any little six year old child. I don't think it's something that can be rushed but I understand that time is precious."

"Yes it is." Louise said. "I have a month maybe six weeks."

Gibbs looked at Kim and she nodded. "We would love to adopt Beth."

"Oh thank you!" Louise said finally giving into the tears that she'd held inside for so long. "You don't know what this means to me to finally have peace."

"There's one stipulation though, we need to transition her into out family slowly." Gibbs said. "For all our sakes. What do you think Duck? What's the best way to do that."

"Yes how?" Louise asked.

Ducky raised his eyebrows. "I think there's only one way. I think that both Louise and Beth should move in to your house. It will give Beth and Maddie a chance to adapt while You're still with her."

"I could never impose." Louise said.

"You won't be imposing at all." Kim said. "It's a perfect idea."

"Sounds good to me." Gibbs said. "You would be leaving us a great gift. It's the least we can do to allow you to spend the last of your days with family."

"It's true that Beth is the only family I have."

"Not anymore." Kim said. "You're about to be initiated into a family like no other."

XXX


	38. Chapter 38

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I hope you're enjoying this story line with Beth.

Just a reminder that my new book His Firm Guidance is on sale now at Amazon. Just search Constance Masters. The other book which came out on Saturday is called The Grass Could Be Greener. It's available at the moment at Blushing Books.

For those of you that purchased my new book or books. You ROCK!

Chapter 38

Their dinner eaten, Louise, Gibbs, Kim and Ducky decided to join the rest of the family. When they got near to the family, Beth stood back for a moment just watching and listening. She couldn't hear what was being said exactly but she could hear happy bantering and giggling. A lot of it from Beth. It made her smile. It was making her feel even more relaxed than before about her decision. Beth had found the place she was supposed to be.

"Nanna!" Beth yelled when she caught sight of her grandmother. She jumped up and threw her arms around her Nanna's waist. "I can't go yet. We're gonna haf ice cream."

"Really." Louise said. "Well I wouldn't want you to miss out on your ice cream. I thought I might come and meet your new friends."

"Everybody this is Louise."

"She's my Nanna." Beth said with a beaming smile. "I love her." She gave Louise another big squeeze before sitting back down at the table. The other adults shuffled around to make room and Louise found herself sitting between Abby and Ziva.

"You have done a great job with Beth." Ziva said. "She is a wonderful child."

"Thank you." Louise said. She looked around at the sea of children up one end of the table. "Which of these beautiful young people are yours?"

"The two biggest boys and my baby girls." she pointed to the stroller behind her and Tony proudly. "Two sets of twins?" Louise laughed. "I bet they keep you hopping."

"They do at that." Ziva said. "So does Tony."

"I bet." she said grinning at Tony.

"I'm Tim." Time said. "And you've met Abby. The other big boy down there is Dylan. He's ours, as is Jess who I think you may have met at the pool."

"Hi." Jess said with a wave.

"Sarah, my sister and her boyfriend Zac."

Zac stood and held out his hand.

"And this is our newest addition baby Ethan."

"He's lovely Abby. " Louise said touching his chubby cheek. "And who is this little darling with the gorgeous red hair?"

"That's our son Jack." Jimmy said. "I'm Jimmy and this is my wife Amber."

"Hi." Amber said. She smiled sweetly but wasn't really sure what to say. It was all a bit overwhelming. She didn't know how this woman wasn't a puddle of tears all time with what she was facing. Louise gave her a soft smile.

"This is a celebration." She said happily. "May I propose a toast? To new friends."

"And family." Ducky said.

XXX

"We need to have a little talk." Gibbs said when they were finally back in their own room.

"I didn't do nothin." Maddie said.

"Nobody said you did anything." Kim said. "You need to listen though because this is important."

"Ok." Maddie could see the seriousness on parents' faces.

"Maddie you know how you always wanted a little brother or a sister?"

"You're havin a baby?" She squealed with absolute delight and jumped up out of her spot and started running around in circles.

"Maddie." Gibbs said taking her arm. "Honey you need to listen. We're not having a baby." Her face fell and so did his heart.

"The why did you say that?" Her face was full of hurt and he felt bad. He could tell from Kim's face that she felt even worse. He'd always thought that Maddie wanted a baby brother or sister because she didn't want to be left out. Now he could see she just really wanted it.

"It's not FAIR!" she wailed. "You are SO mean!"

And she was back. "Now sit down and listen." Gibbs said.

"Maddie we're trying to tell you something. Actually not tell you, we want to ask your opinion."

"Sure." Maddie said sullenly.

"Enough." Gibbs said in a warning tone. When her face softened a little he tried again. "We could have a baby..." Gibbs started.

"We COULD?"

"Maddie I won't tell you again. If you want to hear what we're going to tell you you HAVE to be quiet. Not one more word until I get out what I'm going to say."  
>"Ok." she said less than charitably.<p>

Gibbs' hand was itching but he wanted this to be a positive conversation. Although the way they were going having a conversation of any description was almost impossible. "As I was saying, we could have a baby but I think there might already be someone who needs a family more than a baby that hasn't been born."

Maddie narrowed her eyes. "Who?"

"I'm getting to that."

XXX

Louise tucked Beth into bed and kissed her forehead. "Bethy we need to talk."

"Oh no." Beth said.

"Why oh no?"

"Because when you call me Beffy it's always an oh, no."

"Well it doesn't have to be an oh, no."

"What is it?"

"Well, I got to thinking." Louise said brushing the hair from her granddaughter's face. She was looking at her with her with wide eyes full of interest and trust at what she was going to say. It never ceased to amaze her that trust that she had that everything was always going to be alright. It made her wonder if she didn't know something that the rest of them didn't.

"What about?"

"Well about us. You see Beth, we're a very small family."

"Just us two."

"I know. Just us two and we needed to make a bigger family."

"Why?"

"Well, for one reason big families are lots of fun."

"Like Maddie's family. They're fun."

"Yes they are. Gibbs and Kim they're nice people and they're a good Mommy and Daddy to Maddie."

"Uh huh."

"Well, a special thing happened."

"What special thing Nanna?"

"Gibbs and Kim want to be your Mommy and Daddy too."

"They do?"

"That's right and that would make Maddie your sister."

"It would? I would have a real sister?"

"You would."

"But I live wif you."

"I know and I love that you live with me." Louise said. "But remember when I explained to you that I wasn't very well?"

You were sick."

"That's right I was sick. I'm still a bit sick." She took off the bandana. "Remember I explained that the medicine made me feel bad and made my hair fall out? Remember I told you that if I got sicker that God would take me up to live with the angels. Your Mommy and Daddy are angels now."

"I don't want you to go away to the angels Nanna." Beth said a tear rolling down her chubby cheek.

"I don't want to leave you either my darling but we don't always get to choose. That's why we're going to go and live with Maddie's family. So if I go to heaven you will have a big family who will love you and take care of you."

"What if Maddie doesn't want to be my sister."

"Who wouldn't want to be your sister?" Louise asked with a watery smile.

"Will I be ok?"

"Yes." Beth wrapped her arms around her Nanna's neck and kissed her cheek. "I love you Nanna."

XXX

"Maddie, Beth's Nanna is sick and they both need a new family." Gibbs said.

Maddie narrowed her eyes while she contemplated what this meant to her. "Are you going to adopt Beth?" she asked.

"Yes." Kim said, her breath caught in her throat while she waited for Maddie's answer. Not that they would change there minds if she didn't want them to do this but she wanted Maddie to be happy. To want to have Beth for a sister.

"So Beth is going to come and live with us in our house?"

"Yes and her Nanna too."

"Really."

"Yes really."

"Sweet!" Maddie shouted. "I get a sister AND a Nanna."

"I guess you do." Gibbs chuckled. There would be time to explain to Maddie and the other kids about Louise's illness when he was sure that Beth understood.

"I can't wait to tell those other kids. They're gonna be so jealous."

"Why's that?" Kim asked.

"Cos they're gonna have to wait years for their brothers and sisters to get interesting. MY sister is interesting already.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I hope you're enjoying this story line with Beth.

Just a reminder that my new book His Firm Guidance is available for sale. Just search Constance Masters. The other new book is called The Grass Could Be Greener. They're both available at the moment at Blushing Books and Amazon US and UK.

For those of you that purchased my new book or books. You are so great!

Chapter 39

Kim knocked on Louise's door while Gibbs and Maddie stood beside her, just as eager as she was to find out what Beth's reaction had been to the news.

"Hi." Louise said as she opened the door. "You're all up early."

"We were hoping you and Beth would join us for breakfast." Kim said.

"We'd like that." she said turning her head to talk to Beth. "Wouldn't we Beth?"

Beth came to the door. "Are you sure you wanna be my Mommy?" she asked Kim.

"I sure am. Would you like to be my little girl?"

"Yes." Beth said with a smile. "Maddie you're gonna be my sister. Is vat ok?"

"It's better than ok." Maddie said with a grin. She took Beth's hand. "I'll even share Jess with you."

"Jess is a person Maddie." Gibbs said. "You can't share a person."

"Yes you can. I'm gonna share you and Mom aren't I? And Beth is gonna share her Nanna."

"Gibbs raised his eyebrows but didn't answer. For once he was lost for words."

"She got ya there." Kim whispered.

"We're going to miss out on breakfast if we don't hurry." Gibbs said with a slight smirk in the corner of his mouth.  
>"Can I tell everyone?" Maddie asked.<p>

"Yes you can tell everyone our news."

"I wanna tell too." Beth said.

"You can tell too. We'll tell together."

XXX

"When's Maddie gonna come?" Jess asked for the third time.

"I' don't know Honey." Abby said. "She'll be here when she gets here I suppose."

"When's that gonna be?"

"Soon."

"Is she with Beth and her Nanna?"

"Jess I don't know Honey. She might be." Abby looked at her daughter's face. Her happy go lucky expression had been replaced by one of worry. Abby pulled Jess into her lap. "What gives?" she said.

"I think Maddie likes Beth better than me." Jess said with a wobbly lip.

"That's not true Jess."

"Well why isn't she here? Why does she wanna be with Beth now and not me?"

"It's a little complicated baby." Abby said. Gibbs had told her not to say anything to the kids just yet. She understood where he was coming from about Louise illness but as for the adoption, that was something to celebrate wasn't it? She did have to come up with something for Jess though. It was obvious that she'd already sensed that things were about to change. Besides she was best friends with Maddie so this effected her too right?

"Why?"

"It just is." She ran her hand down Jess's long hair while the little girl looked up to her with such faith. Faith that she could fix anything, answer any question. What could she do? "You know how Daddy and I adopted you?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, I think that maybe Gibbs and Kim might be thinking of adopting Beth."

"Really?" Jess asked with wide eyes.

"Seriously?" Kyle and Dyl said together?

"Abby." Tim said sternly.

Abby winced. "Sorry." she mouthed. The boys had been checking out the breakfast buffet and she really didn't think they'd be listening. She only meant to share a secret with Jess.

"I do not think that we were supposed to allow the cat to climb out of the bag yet." Ziva said.

"That's let the cat out of the bag Zi."

"That is what I said Tony."

"My mistake." Tony said with a grin.

"I didn't mean to." Abby said.

"So does that mean that Maddie won't need me anymore?" Jess asked.

"Of course not Jess." Abby said. "Friends stick with each other through thick and thin. "

"And blood's thicker than water." Dyl said.

"Stop it." Tim said. "Hardy any of us at this table are blood related and we all get along just fine."

"That's right." Abby agreed. "We love you all the same."

"You can't love EVERYONE the same." Mike said. "Not really."

"I can." Abby said getting more heated by the minute. They were going to be there any minute and they were going to walk in on this argumentative mess that she had created with her big mouth. What if Louise took Beth and ran for the hills because she didn't want her granddaughter to be with all these crazy people. Everything would be ruined and it would be all her fault. "That's the last word on the subject." She looked down and realised she hadn't helped Jess at all. "Jess you and Maddie will both be able to be friends with Beth. She will be happy to be friends with both of you I'm sure. Maddie loves you."

Jess smiled.

Thank God she got something right.

"Is that the last word on the subject?" Kyle asked.

"Yes it is." Ziva said, giving him the look.

"Except to say that I think it would be better if we all acted like we never had this conversation." "Just might be a little easier really for all concerned."

Tony grinned, a smart answer on the tip of his tongue but Ziva kicked him under the table.

"Hey everybody!" Jimmy said. "Any news?"

"Beth's gonna get adopted." Jess said.  
>"Oh?" Amber asked. "By who we think?"<p>

"Do you think Maddie's Mommy and Daddy?"

Amber squealed. "That is so exciting."

"You don't do anything by halves do you Abs?" Tim asked.

"I did tell them not to say anything." she tried.

"They can't be in trouble for NOT lying Abby." Tim said.

"I didn't ask them to lie I just asked them to leave some stuff out."

"Yes, stuff that shouldn't have come out until the people involved brought it up themselves."

"Abby you know that's a lie of om..."

"Oh crap Timmy not the lie of omission stuff again."

"Mommy you said crap!" Jess said.

"I...uh...Mommy shouldn't have said that Jess. Sorry."

XXX

AS they walked towards the ding room Gibbs walked with Louise while Kim walked ahead holding both Maddie and Beth's hands.

"I'm very grateful to you." Louise said. "Really. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect family."

Gibbs chuckled. "We're loving and we're giving and very close." he said. "But we're not perfect. Last night I think everyone was using their guest manners."

"I guess perfect is in the eyes of the beholder." Louise said.

"I guess it is at that." he said. "Come from a big family?"

"No. Always wished I did. I used to go to the beach with my mother and father and we sat on a rug that never really got messed up you know. My Mom and Dad loved each and me but it was so quiet. I used to sit there and watch the other families and wish that that was us. Loud families yelling and laughing. Babies crying and kids burying each other in the sand. She smiled. That was my kind of perfect. We were not blessed with a large family but a big loud, noisy family that argues and laughs a lot? That IS a perfect family to me.

XXX

As they entered the room they didn't have to look far to find the others. Ziva was placing small bowls of fruit in front of her boys that they had piled high with pancakes, syrup and bacon. Tony was singing loudly to the twins that were wailing for a feed. Jimmy was feeding Jack pieces of pancake that he liked so much that he gave each mouthful a round of applause. Jess was looking a little lonely but had a hand on a chair either side of her, one for Maddie and one for Beth. Tim was talking to Abby sternly with a shaking finger. She was talking ten to the dozen with her mouth and her hands. Her pigtails bounced excitedly with every movement. Ethan slumbered peacefully in his stroller totally unaware of the mayhem around him.

Kim turned around and looked at Gibbs with worry. This wasn't the perfect family image they were trying to portray.

Gibbs shrugged. "Now this is more like the real family." he said to Louise.

"Oh like I said. "Just perfect."

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Thank you all again for your patience, your reviews and your alerts. You know they mean the world to me.

Thank you to my friend as well for her never ending retweeting and support that she offers me everyday. Please if you haven't checked out my latest books go and take a look. The first one, His Firm Guidance is a hot romance. The other one The Grass Could Be Greener is about two very different couples that go on a spouse swap show. Although there are a couple of hot bits, it's more a story of family and looking at life from the other side. Both books are available on Amazon US and UK and the first chapter of both are free.

Chapter 40

It was a month later and Abby and Tim were getting ready for Sunday lunch. Well Abby was, Tim was still in bed. It was early.

Today was a celebration of sorts. Celebration because Beth's adoption had formally gone through and the families were having a cake to celebrate. Sadly, Louise wasn't feeling very well which had them all feeling a little flat. They'd grown to love her in the short time they'd known her and the fact that their time with her was coming to a close hurt them all.

Still they were trying to stay as upbeat as Louise herself was. She was positively elated that Beth had found a soft place to fall. They agreed on a cake and Abby was determined they were going to have the best damn cake ever. She'd stayed up half the night making it herself. If Tim hadn't have come down and insisted that she go to bed she wouldn't have gone at all. After a few hours she got back up and here she was trying to create a piece of family memorabilia out of cake. She'd been watching that show where the guy made those fancy cakes. That was what she'd been going for. At ten o'clock the night before she'd been going for perfection. With church looming in an hour and half she was fast running out of both time and ideas. She'd really wanted to make a giant backyard table with likenesses of them all sitting around it having Sunday lunch but that had turned out to be a hell of a lot harder than Buddy made it look. She'd was about to settle for almost mediocre. She sighed. Who was she kidding? It wasn't even mediocre. It was a mess. She had seven large flat layers, each one, one of the colours of the rainbow. THEY seemed to turn out alright if a little bouncy. She shrugged. Bouncy was better than falling to bits when you have to keep assembling and the taking it to pieces again.

XXX

Tim frowned when he turned over to cuddle his wife only to find she was missing again.

As he walked down the stairs he could hear Abby grumbling up a storm. "Stupid cake. Stupid frosting."

"Abby Honey...it's just a cake."

"I wanted it to be special."

"It IS special."

"It's a mess. She sniffled. "Look at it!"

"I'm looking." Tim said. "You know I think it could be fixed."

"How! It's all in pieces now." Bouncy or not, like old elastic her cake had finally gotten sick of being shifted around and broken into bits.

Tim looked at the broken up mess that had been messed with one too many times. "I have an idea. You just have to trust me."

"Trust you?"

"Yes Abs trust me."

"With my cake?"

"Um...you think I'm gonna ruin it?"

"No chance." she said with a giggle. "Go ahead do your worst. I need to get ready for church."

XXX

By the time Abby holding Ethan and the other kids trouped down the stairs in their finest the cake was nowhere to be seen.

"Timmy!" Abby whined, her face a picture of well made up horror. "Where is it? You didn't throw it away did you?"

"No! Of course not Abs! I told you just leave it to me." He ran his fingers gently down her face. "It's a surprise I think you'll like."

Abby's eyes sparkled. You're my hero Timmy." she said kissing him softly on the lips.

"Ew." Dyl said. "Can we just go and get this over with so we can come back and have some fun?"

"Dylan McGee!" Abby said frowning. "That is NOT the attitude to take to church."

"Sorry Mom." he said. "I just like Sundays, that's all."

"We all do Honey." Abby said kissing his cheek.

"Dyl, you go and get in the car and help your sister with her belt."

"I can do it." Jess said. "He doesn't have to help me."

"Oh no!" Dyl said with a mock cry. "Ruin my day why don't ya Jess. Helping you would have been the best bit."

He's bein mean to me Mommy!" Jess said her big blue eyes glassy with unshed tears. She clung onto her Mommy's waist and Ethan hugged her her freshly washed and brushed hair, his open mouthed kiss drooling sympathy all over his beloved big sister.

"Thanks Ethie." she said returning the kiss.

Abby winced and Tim shrugged getting a clean cloth out of the drawer to mop up the worse of the mess and then flattening his daughters hair.

"No more time." he said desperately hustling them all out of the house.

XXX

After church, Tim helped Abby in with Ethan and then went back to the car.

"Where you going?" Abby called.

"To the market. I have to get something."

"Wha...?"

"Never mind. You'll like it. Ask Tony or Gibbs to start the grill ok?"

"Ok." Abby yelled back. She was getting very curious.

One by one the others all trooped in. Gibbs and Kim and their now larger brood were last. Abby pressed her lips together when she saw Gibbs helping Louise out of the car and into the house. She and Tim had gotten a special chair for Louise that Tim had already moved onto the patio that morning.

"Will you be warm enough out here?" Abby asked.

"I'm fine." Louise said. "I wouldn't miss your Sunday's for the world."

"OUR family Sundays." Ziva said.

"Yes, OUR family Sundays." Louise agreed.

"My name is new now." Beth said, tugging on Abby shirt.

"Really!?" Abby asked excitedly, making sure to give the little girl's news the dramatic stage it deserved.

"Uh huh." Beth said nodding. "I am Bef Gibbs. Like Maddie is Maddie Gibbs."

"Wow Beth Gibbs." Abby said. "That's a pretty great name."

"It's the bestest name."

"It's the same bestest as Maddie Gibbs." Maddie said looking to Abby fir confirmation.

"That's right Mads. There's no measuring with names. They're ALL spectacular names."

"I'm gonna go to Maddie and Jess's school."

"Oh really." Abby said. Now this really was news.

"Uh huh. Really."

"Yes well, we have to go and talk to Sister Mary Catherine Beth remember."

"Yes and she will say I can." Beth said.

"WE hope that she will say that you can."

"Why wouldn't she?" Maddie asked.

Kim looked at Gibbs. "Sometimes Maddie things are complicated and kids have to leave it up to the adults to work it out."

"You'll make her say yes Daddy." Maddie said.

"I'll do my absolute best but for now you have to leave the adult stuff to the adults."

"Ok Daddy." Maddie said.

"Ok Beth?" Gibbs asked.

"OK." Beth said with a trusting smile.

"Did you make a cake Abby? You said we were having cake." Beth asked.

"You know what Bethy...Aunt Abby struggled with the cake but Uncle Timmy says he has it organised."

"I like cake."

"Me too." Abby grinned. "Speak of the devil." she said when Timmy walked into the yard and greeted everyone.

XXX

"Where were you McSneaky?" Tony called out from where he was playing basketball with one hand while balancing Aviva on his hip.

Ziva was feeding Hannah. "Tony. Stop. You will drop her."

"No I won't. Look she loves it. Don't you Viva Las Vegas." He flew his daughter around while he broke into a verse of the old Elvis song. She giggled happily at her impromptu flight.

"Do NOT call her that." Ziva scolded. "Her name is Aviva."

"You call her Vivi."

"Because Vivi is cute. Viva Las Vegas is not cute, it is a city."

"Momma is calling you fat." Tony whispered cheekily.

"Gibbs!" Ziva yelled. "Tony is teasing me."

"Hey!" Tony said as Gibb's hand clapped off the back of his head noisily.

"Quit it." Gibbs said, taking the baby from Tony and walking away with her.

"What am I six?" Tony asked under his breath.

"Maybe next week." Gibbs chuckled.

"Burgers are up!" Ducky called out.

Kids came from everywhere, grabbed plates and piled them with food. Amber scooped salad onto the plates of those that tried to get away without it and Jimmy came to help her.

"Where's Jack?" she asked.

"In the dog's bed." Jimmy shrugged.

"Jimmy that's gross."

"He doesn't think so." Jimmy said pushing his glasses back onto his face. "At least he's sitting in the dog's bed now and not on the dog. They don't like it. Dogs are funny like that and they have teeth."

"Ok then." Amber said. "He is going to have to wash up first before he eats though Honey. Why don't you get him and do that."

"Sure."

"Why can't Nanna eat wif us over here?" Beth asked Kim.

"She will Honey but We're just waiting until the last minute so she can make a grand entrance."

"What's a grand entrance?"

"That's when you come last and everybody claps and cheers."

"Why?"

"Because they're so special of course."

Beth sat down happily between Jess and Maddie and picked up her burger.

Are you sure you want to come and sit on those chairs?" Kim asked Louise softly.

"I'm sure. I won't stay there long. It's fun and I don't want to upset Beth."

She allowed Kim to help her from the chair. Her face was drawn and pale and the pain she was trying to hide was etched across her face.

Abby flew across the yard and took her arm on the other side. "Every person making a grand entrance needs their footmen, just like in Cinderella." she said forcing a smile to Beth.

"Yay! Nanna is Cindrella." Beth shouted. "Everyone clap for Nanna."

Everybody clapped for Louise as she made it slowly across the yard to the long table that was set for lunch. By the time she made it she was exhausted but happy.

XXX

Lunch was as loud and lively as usual and when they'd all finished eating Tim stood up. I need...you...you...you.. you...you...you... He said pointing to each child in turn. Quick sticks." he said.

"What we do?" Kyle asked.

"What ever he did it wasn't my fault." Mike said.

"Wasn't me." Jess said.

"Or me." Maddie said.

"Or me." Beth said happily trudging in behind the others.

XXX

"What's that all about?" Kim asked.

"No idea." Abby said ."Although I'm assuming it has something to do with his surprise."

"The plot thickens." Ducky said.

The adult's talked among themselves while they waited for Tim and the kids to appear. It didn't take long and they all came out with a plate of mussed up cake.

"Oh Tim!" Abby said. "You said you'd fix it."

"Patience Abs." he said. The kids all stood down one end of the table with their pieces of cake. "I want to say something."

He looked at Abby with a smile. "Today is a special celebration." he said. "A few days ago our Beth," Beth grinned widely when she realised all this was about her. " became a Gibbs and formally a part of our family. Thing is though both Beth and Louise were a part of our family from the very first time we met them." He stopped for a minute to catch his breath before he looked at Louise. Thank you." he said. He took a big breath and looked at all of the kids with their pieces of cake. "Now last night Abby wanted to make a cake. She made all these layers in all the colours of the rainbow. She made it with a lot of love but when she went to put it together it wouldn't go right for her because all the layers made it too tall and it broke into pieces. Thing was it was too much work for someone to make a cake that big by themselves but luckily for Aunt Abby, she isn't alone. This Abby is my surprise. I give you all...the puzzle cake." He lay the large board he'd bought on the table. The kids all placed their piece of cake onto the board and smothered it with frosting for the next kid who squished theirs along side. Before long, Abby's mushed up cake was once again a whole. There was nothing smooth about the top of it, or the sides but it was together and it was what Abby had wanted. A cake for the family that was made with love, just like them.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Thank you all so much for your patience, especially you dippycippy. You are such a great support to me :)

I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 41

No one said a word as the family of four drove away from the hospital for the last time. They'd waited until the last couple of days to have her admitted to hospital but Louise's instructions had been clear. She didn't want Beth, or Maddie now to have to associate their home with death. She wanted home to be the soft place to come home to after she had passed.

Not even Maddie spoke or cried, she just sat in the seat right next to Beth's and held her hand. Gibbs coughed and wound down his window when he looked in the rear view mirror and saw Beth's little head leaning on the top of Maddie's.

He slid his hand across and squeezed Kim's own hand as she dabbed at her eyes and then wiped her nose.

XXX

"Tim I need to go over there. We all do." Abby said ringing her hands and ignoring the dried on mascara on her cheeks.

"Gibbs said no Abs." Tim said. "Tomorrow. He said they needed a night to take it all in. Kim's a mess and they're not even sure how the kids have taken this. They need time to process."

"I know. I do too. Maybe I should just cook them something."

Tim kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug.

"Honey I know you feel you want to do something for them but tonight, there's nothing. Cooking a meal and taking it to Kim would be like offering chicken casserole to Colonel Sanders."

"I know. I mean I just feel so useless."

"You're not useless. Far from it. There'll be time Abby. There's the funeral to organise and I'm sure they'll need help with the food."

"Ok."

"How was Jess?"

"She finally cried herself to sleep."

"Dyl?"

"Acting like a grown up twelve year old that shouldn't cry."

"Sar?"

"I said she could spend the night at Zac's. She needed to be with him tonight."

Tim nodded. "I'm sorry that I was at work Honey."

"That's something none of us can control."

"Thank fully the other team will take over now. Even Gibbs is taking a few days."

"Do you think Beth is going to be ok?"

"God I hope so." Tim said taking Abby's hand.

"I wish it was like the old days. I love all the babies but I wish that Tony and Ziva could just be here like they would have been. It wouldn't be fair to ask them to keep their kids out of bed for us."

"Glad to hear we're not imposing." a familiar voice said from the doorway. "Zi and I didn't want to be alone."

Abby ran across the kitchen and jumped into Tony's arms. When Ziva appeared behind him she jumped off and swallowed her in a hug.

"We should be together now." she said. Clearly she too had been crying. Her eyes were all red and swollen and her voice even deeper and more gravelly than ever.

"What about us?" Amber asked poking her head around the corner.

"Of course." Abby said hugging her first and then Jimmy. Then taking Jack in her arms and snuggling him as hard as she could until yelled.

"Cookie!"

"You wanna cookie? Aunt Abbie has cookies."

"It's late Abs.." Amber started to say. "Oh what the hell, he can have a cookie."

"Hey." Jimmy said sadly dumping down all Jack's stuff.

"You know you don't have to bring your house with you Jimmy every time you come." Tony said. "They already have enough stuff for ten babies."

"I know. It's just habit I guess. I wasn't exactly thinking straight."

"I know. Even though you know it's coming, it never fails to shock. You know?"

"Yeah." they all agreed.

"I wish I could stay but I don't want Ducky to have to, you know be alone."

Abby's eyes filled with fresh tears and she hugged him. "We'll look after Amber and Jack Jimmy." she said.

XXX

"Where are the boys?" Tim asked.

"Upstairs in Dyl's room. I checked, he wasn't asleep."

"That's fine. Special circumstances."

"The girls are in your room. Is that alright?"

"Of course." Tim said. I can't see any of us getting much sleep."

"We should cook."Ziva said.

"See?" Abby said.

"I didn't say you couldn't cook Abs, I just said we can't go over there tonight."

"If we cook now we can take it over there tomorrow." Amber agreed. "I don't know about you, but l need to do something."

XXX

"Where are we going?" Beth asked.

"Home Sweetie. We're going home." Kim answered.

"Nanna's not coming is she."

"No, Nanna is gone Beth. She was so tired she couldn't stay with us any longer." Gibbs said, taking over when he realised Kim was finding it hard to talk.

"Where has she gone?"

"She's on her way to heaven right now."

"Does she have to stay there for ever and ever?"

"Yes I'm afraid she does."

"Can I go there too?"

"Not for a long time. Not until you're a very, very old lady."

"She's gonna be all alone." A big tear ran down Beth's little face.

Maddie kissed her sister's hand. "My old Daddy is dead too. He'll look after her."

"Who's your old Daddy?"

"He was my Daddy a long time ago but now he's in heaven waitin for Nanna."

"Ok." Beth said smiling a little at Maddie.

"When can I say goodbye to my Nanna?"

"When we go to the funeral we all get to say goodby." Kim managed. "We're going to buy lots of pretty flowers too."

"Nanna likes flowers."

"That's good."

XXX

"Jimmy." Ducky said as the younger man walked into his autopsy. "You didn't have to come."

"I know. Jimmy said. "I left Amber at Abby's. I thought you might like some company."

"Thank you. The preparing usually isn't what I do but it's better than seeing her going to strangers. Isn't it young Louise?"

Jimmy stood and smiled as he watched Ducky work. He had so much respect for this small man. Small of stature but with a giant heart.

"Can I do anything?"

"No. I'm just doing my best to make Louise look her best for Thursday. I bet you're worried a bit about that little granddaughter of yours hmmm? You don't need to worry. Beth has a large group of people to look after her and make sure she comes through this alright. We love her. It wasn't a hard task, you've done a wonderful job with her. She is a wise and gently soul."

"I'll just make us some tea shall I?" Jimmy asked.

"Thank you Jimmy."

XXX

The small family sat at the table and pushed around their food. No one had much of an appetite.

"Come on girls." Kim said. "Time for bed. The family are coming over tomorrow."

"I don't want to go to bed." Beth said shaking her head.

"Why Honey?" Kim asked.

"I will be lonely in my room."

"You can sleep with me." Maddie said.

"Can I really?" Beth asked.

"Can she Mommy please?"

"I think that's an excellent idea." Kim said.

"How about you get your pj's on and I'll come and read you something very special."

"Ok Daddy." Beth said.

"Beth can pick the story tonight." Maddie said. She was sad about Nanna but she knew that Beth must be a million times more sadder than her.

"I have a letter to read tonight Mads." Gibbs said. "It's to Beth from her Nanna."

"She wrote me a letter?"

"Uh huh."

"Yay!" The little girl said happily. "I'll put on my pyjamas real quick."

XXX

"Do you think she's ok?" Kim asked when the girls had gone upstairs.

"For the moment I think she is." Gibbs answered. "Time will tell if she really gets it."

"I guess. I'm so proud of Maddie."

"Me too. She is turning out to be the best big sister ever."

"I know. Who would have thought?"

" I guess we better go and read her the letter."

"Yeah. I know that Louise would have found the right words to say. I'm going to miss her."

Gibbs nodded but said nothing. He kissed his wife tenderly and then they went to see about his girls.

The girls all settled, Gibbs opened the envelope and unfolded the pages. There was a short letter and a poem.

Dear Beth,

If your new Mommy or Daddy is reading you this letter then I have gone to live in heaven. I just want you to know Beth that I love you very much and I always will. People can still love each other from heaven.

I want you to be a good girl and don't be scared ok?

Beth nodded. "I will Nanna." she said.

Try to remember Beth to have lots of fun and be nice to your sister. I have a feeling she will always look out for you.

Beth looked at Maddie adoringly and Maddie hugged her tighter. "I will." she said.

"Your Nanna wrote you a poem Beth. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes please." Beth said politely.

Kim lay down and wrapped her arms around both little girls while Gibbs read.

**_Nanna loves you._**

**_As far as my arms, can stretch really wide_**

**_As high as a building that touches the sky_**

**_As deep as the ocean, As sweet as my tea,_**

**_There's nothing I love more than Beth my sweet pea._**

**_You sing in the morning, You laugh through the day_**

**_You always have something funny to say._**

**_Don't worry my sweetie, my brave girl you'll see_**

**_How happy your family will help you to be_**

**_When Nanna has gone Beth you will be ok._**

**_You know we all love you all night and all day._**

**_Sweet dreams my Princesses xoxoxo_**

**TBC**


	42. Chapter 42

Thanks so much everybody for your patience and thank you all for your lovely reviews and follows. I hope you enjoy it :)

Chapter 42

It had been a long morning as the reality of what she'd lost hit Beth like a ton of bricks. She had been inconsolable until they got to church and then a sort of calm seemed to have come over her. It was eery but what ever the reason Gibbs and Kim were grateful. So was Maddie. She had done everything in her power to cheer up her sister but when nothing worked she ended up crying too.

"Can I say goodbye to Nanna now?" Beth asked as they got out of the car.

"Yes Beth, we'll all have a chance to say goodbye." Kim said taking the small girl's hand. Both the girls looked sweet in their new matching dresses. They had insisted on that themselves. Maddie wanted Nanna to see that they were really sisters. "The priest will say some prayers and play some music and then we will say goodbye and we'll go to Auntie Abby and Uncle Tim's house."

"Hi guys." Abby said. Tim was sitting with the rest of the family waiting for the service to start.

"Where is she? Where's Nanna?"

Kim looked at Gibbs, not really sure what to say to that. Do they tell her she was in the coffin? Did she even know about coffins? They'd thought it would be easier on the kids if the coffin was already at the front.

Gibbs crouched down and scooped Beth up into his arms. "Beth, Nanna died in the hospital. She isn't here anymore on this earth."

"You said I could say goodbye." she said her face crumpling with disappointment.

"I know I said that and we will get a chance to say goodbye. Nanna may not be here with us anymore but that's the magic of heaven. You can hear everything from heaven, so Nanna knows we're all here waiting to say goodbye."

"What's in the box?" she asked.

"The box is to hold all the beautiful flowers that people have bought for Nanna."

"Nanna loves flowers."

"People loved Nanna. That's why they bought so many nice flowers." Gibbs placed a kiss on his new daughter's cheek. "You ok now?"

"Uh huh."

He placed Beth on the ground and took her hand, leading her back to the others.

XXX

When the last part of the funeral was drawing to a close, a hymn started to play. Beth was sitting with Maddie on one side of her and Kim on the other. Gibbs was next to Maddie.

"I don't like this song." Beth said to Maddie.

"How come?" Maddie asked.

"Dis is not Nanna's music. Nanna likes happy music."

Maddie tugged on Gibbs suit coat.

Gibbs gave her a silent questioning look.

"Beth doesn't like this song. She said Nanna wouldn't like it either."

Beth watched as Maddie explained the problem.

"It's ok." he whispered. "It's nearly done."

"Nanna don't like this music." Beth said. The music was sad music and made her wanted to cry, she didn't want Nanna to see her cry. Nanna said she had to be good and be brave.

"Is there a problem?" The priest asked. He'd been touched by what he'd heard about this situation, he felt for this little girl and all she'd been through.

"I don't like this song." Beth said, her eyes now filled with tears again.

"Just a small problem with the music." Gibbs said.

"Oh? I'm sorry, Why don't I see what we can to fix that. Would that help Beth?"

Beth nodded.

The priest looked over at the organist and she shrugged.

"I'm happy to play another hymn." What are we taking requests now? The portly woman thought.

"What would you like to hear Beth?" Kim asked. "What would Nanna like?"

"'Wheels on de Bus." she said with a smile. Nanna and her always sand that song when they went to town on the bus. Nanna wasn't sick then.

"I don't have that music." The woman said.

"We could sing." Abby said narrowing her eyes at the organist. "We don't need music."

"How about we all start and you see if you might be able to follow along." the priest said to the organist.

"Now can we sing?" Beth asked.

Gibbs scratched his head. He didn't even know the words.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round..." Abby sang at the top of her voice.

"Round and round..." Ziva joined in.

"Round and round..." the family joined in.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round..." the priest and the organist joined in, by now with some musical chords that kind of matched.

The entire NCIS family walked from the church doing their staggered wrong worded versions of the Wheels on the Bus. "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round all the way to town."

"Can we go on a yellow bus to school?" Beth asked.

"We'll see." Kim said. God she used to hate that when her mother said we'll see, it usually meant no.

XXX

The next day was Beth's first day at school. That meant one thing. A meeting with the only person likely to intimidate Leroy Jethro Gibbs; Sister Mary Clarence.

"I hope she doesn't give us any trouble." Gibbs said. "She is going to take her."

"She already said she would Jethro."

"Well she better make her feel welcome."

"Jethro she's a Nun. She may have been hard on us at times but her first priority has always been the children."

"Yeah. It would be so easy to just keep her here with us and not let anything else hurt her ever."

"That wouldn't be what we promised though. She needs to live. I have a good feeling about this."

"You're right. Besides, Maddie will be there. How can she go wrong with her own personal watch dog?"

"Exactly right."

"Can we go now?" Maddie called from downstairs.

"We have to have breakfast first." Kim said joining them.

"We had cereal." Beth said. "Maddie made it."

"I can see." Kim said surveying the spilled milk all over the bench. The added touch of a sprinkling of cheerios was nice. "Well Daddy has to have some coffee at least and maybe some toast. Anyone else for toast?"

"No fank you." Beth said sweetly but with a little irritation. She wanted to get going. This was an exciting day.

"I have to make the lunches." Kim said.

"I did that already." Maddie grinned.

"I can only imagine. Get your lunch pouches Mads and let me see." Kim raised her eyebrow at Maddie. "Nice try." She removed six of the snacks from each lunch and then started to prepare a couple of sandwiches. "Each of you get a piece of fruit from the fridge."

"Can I have a banana?" Beth asked.

"You can." Kim pushed the fruit bowl closer to the edge of the counter where Beth could reach her own fruit.

"It'll make your bag all stinky if you don't throw it out real quick." Maddie said.

"Or you could just eat it at lunch and it won't get the chance to get stinky." Gibbs said from the doorway.

"I guess." Maddie said non committally.

Kim passed Gibbs a cup of his favourite brew and closed the lunches. "Put them in your bags kids, we'll be ready real soon."

"Can I help Beth get something for show and tell while we wait?"

"We don't know what day her show and tell is yet." Kim said.

"Well then it might be today."

"Maddie can ask our teacher." Beth said.

Kim looked at Gibbs. "Honey you aren't going to be in the same class as Maddie. You can see Maddie before school goes in and at recess but you have to be with the kids that are the same age as you."

"I wanna be wif Maddie."

"Why can't she be with me?" Maddie asked.

"That's not the way it works." Gibbs said putting his finger to his lips to make her stop. Beth looked like she was going to lose it and the last thing they wanted was for Maddie to wind her up even more. "You know what, I can get coffee later. Let's get going."

The girls scrambled off their chairs and snatched up their bags and headed for the door.

"We're a bit early." Kim said.

"I know. This was only going escalate. Let's just get there and see if Sister Mary can weave her Nun magic."

Kim nodded. "This is all going to work out ok isn't it?"

"Of course it is." Gibbs said bending to kiss his wife. "You have to remember though, our family NEVER does things the easy way."

"Ain't that the truth." Maddie said with a nod.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

I know it's been a really long time and for that I'm sorry. I love this story and as long as anyone is interested I will continue it. I don't have the time to update as much as I'd like but I can't let them go completely, they have become a bit like family to me. Which brings me to something I have planned for Christmas which I hope will make up for my slow updates..

Between the 20th and the 23rd of December, on my blog, Creatively Constance, I plan to do a Christmas episode of this story. I can't fit it into the timeline so it will be a sort of one off. The idea is that sometime over the three days, you read the story and then leave a comment answering the question I will leave at the bottom. The prize will be a copy of any of my books.

So sorry. The competition will start on the 22nd of December and finish on 25th December. I misread the calendar.

Chelsea :)

Becky's Last Chance

An Unexpected Husband

Double Trouble (The sequel to Becky's Last Chance)

My House, My Rules

His Firm Guidance

The Grass Could Be Greener (A fun story about a couple who go on a reality TV show)

The Man Of Her House

A Hot Aussie Christmas

All the people who make comments any time over the three days will go into a draw for a prize. All my books are available on Blushing Books for sale. All but Becky's Last Chance are available on Amazon in your country.

Ok, that's it for plugs, I hope I didn't bore you all senseless. Here's hoping you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 43

"Well Beth, I _am_ so _very_ pleased to meet you." Sister Mary Clarence said with a smile as she held out her hand to the small blonde girl. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too." Beth said without smiling and without taking the hand that was offered to her. Maddie tolded her all about Sister... she had a big name.

Kim looked at Gibbs and grimaced. That couldn;'t be good, she thought.

"All good things Beth though hmm?" Gibbs added hoping that Beth would take the hint and not share too much of her sister's information.

"Mostily Daddy." she said. " 'cept Maddie said _she…" _she pointed her chubby finger at the Nun who looked like she was barely hiding her amusement, "is the one who won't let me go wif her, _my sister_."Beth couldn't imagine why she would want to be so cruel. She only just got a sister and she wanted to stay with her always.

Sister Mary Clarence looked at Maddie who shrugged. Helpful as ever, she thought.

"You said it was wrong to lie." Maddie said with an impish grin.

"Yes I did." Sister Mary decided to leave that one. Maddie had her on a technicality and she had bigger fish to fry. "That's because I have a very important role for you Beth in your new class."

Beth was not yet ready to listen to anything Sister had to say unless it was that she could join her sister. "Why you got the cloff on your head? You been cleaning? My Nanna usted to wear a cloff on her head when she was cleaning off the fans."

"Let's just say it's part of my uniform. The same as you have to wear your uniform and I have to say you look very nice in it. It suits you."

Beth flashed her best smile, she was warming to this woman. "Fanks." she said.

"Now as I was saying Beth, I have an important role for you in your new class."

Beth frowned but didn't say anything, she was listening though. It would have to be something really important.

"What is it?" Maddie asked.

"Hush." Kim said. "Actually Sister would it be ok if Maddie went to her class now?" Maddie had been so good lately it would be a shame for her to spoil herself.

"I think that would be a great idea. Jess will be wondering where you are Maddie." Sister Mary smiled and held open the door.

Maddie looked at the Principal and then back at Beth who was standing to go with her. "Maybe Bethy you should see what the job is that Sister has for you." she said.

Beth nodded sadly and sat back down in her seat. "Ok Maddie if you fink so."

Gibbs winked at Maddie. She had handled what could have been a more difficult situation well and he was proud of her. He or Kim could have stepped I but the truth was it was better from Maddie. Beth adored her and took everything she said for gospel. She had really grown up a lot since she'd become Beth's big sister; she was taking the role very seriously.

XXX

Maddie wandered off to her class and she had to admit to herself that she was kind of glad. She thought that Beth might cry and that would have been horrible. Daddy had explained that there was nothing she could do to change the rules for Beth. She needed to learn the things that the other kindergartners were learning. It was for her own good. That's what the adults always said when they didn't know what else to say. Oh well, she and Jess could look for Beth at lunch.

"Maddie!" Jess yelled. "I didn't think you were coming."

The little girls hugged and walked into class side by side. "Beth is still in Sister's office. She wanted to come with me."

"Why can't she?"

"Cos she's still too little. She has to stay with the little kids."

"Well she can sit with us at lunch."

"Yeah."

XXX

"Now Beth, how would you like to do a special favour for me?"

"I don't know." Beth wasn't going to say yes until she knew exactly what this woman wanted her to do. It might be something awful.

"Why don't I tell you what it is."

Beth nodded. "Ok." She waited patiently while the woman picked up the telephone. She didn't even dial any numbers, maybe she was pretending, Beth thought at first. Then the door opened and in walked the other woman who had sat outside when they got there and she was holding something in a cage.

"Thank you very much." The Nun woman said.

"What's in de cage?" All of a sudden things were looking much brighter.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about Beth." Sister Mary Clarence reached inside the cage and brought out a fluffy white rabbit that had pretty pink eyes.

"Oh it's so pretty!" Beth wanted to give the small furry creature a big squeaze but she knew she couldn't. She could touch it though.

"It is isn't it?" Sister said holding the rabbit down close enough for Beth to pet it. "Now this is my dilemma Beth. I have a friend who sells rabbits and he was kind enough to give this one to me. He thought that one of the classes in this school would like to have a pet."

"What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet. That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. You see I think that this little rabbit would be happiest in your new classroom."

Beth jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "I get to see her every day?"

"Of course but even better than that, I was hoping you would be the first ever bunny carer. Every day this week I'd like you to put on a pair of these gloves," she passed Beth a packet of rubber disposable gloves, "Mrs Tompkins your teacher will help you. I would like you to take out the paper in the bottom of the cage, throw it away and replace it with clean paper. Then the teacher will help you to fill the feed tray and water bottle. Do you think you could do that for me?"

Beth's eyes were wide with excitement. She nodded her head enthusiastically. "I can do it."

"I knew you were just the person to help me out with this. There's just one more thing."

"What?"

"I think she needs to have a name don't you?"

"Uh huh."

"What do you think her name should be? How about Mary."

"That's your name." Beth giggled.

"What about Gibbs?"

"That's a boys name Daddy."

"I know. Pink Eye cos she has pink eyes."

Gibbs coughed into his hand to hide a chuckle that almost escaped. "Good choice Bethy."

"It's perfect Baby." Kim said.

"I'm not a baby Mommy, I'm big." A slight look of disapproval crossed her face but soon washed away when she gazed at her pretty rabbit. "She's so pretty."

"Ok then." Sister said. "I think it's time for Mommy and Daddy to leave now so we can take you and Pink Eye down to meet your new classmates."

"Yep." Beth said. She waved enthusiastically and headed for the door.

"Call me if she needs anything." Kim whispered to Sister before Gibbs edged her towards the door.

"She'll be fine." both Gibbs and Sister Mary Clarence hissed together.

"I'm not deaf." Beth said.

"Beth!" Kim said.

"That's what Maddie says."

"Yes well Maddie says a little too much sometimes."

"That's cos she's smart."

"That's one name for it. Smart Ass." Gibbs said as he closed the door behind them leaving Beth with Sister Mary Clarence.

"Jethro! You're almost in church." Kim tried to chastise him but she had to admit he was both funny and right.

"Come on. Let's get some coffee and then you can drop me at work."

"You sure it's ok to leave? Maybe we should just wait here some place for when she needs us."

"She'll be fine. Sister Mary has it all under control."

"Sister Mary isn't a six-year-old child. What if the kids make fn of her or something?"

"Then we'll deal with it."

"How?"

"We'll play it by ear."

"Uh huh. Apparently you don't know _everything_." She poked her tongue out and then squeaked as his hand bounced off her jean clad backside. "Jethro! We're in front of a school."

"Relax, all the children are in their class."

XXX

"Hehehe." Beth giggled as she walked out into the air from the main office and caught sight of her new parents walking towards the car. "Daddy spanked Mommy's bottom."

Sister Mary Clarence was a little stuck for words. "Let's go and find your class." That Fifty Shades of whatever has a lot to answer for, she thought.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

The Christmas episode starts on the new story Oh Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby! The Christmas Episode. Don't forget to comment with the answer to the question on my blog if you want to win a copy of one of my books :)


	45. Chapter 45

Hi everyone. I know it's been a while but as the Christmas version was over, I thought we might see what was happening with out family and how Beth was settling into school. I hope you like it :) So sorry, for anyone that tried to read this previously. Something must have gone wrong with the upload.

**Chapter 45**

Beth had settled into her class really well, much to Maddie's disappointment. It wasn't that she wanted things to go badly for Beth, she loved her new little sister. She had hoped though that she would be needed in some way. That, hadn't been the case. Beth had gone from demanding to be in her class to being her own class carer of a bunny. Her class never got a bunny, no other class did either.

"And Pink Eye only looks at me." Beth said to the table at large. They were at Abby and Tim's for Sunday lunch.  
>"I wonder who he's lookin at now on the weekend." Maddie said sort of under her breath. The way Beth told it, he would be so sad that he couldn't do anything if he wasn't near her. She wanted to roll her eyes but Daddy was already frowning at her.<p>

"You are a very lucky little girl to be able to take care of Pink Eye." Ziva said.

"Fanks Aunt Ziva." Beth said.

"Can I go play now?" Maddie asked. "I don't want to eat anymore." What was the point in sitting there eating with the family when no one even cared if she was there or not. Beth didn't. Beth just wanted to brag about her teacher and her school and her new friend and how big she was and how she didn't need anyone.

"Is that the correct way to ask?" Gibbs said.

"May I please be excused?" Maddie asked.

"Me too, can I be excused?" Jess asked.

"Yes girls. You may both go and play." Abby said. "What about you Bethy?"

"No fanks. I didn't tell you about my new friend."

"Oh I can't wait to hear about your new friend." Abby said.

Maddie stood and watched for a minute as the adults all listened intently to what Bethy was saying. More stuff about Mrs Tompkins and the dumb rabbit. What good was a rabbit for a pet anyways? Even if it was fluffy and pretty, it didn't do nothing except sit there and stare and eat and poop.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked.

"Nothin." Maddie lied. Nothing but everything. She didn't know why they had to take Beth to school. She could have just stayed at home and been her sister when she got home from school.

"That's not true. You're mad about somethin."

"I thought Beth was going to need me to look after her at school. She loved me best and followed me everywhere and everything and now she doesn't even need me for anything and I don't think she even wants to be with me at all anymore. It's like she has all other people that are fussin over her that are way more important than me."

"You still have me." Jess said putting her arm around her friend. "I'll always be your friend no matter what."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die."

XXX

The boys all crowded into the pantry looking for snacks. "I'm starving." Dyl said.

"Me too." Mike added.

"All the good food is still out there but I can't listen to one more story about Pink Eye. How exciting can you make a rabbit sound?"

"Not very." They all burst into a fit of the giggles. "I found them." Dyl said. " Mom's secret stash."

"Quick before they catch us."

The boys tore up the stairs, their pockets filled with school lunch treats.

XXX

"Beth will forget all about Pink Eye and soon and she'll want to follow you around, I'm sure."

"How can you be sure? It's not that I want her to follow me, but she's like the only sister I have and I just got her and now she's over me already."

"Nah, she's excited abut having a pet, that's all."

"It's all that stupid rabbit's fault." Maddie said. "I bet if that rabbit pooped all over the classroom they wouldn't want it in there."

"Yeah probably." Jess giggled. "Imagine Mrs Tompkins crawlin around pickin up poop."

"Maddie laughed. "Yeah she would want to get rid of Pink Eye then. Someone _should_ let him out of the cage."

"And then you'd get your sister back but she'd be sad." Jess said. She didn't really like the idea of hurting Beth.

"Not if I was the one to catch him for her. Then I'd be the hero."

"But you'd get in trouble." Maddie's plans always got her in trouble, well mostly and this one would too if someone found her.

"Only if we got caught."

"We?" Jess asked with a wince. This wasn't good at all. "You want me to help you?"

"Of course. You did say that you would always be my friend no matter what, didn't you?"

"Yes but I don't want to get in trouble."

"You won't. We aren't going to do anything that's really wrong. We'll just sneak in at recess and open the cage. Once he poops everywhere, we'll hide him. They'll make everyone look for him and then we'll look too."

"I don't know." Jess said.

"What if all you had to do was look out in case someone was coming."

"I guess." That wouldn't be so bad and it would mean that it might stop Maddie from being caught. "Ok."

"Yay, then if you're the one to hide him on your own then you can be the one to find him on your own and then you can truly be a hero."

"You don't have to go in the classroom but I still might need you to help me hide him."

"Maddie!" Jess said.

"Please, I'm begging you."

"Ok, but only from outside the room."

XXX

The next morning Jess and Maddie made plans to meet by the tree near Beth's classroom but not where she'd see them. It was lucky the classroom wasn't high up because Mrs Tompkins locked the door.

"We can't do it now." Jess said, looking at her friend hopefully.

"Yes we can." Maddie said. "They don't lock the windows on the other side at lunchtime, we can get in there."

"That's out of bounds." Jess said, horror filling her face.

"Exactly, so who's gonna see us, no one is allowed to be there." Maddie said using her usual logic.

"Quick." She grabbed Jess's sleeve and pulled her around the back of the building.

"I can't reach." Maddie said.

"Stand on the pot plant."

"What if it breaks." Maddie said.

"It won't." Jess said. She watched Maddie hoist herself in the window while at the same time her head spun from side to side, waiting for someone, anyone, hopefully not Sister Mary Clarence, to catch them. She waited and she waited until Maddie finally yelled out.

"He won't poop!"

"Why not?" Jess hissed.

"I don't know. Wait, he did it. He's doing it."

Jess waited for a few more minutes and then there the rabbit was at the window. "Aww, he's cute." she said.

"Catch him." Maddie lowered the fluffy animal through the window.

"I can't get him with one hand." Jess said. She didn't like heights and she couldn't stand there on the pot plant without hanging on. She did her best to hang on to him but before she knew what had happened Pink Eye had jumped off her arm and made a bid for freedom. "Maddie!" she cried. "He's got away!"

**The End**


	46. Chapter 46

Oh Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby!

I'm sorry if I mislead everyone last time, it wasn't on purpose. Just a brain malfunction. I have those sometimes…a lot. Anyway, I thought it was time that we found out what happened to poor Maddie and Jess. Last time we saw them they were running around chasing after a rabbit.

Chapter 46

"Get him Jess!" Maddie screamed, totally forgetting where she was. She had one leg up on the window sill ready to make her own bid for freedom she she was grabbed from behind. Her head spun around and she gulped. "Sister Mary Clarence."

"The very same. Now perhaps you would like to fill me in on _who_ we are _getting_!"

"Um, would you believe- a stranger danger man?"

Sister Mary Clarence put her face up to the window to check. She didn't believe that for a second but she always had her student's best interest at heart and she wasn't going to risk the fact that a dangerous person could be on school grounds, even if the information came from Maddie. "No I wouldn't, unless your friend Jess has turned him into a get away rabbit."

"Well…"

"Don't even try it Miss." Sister Mary Clarence took Maddie's hand and hurried outside. She She marched towards the staffroom with Maddie in tow.

XXX

So, that's what the staffroom looks like." Maddie thought, briefly allowing herself to forget the trouble she was in and the fact that both Jess and that trouble making rabbit were goodness knows where. Sister Mary Clarence tightened the grip on her hand almost as though she could read her mind. Maybe she could, maybe nuns had special powers. That's probably how she managed to always turn up when you least expected her to and when she was most definitely not wanted.

"Some naughty little girls have broken into a classroom and put our school rabbit out of the window and let him go outside."

She paused to glare at Maddie who tried an award winning grin, hell it worked for Beth, all she had to do was grin and she won everyone over, even Sister Mary Clarence who everyone knew had the hardest of hearts. Apparently it didn't work for her. The teachers all gasped in horror.

"Rest assured I will be contacting the girls parents but right now we need to go and try and catch him, _and_ Jessica McGee."

Maddie wasn't sure whether it was because of the stupid rabbit, or whether they too were a bit scared of Sister Marty Clarence when she used her bossy voice but hose children dropped their sandwiches and hurried out into the playground. It was a little bit funny because they look liked the kids when the bell went and they all ran outside. It was always kind of funny when adults ran.

XXX

Tim, Ziva, Tony and Gibbs were all standing around the big screen discussing a case when Abby appeared.

She winced. "I had a call," she said.

"From the day care?" Ziva asked. "Are all the little ones ok?"

"It wasn't the daycare Ziva," Abby said. "You're in the clear."

"Oh no." Tim said correctly judging the look on his wife's face. "Which one?"

"Jess." Just as she answered Gibbs cell phone rang.

"What did she do Kim?" He barked, positive that Maddie had to be involved in some way.

Tim sighed. "I'll get my stuff, you can tell me on the way. "Is it bad?"

"Uh huh." Abby said, punching Tony as she walked past.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"Don't give me that Tony, I saw you mouth 'yes' to Ziva. You just wait until it's your turn again. It'll happen."

"Oh good one Abby," Tony said, trying to think of a comeback. "Nice way to wish our kids into trouble."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the back hop there honey."

"Do not expect me to back up your insensitivity Tony." She punched his other arm.

"Hey! Isn't that some kind of workplace harassment?" Tony whined.

"Nope," Gibbs said, slapping the back of his head as he picked up his keys and followed the others into the elevator.

XXX

"Sorry Jess," Maddie said, as they sat outside Sister Mary Clarence's office waiting for their parents.

"I told you we would get in trouble." Jess grumbled.

Maddie looked at her shoes. "We might not get spanked."

Jess sighed. "You know we will."

"Yeah I know. But it was good that they caught Pink Eye."

"Yeah."

"I really didn't want to make Beth sad. I love her. I just got mad."

"Yeah."

"Please don't be mad at me Jess, I know I got you in trouble and I'm really, really, really sorry."

Jess sighed. "I know, I'm not really mad at you. But will you listen to me next time. I don't think your mind tells you the right thing to do sometimes."

They both looked up when all four of their parents walked into the hallway. "I think you're right," Maddie said.

XXX

"You are in so much trouble," Kim said as they waited for the door to open.

The girls looked at each other.

"So are you Jess." Abby said. "I can't believe you climbed out of a window."

"She didn't." Maddie said. "Neither of us did. I climbed in and then…"

"I caught her before she could climb out." Sister Mary Clarence said sternly. None of them had noticed her open the door. "You may all come in together. As Maddie seems tot be in a story telling mood she can enlighten us all on what happened."

"I can tell them later," Maddie said, not sure that she wanted to tell her mommy and daddy the story in front of an angry Sister Mary Clarence and Uncle Tim and Aunt Abby. She might be able to make it sound better with less people listening.

"Move." Gibbs said.

She got up quickly and made sure she turned sideways as she walked in to the office. Her daddy was just waiting to pop her one; she'd seen that look in his eyes before, a lot.

"Go ahead Maddie, start at the beginning," Sister said. "we're all ears."

Maddie looked at all the angry faces. It was just like it used to be; everyone mad at her. "Well," she started, "I um, I just…" How did she tell them that she'd been mad at Beth. Was she mad at Beth? No, she loved Beth, that's why she was mad. She thought when Beth came to school her sister would need her but it turns out that Beth was just fine without her.

"Come along Maddie."

"Now Maddie," Gibbs said. "start talking."

"I didn't want Pink Eye to get lost. I just wanted him to poop on the floor and we, I was gonna hide him for a bit."

"Why?" Abby asked, no longer able to keep quiet and asking the question everyone else wanted to know the answer to. None of this made sense.

"I missed Beth. All she cares about is the dumb rab… Pink Eye and I thought if he pooped everywhere the school would want to get rid of him and then Beth would want to be with me again."

"I see," Sister Mary Clarence said.

Not the end yet :)

Check out my new book, Monkey Business on Amazon. Link is on my profile.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I also hope you had a chance to check out my new book, Monkey Business. The link is on my profile page.

Chapter 47

This child never ceased to surprise Sister Mary Clarence. Not a minute ago she'd been ready to tell them that this was the final straw. Now she actually felt a little sorry for the child. They were all of them, somewhat to blame for some of this.

"Maddie," Sister Mary said. "We have talked before about you using your words."

"What's the use of using your words when no one listens." Maddie said.

"Did you try to talk to anyone about how you felt?"

"Maybe." Maddie said quietly.

Tim and Abby, Gibbs and Kim all sat silently. Sister Mary Clarence was the one person who could silence a room without actually having to ask for quiet. Besides, they were all wracking their brains for a time when Maddie might have spoken to them and they didn't hear, didn't listen.

"Who did you talk to?" Sister Mary Clarence asked.

Maddie looked at Jess who shrugged. "Jess. Jess always listens to me."

"I listen." Kim said, not able to stay quiet any longer. "I know everything's new since Beth came but I thought you were happy about that."

"I am. I just liked it when she was home and I was the only person that she liked. Now it's like I'm her sister but it doesn't matter to her." Maddie's eyes were filling with tears. She hated to have to talk in front of people like this.

"Anyways don't blame Jess. I talked to her and she said this wasn't a good idea."

Jess nodded hopefully.

"And yet she still went along with you." Tim said.

Jess sighed. She was still in trouble. "You don't understand. It all went wrong."

"That's because you were where you were not supposed to be and you didn't have any adults supervising you."

"That is another question that could be answered." Abby said.

Tim squeezed her knee. "Abby," she muttered. The thought had crossed his mind but it was beside the point.

"To be honest Sister," Gibbs said. "I think this is something we can take care of at home. I'm really sorry that the girls broke the rules, Maddie at least will accept any punishment you think is necessary." He hated public airing of dirty laundry and he too could see that there had been mistakes made on all their parts. They'd been so busy helping Beth to fit in that they hadn't kept talking to Maddie about things. She'd been so excited in the beginning they thought she was okay. Not that that would excuse her breaking into a classroom and stealing school property which is exactly what she did.

"I agree." Sister Mary Clarence said. "Both the girls will be on lunchtime detention for a whole week."

"I thought you were going to suspend us," Maddie said.

"Not this time. I'm going to need you here to help with Beth, with your sister, before school. I also think that Beth is up to a little homework. I think you can check that she has it in her backpack and maybe even help her at home to get it done."

"I can do that!" Maddie sad proudly.

XXX

Gibbs and Kim were quiet in the car. There was no point having it out with Maddie in front of Beth, besides Beth seemed to have had her own reaction to the events. They listened to their girls in the hope they could sort out their own stuff.

"It's real neat that Sister Mary Clarence understood huh?" Maddie said.

"Understood that you stoled my bunny?" Beth asked her. Sister Mary Clarence may have understood but Beth was mad. "You are my sister and you are supposed to be nice."

"I know." Maddie said. "I made a mistake."

"Why, why did you make a mistake with my bunny. He is a nice rabbit and he didn't do nuffink to you." Beth turned to face the window.

"But I didn't want to hurt him Beth, honest."

"He could have gone away forever and he is a _she_!"

"I'm pretty sure it's a he."

"She is called Pink eye. Pink is for girls!"

"Oh yeah," Maddie said, searching for a way to try and make Beth understand. "That's kind of how I felt about you. Like you were running away to all your new stuff at school. Away from me."

"I didn't run nowhere." Beth said.

"Not real running. I didn't think you wanted to be my sister anymore. I like you being my sister."

Beth swung around. "How can I not be your sister. Sisters is for keeps."

"Even now?"

XXX

"When did Maddie get the idea that this was a smart thing to do?" Tim asked.

Jess looked at the floor, at her television which was off and probably going to remain that way. "Yesterday."

"It's been a long time since we had to talk about you following Maddie's not very carefully thought out ideas." Tim said. "Why did you go along this time?"

"I didn't really. Se went out of bounds and I didn't want her to be alone. Then she climbed in through the window and then it all went wrong."

"Next time Maddie asks you to do something you know is wrong, you come to me or your mother."

"I will." Jess said.

"You know I really should spank you, that was a really naughty thing you and Maddie did. You not only broke the school rules but you broke the law."

"You're not going to put me in jail are you?"

"Of course not. You're just a little girl but you're not going to be a little girl forever." Tim sighed, That fact made him a little sad. Jess was his princess and he didn't like to think of her growing up but she would one day. "That's why you have to learn to follow the rules now, so you'll know when you're adult how to do the right thing."

"Are you gonna spank me?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't want a spanking." she said honestly.

"It's that or no TV and no dessert for a week."

Jess sighed. "I guess I'll take the spanking."

"Okay then."

Tim lifted Jess and turned her over his knee. He brought his hand down seven times on her wriggling bottom before standing her before him and giving her a hug. "I love you Jess."

"I love you too Daddy." Jess said.

XXX

"What about now?" Maddie repeated.

"After Daddy spanks you," Beth said. "Cos you did a naughty, bad fing and when you are naughty you get spanked."

"I guess." Maddie said, not really convinced that what she did was that wrong. She'd known she'd be in trouble at home though, even if Sister Mary let her off a big punishment.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gibbs said, finally chirping in from the front."

"All's well that ends well." Maddie said hopefully.

"Yes it will be." Beth said with a smile. She took Maddie's hand.

XXX

"I have two things I want to say to you Maddie," Gibbs said sternly. "If you ever get it into your head again that we don't love you every bit as much as we did before we got Beth then I will not only spank you but I will make you eat spinach every night for a week."

Maddie's mouth dropped open but for once she was speechless.

"The other thing I want to say is that although I feel sad for you that you felt you had to get Beth's attention that way. I'm still going to spank you. You broke the law and we can't have that."

"Yes Daddy." Maddie said. If Maddie had learnt anything since having Gibbs as a Daddy it was that arguing when you were already in trouble didn't go down well.

"Come on." Gibbs had no intention of making this a bad punishment. He placed Maddie over his knee and gave her a solid whack.

"Ow!" she whined.

"You Maddie Gibbs will make sure that you follow the school rules. " He smacked her again.

"You will not go out of bounds." He smacked her a couple of times.

"You will not give Sister, Mary, Clarence," He punctuated each of her names with a smack, "a reason to call us down to her office." He spanked her one more time in the centre of her seat and then sat her on the edge of her knee. "There's enough love in our hearts for as many little girls or boys as there needs to be."

Maddie's eyes opened wide. "How many more is there going to be?"

"That's not what I meant," Gibbs said. "All of our kids don't need to live on this house to be my kids."

"Or maybe Mommy might have another baby?"

"I don't think so."

"But maybe."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as Maddie ran off to find Beth.

TBC


End file.
